It's All About The Girl (R5 fanfiction)
by CALLMEVEE
Summary: Its all about a girl, Melanie, who has an amazing chance to tour with her idols, and primary school friends R5. But, she finds it impossible not to fall for one of the members. Everything is perfect, untill one terrible event, that leads to more problems. She wants to be sure of one thing; that her friends including Ross will be there for her when they find out what the problem is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story, and I hope you like it!**

**It is about a girl called Melanie, that has this amazing opportunity to tour with R5. However she finds it impossible not to fall for one member of the group... Everything goes well, until one event that leads to more problems. Melanie wants to be sure that her primary school friends and idols, R5 will not leave her in this situation. And most importantly, she wants to know what will Ross do, when he will find out about what the problem is... HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**Please review**

(Ross POV)  
Wow the crowd is amazing! They look so excited. Sadly this is the end… The last show and the last song, I was thinking.  
'Are you having fun?' I asked.  
The crowd screamed. Wow. They are loud…  
'Thats sounds like a yes! Okay, we have one more song for you! Are you ready?' Riker shouted.  
The crowd screamed again.  
'Sing with us!' I said as we started to play 'Its all about the girl'.

High heels, got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for  
Oh, oh

Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart and she may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Brown eyes, they're full of emotion  
I don't know what sets it in motion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for  
Oh, oh

I'll search in every direction  
Until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

She'll say she knows me  
I think that's true  
You are the answer that I always knew  
And when I hold her  
And when we kiss  
There ain't no question it comes down to this  
Yeah

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day, it's a matter of time

Oh oh oh oh oh oh HEY  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find that girl

By this time we were all very tired, but excited. The shows are awesome.  
'Thank You! We love you guys!' Rocky screamed.  
'Unfortunetaly like I said that was our last song. Thank you everybody!' Riker said into the microphone.  
'You guys are awesome!' I decided to say. The crowd was screaming. 'See you next time'  
We all waved and ran behind the stage. I always wonder what the fans do after the shows. What do they think… I always  
wish we had more time to sing at least one more song. Though singing, playing, and dancing at the same time is tiring.  
But they do a lot for us, so we own them to go out there, and have time for them. Without out fans, we would not have  
what we have now. Thats why we love doing this. Not only its so much fun, it is also doing something for others. And we know  
they like it. Sometimes we stay after shows and sign autographs too.  
'So are we going out there or not? I need to call Melanie and ask her when we are meeting her.' Rydel said  
'Wait… are we meeting her today?' I asked. I haven't seen Melanie in so long. I wonder if she is our fan as well as Rydel's  
best friend from primary school.  
'Well it depends… Probably tomorrow or maybe in few days. I want us to have some time together before our next tour. Its  
summer so I invited her to spend it with us…' Rydel explained. What? We are spending whole 3 weeks with her before  
our next tour? I wonder if she still remembers me. We used to 'go out' when we were little. It was actually quite pathetic.  
But she obviously remembers Rydel. I bet they have been talking about this for ages. Why didn't I know? I was thinking.  
'Alright…' I said, after a long pause. 'Am I the only one who didn't know this?'  
'Yes. Probably.' Riker replied.  
'You didn't know?' Rydel asked. She looked quite suprised.  
'No. But it doesnt matter. I don't mind or anything.' I lied. I did mind slightly. I haven't seen her in ages. I barely knew her.  
What if she changed? Maybe she wont like us anymore. We used to be friends. It will be quite akward.. All of us on one bus…. I  
thought.  
'Because you knew that she is touring with us, right? We are going to be singing both her and our songs. Our next tour which is  
in about three weeks is going to be with her. I told you. Don't you remember?' Rydel said, starting to get annoyied.  
'I forgot it was this tour… I thought we were going with her next year…' I replied cofused.  
'Never mind. Lets go and sign few autographs, if there is still anyone out there.' Ratlif said. Then we went to see that most  
people were still there… They knew we would say bye propelly. Rynald grabbed the microphonbe and said-  
'Please calm down and listen. R5 will sign autographs for everyone that wants them to. But you need to form a line. No pushing or  
it will get too dangerous' As he said that everyone started pushing torwards the stage. The guards had to stop them. I decided  
to speak to them-  
'Hey! Stop right now. Usually we don't do this but we wanted to since this is out last show untill next month. So  
don't push or it will get too dangerous and the guards will have to stop you, and there will be no signing. Please calm down.'  
Then everyone stoped. It was awesome, I couldn't believe that they listened to me.  
'Form a line. A line means no more that three people next to eachother. You will get your turn, I promise.' Rydel said.  
Wow it worked. They listened to us. But this will be a long night. There are so many of them. This will take at least four hours.  
But its worth it. It means a lot to them.

Mealanie's POV  
Wow they are amazing! Rydel really didn't know that I am here already. I thought to myself. I wanted to be at the back of the  
line, so it would be a suprise. R5 I am coming! As I was thinking that I looked over at Ross. OMG apart from Rydel, I always  
thought different about him that other boys. Its funny how I met them the first time…

We met at my primary school, when I was 6 years old. She was 8. It was ten years ago. We were not in the same  
class and I actually met Ross first. Its because he was 6 too, only he was like nearly 7 at the time. I remember when he came to  
our class. We had music on that day, and gosh, he liked to show off. Rydel was nicer… We become friends straight away.  
I remember when she came up to me at break time, when I was playing with Judy and Eryka. She said  
'Hey Im Rydel and Im new. Can we play together?' I was actually suprised that she came up to me when I was two years younger.  
'Sure. Im Melanie. Nice to meet you. Im six. How old are you?, You look older than me.' I said.  
'Im eight. Can we play famillies? I can be your mum. I love younger children!.' She said, I was like.. Im not that young,  
although I was, but children are like this when they are six. Rydel was a good friend. Unlike Ross, she was polite and never  
showed off. He was annoying me straight away. But soon, as we turned 10 (and nearly 11 because there is half a year between us),  
things changed and I realised that the reason why I thought I hated him was because I was actually admiring him. We did go out  
but it was very childish. We were little children then. When his music career started, we kind off stopped seeing eachother.  
I still talked to Rydel over the phone, as they moved, but this is the first I'm seeing her propely since four years. I did  
go to their shows few times, but it wasn't the same as being together during summer time and their tour.

I am meeting them today. In like few hours. I can't believe it. What if they wont like me? And another thing came up to my mind.  
Ross and i went out. We were little, there was no kisses but we went out. Im sure he doesn't even remember, maybe doesn't  
even care, so I need to act like I don't either. But I do, because all girls would. All girls who know who Ross Lynch is would.  
OMG He is looking in my direction… His eyes OMG.. I am very nervous…. I was daydreaming and I didnt't realise how close  
I was now… OMG one hour already went and I really forgot about the time. i need to stop staring at him and stop thinking like  
this. And stop thinking OMG..This is not helping… I kept nervously thinking..

Ross' POV  
I look over and I saw a familiar face. She had green eyes, warm smile and wavy brown hair. I must have seen her before  
somewhere, but I dont know where… Maybe she was at a meet and greet event? I remember that smile… She is looking at me…  
I must look away now, or she will get her hopes up, that something will happen. I won't see her ever again anyway. And actually  
Im curius to see her again. I want to… somehow…

Rydel's POV  
'Ross!' I said. A girl was asking him to sign a poster and he didn't even see. Daydreaming…  
'Yes?' He asked. I gave him the look and showed him the poster.  
'Alright sorry… I was daydreaming..' He said, and signed the poster. Seriously what was he staring at?  
'Ross, what where you starring at?' I asked..  
'Oh nothing.' He replied. Yes, nothing. That obviously means something. I look up and see.. OMG!

There are only like 50 people left!

Ross' POV  
Rydel nearly got me there. Hang on, where is that girl? I don't think she is standing in the cue anymore….. Where did she go?  
I thought.

I signed like millions of autographs and hugged like thousants of girls.. Not that I mind…  
There were only few people left. I couldn't believe it. It only took us five hours! I continued to do the same thing over and  
over again. Then I looked up and saw a tall man.  
'For.. my friend..' he said.  
'Okay, whats her name? Or his?' I said  
'Jack.' He replied. Seriously people act silly sometimes. He could just say that he likes R5. I mean guys can like R5.  
As soon as I finished, I heard Rydel scream.  
'Melanie!' I looked up and saw the girl. She was Melanie. And she probably thought I was staring at her because I knew her.  
And I didn't even recognise her… So thats why she seemed familliar..  
But she looks different.. Good different. I was wondering in my head.  
'Hi Rydel! Riker, Ratlif, Rynald, Rocky. And Ross.' She said and smiled.  
Everyone replied hi and her and Rydel were hugging like crazy. I stood up too and said hi. She looked into my eyes and  
smiled. I smiled too. Maybe it wont be that bad after all…

Melanie's POV  
When Rydel saw me she looked so happy I decided that this was a good idea. And I was last so we didn't have to hurry up.  
I was so happy. I hugged Rydel and said hi to everyone. I looked to the side and saw Ross. He smiled at me. I smiled too. We used  
to be good friends after all. I walked over to him and he gave me his hand. I took it and I blushed as we touched.  
Hopefully it wasn't obvious, because I felt burining hot inside. Everyone said hi and they got their stuff and walked to my  
brother's car, where I had my stuff in.  
'Melanie, you didn't say that you would be here!' Rydel said.  
'I wanted it to be a suprise.' I said.  
'Get yout stuff ready, so you can move in with us.' She said straight away. It was a relief that she asked me to. I woudn't want  
to ask them that question. Maybe they didn't want me to join them.. I started to worry.  
'So Melanie are you staying with us for the three weeks of break and then during the tour?' Ross asked.  
'Yes.. if it's alright with you guys..' I said, quickly adding the second bit. I didn't exacly know what they thought of Rydel's  
idea.  
'We don't mind at all, right? It will be fun.' Riker said quickly. I smiled. It feels good to be accepted.  
'Right' They all said. Ross smiled at me. I smiled back. I thought we are going to get close again. As friends.  
'What time is it?' he said. I looked at my watch and said that it was eleven.  
'Okay guys lets go to our bus. We need to figure out where who is sleeping, our destinations for this summer and we need  
to learn Melanie's songs, and decide what we are singing and who. But we have three weeks for that so no worries.'  
'Okay lets hurry. Lets take your bags and go to our bus.' Rocky said. I walked over to my brother Mark, asked for the bags and  
quickly hugged him goodbye. Then I walked over to R5, and smiled as boys offered to take my bags. They all hurried to the bus,  
as me and Rydel walked behind them.  
'I can't wait this will be so fun!' Rydel said. I smiled.  
'I know, I can't wait too… Where am I going to sleep?'I asked. I wasn't actually sure if there will be space for me.  
'You know in our bus there are bunk beds on either sides of the bus. there are six spaced there. Me, you, Ross, Riker, Rocky and  
Ratlif will sleep there. There are also two sofas. We have Rynald and our guard Lewis that is also the driver. Riker is actually  
meant to be the adult looking after us cos hes the oldest (although we dont really need looking after especially I am 18 already),  
but we need a driver for the bus and a guard in case of an emergency. We sometimes drive but its hard. This bus is too big'  
She said.  
Wow I wonder how big their bus is. I looked to the left. Wow it was massive. Biggest it could get. As I walked inside,  
I saw a drivers cabin on my left. In front of me there was a 'kitchen' where we can cook. It had a table that can be used for  
the cooking or eating, as there were two high chairs next to it. I walked in futher and now the drivers cabin was behind me.  
As I said, on my left there was a kitchen, and the table. Next to the table there was a triple, corner sofa. On my right there  
was a wardrobe and a TV. There was a coffe table in front of the sofa. Along with the TV, I saw another sofa and many shelfs,  
with few books, movies and cds.. There were few windows on the sides of the bus. At the end there were the bunk beds. It was  
an amazing bus. It also had little space with stairs..I didn't realise there were stairs.. How did it all fit? I went upstairs  
and there was a bathroom, space with instruments and a kind of mini recording studio.. It was all wonderful.  
'Wow your bus is amazing' I said.  
'Glad you like it, cuz you are going to spend here quite a lot of time.' Ross said, smiling.

**The song is called Its All About The Girl and its by R5**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you for the reviews!

**It really motivated me to continue**

**You can also read the story at-**

** werko333itsallaboutthegirl . tumblr (I post SNEAK PEAKS of new chapters on tumblr too, and I wont post any here)**

**Just to answer some of the reviews-**

**English is not my first language. I speak and write in English because I live in Englad since four years, so I know it, however I do **

**make mistakes. Sorry! And btw Melanie will get more -notsoperfect- later on. **

**xox**

I woke up and looked around. Where am I? I thought. Then I remembered. Im in the bus or R5! Everyone was still asleep…  
I had put my clothes and my stuff into drawers on the wall next to my bed the day before… I took out something to wear  
and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready. This is amazing. I love Rydel so much, her idea was great. I will spend  
a lot of time with them these holidays. And I will be touring with R5, this is a miracle. I am a fan but not a crazy fan  
because I knew them since we were all in primary school so I am not that crazy. That crazy…  
I got ready and then looked over torwards all the instruments. They were amazing. I sat down and started to play a guitar. I was  
no good at it at all, but the I heard a familliar voice.  
'Wow, you are good at it!' It was Ross. 'Do you like my guitar?'  
'Thanks.. Oh Sorry that I started playing it, I just looked at all the istruments and couldn't resist.' I explained myself. I looked up.  
He was smiling.  
'Its okay, I dont mind at all. I didn't know you played guitar, Rydel said you played piano.' He said, and sat down next to me.  
'I play the piano, yes but I also play a bit of guitar.' I said quickly. 'I always wrote songs, whatever mood I was in. When I was  
upset, or happy, or just bored. I used to go to my piano or grab my guitar and start to play it.' I added.  
'Really? Cool, I can't write songs very well. Most of R5 songs are written by Rydel and Riker. Did you bring your guitar then?' He said.  
'No, Rydel said that I will probably play on a R5 instrument like you. So I didn't bring it. Plus I didn't realise how many instruments you  
have here, and I thought there wouldn't be much space for mine.' I said. Ross nodded his head, then asked me  
'Will you show me one of your songs?' I went dead still. I had a tiny problem with singing in front of people, and especially Ross  
Lynch.  
'Well, they are not that good, and um, I..' I started to think of some excuses but he inturrupted me  
'Hey but you know that you will sing in front of an audience? If you don't like singing or playing in front of people, you should try  
to sing in front of me now, so you wont be scared later. Im not that scary. I never was, was I?' He said and smiled. I went red.  
Gosh why is he so…. I am officially dead. I thought.  
'No I am not scared. I can show you my song.' I said laughing.  
'Okay then..' He chukled and looked into my eyes. 'And don't worry, Rydel heard your songs and she said that you were amazing. In fact I  
heard one or two too, because she had to record some to show us. We can't just decide to tour with you without knowing what kind of songs  
you sing and how you sing them. And you are very good from what I remember. I just wanted to hear you live.' He explained.  
'You heard me live in year five.' I said.  
'Oh I remember that well but I want to hear you now… Come one, please?' He used his puppy eyes.  
'You still do that? I mean with your eyes? The puppy eyes?' I giggled.  
'As far as I remember it always worked on you…' He laughed  
And then I started to play the guitar and I sang my song called Untouchable.. Because I felt he was enough close to me and I trusted him.

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you

Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway  
But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh

In the middle of the night waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven

I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh

But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh

In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, come on

In the middle of the night waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven

And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh

Like a million little stars spelling out your name  
They're spelling out your name, oh (Untouchable by Taylor Swift)

'Wow that was amazing!' Ross said.  
'Thanks, I wrote since I was quite young.'  
'I remember when you wrote a song at our primary.. It was amazing. Like about a rainbow or something?'  
'Do not even remind me!'  
'It was good. Do you remember when I asked you out after this song?' He said.  
'Yes! We were so childish. Its actually funny to think about it now… And the song.. It is not a song for R5 really, Ill  
show you another one later that I wrote for this tour… This one is too girlie…' I said  
'I like it Melanie, but you are right, its not really a R5 song…' Ross replied.

Ross' POV  
Wow she was good. And she is so cute when she blushes… Stop it Ross we are friends… Just friends  
Melanie started to play but then Riker and Rydel came upstairs.  
'Hey what are you doing here? I thought you two were still asleep' Riker said.  
'Does anyone want to go out for breakfast of shall we just go downstairs?' Rydel asked.  
'Lets go out and then we could go to the beach or something and plan where we could go during this summer.' I said straight  
away.  
'Yes that would be nice' Melanie said. I looked at her and we smiled.  
'Ross, come with me, we need to wake the others.'Riker said.  
'Coming' I replied and followed him.

Rydel's POV  
'Melanie, how can you like Ross?' I said straight away, but then I corrected myself. 'I mean… Hes my brother and it seems  
strange. But Ross is a cutie.. Hes…' I started but Melanie didn't let me finish.  
'I dont like him. I mean we are friends, not anything else. And be quiet Rydel, they will hear….'She said.  
'Whatever you say' I said giggling.  
Then we both went downstairs, got our stuff ready and waited for boys to get ready. We took things for the beach just in case.

Ross' POV  
We walked out of the bus, and we decided to get a car with spaces for all of us; Me, Rydel, Melanie, Ratlif, Riker, Rocky  
and Rynald. We went to the mall and found a sandwich shop. I sat next to Riker, Racky and Ratlif. Melanie sat (opposite)  
with Rydel and Rynald.  
'So, what are we going to be doing this summer?' Melanie said.  
'I dont know but Ratlif is really annoying me with that face.'I said.  
'Im Ross look at me!' Ratlif said making a funny face.  
'Seriously dude stop it….' I said. Melanie giggled. I looked at her and she instantly stopped.  
Then I decided to ignore him… I looked over at girls talking.  
'Guys, please listen. I asked do we have any plans?' Melanie asked.  
'Yes, after we finish lets go to the beach and then watch a movie. Tomorrow we can go to somewhere else.' Rydel said.  
I looked over at Melanie and my heart skipped a beat. She looked so cute…. Stop it Ross…..

Melanie's POV  
I looked at Ross. He was looking at me too, and smiling. He was so sweet, whenever I looked at his smile, my heart skipped a  
beat. He was too cute. I decided to wake up from this dreamy stare and I finished my drink and waited. After everyone finished  
we looked for money to pay. Everyone except me and Ross had paid and waited outside. I couldn't find my purse. I started to panic.  
'Can't you find your purse?' Ross asked.  
'I don't know where it is' I replied, still searching for it in my bad.  
'Don't worry, I'll pay for you.' He said. I couldn't let him.  
'That would be sweet of you, but I'll pay you back as soon as I will find my purse.' I said quickly, smiling.  
'Don't worry, it's just a sandwich and a drink. Plus I don't mind, whatever it was… I can really pay, don't worry, Mel.' Ross  
said. Ahhh he just called me Mel… Stop it Melanie….  
'Im serios Ross. But thank you.' I said.  
'Whatever you say but don't think I'll let you pay me back.' He chuckled. He was adorable.  
'Whatever rockstar.' I smiled.  
After Ross paid for me, we walked out and saw everyone waiting.  
'You took your time' Rocky said.  
'Hey dude, stop it' Ross said straight away.  
'So where are we going?' I asked. 'Beach?'  
'Yes lets go' Ross said.

Me and Rydel were talking when we looked at the boys. They were fighting over nothing.  
'Hey boys stop it, please' I said. Ross looked up straight away. He blushed and apologized. I giggled.  
'Oh look whos listening to you now, Melanie.' Rydel said laughing. I looked over at Ross, and we both blushed…. I was trying hard  
but I couldn't help it. He obviously couldn't help it either. I wonder why…. I was thinking. We arrived at the beach, and everyone  
jumped out of the car straight away. Ross and Rocky ran torwards the water.  
'Take your shoes off!' Rydel screamed. I laughed.  
'And don't let me miss out all the fun!' She said and ran after them. Ratlif and Rynald also joined. Me and Riker looked at each  
other and smiled.  
'Like little children…' He said.  
'yup..' I replied.  
'But.. I bet just like me, you really want to do that too….'  
'yup' I said and we sprinted torwards the water.  
Ross saw us and ran torwards me.  
'Hey Melanie, do you want to join us?' He asked and grabbed me by the waist and picked me up.  
'Ross! Stop it. Don't you dare to put me into the water' I screamed as he ran with me over his shoulders.  
'But its warm, nothing will happen to you!' He shouted and ran into the water with me. I screamed, as the water hit me.  
'Hey! I can't swim! I can't swim!' I shouted. Then he got really scared.  
'What? Oh no! Im coming!' He shouted, and I pulled him under water.  
'That will teach you rockstar!' I laughed as he swam upwards.  
'So you can swim?' He asked. I giggled.  
'Yes' I answered. He looked at me confused and then added..  
'You will regret that Mel!' He shouted and started splashing me. We were laughing our heads off when I looked to our side and realised  
that we were not alone. Not at all. They were all starring at us big eyed. Ross looked over at them and stopped laughing. Then they looked  
at eachother and ran into the water going mad with laughter. After few minutes of splashing eachother, we realised that we were in our  
clothes.  
'Hey we better dry off, we are totally soaked.' I said as I walked out of the water. Rydel followed me, but boys carried on.  
'Im going to change into my bikini and put these clothes somewhere in the sun so they can dry…' I said.  
'Me too.' Rydel said. I looked over and saw the boys still in the water.  
'That was fun' I said.  
'I bet it was' She commented.  
'What do you mean, you were there too…' I said confused.  
'You know what I meant.' She giggled. In fact, I did. I giggled at that thought. We changed and dried off, then lied on the blankets.  
Me and Rydel talked for a bit but then boys came. Ross lied next to me and looked torwards my direction.  
'Hey Mel' He said.  
'Hey Ross' I said.  
'I was thinking, would you like to sing a duet with me during the tour. We could sing Not a love song, because its my favourite song…'  
He said.  
'Sure, I would love too!' I said. He looked reliefed. I smiled at him to show him that he should relax. We were laying down for like half  
an hour and then Ratlif started talking.  
'Hey Ross, I think you and Melanie should sing Say you'll Stay, it suits you more!' Everyone laughed. I blushed. Ross mouthed at me -take no  
notice-, but it was pretty hard, as they were all laughing.  
'Hey Ratlif why don't you sing Say you'll Stay with my sister?' He said. Ratlif and Rydel stopped laughing and looked at Ross weirdly.  
I laughed.  
'Nice one Ross' I said and we high-fived laughing. And I mouthed -sorry- to Rydel, after all it was not her fault…  
'But seriously, do you want to sing Say you'll Stay with me? Just because it is a nice song…' Ross said and I giggled, and everyone  
laughed their heads off.  
'I would love to' I said and smiled. 'I love that song' Ross' face lightened up. It was nice. what am I saying? Imagine Ross on the beach  
(I would like to point that out), asking you to sing Say you'll Stay with him.  
'Is anyone hungry?' Rynals asked.  
'We should probably have some lunch..' Riker said.

Everyone agreed so we went to get something. We put our clothes on, although they were  
not very dry. We went to McDonalds. I decided to have french fries, a chicken burger and a chocolate milkshake. We sat down and we ate a bit.  
for a bit. I went to get a straw, and at the same time Ross was walking back from the toilet. he must have not seen me, because he walked  
right into me. I got milkshake all over my top and I fell onto the floor.  
'OMG Im so sorry Melanie, I didn't see you there….' He said and helped me up.  
'Don't worry about it… Im fine.' I said.  
'No, I rewined your top, I am really sorry, seriously…' He said. I smiled and said  
'Its really fine, I swear Ross'  
He took my hand and dragged me into girl's bathroom. He took his hoodie off and gave it too me.  
'There you go, I will be alright with my t-shirt, and you can put it on…' He said and handed it to me. It was sweet of him…  
'Thank you, Ill go and change.' I said and went.. In a moment I hear a girl's scream.  
'OMG Its Ross Lynch in the girls bathroom!' And then lots of other girls screaming too. I heard them talk to him. It was nice that he  
didn't just leave them but actually gave them autographs. He looked up and saw me.  
'Ahh you look cute' He said. I blushed and he told them that I was Melanie and Ill be touring with R5. I asked if they were going to  
go to the show, and most of them said yes! Then we said bye and he took my hand and walked outside.  
'I just got a text from Riker..' he said. I wondered what it was.  
'Riker said… 'Fan attack… Please come so we can go and leave this place.' We need to go and get the food…' I looked at him wide eyed.  
'what?' He asked.  
'I just remembered that I still don't have my purse..'I said.  
'Don't worry, I'll pay for you.' He smiled.  
'Ross, you are too nice, please stop…. I will pay back, I promise.' He chuckled and said  
'Hey don't promise something that wont happen' I laughed. We saw a bunch of fans near R5 and our table.  
'lets give them autographs and leave….' Ross said and we hurried torwards everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully you like it!

**This is another chapter to my story about R5**

**You can also find it here- (I post additionally post sneak peaks to upcoming chapters on tumblr)**

** werko333itsallaboutthegirl . tumblr **

Melanie's POV  
'Hey we have two options… Either we go now and chill for a bit and watch a movie at the bus or we go and do something fun like going to  
Jump street.. I don't know…' Ross said as we walked over to the car.  
'What is Jump street?' I asked confused. I really had no idea what that was…  
'You don't know? We have to take you there! It will be an awesome suprise!' He said all excited. I smiled. He acts so cute sometimes.  
What am I saying? All the time! Wait.. What am I thinking! Oh gosh i am still starring at him. Wake up Melanie!  
'Okay lets go then' Rydel said and Riker started the car. It didn't take that long to get there…  
'Okay, I am still confused about where we are heading too…' I said. Ross smiled as we walked to a big building. We stopped to pay for…  
whatever it was…  
'Hey but I can't go because I lost my purse….' I said. I must have looked sad because Riker said  
'Don't worry, Ross is a good boyfriend, he'll pay for you.' For a second I didn't realise what he said. Ross didn't either.  
'Yeah I will….' He said. 'WAIT, WHAT?' We said at the same time… And looked at eachother, and I quickly looked away before I would  
blush.  
'Im just kidding… Calm it Ross….' Riker said. I laughed in my mind and I knew I would laugh later, but I was too embarrassed at that moment.  
'Then stop, It's pretty annoying… And anyway I will pay, as it was my idea.' Ross added quickly… I looked up and said  
'Just add it to the list of what I have to pay for… And thanks, thats sweet of you. Lets go, I want to see what the suprise is…' I said  
and smiled. Everyone agreed with me and started walking, althought Ross stayed at the back with me.  
'Excuse Riker. Sorry for that. Just take no notice….' He said to me. I was still pink so I didn't dare to look at him…  
'Don't worry… But it is annoying. I have no idea why they keep keep coming back to this. Can't they understand that we are just friends?  
Like Ratlif and Rydel…' I said and he nodded, and then chukled.  
'Yes I know what you mean. We are frineds. And not a good example. They have been crushing on eachother since the start, but they keep  
denying it.. It is actually really funny.' He said, and I decided to look up at him… He was smiling. Then we catched up with the others and  
paid. We walked in.. This was so cool! basiclly, there were trampolines everywhere… I loved it.. and there was no one else than us here.  
'Wow! This is amazing!' I said as we took our shoes off and started bouncing on the trampolines. They were so good at it, I felt bad that  
I couldn't do any tricks like backflips… Then Rydel came up to me and said  
'Hey can you do any tricks? I am hopeless.. Can you teach me?' I laughed and said  
'No way I can do anything more than jump.' I felt a relief. At least I wasn't the only one…  
'Melanie! Come here I will teach you a trick!' Rynald said and jumped really high and did a frontflip.  
'Wow!' I said. 'This is amazing Rynald! But I'll never be able to do a trick like this…' I added at the end.  
'Melanie look at this!' Ross shouted and did a backflip followed by a frontflip and a turn. He always loved to show off… I smiled and  
said well done and jumped over to Rydel.  
'He likes to show off…' She said. Then I looked at Rocky who said 'Hey girls, I can do better than Ross!'. They were so funny.  
'All of them do…' I said smiling. Me and Rydel tried this jump onto the wall and then we decided to play a game.. we asked boys to join  
and we all played this fun game but we got tired quickly… The whole Jump street was amazing….  
'What do you want to do now?' Rocky asked. 'Melanie, do you want me to teach you a trick?' He asked.  
'No, Melanie, do you want ME to teach you a trick?' Ross said. I laughed at them…  
'No, thanks, Im too tired.' I said giggling.  
'Wait, you mean no to Rocky or no to me?' Ross said and I laughed.  
'Im not making excuses up, Ross. Im tired.. Im saying no to both of you..' I said.  
'I exist too, you know….' Rydel said. And Ratlif said straight away  
'Ill teach you a trick!' She laughed.  
'Can you do one?' She said. That was not a good thing to say, I thought, but I was wrong. He took it as a joke.  
'Yes' They got up and went to try it out.  
'So' Rynald said and sat next to me. I was like.. so.. what? But Riker said  
'Rynald, come with me I will show you something' And saved me. I mouthed -thanks- and he mouthed -anytime- He was so nice to me.  
'Melanie, do you want to sing a duet with me?' Rocky said. I smiled.  
'Im doing a duet with Ross….. But Im sure I can do a few…' I added not to hurt his feelings. Ross looked over at me, and said  
'We can figure out all the singing later, lets just enjoy the fun' He said, stood up and offered me his hands. I took them and stood up  
looking at him the entire time. Is it obvious? Hopefully not. Rocky stood up and said  
'I'll leave you two… Im going to see what Riker was showing to Rynald.' Then he walked away.

Ross' POV  
'So is there anything you want to do?' I asked shyly. Are they doing this on purpose… leaving us alone.. Whatever, not that I mind…  
Though you know it gets akward sometimes.. I was thinking. But Melanie is really nice. I think she likes Rocky though… She watched him as  
he was walking away from us…  
'We need to go now, but we can watch a movie at your bus..' OMG SHE looks so pretty in my hoodie. Not that she didn't look pretty before…  
'Hello? Ross? Rockstar?' She said. I must have been day dreaming. Again. I love when she calls me that.  
'Yes Mel? ' I said blushing. Oh gosh. She is supposed to blush. Not me…..  
'hmmm… You just started day dreaming… And we have been standing here for like a few minutes…' She said.  
I laughed she was so cute. I wonder what she was thinking right now. I made such a fool of myself…  
'Yes sorry… anyway, where are they?' I asked.  
'They went to put their shoes on. Our time is up now.' She said.  
'Ah.. Sorry fo that… Lets go…' I said, and we headed outside. Everyone waited for us.  
'Okay, so where are we going? I think we should buy pizzas and take them to the bus, personally, but I don't know, what about you?' Rydel  
said.  
'That would be great' Melanie said. I decided to agree with her..  
'Yes.. I agree too…' I said and Riker drowe back.

Melanie's POV  
'I have an idea… Why don't we record a new R5 TV now? Before we eat and watch a movie? Melanie could be in it..' Rydel said. I didn't really  
want to..  
'But what do I do?' I said confused.  
'Sit on the sofa next to Ross.' She said, and I did as I was told. 'Now everyone sit down somewhere…. I will turn the camera on..  
Then we could do like this funny interview.. You boys ask he questions about herself, and you, Melanie could answer them. We need to  
say something like- This is Melanie and she'll be touring with us, or something.' Rydel said.  
Okay I can do that….. I thought as she turned the camera on and we got started.  
'Hey!' Everyone said, including Rydel.  
'This is another R5 TV episode for you, and we wanted to tell you that someone will be joining our next R5 tour. We knew her since we were  
little, and after we didn't really see her in quite a lot of time… Yes, a lot of time.. We decided to tour with her since she writes her  
songs and is actually a singer too.. We will be singing her songs and our songs, so there will be a bonus there.. We will update you guys  
on news and things during these three weeks before the tour. We will do a live chat and we will give you a teaster of some of her songs,  
later on. This is Melanie Ludgate.'Rydel said.  
'Hey, Im Melanie' I said and I didnt know what to say so I nudged Ross and he said.  
'So we wanted to do this random, funny interwiev-like with Melanie.. So Melanie, tell us your age and where you are from… And.. about your  
taste in music.' Ross said. I smiled at him realiefed.  
'And about your songs that we will play and sing during the tour in three weeks' Ratlif added, with a funny voice… So I answered..  
'Well, thats a lot of questions from the start… I am 16 years old, and I am from Denver, Colorado. My taste in music… I obviously  
love R5 songs, but I am also a fan of Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez… And my songs are all different. I like to write slow songs,  
depending on the mood really… But I also wrote quite a few more catchy, quicker songs.'  
'When did you start writing music?' Rocky said.  
'When I was quite young. I wrote my first proper song in year five, but I did make up lyrics and litte melodies since I was like 6 years  
old.'  
'What instruments do you play?' Ross asked  
'I play the guitar and piano.'  
'Can I say something now?' Ross said. 'Okay, I wanted to say how we met Melanie as well… So we went to her school, as we moved from  
Littleton to Denver when I was 6, I believe, so Melanie was 6 too. She became best friends with Rydel, and soon we all because friends.  
This year was also important to us, because we then met Ratlif too. And…' He stared but he looked at my face and didn't continue. I didn't  
want him to say that we were dating, cuz it doesn't matter and I don't really want people to think that there is something between us.. Especially girls who love Ross…  
'Anyway, I wasn't a singer when R5 became popular yet, as I started to sing professionally just a year ago. Then Rydel came up with the amazing  
idea- thanks- and we are going to be touring together.'  
'So, tell us more about your songs, the ones you wrote for this tour, and the ones you sing by yoursel' Rydel said  
'I wrote quite a lot of songs, and we still need to decide which ones are going to be on the tour. I wanted to give you a taste of all  
the types of songs I write, so I'll sing a few slower songs. Althought I wrote a few quicker ones too, so it is more varied. My newest  
song is called 'Untouchable' and it is a slow song.' Ross looked at me, he was the first person to hear the song.'However, I recently  
started writting two, new quick songs.'  
'We need to end now, but we want to remind you to keep checking when our live chat will be on, as we will upload the details on our  
website www. . Bye!' Riker said. I was glad it was over.  
'Was this okay? I had no idea what to say….' I said.  
'It was fine, don't worry. So what are we watching?' Ross asked.  
'I don't know, but I bet that you will want to watch Romeo and Juliet' Rydel replied laughing.  
'Do you like Romeo and Juliet?' I asked Ross, and he blushed.  
'yeah, kind off…' He said.  
'Cool! I love romence movies!' I said to him to make him feel better. I was glad I did so because we started to have this random conversation  
about Romeo and Juliet. He was sweet. Obviously.  
'Ok.. If Melanie wants to watch it, we can do so, but don't blame me if I go to bed as its not exacly what I like to watch…' Rocky said.

We all agreed to watch it, but we ate our pizzas first. We ate and drank some coke, and we took a shower. We talked and messed around  
it was kind of fun. It reminded me of the good old times. Ratlif, that I met but after Lynches, is still the same dork, and along with Ross,  
Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Rynald they all make a great, funny and fun team. I wish I could be part of that. But you are, just for over a month, but  
you are- I thought to myself. This was amazing. Rydel said she'll make popcorn. She went to the cooking space, and put the popcorn into  
the micrawave. When we were all ready and in our pijamas (I have to say the last time I saw R5 in their pjs was like five years ago…),  
we all sat down on the sofa and some of us wherever we could, and put the film on, playing. I sat nearly on the end, with Rydel and Ross next  
to me.

Ross' POV  
We sat down and started the film. I was trying my hardest to stay calm, but this film always makes me tear up a little bit. Just a bit. I  
don't think anyone realised… Boys got bored after an hour and went to sleep.. Rydel stayed with me and Melanie, nearly to the end. She  
was too sleepy to watch the last half an hour… Melanie and I stayed watching it.. I sware she was crying. I was suprised, when she gently  
put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist lightly, not sure if she wanted me to… She relaxed, so I knew she  
didn't mind and we stayed like this, but then she looked at me, and whispered  
'Awww Ross, you were crying….' I'm pretty sure I went bright red…  
'No, it's okay, It is a sad film.. I was crying too.' She said. I didn't say anything, instead, I just looked at her. And when I realised  
that she was smiling, I smiled back. Then we just carried on watching the movie but then I saw that she was asleep. The film ended quickly after that and I  
decided to take her to her bed. She was very light, and I lifted her up, and put her gently onto her bed. She looked so peaceful lying there.  
I covered her with her cover, and as I was about to walk away, she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.  
'Don't go, don't leave me Ross.' She wispered. I didn't know what she meant, so I leaned in closer and asked her  
'what do you mean?' She woke up. She looked at me confused as if she wasn't sure why Im standing so close.. She was the one that pulled  
me after all… She said  
'Oh sorry, I was half asleep… I didn't know what I was saying..' She said sleeply.  
'Don't worry it's okay. Now go to sleep.. its late.' I said and we both smiled slightly. She whispered thank you, and I went to sleep. There was only  
one space for me left, and I went to sleep opposite Melanie. I watched her fall asleep, and then, before I knew it, I was sleeping too.

Melanie's POV  
I woke up and thought of my dream.. I was in a park… Ross was there too.. I needed him, I don't know why but I did. I think I was hurt.  
Ross carried me, but he put me down, and started to walk away. I told him to stay.. and then I woke up. And I saw his face. He was very  
close to me. I wondered why. I heard him ask what I meant. I was very confused, I didn't know why I was in bed. I thought I was watching  
a film, when I fallen asleep. I told him that I was sleep talking. He just told me to go to sleep. Then I realised that he had really  
carried me, and that's why I had this dream. Right? I thought. I said thank you, and fallen to sleep. That was yesterday. Ross is such a  
sweet guy, I thought. I felt good when he hugged me. It felt nice, like I was safe when I was with him. Hopefully he didn't regret it.  
'So, are you awake yet?' Ross asked me. He was standing next to me, I didn't even realise when he came.  
'Yes.' I answered quickly. I didn't exacly know what he wanted so I waited for him to say something.  
'I.. just woke up and I thought that everyone was asleep. But then I saw your eyes were open.' He said.  
'I was just day dreaming.' I said. 'I better go upstairs and get changed' I added and headed upstairs. I decided to wear my shorts and a  
nice top, and washed my face, and teeth, and applied a tiny bit of make up. Then I went downstairs. Ross was by the kitchen.  
'Hey, what would you like for breakfast? I am making myself some toasts, would you like some?' He asked. It was nice of him, so I said  
'Yes please, if that's alright with you… And remind me how much money do I owe you? I will get it.. before I forget.' I said.  
'I thought you forgot. I wasn't going to mention anything. You don't have to pay me, Melanie.'  
'But I want to, and I owe you. You have been very sweet to me lately, and thanks, but you really don't have to. I can pay you back.'  
He nodded but still didn't tell me how much….  
'So how much?' I asked. He looked at me and smiled.  
'How much what?' I knew he was doing it on purpose.  
'How much money' I said.  
'Just forget it.. Even if you really want to pay me, you can do it anytime. And now, lets enjoy the breakfast.' He said. I smiled and he  
handed me the plate and some juice.' We ate in silence. Soon enough Rydel woke up.  
'Hey, how are you this morning? The film was nice, but I had to go to sleep, I was too tired to watch…' She said and got herself some  
cereal to eat. She sat down next to us.  
'So do you think we should work on some songs today?' Rydel asked. We both nodded.  
'Lets go upstairs and Melanie can show us some of her songs. But we need to wait for everybody to wake up.' Ross said. I stood up and said  
'I will find my song book.' I said and went to look for it. I found my song book and came back to them. Then Rydel said  
'They will join us later, I can't wait to hear the songs….'

I sat down by a keyboard and started playing my duet song. It was called New Classic  
'It is a little bit different… Its a duet. Someone.. Sing with me?' I said to them and started playing and singing. I showed them how it  
went, and Ross started siging with me.

[Ross]  
Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say  
[Both]  
You woke me up  
No longer tired  
[Ross]  
With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young,  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh  
Tryin' to do it right  
No rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans  
[Melanie]  
It's just a dance, not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
[Both]  
Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name  
[Ross]  
When it gets old don't lose the love  
[Both]  
You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
[Ross]  
Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough  
[Both]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young, and trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that  
[Melanie]  
It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
[Ross]  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
[Both]  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
now you made me new  
[Ross]  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
cuz for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
[Both]

Stands for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring it back bring it back  
Let me see you do that, oh  
You're the music  
the PYT  
You're the PYT  
Stands for paid, young, taken the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
when your on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do it. New Classic, Another Cinderella Story

We finished. Ross looked at me and we smiled.  
'Wow. The song is great. And it souns so good with you two.. You two need to sing this together.' Rydel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning- this chapter is very extreme and very unpredictable

**(have I spelled that right? LOL)**

**Hope you like it :)**

Melanie's POV  
'Im very glad you like it, it means a lot to me.' I said, smiling at all of them.  
'We just love it!,' Rydel said, and then looked at her phone. 'I posted our short video and added few things to it just yesterday and it has thirty comments already!'  
'Wow, really? What did they write?' I asked.  
'Most of them are about R5 tour, some girls commented about Ross,' Ross laughed 'and theres a lot of comments about Melanie. Luckily there are  
all positive, apart form one.. But don't worry, they are like that… I delete nasty comments anyway.' She said.  
'What did it say?' I asked worried. She looked up and said  
'Ah, its nothing. This one girl saw you in Ross' hoodie and commented something about her wanting to.. put it on….' Rydel said. I looked  
at Ross and he just took Rydels phone and read the comment. Not aloud. His eyes went wide.  
'If she loves R5 so much she should accept Melanie, as she is our friend and she will be touring with us. Can I reply? I want to tell her..'  
'No, Don't..' Riker said quickly. 'She might not believe its you anyway, we should talk about it in our live chat. But don't mention any  
names. If she is our number one fan, she will watch it and feel bad.'  
'What did she say anyway? Whats the problem with me wearing your hoodie? You got milkshake over my top and offered me yours. Are they  
jelous or what?' I said.  
'Melanie, don't worry about it.. Don't let them put you down. You have no idea what kind of comments we sometimes get. We just delete them.'  
Ross said and put his arm around me. I felt myself burn, where he was touching me. I had found it hard to slow down my heart beat. I hope  
he didn't realise anything.  
'No, I wont worry about it. But can we concentrate on the songs? I can play you a few more, and you can tell me what you think.' I said.  
They agreed, so I played another song.  
'I wrote this one especially for you guys….' I said and started playing it. I sang a bit too.

Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh

Every girl, every boy  
They've got your posters on their walls  
(Yeah)  
Photographs, autographs  
Soon as you step out the door, you will meet the applause  
(Yeah)  
Paparazzis hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar  
(Dollar)  
Want to be you, when they see you  
They scream out loud

Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Oh yeah

Glamour life, looking fly  
Perfect smile on the way to the limousine  
(Yeah)  
Everywhere first in line  
VIP, hanging out with celebrities  
(Yeah)  
And all the pretty girls, they want to date you  
Trying to make you holler  
(Holler)  
Want to be you, when they see you  
They scream out loud

Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Alright

Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Starstruck  
Oh oh, yeah

As soon as you move  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
And the people, the news  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
'Cause you're on the the A-list  
You better believe it  
You better believe it, yeah

Whatever you do  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
It doesn't matter if it's true  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
'Cause you're in the top spot  
And nothing can stop you  
And nothing can stop you

Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Alright

Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Oh yeah Starstruck from Starstruck

'WOW, Melanie. This is amazing' Riker said. I smiled  
'Thanks… I don't know who will sing this… but its for you.. So you can keep it for yourself. I wont have it on any album or anything.' I said.  
'Thanks Melanie, I love the song.' Rydel said. I felt so good. I am so glad they like it.  
'Thanks. Its a very good song.' Ross said. Im glad that he likes it too. I was thinking.

Later we decided to go somewhere. We wanted to drive the bus somewhere closer to the beach. It was summer after all.  
'I will go to the shop nearby before we go, ok?' I asked, and went. Im pretty sure noone other than Ross payed attention, but I know he was  
listening.

Ross' POV  
Melanie went to the shop, before we were going to move somewhere else. She wouldn't take more than half an hour. The shop was near. I don't  
know why, but I had a bad feeling about this, very bad. And she was only gone for 15 minutes. After 20 minutes of waiting, I went after her.  
I was worried.  
I looked everywhere for her. I went to the shop, but she wasn't there. I wondered how she dissapeard. It was strange. I carried on walking.  
Then I saw a park. Perhaps she went this way? I followed the path.

Rydel's POV  
Ross went a couple of minutes ago, saying he was going to look for Melanie. I think he worries too much. She will be fine.

Ross' POV  
I was wondering aroud the park for few minutes already, and she was nowhere to be found. Then I thought to myself, maybe she was already at the bus  
and I somehow missed her on the way? I rang Riker.  
'Hello?' I heard his voice.  
'Riker, it's Ross. Tell me if Melanie's there.  
'No she is not. Why…?' He said but I didnt' let him finish. I hang up and started walking faster, and faster. Then I heard someone screaming.  
It was a girl.  
And it was Melanie.  
I ran quickly and saw two men hitting her. I was furious.. and shocked. But not scared. They started kicking her, and she was… on the ground….  
'HEY! Let her go! NOW.' I shouted and ran up to them. I clenched my fist, and before I knew it, it landed it one of the men's nose. It was bleeding.  
'WHAT THE HELL?' He shouted and tried to hit me back, but I ducked. Then the other one tried to slap me, but I kicked him hard and he fell on the  
ground. Don't fight with me. JUST LET HER GO. I thought. But I had to careful. We were fighting near Melanie. Was she okay? I didn't know.  
I had to be ready for their attacks, and fight back. I made them move away from her. Then one of them grabbed me from behind and tried to strungle  
me. I took at deep breath before he tightened it. I spun him around, and he landed on top of the other one. Then I kicked them harder, and they lied  
there uncouncious. I had to do something. For a moment I just wanted to know one thing. How was Melanie. I ran to her and helped her up. I hugged  
her tightly. She buried her head in my chest and started crying.  
'Melanie, its okay now, Im here.' I said and I hugged her tighter. She cried even more. And she was shaking all over. She must have been terrified.  
No wonder. I gently kissed her hair. Then I looked at her, and realised that she was hurt. Badly hurt.  
'Melanie, what happened? What is with your leg? Do we need to go to the hospital?' I asked and studied her. She just looked at me and whispered  
'Its ok.' Like that. But she was bleeding.  
'We are going to the hospital as soon as I deal with them…' I said and pointed at the men.  
Then I looked over at the men. I put her down on a bench and called the police.  
'They will be here in a sec.' I said. And I looked at her again, her leg had a big cut and her arm was bleeding too. I didn't have anything to  
put around her leg so it would stop bleeding. She can't loose more blood.. I took my shirt off and tied it aroud the wound. Only then I realised  
that it was cold outside. But I didn't care at all. Then I sat next to her and said  
'Don't argue, you need to go to the hospital. I can't wait for the police.. I think we will have to go NOW' I said but I saw a police car coming.  
Police men walked out and all I said was what these men did to Melanie and that she needs to be taked to hospital right this minute.  
They didn't think it was my fault, thank goodness. But they said that they will need to take my contact number and more information. Then I  
picked Melanie up. She didn't say anything, just smiled, but I knew she was in pain.  
'Don't worry, we are going to the hospital. You are safe.' I said, and she closed her eyes… At least she wasn't loosing so much blood anymore.

We got to the hospital and we found a doctor straight away. She quickly took Melanie and me into a room, but then told me too leave. I didn't  
want to leave Melanie, but I went outside. I waited, and waited and looked at my phone. It was dinner time already. No wonder I was so hungry.  
I talked to the police mena dn explained everything. They said that the men had to be checked over but that they will not let them go. They will  
take care of them… Apparently…I called Riker.  
'Ross? What happened? Why did you hung up?' He said. 'We need to get going.'  
'Don't tell me we need to get going. I hung up because I needed to find Melanie. And thank goodness I found her. In time.' I said as I thought about  
what could have happened. Or maybe it did.  
'What happened to her?' Riker said worried. I heard Rydel in the background too.  
'Long story, but she is very hurt. we are in the hospital, you know the one near the place we had our second last concert.' I said, trying to explain  
in least detail, but still to make him not ask more questions.'  
'We'll be there as soon as we can, but we need to wait for Ryland, who went to get some pizzas. We can't leave without him…'He said. we both said bye  
and I asked him to bring me a shirt too.  
'Excuse me? You can come in now.' The doctor said. 'And theres a blanket for you.' She probably thought I was cold.. since I wasn't wearing my shirt..  
I took it and I went to see Mel. She looked very hurt. And upset.  
'Hey Mel, are you feeling better yet?' I said and sat down on a chair next to her. She didn't nod. 'I can't stand you all sad…' I added and I took her hand.  
'Mel?' I asked and she said 'Yes?'. I said.  
'How did it happen? And what did they do to you? Did I come in time?' 'YES.' She quickly said, obviously afraid I was going to say something more.  
'Are you sure?' I asked not believing her. I looked into her eyes so she wouldn't lie.  
'Im sure Ross. I don't want to talk about it.' She said. I nodded and after a while of silence, I said…  
'Now you are going to get better, I promise. And I will never let you go anywhere without me…' I said and looked into her eyes. She smiled slightly.  
'Thank you Ross.. for everything.' She said. I smiled  
'You can always count on me. Now go to sleep.' I said and she closed her eyes. I was sleepy too, so I put my head on her bed, not letting go of her hand.  
I was asleep before I knew it.

I woke up after about twenty minutes because my phone was vibrating. It was mum, I went outside to tell her what happened. After the long  
conversation, I came back and found Melanie awake.  
'Hello Ross' She said and smiled. But it looked like she forced the smile. I started to get suspicious. What was she hiding?  
'How are you feeling?' I asked and smiled at her. 'Better.' She said. It didn't seem like she meant it.  
'Whats wrong?' I asked.  
'Everything is fine.' She said. I wasn't so sure, but I couldn't do anything because Rydel ran into the room.  
'Oh my gosh, Melanie!' Rydel cried and she ran up to her and hugged her. The I realised that I was still holidng Mel's hand. I let go and looked at her.  
She just took her hand away. Then the boys came. They were all shocked too.  
'Im fine now, Rydel, thanks to Ross' She said sweetly, and looked at me, so I smiled.  
'What happened?'Rydel asked. I was about to speak, but Melanie was quicker.  
'I was walking back from the shop, and two men stopped me. They took my handbag but there was not much in there, luckily. Then they started to hit me, but nothing  
serious happened, because Ross came in time…'  
'And I called the police. They drove us here.' I finished for her.  
'OMG Melanie, Im so sorry! I need to tell you something.. When Ross said he was going to look for you, I thought that he was exaggerating. I should have known!'  
'Rydel, stop it. It is really not your fault at all. It is noones fault.' Melanie said. Rydel gave me a shirt so I put it on. Then the doctor came and gave  
her some medicines. He said that she will have her leg operated, because they need to put stitches so it will heal. She wont be able to walk on her own, so she  
will need our help. She isn't allowed to walk at all, apart from if she needs to. It will be like that for a week. Then she will slowly get better. Hopefully  
she will be better for the tour… And she will be able to go home tomorrow.  
'So, when is the operation?' I asked the doctor.  
'Melanie needs to have dinner. She will be given it any minute. Then she will have the operation. All of you, go to the cafeteria and have something to eat.'  
The doctor said. I wouldn't do that. No way Im leaving Mel.  
'I'll stay with her.' Me and Rydel said at the same time.  
'No, Ross its my turn. I need to talk to her.' Rydel said to me.  
'But…' I said but didn't finish. Melanie said  
'Ross… It is very sweet of you, and thank you for everything. I don't know how many times I'll say this… But.. you need to go. Im sure you are hungry.  
And don't worry about me.' She said. Rydel gave me the please-go-away-now look, so I went.

Rydel's POV  
'What did they do to you?' I cried. Melanie was so calm, it was unbelieveble.  
'Calm down! Its okay. They hurt my leg and my right arm. It is not huring that much, because they gave me medicine. But if Ross didn't come in  
time… It wouldn't be so great.' She said. I looked over at her and tried to say something…  
'So Ross came quickly enough? What I mean is, it could have been a lot worse…' I asked. I was scared. For her. I am never going anywhere on my own. Im never  
letting her to go anywhere too.  
'Yes. Well, if he was even few minutes later… I don't know what they would do to me…' She said and looked like she was about to cry. I hugged  
her quickly.  
'You need to rest. We need to make sure you will be alright for the tour… But if not, we are not touring. NO WAY' I said. I was really meaning it.  
Theres no way we will leave her. Then someone came in with food for her. She say she wasn't hungry.. but it was obvious that she was.  
'You need to eat Melanie.' I said. Fortunetaby she listened to me and started eating. I looked at her, and it made me feel so upset that I wasn't there for  
her. At least Ross was there to protect her.

After she ate, we talked for a bit, but she didn't really tell me what happened. She fell asleep, after like about ten minutes, so she didn't tell me that much.  
She didn't want to. How she got into the park, and how long it was before Ross found her… I don't think she will ever talk about it. I know that she wont  
mention it, unless we say something. And I know that she is still scared of them. I don't think she will go anywhere without Ross now.. Great. Just great…  
I thought, and then she suddenly woke up and said something that really shocked me…

Ross' POV  
I had some dinner, and I decided to go back. I don't know how long I took, but I was ready to go back quite quickly. I wonder what they were talking about…  
'Hey, Rydel go and have some dinner. The boys are waiting for you.' She looked up and said  
'Im not leaving Melanie alone. She is sleeping so peacefully'  
'I can stay here for you if you want.' I offered.  
'She is my best friend and i don't want to leave her, not after what happened.' She said, with tears in her eyes.  
'Rydel,' I started and sat down next to her 'you know that it is not your fault, so stop worrying about it. Melanie will be fine.' I said, but I wasn't so  
sure. I don't know how complicated the operation was.  
'What if the operation will go wrong, and she will never walk again?' She asked me.  
'That would not be possible.' I simply said. Then I offered to bring something to eat for her. She said yes so I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Its All About The Girl CHAPTER 5

Ross' POV  
I don't know if I was showing it, but I was worried. Very. I didn't want anyone to see. The operation has to work. I spoke to the doctor, and he said that  
it was complicated, but it should go well. But that was not good enough. I looked over at Melanie. She was still asleep. It reminded me of yesterday. When  
we were watching the movie, and everything was so perfect. And then she fell asleep. I remember when she woke up, she suddenly looked so scared. Maybe she  
had a bad dream… Then I realised how quickly everything went. Melnaie has only been here few nights. We met at her at the concert.. I can't believe how close  
we are already. As friends.  
I just sat there with Rydel and we were both silent, because we didn't want Melanie to wake up yet. She was tired and upset. No wonder. Any girl would be  
scared if that happened to her. Just then I saw boys coming into the room.  
'Hey, how is Melanie?' Rocky asked.  
'Yeah, what exacly happened?' Ryland said.  
'She told you, she was attacked by two men. I heard her so I ran over to them and started fighting with them. I had low chances as it was two against one, but  
I was quick so I managed to knock them to the ground. I called the police because I didn't want to leave them there. Then we got her to the hospital.'  
I explained. Rydel gave me a look.  
'But you looked after her well when I wasn't there right? I still can't believe that I wasn't there for my best friend…' She asked concerned.  
'Of course, Rydel. And we both told you, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything.' I told her and put my arm around her. She just smiled.  
Then the doctor came.  
'Melanie needs to rest, so please leave the room. She will have her operation in few hours so you really don't need to be here. Maybe it would be a good idea to  
bring her things that she will need over the night. She will wake up about one hour after the operation so you have plenty of time.'  
'But what if she wakes up and we are not here?' Rydel asked.  
'You don't need to worry, the nurses will tell her. Or you can leave her a note.' The doctor said and left the room.  
'Maybe I should stay?' I asked.  
'No, I will.' Rydel said.  
'But you need to pack her things, we don't know where everything is, and I don't think Melanie would want us to go through her bag.' Ratlif said.  
'Fine, Ross and Riker can stay. Riker keep Ross company….' Rydel said and stood up.  
'Okay, fine with me' Me and Riker both said at the same time. Then they left and I looked back at Melanie. She was still sleeping. This time she had  
a good dream, I could tell because she was smiling slightly.  
'Look, Riker she is smiling in her dream.' I said. Riker looked like i just woke him up.  
'Huh? Ah yes she is…' He agreed with me.

Riker's POV  
Ross was so concerned it was sweet. He was sleepy like me… He was close to her bed and his head slowly fell down so it was resting on the bed. I don't think  
he realised… He was asleep. I looked at them, they looked so cute I decided to take a photo. Ha ha, I will show it to them later… Or maybe separatly  
because I don't want to anoy Ross more. He says he doesn't like it when I joke about them.. But they would make such a cute couple. Ratlif likes to annoy  
them too. It's strange, considering HE likes my sister. I think. I watched Melanie. She was still smiling. I looked at them once more and stood up to get  
something to drink.

Ross' POV  
I woke up and I realised that I was sleeping in the hospital next to Melanie. I looked at her. She was still smiling… I wonder where Riker went… Never mind  
he will be back. I sat up. It was such a nice weather today. And it was nearly evening already. The day went so quickly. We definitely need to go to the beach  
again as soon as Mel gets better. Then I heard her talk in her sleep. It was hard to tell what she was saying and she was quiet too. Her smile dissapeard.  
'Leave me alone. Please. No. Don't hit me. No. Im telling you, Ross..' She said my name? It sounded like she was having a conversation at the park with the two  
men… 'will realise that something is not right and he will come to save me. No. He is not my boyfriend. But he does care because we are friends.' That made me  
smile… 'Im telling you..' She carried on, but I didn't want her to have this bad dream. I leaned torwards her and whispered.  
'Mel, wake up. It is just a bad dream.' She had one yesterday evening too….. She still didn't wake up.  
'Melanie… Im here.' I said  
'I told you he will come' She was still sleep talking.  
'Melanie. Please wake up. Im here. They are gone. Wake up.' I said and I touched her cheek gently, but it was enough for her to open her eyes wide.  
'Ross?' She said suprised to see my face.  
'You were sleep talking. I think you had a bad dream so I tried to wake you up.' I said.  
'Oh Ross, it was them again. Remember that dream I had yesterday? It was the same dream. I had it before it happened, and now after….' She said and  
put her arms around my neck and pulled me in to hug her. I hugged her back but she quickly let go and said.  
'Sorry..' I think she blushed.  
'No, its okay.' I said and smiled slightly. Then Riker came in.  
'Ah Melanie! You are awake. Did Ross wake you up?" He added and looked kind of angry, but just slightly. Riker is never actually angry.  
'Yes actually, but.. never mind. What day is it?' She asked.  
'Mel, its the same day. You fell asleep.' I said. Did she really not know? I thought…  
'Really? So am I having the operation today too? Where is Rydel?' She kept asking.  
'Yes. And Rydel went to get your things because you will stay overnight here.' Riker explained.  
'She will be here soon.' I added and she nodded and sat up in her bed.  
'This is not a good idea. Stay lying down, you need to rest.' I said quickly.  
'Nothing is going to happen if I sit up a bit. I don't want to go to sleep again for now.' She said. 'And it is not hurting.'  
'Thats because of the medicines.' Riker said and then added 'please lie back. Yes like this. Now we need to wait.' He said in this caring voice, I was  
thinking… -Who does he think he is to do that…- but then I realised that he had the same right as me. HAHA Im funny. NOT. I need to stop thinkig this way.  
'So, Mel how are you feeling?' I asked.  
'The medicines are working. I think its okay. But it is not healing yet. I need to wait for the operation…' To be honest, she looked pretty scared  
at the last word.  
'Melanie, are you scared of the operation?' I asked. She didn't say anthing. 'You need to stop worrying. The doctors know what they are doing…'  
I started but then Riker added something  
'And we will be here when you wake up.' He said.  
'I wanted to say that' I said before I could stop myself. Melanie started giggling and Riker just said  
'I know' and chuckled. Why did I say that? This is not helping….  
'Excuse me, we need to get Melanie ready for the operation. Please leave the room.' A nurse came in. Riker whispered  
'You'll be fine, don't worry' I could see her smile at him. I was glad that she saw smiling, but it should have been me, not Riker… When he went out  
of the room, I decided to go for it and without hesistation, I kissed her cheek gently and said  
'You'll be fine, and I promise I'll be with you when you wake up.' And quickly walked out.

I walked outside, and saw Riker. he was on the phone  
'Yes, I'll ask Ross.. in fact..' He looked up at me, 'he is right here.' He said and handed the phone to me. It was my sister.  
'Ross, you need to answer me.' She said. 'Im very worried.'  
'What is it?' I asked her. It must have been something big..  
'You need to tell me how is Melanie?' So thats it? I mean I care how she is feeling, but Rydel scared me.  
'Riker could have told you that…' I said.  
'Thats not what I meant. I meant how is she feeling after when the two men had 'visited her' in the hospital. I don't think she would have told Riker..  
But she did tell you right?' She said. She shocked me there.  
'WHAT?!' I said loudly. Riker looked at me, weirded out.  
'She didn't? It happened when you were somewhere, when she was asleep. They came into her room, but pretended to be her visitors  
because of the cameras in the hospital. They couldn't do anything to her, but she was very scared…. She told me..' Rydel said quickly. I couldn't  
believe what I was hearing. Why didn't she tell me? I thought she would tell me anything… Am I that naive?  
'I can't believe this! We need to call the police!' I shouted. It wasn't a good idea as everyone in the corridor looked at me… Then Riker started  
talking again.  
'Ross, whats going on? And stop shouting' He said. I mouthed -sorry, and I'll tell you in a minute- and listenend to Rydel.  
'You need to talk to her about it, she wouldn't tell me anything exacly.' Rydel said.  
'Ok, I will. But she is having the operation.. now.' I said.  
'I'll be back in half an hour.' She said, and hung up. Riker looked at me confused.  
'The men from the park are feeling better that I thought. They probably pretended that they were uncouncious just so they could get to the hospital with  
Melanie. She saw then.' I whispered. Riker looked just as shocked.  
'We need to find them.' He said and walked torwards reception to find out where they were….  
'But Riker, we need to be here when she wakes up.' I said.  
'We have at least an hour, don't worry.' He said so I decided to go with him. We headed to reception, and asked the receptionist where they were. But  
she said that they already went home. HOME? Didn't the policemen take them to the police station?  
'I don't understand what is going on. Thy attacked a girl, and beaten her up. The only reason they were in the hospital is because of me, because  
I was defending the girl. She is having an operation right now. What do you mean they went home?'  
'Ross….' Riker started but I didn't let him finish.  
'Im expecting them to try to see her again, to finish what they started… AND will she have to be scared forever now? They already visited her in the  
hospital room she was staying!' I shouted, I couldn't help it.  
'Ill contact the police…' She simply said and took the phone. 'I really had no idea about this…'  
I just looked at Riker and he looked at his phone.  
'Rydel will be here soon, i think..' As soon as he said that, my phone buzzed. I looked at a text from Rydel.  
'Tell me when the operation will be over, I need to be there in time.' She wrote. I texted back  
'I don't know but don't worry, If you leave in a minute, you will be here in time.' Then me and Riker went up to Melanie's room, as we were happy that  
the men from the part are taken care of… I went and sat on the chair. Then we just waited for Melanie and Rydel. It seemed like the longest half an  
hour of my life. I didn't mess around, I didn't check my phone, I didn't even talk. I just stared into space. I didn't know what was happening to Mel…  
Na I was still wondering why she didn't tell me about who visited her. I kept thinking like this and I think Riker guessed what was on my mind, because  
he said  
'Ross… I know you are feeling upset that she didn't tell you. But don't worry about it..'  
'Riker… I just don't understand… AND anyway not only this is making me worry… I think Melanie's operation will be over soon… I keep worrying about her,  
about the tour… I can't get it out of my head. I feel like I really need to help her… I really want to protect her..' I can't believe I said it all. I  
didn't even let myself think this way before…  
'Ross… You really care about her. Either you are extremly close friends, or you are in love with her. Do you know that?' he said. I looked at him  
'I.. no. We are just friends. I don't want anything to destroy that. Relationships and all that is so not.. me. Im Ross Lynch, Im an out going, spotaneous and  
energetic guy who likes sport and Im not shy or anything.. Im brave and confident…And just a tiny bit romantic.' I said.  
'Ross, maybe outside, you make it look like you are.. But you are quite a romantic, who likes Romeo and Juliet and cries when something upsets him. You are a  
human. Wow that sounds cheesy..' Riker said.  
'Yeah.. But I want to stay friends with her… You better not tell anyone about this…' I said.  
'Yes sure..' He said and chuckled. I was glad I could talk to Riker about my feelings, not that I have any.. Who am I kidding? Myself? As I was thinking that,  
a nurse came in and said  
'Melanie is still asleep, but we are going to bring her in here. We expect her to wake up in half an hour or in an hour at latest.' She said. I smiled. I was  
happy it was all over. We would go back to our bus and everything would be fine. I saw two nurses pushed a bed with Melanie. She was sleeping. I couldn't wait  
till she was going to wake up.. Now we need to wait….

Rydel's POV  
We came back as soon as we could, I really wanted to be there for Melanie. We entered the hospital, found the right corridor and found the right room. I entered  
first. I saw Ross and Riker sitting near Melanie. I took a chair and sat on the other side.  
'We are back…' Was all I said.. There was no need for more talking. We all stayed quiet and waited and waited. I took a while for Melanie to open her  
eyes, but as soon as I saw her moving, I whispered.  
'Hey, guys I think she is awake.' As I said these magical words, they all looked up at her.

Ross' POV  
I heard Rydel say  
'Hey, guys I think she is awake.', and it made me feel so happy. But this moment was strange. She opened her eyes, and tried to smile, but it didn't quite  
work. She was forcing it.  
'Melanie… Are you okay? Do you feel pain?' Rydel asked concerned. And Melanie just stared at her blankly.  
'Mel…' I said and looked into her eyes. She looked at me, but there was nothing. It was different than before…Then I added to the rest of them  
'Maybe its the medicines. Did they give her anything to release the pain?' I asked.  
Then the doctor that was operating Melanie, came in.  
'Melanie is not feeling very well, because of the operation.. her leg situation was more hard to operate than we thought. It will heal, but it will hurt, so we  
need to give this young lady more medicines. We will tell you what medicines she needs to take and when, when she goes home. For now she will stay here  
and heal.' This really hit us. Could anything go wrong? The doctor explained the medicines to us. Then she asked us to go out of the room. She said she needed  
to check on Melanie. We went out. I was shocked by what we were told. I didn't imagine that something could possibly go wrong. And what happened to Melanie?  
Maybe she was just in pain… When we stood outside, we said nothing to each other. We looked down. Rydel was very upset. I could tell. I put my arm around  
her to make her feel better. When the doctor finally walked outside, she said we could come in. Melanie was still laying down in the same position, staring  
into space.  
'Melanie, are you okay?' Rydel said. Melanie nodded. Then Rydel leaned down and hugged her. And she started crying.  
'Rydel. Melanie will be better. Don't cry.' I said. Rocky walked over to her and hugged her. Then I looked at Melanie and sat down.  
'I know you are not feeling very well. But I promise you that you'll be fine. Before you know it, we will be on stage running around, dancing,  
playing and singing. It will be so much fun.' I said to cheer her up. But instead, she smiled, alright, but I saw a tear on her cheek. I didn't know  
why she was crying, but I took her hand, and whispered  
'Melanie.. Whats wrong?' She didn't tell me. I was very upset about this. I wipped her cheek and smiled. I had to, otherwise she would see how afraid  
I was about her reaction. Rydel wipped her own tears quickly and said  
'Sorry Mel… It will be fine. I don't know why I reacted like this.. Everything will be okay. Theres no need for this…' Melanie still didn't say anything  
she just nodded. She looked so miserable, I wanted to hug her, but I knew I couldn't. She needs to rest now.  
'Melanie, you need to rest now. It would be good if you went to sleep.' Riker said.  
'I will stay with you for the night.' Rydel said. I looked at her.  
'Don't you need one of us boys to stay with you? After what happened..' I said but she inturupted me.  
'Can one of you stay?' She said and looked at us. Melanie didn't look up. I thought she would loook at me. Directly. But she didn't.  
'I'll stay with you.' I said. I knew I had to anyway.  
'I have Melanie's things here, and we also took few blankets and pillows with us. Im sure it will be okay if we sleep on the chairs.. maybe?' Rydel said.  
'No.' Melanie finally said something. 'Go home… It.. is okay.' She said.  
'Shh Mel, don't talk, just lay back and close your eyes. We will take care of everything.' I said. She tried to say something, but I put my finger over my mouth  
and she listened. She even smiled. I was so happy, that I made her smile.  
'Well, if you are sure you will be alright..' Riker said. 'I.. feel bad that you two will sleep here and we will go to the bus. Maybe we should all stay?'  
'No,' Rydel said, 'two of us is enough. We will be fine. And Melanie will be better tomorrow, so we will sleep in our bus.' She said. I hoped she was right.  
Then they went, and we sat down. I went to the cafereria and I got two hot chocolates and something to eat (someone gave Melanie food for her separatly).  
I sat down next to Melanie, and Rydel sat at the other side. We helped Melanie with the food, as she didn't want to sleep. I helped her to sit up slghtly in  
her bed, and Rydel gave her the food. Then I picked up her tea, put it close to her lips, and tilted it slightly. When she ate, we decided to eat a bit of our  
food. It was hard to swallow. I was worried about her so much.  
'Thank you' She said. Rydel and me smiled.  
'This is the least we could do, really…' Rydel said.  
'In order for you to get better, I highly recommend you to go to sleep.' I said and helped her to lie down.  
Then Melanie closed her eyes. After a while, we were pretty sure she was asleep. We didnt' do much, but we couldn't sleep, or do aything. Then I said  
'Rydel, I think we should really try to go to sleep now. Its very late.'  
'I can't. I keep making sure Melanie is alright.' She replied.  
'In know. I can't go sleep for the same reason.' I said. 'But we have to.' I covered myself with blankets, and moved the chair slightly, so It was possible  
to put my head on Melanies bed. It was a lot more comfortable than having it hanging… Rydel did the same. Then I looked over at Melanie. I thought she was  
asleep, but.. I realised that her eyes were open…

Melanie's POV  
I woke up and started thinking…. I am feeling so terrible. I really felt so ill. I also felt horribly miserable… Then I loooked over to my right. I saw  
Ross' eyes. He was looking at me. How long was he staring like this? I looked into his brown eyes, and felt myself smile. He always had that effect on me.  
As soon as he realised that I was smiling, he smiled too, and took my hand again. He wrapped his fingers with mine. I stifened. But then relaxed. I felt  
really safe with him. I actually felt my heart go warmer inside my chest, like if it was melting. Some people don't believe that you can really feel  
your heart melt, or break. If it melts, you feel warm, and if it breaks, it hurts. It really does. I know this from my own experience… I looked at Ross  
once more, and he whispered  
'Go to sleep. Just close your eyes and relax.' His voice just made me want to cuddle closer to him. I closed my eyes, and then we both fell asleep.  
I didn't dream that night. That was because right at that moment, I had everything I ever dreamed about.

**SWEET HUH?**

**I personally think this is sooo cute OMG**

**sorry, getting excited about your own story- not good **

**I personally (again) think that it is okay.. not rubbish, but not that good**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the wonderful rewievs !

**Sorry, but You will have to wait a bit for next chapters. Im writing chapter eight right now, but I like to upload when the following one is ready. I will update when I finish chapter 8. Please be patient, it might take few days. Have fun reading :)**

Rydel's POV  
I was the first one to wake up. I felt so tired still, I couldn't sleep most of the night. I stood up, not able to sleep any more. This was so uncomfortable.  
I looked at Ross and Melanie. Awwww… How cute, they are holding hands in their sleep! I need to take a photo of this… I thought and I took my phone out.  
I took a photo, I couldn't help it, and I went to the bathroom to refresh myself, since I could't take a shower yesterday.. I wish we could be at our wonderful  
bus again.. But we will be there soon… When I came back, Ross was already up.  
'Hi Rydel, where did you go?' He said.  
'Bathroom. I had to wash my teeth. And I found showers here, so if you want you can go as well, I'll stay with Melanie.' I said, and he grabbed his towel  
(I took a few with me just in case) and went out. I was in a good mood today somehow.. I am still upset about Melanie, but I think everything is going well.  
That is.. I was in a good mood till Melanie woke up and I realised that she wasn't feeling better at all. I looked at her. She looked at me and tried to smile.  
'Melanie, do you need your medicines?' I asked. I was very worried.  
'Yes.. My leg.. It hurts terribly…' She said, quietly. I quickly got some water for her and gave her her pills. I helped her.  
'Ah, Mel, I actually thought that you would feel better today…' I said.  
'I know.. I was feeling well during the night.. I didn't feel pain. I mean, I did.. but I didn't…' She said.  
'Shh… Don't talk too much…' I said. Then I packed our stuff. Hopefully we would be able to go home today.. I mean the bus… Then the same female doctor  
came in again.  
'Hello ladies. Is Melanie feeling better?' She said.  
'My leg hurts.. But I took medicines.' Melanie said.  
'Will we be able to take her home today?' I asked, hoping for the best.  
'Ah.. Well… SHe is not able to walk, and if she will be home, she will not be allowed to walk at all, anyway. She needs her medicines.. And it would be good  
if doctors were close.' She said, and my face fallen even more. I really was hoping that.. Anyway, I know Melanie should be here, but I just wanted for  
us to be together again. I wanted our holidays to start.  
'But.. I need to check on Melanie. If I will be sure that she wont need doctors anymore, then I will let you leave the hospital. But I need to be sure. But  
it is very important that Melanie wont walk. Then when it heals we will know if she will….' But the doctor didn't finish because my phone gone off.  
'Sorry…' I said. It was Rocky.  
'It doesn't matter, I need to check on Melanie anyway.. Go ahead.' The doctor said, so I walked out of the room and picked up the phone.  
'Yes Rocky?' I said.  
'When can we pick you up?' Rocky asked.  
'Well.. The doctor is still checking on Mel. She might not be allowed to leave. I mean, she can't eat by herself, she is so tired and the doctor says that  
she needs to save energy. She just lies down, and she needs to be very careful because her entire body is hurt. Her leg and arm are broken, but she is  
hurting all over. And…' I wanted to carry on but Rocky stopped me  
'Rydel, calm down. Melanie will be fine, she just needs to heal.' He said.  
'I know, but when I think about it all, I just can't take it.. My best friend is so hurt, and I can do nothing about it…' I started and I already had tears  
in my eyes.  
'Hey, Delly, don't cry. We will be there soon. It will be all fine.' Rocky said. Then we said bye and I hung up. Then I heard Ross from behind me.  
'What's wrong?' He said.  
'Melanie is still not feeling well… And she might have to stay another day… or longer' I said and whiped my tears.  
'Really?' He said. I could see that he was dissapointed as well. 'But we can do nothing about it. We just need to help her as much as we can.' He added.  
Then the doctor came out.  
'I need to talk to you two…' We listened, ready for some bad news.. 'Melanie, is in very poor condition, and I don't know if she will be able to…' But  
Ross inturrupted her.  
'But will she stay in the hospital?' He said.  
'This is the problem. She is not able to heal propelly if she walks too much. She can walk small distances, like going to the bathroom, but she might need help  
from you with it, Rydel. But at the moment, she has minimise walking as much as possible. She needs to rest a lot, and you need to remember about her medicine.  
She will need to go back to hospital for check ups few times too. But, for now, she doesn't need doctors everyday. That means that she can leave the hospital  
today. You just need to fill a form. well, I need someone that is al least 18 years old. Who is responsible for you?' I was so happy when I heard this.  
I could see the smile on Ross' face, he was very happy as well.  
'Im 18, but I can call Riker to come, because he is 'responsible' for all of us.' We talked for a bit, and then we walked into Melanie's room.  
'Mel, you can go home, aren't you happy?' Ross said excited. She smiled and nodded. Why was she so upset lately? It's probably just the pain…

Melanie's POV  
I can't believe it. There is such a big risk. What if it will happen? What will they do? What about Ross? I love him. I finally admitted it. I really do. Will  
he just leave me when he finds out? Will I tour with them? How can I be happy? I knew about this for a while now, and it is realy killing me. I can't tell them  
anything. We will see if it would be worth it. I don't know if the doctor is right.. Maybe it will turn out good. There is a risk, noone is a hundred  
percent sure. The possibility of this is 90 percent… I thought as tears run down my face. Ross saw me. I was sat on my bed and he sat next to me.  
'Melanie? Will you tell me what has been worrying you lately?' He said.  
'Nothing. My leg just hurts.' I said and I buried my head in his chest. He hugged me back. Rydel turned around and said  
'Awww.. Can I join in?' She said, laughed and hugged me from the other side.  
'Sorry, have I just rewined your moment?' She said. Yes you did, I thought, but I love you anyway.  
'No, what are you talking about?' Ross asked. I felt very nice with them both next to me. But I wil not tell them what is really on my mind.

Ross'POV  
I looked at Mel and she had tears on her face. I sat down next to her, and she said it was nothing. I was still suspicious. She hugged me and I hugged her, and  
it felt really good. Then Rydel joined the hug. I wasn't angry, though this wasn't a good time. Then I saw Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratlif come into the  
room.  
'Aww.. What a hug' Ratlif said and joined in at Rydel's side. See what Im saying ;)?  
'Riker, you need to sign a form or something, about Melanie. Then we will be able to go.' Rydel said and let go. We all did, and I stood up. Riker went to  
get the form so we could finally go.  
'I think the medicines are working, I don't feel so much pain anymore. Or maybe the hugging helped.' Melanie laughed. We got all of our stuff together and  
then Riker came in and said  
'I signed the form. We can go.' I was so happy… Everyone picked up some bags and things that Rydel had brought from home, except me, as I was going to pick  
Melanie up. I gently picked her up, because I didn't want to hurt her. I was as careful as it was possible. The last thing I want is her to hurt when Im  
carrying her. We walked out of the hospital, and it was raining. Melanie put her arms around my neck and cuddled closer to me. It was so sweet, it made me  
smile. We walked over to the bus, which was right outside, although I wouldn't mind carrying her longer. We went inside and I layed her on our sofa.  
'You need to rest.' I said and Rydel covered Melanie with a blanket. She said  
'Im sorry about this… Its all my fault and now you are stuck with me.' Melanie said and her smile fell.  
'It is not your fault. And we don't mind staying here, plus we can always go to the beach or something with you. If you are careful, you will be fine soon.' I  
said. Then everyone sat down and we decided to watch a movie. I got everyone some drinks and pizzas. Melanie wanted pure water. I gave it to her last, and  
sat down next to her. I helped her because her right arm was broken and left.. not very steady. We ate and drunk and watched a different film this time. Rydel  
chose a film that everyone liked. This time we all watched the whole movie. Melanie was also sitting by Rydel, and she was leaning on her shoulder. She still  
looked very ill. I really hope it will be better tomorrow.

After the film finished, Melanie started to stand up, although she wasn't allowed to… I don't know why she is doing this, because she really needs to be better.  
It's not only the tour, it's also just for her own good. She stood up and started walking, and she nearly fell over but I managed to catch her in time.  
'Are you okay?' I asked her. 'You really are not allowed to walk yet.'  
'I just wanted to go to my bed. I'm tired.' She said.  
'Okay then, but you can't walk' I said and picked her up. I walked over to the beds and put her down. I thought she would maybe smile or something… I  
personally think that she liked to be carried… by me. I didn't exacly let anyone else do it.. But she just said thank you, covered herself with a  
blanket and turned away from me.  
'It tired, sorry.' She whispered, so I left her alone, and walked over to everyone else.  
'Is Mel okay?' Rydel asked.  
'She said she was tired.' I simply said and sat down.  
'What are we doing for the rest of the day?' Rocky asked. I really didn't know. We could go to the beach, but not yet. Melanie wont be able to come. We could  
not go anywhere today. All we could do is watch movies, talk, play on wii or something…. But we felt like doing something more fun.  
'First of all, lets think of our new destination, so we can go there. We can't do much today anyway.' Rydel said.  
'Okay' Riker said, and picked up a map.  
'We are here now,' He said poiting at the map. 'Where do you want to go?'  
'I have an idea!' I said. 'We can go to our old estate, where we lived because that's where we met Melanie. It's pretty close…' I said  
'OMG This is a very good idea! We need to do it! And we also need to go to Littleton, because thats where we lived when we were little… And then we will go  
home to California as well, and see mum and dad… This will be amazing!' Rydel said. I was so happy that we were going to go to these places. I remember where  
we were all playing when we were little. It was so fun.. I really just want to go on the swings, or I don't know… run around in the park? It was so  
fun. We carried on talking like this for a minute, but then Rydel said that she wanted to go shopping quickly, and get few things so tomorrow she can  
cook something better than pizza for dinner, like she promised. She said she would make Melanie's favourite food.  
'Rydel, you are not going on your own.' Rocky and Riker both said at the same time. Then Ratlif stood up.  
'I'll go with her.' He said. Riker wasn't very happy about this idea…  
'Okay, but I'm coming too.' Ratlif didn't look at all pleased, but what could he do. He couldn't tell them that he wanted to be alone with Rydel.. Although  
that was pretty obvious to me.. and everyone else too, probably. In the end, Ryland, Ratlif and Riker went with Rydel, and Rocky stayed with me and Melanie.  
When they left, I checked if she was asleep. She looked like she was, so me and Rocky decided to go upstairs, so we wouldn't wake her up.

'What do you want to do, Ross?' He said.  
'I don't know.. Im going on my twitter quickly. We were not doing much, to be honest. I don't usually get to spend time with just Rocky. We decide to talk  
for a bit and just chill. After half an hour I said  
'I'm going to see if Melanie is awake.' I said and I went downstairs. I found her crying. I walked over to her, sat next to her and hugged her.  
'Hey Mel, whats wrong?' I said. She didn't say anything. She just buried her face in my chest and cried more. I didn't know what to do. We stayed like this  
for a bit, and then I asked her again.  
'Mel, don't cry. It's okay. Now please tell me why you have been upset lately.' I said. She didn't respond. She let go of me and looked into my eyes.  
'It's nothing Ross. I'm just.. tired.' Tired? She is crying because she is tired?  
'Are you expecting me to believe that?' I asked. 'I seen you upset about something, and what is hurting me is that you don't want to tell me.' I said,  
and realised what I just hinted. I don't know if she didn't get it or if she just didn't show it….  
'Im sorry Ross, but I don't know what you are talking about. Everything is fine. Please stop worrying.' She said and smiled.  
'If you don't want to tell me, fine. But if it is something important, its best if someone knows. We can help you. Why don't you talk to Rydel?' I asked.  
'I can't tell anyone, not her. And not you.' She said and started crying. I hugged her, but I still wondered what she meant.  
'Why?' Is all I could say. She just let go of me, and layed down, facing the wall. Se didn't respond. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to talk to Rydel  
about it, when she comes back.  
'Melanie, I will always be there for you, no matter what it is. It's just that I am… I guess upset thinking you don't trust me… And the fact that you did't  
tell me about your 'visitors' as well.. Just proves it. But I can't just stop asking you. If it was a silly secret I wouldn't keep talking about it. But it  
is a real problem that makes you cry.. I can't stand it, okay?'  
'She turned around, and looked up at me.  
'Ross, please stop worrying, I do trust you. Im just too upset to talk about it. Yes there is a problem…' She had tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand it.  
'But how do you know about the visitors?' She asked, whiping her tears.  
'Rydel told me. She thought you told me. I thought you would have.' I said.  
'Im sorry. I didn't want to scare you, and I didn't want you to get in a fight again. You could get hurt the next time.' She said. I knew what she was  
saying, she was trying to get away from the subject. But I didn't know what the problem was. I didn't know what she was thinking.  
'Melanie, next time you should tell me. Really… This is important. Look what they did to your leg.. And… better me not you, right?' I said.  
She smiled. For the first time in a while she meant it. I smiled back and she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wasn't expecting such a quick response  
but I hugged her back tightly.  
'Thank you Ross. Im glad I have you. And everyone is supportive too. Thanks' She said. I was happy that I made her happier. And.. . she was glad to have me.  
'When you will want to talk about it, then please tell me. Im really worried.' I said, as we let go. We looked into each ohers eyes and she said.  
'I know. Im sorry. But stop worrying. There is no problem.' Then I said  
'But you said there was…' She didn't let me finish  
'I know what I said.' And then she stood up, and added.  
'Im feeling better now' And as she saw me coming closer, she added  
'Don't pick me up Ross. Im really okay.' But she was upset again, I could see. Then I replied  
'What did you want?' And she replied.  
'Just water, but I can…' But I didn't let her finish, because I went over to the kitched and filled a glass with water. Then I put it down and helped her back  
into the bed. I gave her the water. She thanked me and then I began  
'You really are not allowed to do that. Please, Mel…'  
'IT WILL MAKE NO DIFFERENCE ROSS' She said, rather loudly, as I heard Rocky come down the stairs. I didn't know what was wrong. Why did she shout at me?  
Then she started crying harder and lied down, away from us. She pulled her covers right up.  
-We need Rydel- I mouthed at Rocky, who just like me still didn't know why Melanie was upset.

But as we soon discovered, Rydel couldn't help us. We all tried to talk to Melanie, but she stayed like this for whole three days. She spend most of her days  
in her bed and didn't talk to us. She barely ate anything and didn't want any help from me. I didn't understand what happened to her. She has been with us for  
seven nights already. Our holidays so far were worrying about Melanie. We didn't go to our old estate, because we decided to go there later as Melanie couldn't  
walk. Instead, we decided to go straight home to see mum and dad after the tour. We decided to keep our things in the bus, as were going to leave after few days and  
go to Denver again, so we could go to our old estate, and Littleton.

It was the morning, when we woke up and we knew that we were going to be home for lunch. It was an amazing feeling. I didn't see our house since the beginning  
of the tour. I didn't see my family either. I got out of bed and got ready. Then I left a note on the table for everyone, and went outside for a bit. I needed to think alone. Thats what I  
thought. But, as I was sitting outside on a bench, I realised that I needed my older brother Riker. I needed to talk to him. I was so worried about Melanie.  
After few minutes of thinking alone, I saw Riker walk torwards me. I smiled slightly and he asked  
'Are you thinking about Melanie?' I nodded, and my smile dropped. Then he said  
'I have an advide for you. I know what could help. We are going home today, so she will have to talk. We will have lunch with our family, and then maybe  
you could take Melanie away somewhere? If it was just two of you, you could talk together and then maybe she would tell you what is wrong. She has to do it  
sometime. This is serious.' He said  
'But, Riker…. This sounds amazing, but.. she wont come with me. She doesn't want to talk to me lately. I tried. I was being extra nice and caring, and she  
kept pushing me away from her. She didn't let me get any close. I think this is it.' I said and tears appeared in my eyes as I continued  
'She will not be happy anymore. Her leg is not healing as quick as it should. The tour is… I don't know if she will be able to take part. And how  
can I take part in it? Rydel lost her. I lost her, Riker. I did too.' I said as I was trying to hold back the tears.  
'Ross don't say that. I'll help you. If she will tell someone, I think it wil be you. So try. It must be serious, otherwise she wouldn't act like this.  
And you nor Rydel lost her. There must be a good reason for the way she is reacting… But it will be fine. Just take her to your car and go somewhere. She  
might get annoyined at the beginning, but how can she be angry at you? Especially if you say something sweet to her. But we need to know what is wrong.'  
I agreed with him.  
'Thanks Riker, you always know what to do or say.' I said and smiled. Then we walked back to the bus. We were suprised to see girls all dressed and ready, watching  
the TV. I mouthed at Rydel -Is she okay now or what?- and she replied -don't mention anything-. I decided to sit next to them. Melanie didn't do anything  
when I sat beside her. She didn't do anything to show if she wanted me to go away or if she wanted me to stay. I leaned back and signed. Then she looked at me  
and blushed. Just like that. I didn't know why, because lately, she was acting weird. And even before that we got to this stage we don't  
really blush, but we smile a lot, and sometimes hug if we need to. We are very close friends. I can't remember the last time she blushed because of me for no reason. I looked into her eyes  
and she turned away from me.  
'Im so excited that we are going home. You haven't seen our parents in ages. We haven't seen them since the beginning of tour' I said, and she just smiled and  
said  
'yeah…' And then we carried on watching. Rydel made us something to eat. Everything seemed normal. After we ate, we sat down, talked and messed around, like  
we used to.

Melanie's POV  
I feel so bad. I am trying to act all happy again, but it's not working. I can tell that Ross knows. He is trying to make everything like it used to be. All  
of us are. But they don't know the truth. AND I rewined their summer. Ever since we came back from hospital, they didn't get to do anything fun because they  
didn't want to leave me. But even thought they stayed with me, I was so depressed I didn't even talk to them. But I am scared of their reactions when they  
find out about IT. I don't want to get closer with Ross, because I am scared that he will leave me in the end. And Rydel.. she will not want to be friends with me.  
I will loose them all. I kept thinking, as I watched them all have fun. Riker was sitting next to me. Noone realised that he leaned closer, and whispered to me  
'Ross is very worried. We talked about you today, and he had tears in his eyes, Melanie. He was crying.' At this moment, I had tears in my eyes. Ross was crying?  
Because of me? I looked over at him. OMG I can't believe I made him cry. I thought. Then I realised that if he was hiding something like me and I didn't  
know what it was, I would probably cry too. It would be too much. And I would expect him to tell ME. Then Riker continued  
'Just tell him whatever the problem is. We are all worried. It will be okay as soon as we know. Whatever it is, we can help you.' and looked into my eyes.  
I nodded to show that I understood. Then Ross looked at us, like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. I wonder if he heard. No, that's not  
possible…

Ross'POV  
I looked over at Riker and Melanie. She still wasn't happy. I knew she was still thinking about IT, whatever IT was. She looked at me, and then looked away quickly.  
I still kept wondering how to get her into the car without any problems. I don't want to do something she doesn't want me too. Whenever I thought about it, I  
kept worrying about her reaction. Then Rydel said  
'Lewis started driving like half and hour ago, so we will be home soon. In the meantime, lets go upstairs, and we could work on our songs, or do a live chat..'  
'Live chat is not a good idea.' I said. 'Not yet.' And she agreed with me. Everyone agreed with us and we decided to go upstairs and work on the music for the  
tour. We stood up and boys and Rydel started to walk upstairs. Melanie looked at me and said  
'Ross… Could you… could you help me?' I was suprised that she thought there was a possibility of me saying no.  
'Course I will.' I said, and picked her up gently. 'Why did you think I would go there without you?' I said.  
'I… don't know. But I thought you were anoyined at me for being so…' I didn't let her finish.  
'I knew it was serious. I was worried, yes, but what hurt the most was that you didn't tell me. Why?' I said. Im pretty sure she saw how upset I was  
'Im sorry Ross. If we get time alone.. I will tell you.' She said. I was so happy I nearly dropped her. She automatically put her arms around my neck.  
'Sorry…' I said. I'm pretty sure she didn't mind that, really. I certainly liked when she hugged me.

**Sneak peak for chapter 7 (im doing this because there are few new things happening in the next chapter)**

**'It felt nice that they knew who I was' Melanie said.**

**'See what I mean? How can you not love R5 Family?' I helped her inside, and she put her seatbelt on. I quickly sat down into the car and starting the car engine.**  
**'I need to tell them today.' Melanie said, with a worried look on her face.**  
**'Yes, that would be good. But don't worry about it. Rydel will support you just like me. And I know that everyone else will too.'**  
**'You know what? When I was with you in the park, I really forgot to panic about the whole thing. Thanks.' She said. I smiled.**  
**'Im happy to hear that' And I chuckled. It was good to still have the same relationship with her, although of what nearly happened on the beach. I loved being**  
**friends with her. It would be akward if we started to talk about it. I know one thing. If this is going to work, we can't push it. If this is meant to be it will**  
**happen. If not, we will stay like this. It feels good enough for now.**

**I know this sneak peak is boring, but I tried to find a moment where the key things are suggested… (look for them…)**

**Hopefully you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the reviews, it really means a lot to me! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I had so much fun writing it! I was s o excited, I couldn't help but readin it over and over again! I mean come one, Ross is sooo cute! Not that I have a favourite. I love R5! Buyt this story is clearly focusing on him and Melnanie though...**

**I will try to update asap, but at the moment I have writer's block... sorry... I'll try my best.**

**NOTE THIS- I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I only think few chapters ahead. I definitely will try to keep interesting. This story is planned to be quite long. It will have few plots, and I'm guessing there is at least twice as much chapters coming. At the moment, I'm writing chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

We walked upstairs and I put Melanie on a chair by our piano. We passed her her songbook.  
'I have a song... It starts slowly, but then it gets quicker. There is a rap part in it. I think me or Rydel should sing the beginning, and then we could all  
take turns, because this song should suite boys too... Although I'm not sure how well.. Anyway, here it goes' Mel said and started playing the song.

Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
Use it like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house (and)  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
While they're in it for the mill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Put your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
D-Determinate Determinate Lemonade Mouth

'Do you like it?' Melanie asked  
'Are you kidding? This is amazing! When did you write this?' I asked  
'Not that long ago...' She replied and smiled. I was happy because it was a true smile. Unfortunetably, it dropped quickly, and I realised that she was still  
thinking about the thing that made her so upset. I was glad that she decided to tell me what it was. But on the other hand, I have no idea what to expect. Maybe I shouldn't  
know after all? No. That can't be true, I told myself. Then Melanie taught us how to play the song, and few others that she showed us before. We decided who  
is singing what, and just then the bus stopped. We looked outside the window. We were home!

Everyone except me, Rydel and Melanie rushed downstairs, because they wanted to say hi to mum and dad.  
'Ross say hi to mum and dad, first and then come back for us. I'll help with the door, and be careful. Don't get excited and drop her.' Rydel said  
'Relax Rydel I wont' I said. Melanie looked up at me.  
'Do not drop me, I know how excited you are...' She said  
'Who do you think I am' I said and chuckled. I carried Mel downstairs and left her with Rydel.  
'I'll be back in a minute' I said, and went outside.

Rydel's POV  
Ross ran outside. I stayed with Melanie. I expected Ross to tell our parents about the situation.  
'Rydel.. I am sorry. Im so sorry.' She said. I had no idea what she meant.  
'What are you apologising for?' I asked.  
'So you guys aren't mad at me?' She said and looked up at me.  
'About what?' I asked, still confused.  
'I messed up your summer plan. You couldn't go anywhere. Well you could, but you stayed with me. And I was so depressed I didn't even talk to you, or say  
thank you.' She said.  
'Mel, we were not expecting apologies. And.. I don't know what you were, or are so upset about. I just know that it is serious. We are not angry with you,  
we are worried.' I said. She smiled at me.  
'I can't tell you, Rydel. Im so sorry.' She said.  
'Think about it.' I said, and she nodded. Then Ross came back, and said  
'Lets go. I told mum and dad about the situation...' He said.  
'Did you tell them about..' But she didn't finish because Ross quickly said  
'No.'

Ross'POV

I didn't tell our parents about Melanie's problems because of three things. First off all, I don't think she would want me to, secondly, I didn't want to worry  
them, and thirdly, I hoped that we would solve the problem quickly. They didn't need to know. I picked Melanie up, and Rydel opened the door for us. I walked over  
to our house, and Rydel opened the door again. Mum and dad walked torwards us, and they looked shocked to see me carrying Melanie. I guess I forgot to tell them  
that she couldn't walk at all.  
'Melanie, it's so good to see you! How are you? How is your leg?' Mum said.  
'Oh Melanie, hello.' Dad said.  
'Hello! It's nice to see you too. Thank you for inviting me. Im feeling better, thank you.' She said sweetly, and smiled.  
'Where should I take her?' I asked.  
'We will be having lunch soon. Why don't all of you come to the living room?' Mum said, and all of us went to sit down in the living room.

Melanie's POV  
Everyone kept asking me if I was okay. I tried my best to keep smiling and to act, but Rydel's mum quickly guessed that something was wrong. I did eat most  
of the lunch, it was delicious. We all sat down at a table, Ross and Rydel next to me, and everyone talked about the summer and the tour.  
'Melanie, dear, are you okay?' Ross' mum asked me. I must have looked troubled. I immediately smiled and said  
'Im fine, really.' Everyone looked at me. I guess I didn't look fine at all. Ross probably realised that I wasn't very comfortable with being in the centre of  
anttention, because he found my hand under the table, took it in his and then he said  
'Oh, mum.. did you know that Melanie wrote a song for us?' I was glad that he changed the subject, and I smiled at him. They talked about Starstruck  
and I promised that I will sing and play it later. After we finished eating, everyone went to watch some TV.

Ross'POV  
Okay, now or never. Lets go. I quietly told Riker that I was going, and I told mum, that me and Melanie are going to be back soon. I said that basiclly, I had to  
talk to her. That wasn't a lie. I just didn't tell Melanie. She was sitting near them, but she wasn't paying attention to the film. I sat down next to her, and said  
'You and I are going to go somewhere, okay? I don't know where, but I told mum and Riker that we will be back soon.' She looked at me confused, so I picked her up and walked  
out of the door. I opened the car door and sat her gently into the seat.  
'Ross..' Is all she managed to say, before I closed the door and walked over to the other side. I sat down in the car and she asked again  
'Ross? What are you doing? Where are we going?'  
'I said, I don't know.' I simply replied.  
'But why?' She said. I looked at her.  
'We need to talk. I wanted us to be alone.' I said and started the car.  
'But...' She said.  
'What? Don't you trust me? I actually don't know where we are going.' I said. 'You don't need to tell me yet. I didn't exacly ask you if this was the right time. But Im worried about you, okay? it must be something big, it made you cry and not talk to us. Today was the first time you smiled in few days. Imagine that you are in my position. And Rydel said that you thought we were angry at you as well. We were not angry at you for a second. We were just worried.' I said quickly. She looked like she was going to cry. She put her face in her hands. I couldn't do anything, because I was driving.  
'Mel... Please don't cry again. I hate it when you cry. Why are you crying?' I asked.  
'I.. Im crying because I feel so lucky to have you all, but at the same time because I know that I will loose you soon.' She said, crying.  
'What do you mean?' I asked her concerned. 'You wont loose us.'  
'I will, when you hear the truth.' She said. My heart started beating fast.  
'What happened? Did you do anything... to like.. I don't know rewin our reputation or something?' I asked.  
'No. I didn't do anything. And the reason that you will turn away from me is.. because...' She started, but didn't quite finish yet. I couldn't take this yet. And she knew it. And it didn't look like she wanted to tell me yet. It seemed hard to do so. I turned right and drove into a small road. I stopped the car, and looked  
at her. She was looking back at me.  
'I.. I will never be like i used to be. My life is never going to be the same. And this...' She said this, because she knew that I knew what she meant  
'will never work Ross.' I... was pretty shocked.  
'Melanie... Slow down. What could be so big of a problem?' I said, trying not to think about what she just told me.  
'The doctor told me that there is a 90 percent chance of me never walking again.' She said as quickly as she could and she cried even harder. I didn't quite believe what I heard.  
I was so shocked. Melanie will never walk again? She will be in a wheelchair? But... And then I realised that she needed me most... now. I hugged her and said  
'Shh.. Stop crying. Please.' She didn't. I hugged her tighter.  
'Rrrossss, do you understand?' She said. I did. But I didn't know what to say. I finally understood why she was in such depression over these few days.  
'Mel,' I said, 'look at me'. She did. I whiped her tears, and said  
'I want you to know, that... I need time to think.' She looked like she was going to cry again. 'But, wait. We will not leave you. We are always going to  
support you. We will be there for you, do you understand.' I said.  
She nodded, and buried her head in my chest. I hugged her, and she calmed down a bit. I.. didn't know what to do. I was sure of my feelings. I was so sure, but...  
I couldn't believe that Im such an idiot. Of course it makes no difference. Man, why am I so stupid? I thought.  
'Mel... I'm sorry. I... I am sure that it is very hard for you. I will help you, okay? It must have been so hard to think about this all this time. Im glad that you told me. When will we know for sure?' I asked.  
'I need to see the doctor in a week, I think. She will see how Im doing, and she will tell us.' She said, and her voice cracked.  
'Mel..' I said and I kissed her cheek. I only did this once before, she looked suprised. I was suprised myself.  
'Lets go to the beach. Remember the one we found when we were little?' She nodded. I started the car, and we were off.  
'We need time, before we go back.' She nodded. 'Ross, Im sorry, I didn't want this to be about me.'  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'This week. It has been terrible. Im sorry.' She said.  
'Hey, I understand. Don't worry. Look we are nealry there' I said. The beach was like our beach, It was the one we found when we went on holiday together. That happened once. After we moved to California, and before the start of R5.  
'Im sorry too.' I said.  
'Why are you sorry?' Melanie asked.  
'First of all, that when we started touring, we didn't have time for you. This is the first time we saw you in years. And Im also sorry that I said that I need time  
to think. I don't.' I said, hinting something, Im sure she got, but didn't want me to know. It was pretty akward untill we reached the beach. I walked out of the  
car and went to get her. I picked her up, being careful not to hurt her head. I locked the car, and I walked torwards the sand.  
'There is never anyone here. Its like a secret beach. Do you remember? To be honest, I haven't been here since.' I said, as I was walking with her  
'I do. It was one of my best summers. I haven't come here either, though' She said and smiled. I didn't want to sit down on the sand yet, instead I walked torwards the sea.  
'Ross, don't go too close to the water.' She said. I smiled.  
'Im not going to get you wet this time.' I said. She laughed. 'Are you going to be happy now? I know I can't bring you back what you might loose.. But maybe  
I can make it better? And Im sure everyone will agree with me, and you wont loose us. You wont loose me. And I don't want to loose you.' I said. Only then I  
realised what I just told her. We looked into each others eyes. I don't know what happened, but one moment I said it and the next I found myself leaning in.  
Melanie did the same, and then... I heard something. We were interrupped by paparazzi. Gosh, it was like the perfect moment. And it happened so quickly, I didn't  
exacly know what I was doing. It was very spotaneous. But then we pulled away before anything happened. I hope that they didn't take any photos. But that was not very possible.  
'How did they find us?!' I said, and I started to quickly walk torwards the car. I helped Melanie inside, and I sat down next to her.  
'I was wondering how long it would take for someone to follow you. In the whole week, there was only a one fun attack. And now paparazzi...' She said.  
'But there is a big difference,' I said and started the car, 'Fans are sweet to us, and they don't do us any harm. We all care about them, but paparazzi...  
once they found you, they wont leave you alone.' I said.  
'Do they know where you live?' Melanie asked.  
'No... Some fans do, but we try to keep this as secret as posible... We can't go back home... ' I said, as I tried to loose the paparazzi. They were close to us,  
it was hard to loose them. Then I saw a turn and I used the opportunity. I made it look like I was driving forwards, but I was quick enough to turn. I drove  
around and back, but not to the beach.  
'Would you like to get some frozen yougurt?' I asked.  
'You just reminded me that I forgot to pay you back for everything.' I signed.  
'I told you, you don't have to. And you didn't say no, so I'll take that as I yes' I said and smiled.  
'Ross..' She started, but I quickly said  
'What?'  
'Nothing' She said. I decided to leave it there...

Melanie's POV  
I couldn't believe what nearly just happened. But it didn't, so I decided to pretend that everything was the same as ten minutes ago. I can't believe it... I am  
pretty sure that Ross didn't want to say anything about it. I mean... we want to be friends. But I might want something else too... I don't know what he wants.  
He might have been just sweet to me because of what I told him. But... I don't think so. I closed my eyes, and Ross started playing some music. It was Say  
You'll Stay. In the end, we ended up singing. It was very nice. I loved that song. Every now and then we looked at each other and smiled as we were singing.  
I thought what it would be like if we kissed. What would we do or say? Would we still be friends? The thing is, I don't like relationships where there is  
a boy and he asks a girl 'will you go out with me', she says yes and they keep being akward. They say 'hey babe', keep talking cheesy and say compliments all  
the time. They don't talk like best friends, they just go on akward dates and kiss most of the time. I don't want that. Best relationship with a boy is  
when, he can be a gentelman and he does say nice things, but it's important that they are also best frineds. That they feel comfortable with each other and  
can mess around and have fun. And everything has to be spotaneous and not planned. Things don't have to make sense. They have to feel right in your heart.  
'Melanie?' Ross said.  
'Yes?' I asked, like if I was woken up from a dream. 'Sorry, I was daydreaming.'  
'Do you want to go to drive through? Because I don't think it will be a good idea to get out of the car. We will drag attention.' He said.  
'Yes, okay. but I will pay you back for this, okay?' I asked. He chuckled  
'We will see' I rolled my eyes. Ross brought us some frozen yougurt and we decided to go to a park nearby. It was a park where they filmed their videos  
such as Can't Get Enough Of You. I recognised it straight away.  
'Hey, Ross, did you film Can't Get Enough Of You here?' I asked.  
'Yeah, did you recognise it?' He asked as he walked out of the car. He came to help me from the other side.  
'I did.' I said, as I took his yougurt from him and he picked me up. 'I always watched your videos. I always knew where you were when. And I went to few concerts.'  
I said.  
'Im feeling so bad that you thought about us all that time and we didn't even meet up with you. Im really sorry Mel.' I smiled.  
'Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now.' I said.  
'Do you want to sit down here?' He asked and obviously pointed at a bench nearby. I nodded.  
'I still emailed Rydel. We lost touch for a bit, but she was the one to contact me. And me and you.. we weren't like best friends. I mean, we were  
all a big group of friends. But me and Rydel were best friends. She knew all of my secrets, we were typical girl best friends.' He nodded as he sat me down  
on the bench.  
'Ross, so you mind carrying me everywhere?' I asked, thinking that I must be heavy.  
'No, not at all.' He said. Phew, that was good, because I, to be honest loved that a lot. I mean, who wouldn't. I didn't say that at loud. I wouldn't dare.  
We ate our frozen yougurts, and sat like this for a while.  
'Thank you, Ross' I said. He looked at me confused.  
'What do you mean?' He asked.  
'Thank you for being here for me. And thank you for not freaking out about my leg.' I said. He smiled at me.  
'That's okay. If I started freaking out about your leg, it wouldn't do you any good. Were you worried about my reaction?' He asked me.  
'Honestly, yes. I am still scared of what everyone else will say. I wont be able to take part in the tour.' I said sadly.  
'Don't be scared, I'll tell them with you. And you have to take part in the tour. Please? I can help you. You can sit on a stool and sing or play...' He offered.  
'I know.. But that would be a bit boring. We will see... ' I said. He took my hand and said  
'But we need to tell them as soon as we can, okay?' He asked. I nodded. I knew we had to do it. I felt better that Ross knew it. I was mostly scared of what he  
would do. We sat in silence for a bit and then I saw two girls in the distance. I took my hand away from his quickly, and he looked at me suprised. Then he heard them.  
'OMG. Is this Ross and Melanie?' One of them said.  
'Yes it is! Lets say hi!' Then they came over to us. I couldn't believe they knew me, from R5 TV. That was so cool!  
'Hi.. We... don't want to disrupt you, as it looks like you are on a date...' One of them started  
'Oh no, we aren't on a date' I said quickly.  
'But you were holding hands..' The other one said. That caused Ross and me to blush.  
'OMG Look he blushed.' The other one whispered, but we could hear. I giggled.  
'Anyway, could we have your autograph?' The girl said and handed a pen and piece of paper to Ross. He signed it. Then, which was totally suprising, she handed  
it to me too. I was very suprised. It was nice that they were asking me for an autograph.  
'Melanie, what happened to your leg?' One of the girls asked.  
'Accident.' I said, as I handed her the pen and the piece of paper.  
'But you will be touring with R5?' The other one asked. I thought this was so nice that they weren't acting like that girl who commented on our video.  
'She will' Ross said. I nodded. I couldn't say no. Then they said bye and we decided to go back to the car. We needed to be back, otherwise everyone would worry.

Ross' POV  
'It felt nice that they knew who I was' Melanie said.  
'See what I mean? How can you not love R5 Family?' I helped her inside, and she put her seatbelt on. I quickly sat down into the car and starting the car engine.  
'I need to tell them today.' Melanie said, with a worried look on her face.  
'Yes, that would be good. But don't worry about it. Rydel will support you just like me. And I know that everyone else will too.'  
'You know what? When I was with you in the park, I really forgot to panic about the whole thing. Thanks.' She said. I smiled.  
'Im happy to hear that' And I chuckled. It was good to still have the same relationship with her, although of what nearly happened on the beach. I loved being  
friends with her. It would be akward if we started to talk about it. I know one thing. If this is going to work, we can't push it. If this is meant to be it will happen. If not, we will stay like this. It feels good enough for now.  
'But.. When I think about my rewined life...' She said, and her eyes started to get watery.  
'You don't have rewined life. Okay, this will be different, but lets hope for the best. We still have the ten percent of everything going well. Your leg needs  
time to heal. It is possible. And I want you to know one thing. The fact that you can't walk, doesn't mean that we will leave you. That I will leave you. We are  
all a team, and you should have never thought otherwise.' I said. Im pretty sure she got my point. I wasn't going to leave her. I loved her. I wanted to kiss her.  
I wasn't just pretending to make her feel better. I don't know if she got the last bit, but she must have known it. Or hoped for it at least.

**AHHHH OMG Isn't he the sweetest? LOL Anyway.. this is fiction.. IDK what they actually are like. I try to make them similar or in some cases even better than they are, if it's possible. I will try to upload as quick as possible..**

**Melanie is a fictional character, it is not based on anyone real. I mean, if I would use real people, I would obviously choose myself.. AND I don't look anything like her. My hair is brown, wavy and long. I have green eyes. I love music and I am a fan of Selena and Taylor. AND MY NAME ISN'T MEL. ;)**

**It really isn't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**This is another chapter of the story.**

**I hope you like it. There will be more coming soon. Be patient! :)**

**xox**

Melanie's POV  
I had a feeling that Ross tried to tell me something else than just that. I think that I know what. I'm hoping anyway. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.  
I didn't want this to get too akward. Like I said, its best if we feel comfortable. Lets not push it. We drove in silence for a bit, and then, before I knew  
it, I was asleep. I woke up when we outside his home. Ross parked the car, and helped me up. He carried me into Rydel's room, as I was still half asleep.

Rydel's POV  
I saw Ross and Melanie. She was asleep. I pointed at the bed, and we both went downstairs not to wake her up. Then we started to question Ross.  
'What do you know, Ross?' I said. He looked at me and said  
'I got Melanie to promise that she will tell you today.' Was all he said. But I wanted to know if she told him.  
'Did she tell _you_?' I asked.  
'Yes' He said. I didn't know if I should feel happy or sad. The fact that she told him before me hurt. But I was happy that someone knows and that she will tell us. I was happy. But I was also scared.  
'I'm going back upstairs. If she will wake up, there will be noone to help her downstairs.' I said.  
'Call me if she wakes up' Ross replied, and joined everyone else, whatever they were doing. I went upstairs, and I found Melanie awake.  
'Hey, I thought you were sleeping.' I said, as I sat down next to her.  
'I was…. But I woke up straigth away. Rydel, did Ross tell you anything?' She asked.  
'No. He told us that you promised to tell us today.' I said.  
'Good. I told him not to.' Melanie said.  
'Mel, why didn't you tell me first?' I asked. I knew the answer.  
'I… You are my best friend, and.. I would tell you. But, I told Ross because…' Before she said anything, I finished for her  
'Because you feel like you have a special relationship. Its friends, not best friends, but there is something between you which feels almost like close friendship. Not quite though. It's something special. And…' I went on 'You trust him like me or even more' I finished.  
'Rydel, I trust you both the same. And I bet you know that, because thats how you feel about Ratllif' She said. I looked at her wide eyed.  
'What?' I was so shocked.  
'Maybe you don't see this but you have a major crush on him.' She said.  
'What?' I said again. 'Well, that sounds funny coming from you.' I added, and we both laughed.  
'I don't have a crush on Ross, Rydel. He is like my brother… I care about him like he was part of my family. I care about him like I care about you, though  
he is a boy, so it's a bit different…' She said, and I gave her the look which said -you are just trying to proove something to yourself-.  
Then she added  
'I.. can't describe it…. It is very special.' She said. To me it just meant one thing- she is totally falling for my brother Ross. EWwwww. But I didn't say  
anything. We stayed quiet for a bit, and then boys came upstairs.

Melanie's POV  
'Melanie, you are awake!' Ross said. 'I told you to tell me to come upstairs when she will be awake.' He told Rydel. He sat next to me. Everyone else sat on Rydel's pink sofa, and waited. They wanted to know. Rydel sat on the other side of me. Ross put his arm on mt waist. I didn't care if anyone saw. But it made me a bit brave. And also caused my cheeks to blush. Just a tiny bit.  
'Mel…' He whispered. Everyone was waiting for me.  
'I.. First of all, Im sorry about this week. I was in some kind of depression. Im sorry that you wasted time, and Im sorry if you worried.' I looked at Rydel.  
'I didn't tell you this because.. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and I was scared of your reaction. I also really want to take part in the tour.  
My leg is not healing propelly. I was told by the doctor that the operation was very complicated. They did their best, but, you see why I was panicing, I wasn't exaggerating. I was actually calm considering what I kept thinking about all this time.' Rydel looked at me.  
'Is this everything? Will it take longer to heal?' She asked. I knew she could tell what I was thinking. She was just kidding herself.  
'I know Rydel that you can tell. No. This is not it. There is 90 percent of chance of me never.. walking again.' I said it finally. I stayed calm. I looked at them  
and Rydel hugged me quickly and started crying.  
'Im so sorry Mel.' I didnt't know what to say. But I didn't cry. I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.  
'She was worried that we will reject her if she tells us.' Ross said. I looked at them. They looked so shocked.  
'Melanie, Im so sorry. Of course we will not reject you. We are all a team. We can help you through it.' Riker said.  
'We can't tour without you. We will always support you.' Rocky added.  
'It would be strange on the bus without you.' Ratlif said.  
I was so happy, I smiled from ear to ear. Then we had a group hug. I couldn't believe they were that supportive. I was the luckiest girl in the world.  
'Thank you so much. I feel very lucky.' I said, meaning it. Then we were called downstairs for dinner. Ross helped me downstairs, like always. Rocky was  
offering me his help, but then Ross came over and he said that he could do it. It was impossibly cute. Rocky just agreed, I swear I didn't have to decide. That would be akward. I love them both, but Im closer with Ross (in case you haven't noticed). At the table, we told Stormie and Mark about my leg.  
'Oh dear… I don't know what to say. That was so unfortunate. Are you sure these men are in prison?' Stormie asked. Only then I realised that we didn't know.  
'OMG we don't, I totally forgot about it.' I said, with terror in my eyes. 'What if they carry on like this? There could be more girls like me out there. And  
I was lucky anyway. Ross save me, but what if noone helped them?' I said.  
'Calm down, Melanie. We told the women in the reception to call the police. She said she would.' Riker said.  
'What if they didn't find them? We cant be a hundret percent sure' Rydel said.  
'But that would be unlikely. we just need to be extra careful, and we could go to the police ourselves if you want to.. but Im sure they know about them.  
If they needed help they would contact us.' Ross said. I was so worried.  
'Don't panic kids, we don't need to worry. Just be extra careful. And girls… don't go anywhere on your own.' Mark said.  
'I can't anyway' I said and smiled. We ate the dinner, and I told Stormie that it was delicious, which it was. I loved the Lynch family.

Ross POV  
We couldn't all go to Ratlif's family, and he wanted to see his parents. Melanie couldn't come with us. Ratlif really wanted Rydel to come (suprise, suprise)  
and I didn't want Melanie to be left without my sister. I decided to stay. Everyone went to see them after the dinner, but because our families were good  
friends, mum told Ratlif to invite his parents to visit us on the next day. When everyone was gone, I decided to show Melanie my room, and give her a tour  
around the house. I shared my room with Ryland. Fortunetably, it was very neat and tidy because I always do that before tour. Usually there is a lot of stuff  
where it shouldn't be. But Ryland is stil a lot more messy than me. I hate it when his things are lying around on my side of the room. I carried her upstairs.  
'This is Rydel's room, as you already know. Opposite there's Rocky's and Riker's room. Here's Rydel's bathroom. This is the bathroom me and my brothers share. And  
this is my parents room, and their bathroom.' I said, pointing everywhere. Then we entered my room. I sat Melanie on a sofa that me and Ryland shared.  
'I really like your room, Ross. You can tell it's you.' Melanie said.  
'Can you?' I asked. She probably meant the posters (The Beatles, Bruno Mars etc), the instruments, and all the photos. I also had Austin and Ally things that  
were no longer needed for the show. I also had a lot of R5 things.  
'Yeah' was all she said.  
'When will you start filming Austin and Ally?' She asked, because she probably recognised the things from the set.  
'Just after the tour with you. Hey, do you watch the show sometimes?' I added.  
'I do. Im 16 and to be honest some people told me that Im too old for Disney. But seriously I think that it is not silly. It's fun to do things like that. Otherwise  
you become boring. For example, I like to watch Tangled sometimes.' She said. I really understood what she meant.  
'Some people think that I shouldn't be on Disney. But Austin and Ally is so fun. I love the cast, we are very good friends. And you are right, no one is too old  
for Disney. I'll tell you a secret..' I said and I leaned in closer. 'I love Tangled.' She giggled. I chuckled.  
Then I showed Melanie the old guitar that we played.  
'I loved when we played that we were in a band together when we were little. But I was too scared to do it when it came to reality.' She said and signed.  
'I know, but look.. Music is your destiny. You didn't take the first chance, but you took the second.' I said. That was true. When we started the band, Melanie  
was going to be in it, but she said no. She had stage fright. She overcome this when it was too late. But she is with us now anyway. I wish she could always  
play with us. Then we talked a bit more about the tour.  
'Ross… What am I going to do?' Melanie suddenly asked.  
'What do you mean?' I asked. She changed the subject quite quickly.  
'What am I going to do with my leg?' She said. I swear she had tears in her eyes. I sat next to her.  
'Melanie, you shouldn't worry. There is no point, it will not help' I said and I put my arms around her. 'I know this is hard for you.'  
She hugged me back and started crying. When we let go, I held her chin up so she would look at me.  
'Look at me, Mel.' I started. 'Please stop worrying. You have us. we wont let you down. Im sorry I didin't come earlier.' I said.  
'But you saved me. I mean, it could have been a lot worse.' She said. We were looking at each other like this for few moments, and then I realised how beautiful  
she looked, even with tears on her face. Before I knew it, I was about to lean in. I literally moved a tiny bit closer, but then I somehow stodded myself, and I  
hugged her. I wondered if she realised. I don't know why I stopped myself. On the beach, I wouldn't stop if we weren't inturupped. I guess that this wasn't the right  
moment. I don't know how I got lost in her eyes so much that I didn't realise what I was doing. We let go and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and we pretended that  
nothing happened. Well, I don't know if she knew I was about to kiss her. I certainly knew and it scared me that I was so close to doing it without  
thinking. I don't want to loose that special feeling we have between us, and it's called friendship. Or maybe its not it…

Melanie's POV  
I knew it was about to happen. I saw him move closer, but I didn't do anything, I was so suprised. I didn't even have time to lean in because he hugged me  
so quickly. I didn't know why he panicked, let alone why he tried to kiss me again. I decided to ignore it and smile. Then I looked at the time. Rydel  
would be back soon.  
'It's 8, they should be back soon.' I said, in my normal tone of voice. Though I was full of confusion, and other feelings in my heart I can't describe.  
I think I was desperate. Desperate for another hug. Desperate to go back to the beach again. Desperate to go to the park. Then I realised that we were alone and that I shouldn't waste time by day dreaming.  
'Yes… What do you want to do?' He asked.  
'I don't mind.' I don't know why it felt so akward. And that's what I was scared of this whole time.  
'Do you want to write a song?' He asked. Yes! I did! I was so happy. He changed the subject! Thanks for making it less akward Ross! YAY!  
'Sure, why not?' I said and smiled. I took my songbook, and he took his guitar. It took a while to make up some kind of tune.  
'What about this?' He asked and played few notes. It was quite good.  
'Yes, that would work. We need to add something to it. Some background. Chords.' I said, grabbed the guitar and added things to it. After we were done with the first verse music, it was time for lyrics.  
'Do you have any idea what the song can be about? We need lyrics.' I asked. Maybe this was hopeless after all.  
'Not really.' He said.  
'Okay. I'll try to make something up as we go along.' I said and I started playing and added some lyrics. It took us an hour to finish it. I also  
worked out what to play on the piano. I played the piano and Ross played his guitar. We took turns in singing.

[me]  
(Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough)  
[Ross]  
Up down spinnin' all around  
Fly high, fallin' to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
Time keeps skippin' out of beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days

(Here we go)  
[me]  
Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
[Ross]  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, Keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on  
[me]  
Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster  
[Ross]  
Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through  
Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through  
Stop, still take another breath  
Roadblock, move it to the left  
Get around whatever's in your way  
Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play  
[me]  
Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
[Ross]  
Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
Keep on, Keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on  
[me]  
Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day you're getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster  
[Ross- rap]  
I can see it in the blind site  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right  
Hopin' I can do it through  
The shadows I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot  
And this is our night  
Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you  
Start pushin' through barriers It'll take you  
Wherever that you wanna go  
Never too late to  
Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough  
[me]  
Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)  
[Ross]  
Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)  
Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)  
Keep on, Keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on  
[me]  
Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
It's time I breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster  
[Ross]  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
[together]  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)  
Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
Don't stop  
[me]  
Here comes a breakthrough Breakthrough Lemonade Mouth

At the end, we just looked at each other. We were smiling.  
'Wow. This song is so good. You are an amazing songwriter!' Ross said.  
'What? The song is good, but you wrote half that of it!' I said and I laughed. I loved the song. It was dancy and we could fit everyone to sing a part  
in it. And it was a fun song to perform. Then I turned around and saw Rydel and the boys. They were clapping.  
'You listened!' I laughed.  
'This song is sooo good, Mel!' Rydel said.  
'We need to play it during the tour!' Rocky said. I was very happy. They liked it. Ross and I just wrote a song, just like that.  
'I never wrote a song like this in an hour' I said.  
'Well, thats because we were working together' Ross said. Rydel smiled at us. I was in such a good mood.

**BUT with the mood last?**

**LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, truly, Im uploading this for you guys:)**

**I hope you like this chapter, personally I think it's not that amazing, but I love the Rolanie (Ross and Melanie) moments (I made that up myself!)**

**LOL I'm funny right? Not? Okay...**

**Anyway here it is...**

'Do you want to go downstairs? We could show mum and dad the song you wrote for us, Starstruck. We promised them. And mum said that supper is nearly  
ready.' Riker said. We all agreed, so we went to their garage, where they always keep their instruments. Yes I know, they have instruments everywhere-  
on their bus, in their room, and in the garage. Rocky, Riker and Ross were playing the guitars, Ratlif was playing the drums and Rydel and I shared the  
keyboard part between us. We all sang a bit. We called Stormie and Mark to listen.

[Me and Rydel]  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh  
[Ross]  
Every girl, every boy  
They've got your posters on their walls  
(Yeah) [- Ratlif]  
Photographs, autographs  
Soon as you step out the door, you will meet the applause  
(Yeah)  
Paparazzis hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar  
(Dollar)  
Want to be you, when they see you  
They scream out loud  
[everyone]  
Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Oh yeah  
[Riker]  
Glamour life, looking fly  
Perfect smile on the way to the limousine  
(Yeah)  
Everywhere first in line  
VIP, hanging out with celebrities  
(Yeah)  
And all the pretty girls, they want to date you  
Trying to make you holler  
(Holler)  
Want to be you, when they see you  
They scream out loud  
[everyone]  
Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Alright  
Oh oh, yeah  
Oh oh, yeah  
Starstruck  
Oh oh, yeah  
[Rocky]  
As soon as you move  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
And the people, the news  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
'Cause you're on the the A-list  
You better believe it  
You better believe it, yeah  
[Riker]  
Whatever you do  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
It doesn't matter if it's true  
(They're gonna talk about it)  
'Cause you're in the top spot  
And nothing can stop you  
And nothing can stop you  
[Ross]  
Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
[boys join in]  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Alright  
[me and Rydel]  
Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
[everyone]  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Oh yeah

Stormie and Mark liked it. They were clapping! I was so happy. It meant a lot to me.  
'Melanie, dear, you wrote that for my babies?' Stormie asked.  
'Yes' I said and at tha same time boys said 'Mum' for calling them her babies. I laughed. Rydel didn't mind.  
'You did wonderful, all of you, now we need to have some supper.' Mark said like if we were little children. Ross' parents were really nice. Our families  
used to hang out together a lot. We had supper and everyone played games and they had some time together with their family, but I decided to go to sleep earlier.  
I was sleeping in Rydel's room on her sofa. It was suprisingly very comfortable and I fell asleep very quickly. I dreamed about the beach. About me and Ross.  
I thought about how it would be if we kissed. Would I be glad? I felt like I wanted us to kiss, but at the same time, I was scared of what would happend to our  
friendship. And what if we would get together? Is that even possible? Would we turn into those boring couples, the ones I thought about before? And worst of  
all, what if we broke up?

In the morning, I woke up and I saw Rydel by her desk. She was dressed and all ready.  
'Rydel, what time is it?' I asked quietly.  
'Twelve. But don't worry. We didn't wake you up, because we wanted you to get proper sleep. You couldn't sleep lately.' She said, and came over to sit next  
to me.  
'I need to get up and..' I started, but she stopped me.  
'Melanie, you should relax. You are not missing anything. It's ok. And btw you were sleep talking.' She said. I was scared to ask what I said, considering  
what I dreamed off last night.  
'What did I say?' I couldn't help it.  
'First of all, you were not loud, so don't panic. Only I heard.' She said. But she didn't tell me what I said. I have her the -tell me now- look, so she told me  
'You said 'Ross' like a thousant of times.' My eyes went wide. 'I told you not to panic' She said.  
'Oh my gosh. Really?' I said. She smiled.  
'Dont' panic. If Ross heard this….' She said.  
'But he wont! Promise me, Rydel.' I said. She promised me I was so glad. This was not funny. What if I said something before, when he was next to me? This is  
not good… I was thinking. But I had to let go of it. It doens't matter.  
'If he'll know it wont make much difference. He knows something anyway. Otherwise he wouldn't try to kiss me' I thought. Then I realised I said that aloud.  
Rydel stared at me. I looked back at her and didn't say anything.  
'Did you mean to say that?' Rydel said. 'If I heard right, you just told me that Ross Shor Lynch, who is my brother tried to kiss you. My best friend, Melanie  
Suzi Ludgate. ' She said. I didn't respond. 'Why didn't you tell me? And what do you mean tried?' she said.  
'Rydel, be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear. I said my thoughts aloud. Yes that's true. I didn't tell you because, it is a bit private, and I think Ross wouldn't  
want me to talk about it.' I said. She stared at me for another responce. So I added 'He tried, but we were disturbed by paparazzi.'  
'Do you realise that this photo will be everywhere… like by… today?' She said. I forgot about that.  
'We didn't know someone was there. We were at the beach and he was holding me. He said something really cute and then… I lost myself, Before I knew it, I saw  
him lean in, and I responded the same without even thinking. But he heard someone and they chased us. And then the next time, he freaked out before I even leaned in'.  
'Wait. I only asked you for one time.. OMG he treid to kiss you twice and you didn't tell me?' Rydel said. Oh my goodness…. I talk before I think.  
'It was yesterday. Now please can we change the subject?' I asked. Rydel agreed, so I didn't have to say sorry for not telling her. These things are not things you  
talk about. I mean, I could tell Rydel, she is my best friend, but its kind of akward considering that this was between me and Ross, and it should stay like this. And they are siblings.  
Later we changed and got ready. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I knew that I was going to the hospital pretty soon, to be checked up. I was worried and I was  
panicing. I was sitting in their garden, with Stormie. We already had breakfast, and everyone was busy, even Rydel and Ross. Rydel apologised but she said that  
she had to do something, and that I could go outside and that I should relax.  
'Melanie, are you alright?' Stormie asked me.  
'I'm just so.. worried. About my leg. Anbout everything. I'm not sure what to expect. I guess I'm scared.' I said, and tears appeared in my eyes. Stormie came  
over and hugged me. That reminded me how I missed my family. I loved everyone here, but I still wanted to have my parents and brother with me. I was speaking to  
them on the phone, when I was in such depression. Ross made me. Rydel told them everything. Mum said that she was going to come and get me, but I said that I wanted  
to stay.  
'Melanie, dear. Don't worry. It will be fine. And remember, whatever happens, you can count on us. And I also have a suprise for you…' She said. It didn't make me  
any happier. I was miserable, and the only thing I wanted was to be with my family now. But at the same time, I wanted to stay with everyone here. EspeciallyRydel and Ross. 'Your family is coming over at the same time as Ratlif's family. They will stay overnight, but they are going home on the next day. Your mum said  
that you could forget about the tour and go home if you wanted.' She continued. I was so happy that my family was going to be here. It didn't stop me from  
being miserable, though. The feeling of never walking again was unberable  
'Really?' I said through tears.  
'Really' Stormie replied.  
Then she left me, because she was going to make some lunch. I was left alone. I had tears on my cheeks. As soon as she went, I let myself cry a little harder.  
I don't know anyone will ever understand me. I wont walk again. Thats because I wont be able to stand on my leg, or move it propelly. I need help for the rest  
of my life. My family will be stuck with me. Then my brother. I ruined even his life. And no matter what Ross says, I know something changed. I don't  
truly understand why he would do all these things for me. Im useless. At that thought, I had to bury my face in my hads, and cry. I was crying really hard. I  
made no sound. I had my head on my knees, and stayed like this, until I felt someones hand on my back. Someone sat next to me. I immediately hugged that person.  
He hugged me back tightly and I didn't let go for ages. Yes, it was Ross, I thought to myself. He acted like Ross. Smelled like Ross. And felt like Ross.  
It helped me a bit. I still didn't feel happy, but everytime we hugged, I felt that I could relax. I felt comfortable, and I wanted to be so close to him.  
I never wanted to let go. But this time is the first time I didn't let go. I wanted to stay like this forever. My head buried in his chest, and his arms around  
me. He didn't let go until I stopped crying. He didn't even say anything. We were just looking. Until I broke the silence.  
'I..' But thanks to Ross, I didn't have to finish.  
'Mel, are you okay?' He said. I looked into these familiar, brown eyes and heard myself say  
'No. Not at all Ross. I will never feel okay.' I said. He looked more miserable than I thought he would. In fact, maybe even as miserable as I must have looked.  
'Melanie, I know that you are scared and…' He started.  
'Ross, don't take me wrong, you mean a lot to me, but..' I just realised I never told him that before. Oh boy.. But I had to carry on. 'You can't possibly  
know or understand.' I finished.  
'At least I'm trying.' He said. 'Melanie, Please listen. All of us want to tell you something. Something quite important, that we are not sure you understand.  
We are a band now. Maybe not forever, but we enjoy you being here with us. Even though everything that happened.' He said.  
Then I saw Rydel and boys coming from behind me.  
'We wrote a song for you' Rydel said. They wrote a song for me? That might be why I haven't seen them all morning.  
'Really?' I said throught tears.  
'Really' Riker and Rocky said at the same time. They all sat next to me and started playing their guitars. Rydel was sitting right next to me. She hugged me and started singing.

[Rydel]  
I can't pretend to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here, know that I'm real  
[Ross]  
Say what you want, or don't talk at all  
I'm not gonna let you fall  
[Rydel]  
Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand  
We'll always be more than a band  
[Rydel]  
Yea, yea, yea, yea  
[Riker]  
You used to brave the world all on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone  
[Rocky]  
Be who you want to be, always stand tall  
Not gonna let you fall  
[Rydel]  
Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand  
We'll always be more than a band  
_Rydel showed me the music, and I started singing with her._  
[me]  
I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted the hope that you are  
The ones I need  
[Rydel]  
Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand  
We'll always be more than a band  
[everyone, including me]  
Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand  
We'll always be more than a band…

We finished, and I started crying.  
'Melanie?' Rydel asked and hugged me. 'Why are you crying?' She said.  
'Because you are wonderful and I love you guys.' I replied, and we all hugged. This definitely made me feel a lot better. Then we were called for lunch.  
Ross helped me as always and whispered  
'Better now?' His voice was full of concern. I responded with a kiss on his cheek.

Ross' POV  
Then we were called for lunch. I helped Melanie, and I aksed her if she was better. It made me smile when I saw her happy. She didn't say anything, instead, she  
pulled herself up and kissed my cheek. I was very suprised. I hope she didn't realise, but I felt like me skin was burning. She didn't look in my eyes until  
it was safe to pretend that we forgot. But I didn't. The funny thing is, I never knew she had that of an effect on me. I can finally admit it-  
I think I'm in love with Melanie. And I'm pretty sure that everyone thinks that too. I wonder what Melanie thinks. I don't want her to think that I just  
feel sorry or her. Im Ross, but I do have feelings. Althought I don't personally like to show them.

**I hope you liked it.. But don't think this is the end of Melanie's 'moods' (or depression)**

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

**'Why?' I asked. Everyone looked at me. 'Why do you want to quit now? I understand that you think it would be better for you. But how do you know? You didn't even**  
**try. And performing was your dream. If it is because of us,' I meant me, but I didn't want to say it now. We were not alone. 'then you are doing the wrong thing.' I finished.**  
**She looked really confused. I could tell she was thinking.**  
**'Melanie, please don't leave us, we need you.' Rydel said. Melanie looked at her and whispered**  
**'I am a problem for you and I feel bad.' She said. 'Please let me decide. I need to do the best thing for everyone.' She said, and looked down. I wasn't expecting this.**  
**'Mel?' I asked, and she was forced to look up. 'Yes?' She said, and everyone walked out of the room. She looked around, but I ignored it.**  
**'Can we talk?' She just nodded. I came up to her and picked her up.**  
**'We can talk here.' She said.**  
**'No.' I replied, and she didn't bother to argue. I hated to think that tomorrow could be the last day we would be together. **  
**I took her upstairs, to my room. I put her on my bed and closed the door. I sat next to her.**  
**'Melanie, Why do you keep pushing me away? You are doing it again. Just like when I took you for a ride? If you are sick of me then tell me. But don't mess with my head. And don't mess with my feelings.' I said.**

**Why was Mel acting weird? Will she leave Ross and Rydel and the whole band?**

**OHMYGOSH ROSS SAID DONT" MESS WITH MY FEELINGS DID ANYONE NOTICE?**

**Hope you like it, I'm updating real soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**I am uploading today, and it scares me that I literally wrote this chapter like yesterday (I usually update when I have one or more following chapters ready) and I'm already updating the story! I wrote like two- three chapters today, and I'm on my 13th.. Just saying...**

**I was pretty bored thats why. Anyway.. here it goes... I wanted to keep you waiting, but I can't, I'm so excited!**

**I know how excited I am when I see that someone has updated their story. I get into fanfics pretty easily and quickly. Sometimes I read about A&A too.**  
** I'm silly, I bet you are not reading this anyway, you just want to get o with the story right? Hopefully! xox Okay.. here it goes again..**

Melanie's POV  
It was 4 o'clock and my family was close. I was very happy and a bit excited, but I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to me. I won't ever walk?  
I don't care what Ross thinks, I mean, I do, but it doesn't change anything. I can't let anything happen. Not that there was ever a possibility. I need to think  
about real things. No time for my fantasies. Maybe Ross didn't try to kiss me? Or maybe he did but not because he loved me? I don't know what to think. Even if  
he would want anyhting happening, I don't think I can let him get close to me. I need to act like I am not interested. This is the only way to make sure that he  
won't be stuck with me; the girl who needs to be helped all the time. I don't have a chance of a real and proper relationship. I will be alone forever. I did this before he knew what the problem was, when we were still on the bus. I didn't talk to him, or anyone. It was because I wanted best for him. Because I loved him, too much. I signed and grabbed Rydel's guitar.  
I started to play a tune, and I made up some lyrics. After I finished the song, I played it. It went like this...

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I think he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I can't take this for too long

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
He loves to have fun  
Born on the twenty- neinth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I would have to lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I can't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
He loves to have fun  
Born on the twenty- neinth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I would have to lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he he has feelings too  
Maybe torwards me, but I will not ever know  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
I hope that one day we'll end up together and

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's yellow  
It brings me to pieces  
Having to push him away  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie I'd lie Taylor swift, edited by me

I finished, and I felt a tear go down my cheek. Then I heard Rydel  
'Mel, I know you too well. You wouldn't hide that away from me for too long anyway.' She said as she walked torwards me. She sat next to me and added  
'Don't cry. I know how you feel. If you love him so much then let him be happy. And it looks like he can't be without you.' I don't know if she was meaning it  
or maybe just exaggerating. I didn't think that Ross loved me. He would never love ME. I loved him, but that's natural. HE deserves to be loved. If this is true  
I guess i have to make him stop... I don't know what to do. I truly don't know...  
'Doesn't it matter to you what he is feeling?' Rydel asked. I was suprised. That is what I have been thinking about writing this song.  
'It does. And that is why I'm not letting him near me. Because I love him.' I said.  
'Then stop it Melanie. Did it ever occur to you that 'he' could love you back?' I heard a male voice from behind me. I went as pale as paper.  
He sat next to me and hugged me tight. Luckily it was my brother. I missed him so much. I hugged him back.  
'How do you know? You weren't even here.' I asked.  
'I know about everything Mel. I know about your leg. And I know about that too. I heard the song and I talked to Ross' He said.  
'You did what? ' I asked  
'I heard your song.' He said. I would roll my eyes, but I was too angry. 'When? What did he say?'  
'Just now. On the phone, on the way here. He called me and we talked for a bit. He said that he was scared you were going to push him away. Again.' My brother said. I was shocked.  
'Why would he be scared?' I asked. Rydel rolled her eyes.  
'You should know by now.' She said.  
'I don't want to loose anything. First of all, I want to be friends with Ross. We are so close. Maybe too close. And my leg. It ruined everything.' I said.  
'I think your leg just got both of you closer.' Rydel said. 'And don't cry. Think about it. Please' She said. I nodded. Then she left and I was left with my  
brother. We talked about usual things. He asked about how I was doing, I said fine... We talked about the doctors and about leaving home. I was considering it.

Ross' POV  
I was sat with everyone downstairs. Melanie's parents came already. Her brother, Mark, which is funny because he has the same name as my dad, went upstairs to see  
her. Her parents talked with mine and then they followed him. I saw Rydel coming torwards me.  
'We need to talk' She said.  
'Why?' I asked, but she already pulled me into the kitchen.  
'Melanie thinks you feel sorry for her. I told her that it wasn't true, but she said that either way she is not letting you come near her.' She said. My face fell.  
'Why?' I asked again.  
'Because of her leg. She will only be friends with you. And she doesn't believe that ANYONE will ever be with her. She is in a huge depression. You better tell her you love her soon, Ross.' She told me.  
'But I don't want to. This is not the right moment. And how do you know?' I said. How did she know?  
'I'm your sister. And it is pretty obvious. And gross.' She said, I rolled my eyes. With that, we walked back to the living room, and everyone was there, including Mel. Our parents were outside, in the garden.  
'I just wanted to say, that I'm very thankfull to everyone and that I'm really sorry for everything. I have one question... would you be mad at me if I didn't take part in the tour?' She said, and I looked at her. She looked at me for a second, but qucikly turned away. Riker started to speak, but I didn't let him.  
'Why?' I asked. Everyone looked at me. 'Why do you want to quit, now? I understand that you think it would be better for you. But how do you know? You didn't even try. And performing was your dream. If it is because of us,' I meant me, but I didn't want to say it now. We were not alone. 'then you are doing the wrong thing.' I finished.  
She looked really confused. I could tell she was thinking.  
'Melanie, please don't leave us, we need you.' Rydel said. Melanie looked at her and whispered  
'I am a problem for you and I feel bad.' She said. 'Please let me decide. I need to do the best thing for everyone.' She said, and looked down. I wasn't expecting this.  
'Mel?' I asked, and she was forced to look up. 'Yes?' She said quietly, and everyone walked out of the room. She looked around, but I ignored it.  
'Can we talk?' She just nodded. I came up to her and picked her up.  
'We can talk here.' She said.  
'No.' I replied, and she didn't bother to argue. I hated to think that tomorrow could be the last day we would be together.  
I took her upstairs, to my room. I put her on my bed and closed the door. I sat next to her.  
'Melanie, Why do you keep pushing me away? You are doing it again. Just like when I took you for a ride? If you are sick of me then tell me. But don't mess with my head.  
And don't mess with my feelings.' I said.'If the reason you are pushing me away is me, I'll leave you. But I know it isn't. There are reasons  
for that. You are pushing me away because of your leg aren't you?' I asked and I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.  
'I'm sorry Ross, but this seems like the best option. Don't you think I would want to stop behaving like this? I'm sorry. But I'm doing this for you.' she said.  
I took her hands and whispered  
'Look, Mel, if you are doing this for me then stop. Please. Don't leave me. Don't you understand? If you want good for me then don't go. This is the worst you could do. Please. We have so many plans. We are going to our old estate, remember? Just don't go. Your leg didn't change anything. Why don't you believe me?' I said. I had tears in  
my eyes, although I tried to stop them. I think I failed. She saw them. Melanie moved closer to me and whiped them away and said.  
'I'm sorry Ross.' By this time she was crying. 'But I am torn between the two. I don't know what to do. I don't want to go.' She said.  
'Don't. I don't want you to go too. Nobody does. You think this will be good for me? It will really not be good for me. Or Rydel. Didn't you see her face when you said that you were leaving?' I said. Melanie didn't say anything, she just hugged me. I hugged her back, and she was crying.  
'Do you think it would be easy for me to leave?' She said. I didn't reply. Instead, I gently pulled her up so she was on my lap. I had my arms around her waist. Then I whispered  
'You mean the world to me Mel. Stay with us.' Then she whispered  
'I will. I have too much too loose.' She said, and kissed my cheek.

**OMG Awwwww.. Sorry i had to put that in. I wanted a kiss, but I decided that it is too early. So there you go. But it was cute wasn't it? Im kinda proud of myself.. Anyway xox**

Melanie's POV  
These words made me believe him. Truly believe him. Because, maybe I am useless to some people, but not to Ross. I felt that he needed me. And I knew that he knew that I needed him. And when we came back downstairs, I told everyone that I was staying, and I couldn't help but notice that everyone was happy (well, mum said she kind of missed me at home, but she wanted me to decide, so she was glad that I made the right decision). This made me  
realise somthing else; I am not useless to any of them either. That day was wonderful. Later on we had dnner, and we all talked about everything. I wasn't even  
that scared of going to the check up at the hospital. That day made me realise how happy I should be. I had a wonderful family and friends. I had Rydel and I had  
Ross. And I couldn't forget how nice it was to sit on his lap...I couldn't help but think about it all the time. Even the whole situation shouldn't be that bad. Even if I will not walk again, everything else will be fine. I need to concentrate on the positives. I really do.  
'It's great that you will stay with us. We can still have our vacation. We planned a lot for the two weeks that we have left.' Rocky said.  
'I can't wait.' I said and smiled.  
'We are going to go to to our old estate in Denver, and Littleton if we have time. We can also go and stay near a beach for few days. ' Riker said.  
'Thats wonderful, have fun!' My mum said. Then she added 'I'm sure that you will not wish you went with us Melanie. You will be fine. Don't worry.'  
'I'm not worried mum. I chose the right thing.' I said and smiled. I looked over at Rydel. She was smiling. 'I just need to remember to go to the check up in the hospital. It was near Denver, if I'm right..' I said.  
'Don't think about it now, Mel. Think about our vacation.' Ross said, probably thinking that I already have my mood ruined.  
'No, it's fine. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it yet though..' I said. But I did smile at him. He was sitting opposite me. He  
gently kicked my leg (not the one thats healing obviously) under the table and when I looked up, he smiled and winked. This caused me to blush. Oh my gosh. I thought that I managed to learn not to blush in front of him a while ago. Obviously not. I smiled at that thought. I only been with them for a week. All of this is happening  
too quickly. So many things are happening at the same time that it seems like we have been together forever. At least a month. After the dinner, we all went to their  
garden and decided to do a live chat. Our parents were talking on the other side, by the table. They had a big garden. We had the computer on Rydel's lap, and she was  
sitting in the middle. (From the left, people could see..) Ryland, Ratlif, Rocky, Rydel, me, Ross and Riker. Rydel started the life chat.  
'Hi, we are doing a live chat with Melanie Ludgate, who is going to be performing with us on the tour coming up.' Rydel said. I said hi, and then Riker added  
'Tickets are on sale on our website, .'  
'We are going to start off with talking about the tour, but feel free to ask questions, we will answer them.' Ross said. We could see lots of questions coming up on the screen. And oh gosh, a lot of them were about me. But positive.. Phew...  
Ryland explained about the tour, and it was time for the questions.  
'Okay, r5er334 says, will you play your songs or Melanie's on the tour?' Rydel read. 'We will play our songs and Melanie's songs. In fact, we were working on some of them few days ago.' She added, then read out another question.  
'lovetolover5 asks, Melanie, will you sing your songs alone or together with R5?' I answered that one.  
'My songs vary. I wrote some songs that are going to be sang by all of us, and I also wrote songs that suit duets and solos. We don't exacly know who is singing what yet, so we will work on that.' I said.  
'Itsallaboutteband asks, there is a new photo all over the internet..' She started but then decided to stop. It was about me and Ross on the beach. Oh gosh. Ross knew what I was thinking. Rydel quickly went to the next question. I didn't want to answer it because I didn't know what to answer. I haven't exacly figured it out with Ross yet.  
'Melissa3 asks, will Melanie do more touring with you? Hopefully, but we don't know anything yet.' Rydel answered the question.  
'NumberoneMelaniefan says, we still don't know a lot about Melanie. Please tell me something not many people know.' Rydel finished. Wow I have a fan, I thought.  
I did sing for a while now but I never released an album. But I was planning too. Hopefully. I thought and then answered.  
'Let me think... I used to sing at school when I was little, but it took me a lot of effort because I had stage fright. I overcome my fear not that log ago. I did it because I always dreamed of being on stage, and I knew that this was the only way to achieve it. So remember, dream big and overcome your fears. Don't let them stop you.' I said.  
'Thats a good motto' Rydel said and smiled. 'AbigailRatlif, ohh a Ratlif fan... okay anyway, Abigail asks, Will Ratlif ever sing with you? Thats for you, Ratlif.'  
'I don't know, I never really tried singing.. Apart from I do sometimes sing as a backup or when everyone is singing, in a song that Melanie wrote for us.' Ratlif said.  
As soon as he said that, We got lots of questions about the song. So I said  
'It's called Starstruck, and you will hear it during the tour' I looked at all the people begging for an acustic sneak peak. 'Can we play them a bit?' I asked.  
'Yeah, why not.' Riker said, and grabbed some guitars. He gave one to Ross and Rocky. Then they started playing the tune, and we all saing.

Every girl, every boy  
They've got your posters on their walls  
(Yeah)  
Photographs, autographs  
Soon as you step out the door, you will meet the applause  
(Yeah)  
Paparazzis hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar  
(Dollar)  
Want to be you, when they see you  
They scream out loud  
Starstruck  
Camera flashes, cover of magazines  
(Oh, oh)  
Starstruck  
Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen  
Driving fancy cars, Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah  
Starstruck  
Prepare to get starstruck  
Oh yeah

We finished, and answered some more questions. When we turned the whole thing off, Riker was the first one to ask me and Ross something  
'I read the questions. What were they asking about? Why didn't you tell me that you are together?' He asked. I didn't say anything. Ross did it for me.  
'We are not actually together Riker.' He said.  
'So what about the picture?' He asked. 'I wonder why we didn't see it yet'  
'Nothing about the picture. Paparazzi were following us. They made everything look the way they wanted.' Ross siad.  
'The picture is not photoshoped, Ross.' I said. 'But nothing happened.'  
'It isn't?' Rocky said.  
'No. But they didn't even kiss' Rydel said. Oh gosh.  
'Guys can you stop...' I started but Ross inturrupted.  
'How do you know Rydel?' He asked.  
'Mel accidently told me. But I'm sure you don't mind. It doesn't matter, right? And she had no choice, she was kind of talking in her sleep.' She explained.  
Ross tried not to smile, but he did. I nudged him. He chuckled.  
'Can we please let go of the subject?' I asked. I was bright red by then. Ross was a tiny bit pink.  
'Sorry.' They all said, and we joined our families by the table. It was going dark outside. After all it was after dinner. My mum was holding a magazine and talking  
about it. Oh gosh. We were on the cover. Ross saw it too. He looked at me suprised and mouthed 'oh no'.  
'Melanie? You didn't tell me about this.' Mum said jokily.  
'You better be careful with my daughter, Ross' Dad said.  
'We are not together dad.' I groaned. This was soo annoying.  
'But.. the picture..' They said.  
'No. We did not.' I said and wanted to walk out but I couldn't. 'I'm tired. Ross, can you take me upstairs?' I asked, and he did.  
'Sorry... I didn't know there were paparazzi..' he started.  
'Ross, don't apologize, just stop talking about it.' I said. He nodded, and put me on Rydel's sofa.  
'Do you want me to call Rydel or your mum to come upstairs?' He asked.  
'Yes please...' I said, and smiled at him. 'Thanks'  
'You are welcome babe.' He said and turned away.  
'Oh no, don't you call me that. I'm Melanie, Mel to you.' I said. He chuckled and said  
'Sorry, but you are so cute when you are angry.' He said.  
'Excuse me?' I asked. But he didn't answer. He was already on the stairs.

**Oh my gosh Ross. Sorry, I'm getting excited about my own story. But I am proud of this chapter because I love Rolanie sooo much. I always fangirl about Ross. Like all the time. Even in fan fiction. Even in my fanfiction. LOL**

**I hope you don't mind Melanie's hyper way of thinking. It's kind of my thinking :P**

**Hope you like it 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for everything. , please read on, I have some interesting things coming up... Just saying ;)**

**BTW I chose the name Melanie because I really love it. Melanie is not a real person named Melanie (some people choose real people to write about. Lets just say that Melanie is a bit like me, though my name isn't Melanie.)**

Melanie's POV  
Remember when I said that I hated when a boy called a girl 'babe'? To be honest it's kind of cute when it comes to Ross. I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, I  
had a nice dream that day. It was me and Ross on the beach again. This time we were sitting on the beach chatting. Then one moment, he looked at me and I looked  
at him, and we smiled. Then he took a piece of hair from my face and put his hand on my cheek. And then we kissed. The kiss was slow, and sweet, and loving. I  
saw fireworks and sparks everywhere. And nothing but these moments mattered. When I woke up, I felt like it really happened. If it was that wonderful in my  
dream I can't even imagine what it would be like in reality. But then I shook those thoughts away. Today my parents were leaving, and same with us. This evening, we are  
going to sleep on the bus, and Lewis will be driving at night, so we will be in Denver quickly. I sat up and looked around the room. Rydel was still in her  
bed, but I saw that her eyes were open.  
'Hey Rydel, are you okay?' I asked.  
'Yeah. I can't wait for our vacation. It will be soo fun. But I want to spend some time with mum and dad too.' I agreed with her. I was is such a good mood.  
My moods kept changing a lot recently. One minute I was happy, then sad… It didn't help with everything I went through. Me and Rydel talked for a bit and then we got dressed and  
went downstairs (which was hard. Rydel helped me, but she couldn't exacly pick me up like Ross). We sat by the TV and I heard a familiar voice from behind me.  
'Hey, how did you get down here? If you woken me up, I would have helped.' It was Ross.  
'Or me' My older, overprotective brother added. I rolled my eyes, but still said thank you. They sat next to us and we continued to watch the TV. When everyone  
else woke up, it was nine in the morning, and we had some breakfast. After that, my parents and brother said that they were going to go.  
'Already?' I asked.  
'We are sorry honey, but we need to go to work.' Mum said and kissed my forehead. I hugged her, my dad and my brother.  
'It's a shame that you are leaving already' Stormie told my parents.  
'Yes, and thank you for inviting us to come. It was a pleasure seeeing you all again. And that you for looking after my Melanie.' Mum said.  
'Oh it's no problem. It was a pleasure seeing you too.' Stormie said. When noone was looking, I saw my dad quietly tell Ross  
'Dating or not dating, I think you are very clse with my daughter. Look after her.' I really freaked out when I heard this. Luckily Ross said the right thing  
'I will Mr Ludgate.' It made me blush… Then we all said bye, and they left. That was not a long visit, I thought, but I didn't let this bring me down.  
'Hey, we could practise more songs now, because we need to know them all.' Rydel said, so we went to the garage. Ross helped me as always, and I thanked him, as  
always too. Maybe after a while it seemed normal to some people, but seriously, I could never get over it. I loved it so much…. Lol… We played and practiced the songs that  
I already showed them before. It took us one hour to get all of them sorted.  
'We already lerned how to play Starstruck, New classic, Breakthrough, Determinate and More Than A Band. Do you have any more songs, Melanie?' Riker asked.  
'Yes. I have a song called Hurry up And Save Me, and few more.' I said, and showed them the music and played with them. After they lerned it, I started singing.  
[me]  
I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks I can't lie  
Oh you go to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors  
show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me (x4)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (x4)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)  
[Rydel]  
I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts my mind  
That's the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking up  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)  
[together]  
Hurry up and save me (x4)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
[me]  
And I do when I'm with you  
My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm going down  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me  
(So just leave me, so just leave me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
[together]  
Hurry up and save me (x4)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me) (x4)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me… Hurry up and Save Me Tiffany Giardina

'Is it okay?' I asked.  
'Wow. I love this song!' Rydel said.  
'It's really good.' Ross said.  
'Thanks, I'm glad you like it.' I said, and smiled. 'I think that's enough for now. I have more songs, but I think we need to have a break.' I added.  
'Yeah. lets' Rocky said.  
We went home to see if we could have some lunch. We sat byt the table and talked about our plans.  
'So what have you planned exacly?' I asked.  
'We want to go to Denver again, and this time stay there for few nights. There is a place where we could park the bus' Ross said.  
'We will go around the places where we lived, and spend these days just relaxing and maybe practising for the tour.' Riker added.  
'I thought that we could also go to Littleton if you want to.' Rydel said. I nodded. Why not?  
'But what do you want to do now?' I asked.  
'We should go out somewhere… What about the beach? It is still quite early. We could take mum and dad with us too.' Riker said.  
'That would be great, what about you?' Rocky said. We all agreed, so we packed our things, and we headed to the cars.

Mark was driving one of them, and Riker the other.  
We tried to find a place, where there wouldn't be many people, because we just wanted to relax. Finally, we found another wild beach. It was very nice. Me and Rydel stayed on our blankets, and boys went  
swimming. After a while, Rydel joined them too, but I had to stay. I decided to listen to music. I closed my eyes, and daydreamed. I really forgot about everything. It was peacefull and I loved it  
that way. Then I heard Ross saying something to me, and he really scared me. I quickly opened my eyes, and saw him lying on the blanket next to me.  
'Sorry, did I scare you?' He asked.  
'Yes. But don't worry. Ross?' I started.  
'Yeah?' He asked.  
'What do you miss about your old life the most? You know, before you became famous?' I asked. He thought for a moment and then said  
'I miss being able to do what I want. Paparazzi always get in the way, though I don't mind fans at all. It is just that… Whatever I do, if it is interesting  
enough, ends up in a magazine. You know what I mean? I guess you have to put up with that too as long as you are with us.' Irony. I do what you mean. Are you  
doing this on purpose? I thought.  
'Yeah, I guess.' I said.  
'Do you mind? Would you prefer it to be like it was before?' He asked. I thought for a moment and said  
'No. We are a lot better friends now. And… I like to live in the present. I wouldn't want to go too far back, because things now could turn out different. I mean,  
bad different.' I said. He chuckled. 'What? I'm serious.' I said.  
'I know, I'm not laughing at you'  
'Then what are you laughing at?' I asked.  
'Just thought of something funny.' I rolled my eyes, and went back to listening to my music. Rydel came back quickly, and lied on the blanket on the other side of  
me. She was talking to Ratlif. I didn't want to listen, but i couldn't help it. They were laughing, and talking quietly. I didn't hear them very well, so I decided to  
talk to her about it. What? She was like that too. She kept bringing 'me and Ross' up to our conversations. Later, boys were getting themselves ice creams. They  
asked if we wanted any, and both me and Rydel said yes. When they came back, they gave us the money back.  
'Hey, you were supposed to pay with that.' I said.  
'Dad kindly sponsored the ice cream.' Rocky said.  
'Oh, you didn't have to, Mark. Are you sure?' I asked.  
'Sure, Melanie, don't worry so much.' He answered me. I smiled, said thank you, and ate my ice cream. We all sat in the sun, and ate. we talked about really random  
things. They were so funny, they never failed to make me laugh. Every moment was fun when I was with this family. I didn't regret my decision about staying with  
them. We spent the whole day at the beach, and it was amazing. Me and Ross talked all the time. About everything; our favourite things, the times when we were  
little, and the plans for the tour. He really was like my best friend, or my brother. Except my brother never tried to kiss me. Twice. It really was killing  
me inside. Why? He cleraly cared about me, but just like he cared about Rydel. I kept wondering if I was just making it all up. Maybe it never really happened.  
But the picture in the magazine was clearly prooving this. And the most annoying thing, everyone thought we were together, before we even thought about that. Well  
before he thought about that. I think. Because, I did think about that. ARRHGGGH. Why is this so complicated. I know what Rydel would now say. No complications,  
he likes you, you like him, be a couple. It is not that easy. I don't know if he likes me. And I don't want to just 'be a couple'. I don't want it to happen so quickly.  
I want to stay friends with him. I don't know what my expression looked like, but Ross asked me  
'Are you okay?'I relaxed quickly, smiled and said.  
'Yes, I'm fine.'  
'Are you sure?' He asked again.  
'Sure, don't worry.' I answered. He looked at me confused, but I just smiled, so he let go of the subject. When we decided to go back home, we realised that it  
was already time to eat dinner. The time went really quickly.

Ross'POV  
It was time to go back to our house to get something to eat. I packed my things and at the same time watched Mel do the same with hers. She was so sweet, trying  
to do all those things, bu I knew she was struggling because of her leg, so I offered her help.  
'Mel, would you like me to help you with that?' I asked. She immediately looked at me and smiled.  
'That would be very sweet of you.' She said, so I helped her, and when we were all ready, I picked her up and carried to our car. We sat at the back and she  
started to listen to music again. Everyone kept quiet for some reason, we didn't really talk like usually. After a while, I realised that Melanie was asleep.  
Her head was on my shoulder. I felt it as soon as her head fell to the side. I relaxed, and closed my own eyes too. I can't believe that I was tired after a whole day at the beach.

Melanie's POV  
I woke up, and I realised that my head was resting on Ross' shoulder,. I wanted to move, but I think he was asleep too, because his head was resting on mine.  
If I moved, I would wake him up. I closed my eyes again, and I was asleep before I knew it.

Ross'POV  
Then I woke up, because we were there. I was very delicate with Melanie, because I tried not to wake her up. But I failed.  
'Ross..' she said as I was carrying her to our house.  
'Sorry, I tried not to wake you up, but I'm no good at this.' He said.  
'Ah… Don't worry, I need to be awake anyway now. Sorry about falling asleep.. I was very tired. I don't know why, considering I didn't do anything today.'  
She said and laughed. I loved her laugh. I smiled, and put her on the sofa. We all sat down and mum went to the kitchen to get our dinner ready. Me, Rocky and  
Ratliff, played some video games, Ryland helped mum with the dinner, and Riker was talking with Melanie and Rydel. I heard their conversation.  
'But Mel, you don't need to worry, we will be there with you.' Riker said. I wondered why Melanie was worrying, why Riker was comforting her and why he called her  
Mel. I thought I was the only one. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt very jelous. I even let Rocky win the game, so I could go over to them and ask what was  
bothering Melanie. I walked over to them, and sat next to her.  
'Hey, whats up?' I asked.  
'Mel is just worried about the tour.' Riker said.  
'Oh Mel, don't worry. You will be fine. I'll be next to you.' I said.  
'I know, I just didn't perform in a while. Last time I performed was like three months ago. And I don't perform often. I'm not sure if I got over my stage fright  
completly.' she said.  
'You will have so much fun, I promise.' I said, and she smiled. Then mum called us for dinner, so we sat by the table. It was really nice. I will miss these  
dinners.  
'Mum, this is delicious. we wont be able to have these dinners when we go back touring..' I said.  
'Hey' Rydel said 'I'm good too. And we can occasionally go out too. But mum's lazania is the best, I agree' She laughed.  
'We are going to Denver today, and then somewhere else, to stay by the beach. I think you should join us, so we can say bye propelly before the tour. Or we could  
visit you in between shows.' Riker said to mum and dad.  
'Yes, either you or us need to come over and visit.' Dad said. We ate the lazania, and I must say; it really was my favourite. Though I am not really picky on food.  
I'll eat anything. I honestly love food so much… Especially mum's food though.

Melanie's POV  
We were in the middle of eating dinner (lazania- sooo good), when we heard a doorbell. Ross went to get it. I saw someone hug him and say  
'I missed you so much!' It was a girl. And she was hugging him. And who was she? When she finally let go, Ross turned around and said  
'Look, it's Megan. She came to visit us, because she heard that we were here.' I was sitting there, my eyes wide. Oh no. Megan is his old girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like it!**

'Hello! It's so great to see you all! Who's this?' She said, and rudely pointed at me. I felt really bad. So, afterall, I was an useless 'it'?  
'This is Melanie… she is going to tour with us.' Ross said.  
'Melanie is our best friend' Rydel said, obviously correcting Ross. So, to him I was just someone who is touring with them? I'm pretty sure he told me that  
I meant the world to him, just yesterday, when I was sitting on his lap. When he was basicly begging me to stay with them. I thought that we were closer than this.  
Maybe I was wrong after all?  
'I came over, because I wanted to see you all. We haven't seen each other in like ages!' She said.  
'That's cool.' Ross said. 'But we are leaving today, we are going on a vacation before the tour.' He added.  
'Really? Can I join you?' She said. Oh no she did not just ask that, I thought.  
'No.' Rydel said, as she saw my face.  
'I mean, we don't have spaces in our bus. Melanie is already coming.' She added.  
'Yes, Rydel is right. We can't take you.' He said, closed the door, and invited her to sit down. She sat down on the couch, and said.  
'Really? What about me going instead of Melanie.' She said, and smiled.  
'What did you just say?' Ross asked. he obviously couldn't believe what he heard.. Neither did any of us. Rocky was going to say something, but Ross stopped him. Why?  
'It was just an idea.' She said. 'Sorry. But we could all hang out today, before you will leave…' She said. 'Let's go to the beach.'  
'We can't. We have been on the beach today already.' Riker said.  
'What about something else like… park?'  
'Melanie can't walk.' Rocky said.  
'What's wrong?' She said, pretending to be concerned. I knew she wasn't.  
'Accident' I said, angrily, and sadly at the same time. Why didn't Ross do anything?  
'Oh okay.. I have to.. do some things at home anyway. Ross, can you walk with me?' She asked.  
'Sure..' He said. WHAT? And they were out. Riker was shocked.  
'I have a bad feeling about this… Melanie.. She wasn't always like that..' Riker said.  
'Sure she wasn't. Sure.' I said.

Ross'POV  
I don't knwo what Megan was planning, but seriously, when was she said that she sould go instead of Mel.. I was furious. We walked outside and I told her  
'Megan, why did you ask if you could go instead of Mel?'  
'Oh.. It was just an idea. I didn't know she was more important to you than me.' She said.  
'What do you mean? We broke up like last summer, and it was because you were cheating on me. And then, you apologized and I forgave you. But we are barely friends. And Melanie is my best friend.' I said.. thinking if I said the right thing. Obviously not.  
'Best friend? I thought we were meant to be together, Ross! And you chose her over me!' She actually shouted.  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
'You are dating her because I broke your heart' She said. WHAT?  
'WHAT? Okay, first of all, I'm way over you and second.. we are not even together. Me and Mel.' I said.  
'What about this?' She said and took a magazine out of her bag. It had me and Melanie on the cover. On the beach.  
'I can truly say, we are not together. We are just really close best friends.' I said.  
'And really, close best friends kiss?' She said.  
'What? We didn't even kiss. And why am I even talking to you? Why am I explaining myself? Even if we did kiss, then what about it?' I said, furious.  
'Oh, it's just that I came over to win you back.' I was shocked.  
'You didn't do a good job at it then, did you?' I said, half laughing.  
'But you and Mel wont be ever together anyway.' She said.  
'What does that have to do with you?' I said,  
and then, she grabbed me and pulled me closer to her, and basicly tried to kiss me. Before I pulled away, I saw a camera flash. Luckily, I pulled away quickly, but it might still look like we kissed. OMG.  
'How dare you?! Get out of my life. Never come back again' I said, and I walked away, home quickly. I didn't feel sad or anything, though I did feel that way last summer. I even wrote  
Keep Away From This Girl about it. Now I was angry. I was furious. She could ruin everything. Did she just came here so she could try to kiss me? And.. OMG  
I bet that she also payed a paparazzi to follow her, so he could take a photo. I need to explain myself quickly, before it will be in the news or magazines.  
But first, I need to get something from a shop. I totally forgot that it was Melanie's birthday in few days. I decided to go to a shop now, before we started  
our vacation. Later I wouldn't be alone, and I wouldn't have any opportunity to do it. I turned to a street nearby, and went to a jewellery shop. I had an idea…

I bought Melanie a silver heart necklace. It also had a bit of gold decorations on it. On the back it said; to a special someone…  
I was very excited, I knew she would love it. I even forgot about the whole thing with Megan. Until…  
'It's Ross Lynch' A girl screamed and she and her friends ran up to me and I signed few autographs. Then I heard another girl say.  
'He is not that great you know. He cheated on Melanie with his old girlfriend, Megan' I stared at her.  
'What? I didn't. Who told you this?' I asked.  
'It's on the news.' She said. My eyes went wide. I sprinted to our house. I hope they didn't see it yet. I need to explain myself, before they see it. I ran  
as fast as I could. I sprinted inside the house and didn't manage to say anything, before Riker said  
'How dare you Ross?' Thats when I knew they knew.  
'Where is Melanie?' I asked.  
'Don't go and see her.' He said. I ignored him and ran upstairs, She wasn't there, so I went to our garden. I saw her with my sister. I heard her say  
'Don't worry Mel. He is my brother, but I'll still kill him.' Then she saw me.  
'You!' she said. 'Don't come any closer. How could you Ross? I would understand otherwise, but how dare you give her hopes and get all close before kissing that Megan..' I didn't let her finish, I ran up to Melanie and hugged her.  
'I didn't' she didn't hug me back, but she was crying. 'I didn't. Megan tried to kiss me, and she got paparazzi arranged to get a picture. But I didn't. I pulled away.  
Rydel stared at me.  
'It didn't look like you pulled away, Ross.' She said, and sat between me and Melanie, who had her face in her hands.  
'Don't you believe me, Mel?' I asked.

Melanie's POV  
I wasn't sure. I thought about it, wiped my tears and said  
'I do.' But I cried. He knows I love him. Oh gosh.  
'You do?' He said, suddenly excited, and tried to hug me but Rydel was in the way.  
'In that case, I'm sorry. But you can't blame me, it looked pretty realistic. I'm off now.' she said and left. I didn't dare to look up, but I said  
'I ruined everything, didn't I? Sorry. I wasn't supposed to act like this… I overreacted.' What does it have to do with me anyway? I managed to think.  
'No, I ruined everything. But I would be a jerk if I kissed the wrong girl. I wouldn't do that, Mel. I understand. I should have not went with Megan at all.  
As soon as she started to be mean to you… I'm sorry I didn't stop her.' He said. I realised that he probably knew all along. I turned bright red, so I didn't  
look up at him at all. He said the wrong girl. Doesn that mean theres a right girl? OMG. And he understands? Oh gosh… But maybe thats good…  
'I'm sorry.' He said, and hugged me. We were like this for a little while, and I really didn't want him to stop. I loved when I could be so close to him.  
It was amazing. I felt him against me and it made me feel so warm and secure. He hugged me quite tight, but I didn't mind. Our cheeks were touching so he  
probably realised that I was crying. After a long while, he let go and wiped my tears.  
'I have something for you. It was supposed to be a birthday present, but I guess you could have it now, and I'll figure something else for that occasion.'  
He said, and showed me a box.  
'Aww you didn't have to Ross.' I said ad smiled at him. I opened the box and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a beautiful silver and gold necklace. It was a heart. And it said 'for a special someone' at the back. Awwwww  
'Ross…. Thats so sweet. Thank you.' I said and hugged him again.  
'I'm glad you like it. Here, I'll help you put it on you.' he said, so I turned around and put my hair to the side. When he was finished, he hugged me from behind  
and kissed my cheek. I let him hug me and we were sitting like this, all cuddled up together.  
'Melanie?' He said.  
'Yes?' I asked.  
'You trust me, don't you?' He asked me.  
'Of course I do. I just.. I'm sorry. I should have let you explain before all that.' I said. Then I realised that we were very much like a couple already.  
I don't know what would have changed if we were together. I think that we would still be friends.  
'Don't worry about it now. It's all fine.' he said.  
'Ross… Are you ever going to turn away from me if the doctor says that I can't walk?' I asked.  
'Of course not.' He answered me. we stayed silent for a while but then I said.  
'Hey, don't you think we should practice more songs before we go today?'  
'Yeah..' He said, but didn't sound too excited.  
'Come on, it will be fun.' I smiled, so he stood up, and carried me to the others.

'Hey, did you figure it all out then?' Rocky asked. I nodded.  
'Hey, Ross.. Sorry that we believed in that thing on the news.' Riker said.  
'No, it's all my fault anyway. Melanie wanted to show us another song of hers, do you want to go and practice again?' Ross asked.  
'Sure, lets go' Rydel said. We went to their garage to practise. I sat down by a piano this time, and played the tune. I also sang the words to them, and  
they joined me when they learned the tune. I had it all written down.  
'It's called State of Grace' I said, before playing the melody.

I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lives  
And all we know is touch and go  
We alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time

And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same

You come around and the armor falls  
Pierce the room like a cannon ball  
Now all we know, is don't let go  
We are alone just you and me  
Up in your room and our slates are clean  
Just twin fire signs, these hazel eyes

So you were never a saint  
And I love the Sade's are wrong  
We learn to live with the pain  
Mostly of broken hearts  
But this love is raging and wild

And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same again

This is a state of grace  
This is a worth while fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
You're my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something good  
And right and real

And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same  
And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same  
This is a state of grace  
This is the worthwhile fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right State Of Grace Taylor Swift (few things altered by me)

I finished, and said  
'It's a bit different, but I think it will do, wont it? It's called State of Grace' I asked them.  
'Well obviously! It's very good Mel.' Rydel said. I wondered what Ross thought of the song. These hazel eyes belonged to him. And I think he knew that. But it could have been anybody… Right? I asked myself. I taughed them how to play it and we figured out who will play and sing what part of the song. By the time we  
finished, it was time to leave. We took half an hour to pack our things together, and boys took them to the bus. We stayed with Stormie and Meark a little longer  
in the living room, and then it was time to say goodbye. We all took turns, and then Ross picked me up to walked out the door, after hugging his mum. He looked  
so cute with his mum… Anyway… We went inside the bus, and sat down on the sofa. Lewis was driving, and we wanted to watch a mivie before going to sleep.  
We voted, and most of us wanted to watch a horror.  
'Oh no, I'm terrified of them.' I said.  
'You are not the only one' Ross said, and I giggled.  
'Oh you thought I was joking?' He said. I gave him a confused look.  
'I know that you are scared of them Ross. I remember.' I said.  
'Okay, so we can watch a horror, or we could watch something else considering that you two are scared of them' Riker said.  
'It's okay, we'll be fine. Right Ross?' I said. He nodded. He was adorably cute when he was scared. If I was brave, I would have told him. But I'm not so I stayed  
quiet. we got ready for bed before we turned the movie on. Rydel was sitting next to me, and then Riker sat on the other side. We started talking, and then Ross  
suddenly came to join us. Riker moved a bit, so Ross was sitting next to me. I'm kind of glad, because I'm really scared and also, if I want to go to sleep, I can  
lean on his shoulder. We got some popcorn, and started watching the film.

Ross' POV  
I sat next to Melanie, and we got some popcorn. The Rydel turned the movie on. It had a very strange and a bit stupid plot. I was pretty confused. I occasionally  
could feel my heart beat quicker than usual. Either when something tried to get someone in the film, or when Melanie's head fell onto my shoulder, but she kept sitting up everytime.  
'Are you sleepy?' I whispered.  
'Yes, I'm about to fall asleep, I hope you don't mind if I use you as a pillow?' She said jokily. 'I'm also pretty scared.' She added. 'So I keep waking up.'  
'I don't mind… Oh, don't worry' I said.  
'I know you are scared too. Your heart is beating really fast.' She said. Oh gosh, she knew? 'But I think I might fall asleep anyway.' She said and her head slowly fell onto my shoulder.

Melanie's POV  
Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. A second after I heard another scream, which was only a little bit less high pitched. Ross. He jumped up, causing me to do the same.  
'OMG That freaking scared me.' He said loudly.  
'Yeah, You woke Melanie up.' Rydel said, and cuddled closer to me.  
'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He said. I tried to giggle, but it came out miserably because I was so scared.  
'Don't worry. It's okay. Why did you scream?' I asked.  
'There was the..' He started but everyone started shushing at him, so he finished in a whisper 'the vampire jumped out of nowhere. It really scared me.'  
'Thats okay…' I said but then this really scary scene came on, and I cuddled closer to Ross. He put his arm around me and just before the girl was about to die,  
I hid my face in him chest. I heard a scream, and all of us watching, screamed too.  
'Omigosh! That WAS the sceriest scene out of the whole movie' Rydel said.  
'Wait till the end' Rocky told her, and that made me want to go back to sleep. I used Ross as a pillow again, and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you will like it. (NOTE- sneak peak to the next chapter is at the end of this one. Big things are coming up. Warining- it includes spoilers)

Its All About The Girl CHAPTER 13

I woke up, and I heard Ross talking to Riker  
'Awww Your are so sweet about her' That was Riker's voice. About who? Let it be me, let it be me… I was thinking. OMG I'm hilarious. Oh yeah.  
'Stop it Riker, I bet Mel is going to wake up and hear. I only said how cute she was yesterday when she was sleep talking. Do you know what she said?'  
OMG. What did I say? I am so scared right now. Pretend you are asleep, pretend you are asleep..  
'What?' Riker asked.  
'She said… ' And then he started to whisper. I didn't hear any of that. Then I suddenly said  
'WHAT DID I SAY?' Before I could stop myself. A second after I realised what I just did. Riker burst out laughing, so hard he started crying. Ross' face was  
priceless. He looked scared/shocked/cute all at the same time.  
'You… don't want … to know…' Riker said. I got even more scared. I looked over at Ross, and he just said.  
'You don't need to know what you said. People say things when they sleep and they don't mean them, really.' He said, obviously trying to calm me down. I must have  
looked terrified. And I was.  
'No.. Ross, you got it wrong. ….When people sleep talk, it means….. that's what they were thinking about… before or thats what they dreamed about.' He said  
in between laughing. I got really scared.  
'If you don't tell me then I will think it's something worse than it was.' I said, so he told me this.  
'It's not actually bad, don't worry about it. It was just stuff about stuff…' He said.  
'You were sleep talking about Ross, basicly. It's not that bad.' Riker said for him. I akwardly stared at them, thinking that they shouldn't have told me. I'm so  
stupid. this is way too akward.  
'Don't worry, Ross does that all the time about you too.' Rocky chipped in.  
'Rocky!' Ross said.  
'It's not like that was the first time I heard Melanie talk about Ross in her sleep, no worries.' Rydel added. I looked at her with my scariest stare.  
Then everyone seemed to have forgot about the whole thing, so I tried my best to do the same. But it wasn't that easy. Whenever Ross looked in my direction, it was  
hard not to blush and I couldn't help but think- he dreamed about me. He dreamed about me. He dreamed about me. We got ready and we decided to go somewhere, as  
we were in Denver, very close to our old estate.  
'It would be great to go for a walk, but I can't do that.' I said.  
'We could get you a wheelchair or something' Riker had an idea. I preferred Ross carrying me in the bridal style more than this, but I didn't dare to say anything  
and make it more akward than it was this morning.  
'No, it will be fine. I'll carry her' Ross said, without looking up.  
'On a walk?' Rydel said. He shrugged. I was fine with that baby! Jk :) I'm getting more hyper as the story continues, don't you think? Ha ha LOL  
So we decided to walk to a park we went to when we were little. It isn't that far from here. We went outside, and immediately found our way to the park.  
'This is so awesome, I would like to come here more!' Ross said.  
'Totally! And we could record something for R5 TV!' Rocky said. Rydel decided to do some recording later, when we get there.  
'Ross, do you mind carrying me?' I asked.  
'Of course not! Stop worrying. I told you that already.' Ross answered me and chuckled. I was glad that the akwardness from this morning didn't ruin this day.  
We entered the park, and sat on a bench. Rydel immediately took out her camera to film us. I hugged my knee and whispered.  
'It's so beautiful here. Do you remember when we were coming here years ago?'  
'Yeah. We had the best times ever' Ross said.  
'Remember when we were running around the swings playing that we were super heroes?' Ratlif asked.  
'No.' I said.  
'Not at all.' Ross answered him.  
'Oh wait, that wasn't you, that was when I lived in Toronto.' He said, and we all laughed. Rydel gave the camera to Riker and said  
'I really want to go on the swings. Go ahead and laugh at me.' She added ang giggled.  
'You are not the only one Rydel.' I said and laughed.  
'Do you wanna go?' She asked. I nodded, and she helped me to walk a bit. Half the time I was hopping. The swings were only few meters away, but it still took a lot  
of effort to get there. We sat down and started swinging.  
'We will have an amazing time, Mel. You'll see. It is going to be fantastic.' She said. I laughed.  
'I know. I'm in a good mood today. It seems so peaceful and I just love it.' I told her. We looked at each other, and smiled. After few minutes, we already saw  
boys starting to act like they were less than ten again.  
'Look at them. Just look.' I said. 'Did they turn the camera off?'  
'What is Ross doing? And probably not. Thats whay we end up with sillyness in R5 TV.' She giggled. We both laughed. I thought for a minute.  
'You know what, Rydel? You have an amazing family. Your parents are so nice and your brothers so fun to be around with. You guys are really great friends to me too.  
Thanks for everything.' I said.  
'Awww… You know I love you?' She said.  
'Since forever. I still can figure out why.' I laughed, and we did our special handshake from ages ago. Then we saw boys coming over to us.  
'He is a cheater.' Rocky pointed at Ratlif.  
'WHAT?' Ratlif said. I laughed.  
'What were you doing over there?' I asked.  
'Just played some old games.' Ross said and sat on the grass next to me. 'I'm tired.' He said and leaned his head on my swing. Not that I minded. It kind of caused  
it to move and he could easily fall. It didn't look comfortable. I laughed in my head.  
'I think you should try to relax for a bit. Stop running and just live in the moment.' I said.  
'Now, you say that?' Ross looked up and said jokily. I rolled my eyes at him. We stayed like this for a while. Even Ratlif calmed down a bit. Ryland took  
Rydel's place on the swings and she sat down next to Ratlif. I looked at them. They looked so cute together. They should be together. It's like they are meant  
for each other. I didn't look at Ross, I was looking into the distance. I could feel his glare at me. It wasn't very comfortable. I looked over at him, but he  
was smiling, so it was okay. I smiled too. Then Rocky suddenly stood up and said.  
'Okay, we need to do something. I can't stand this anymore.' I laughed at him.  
'Relax Rocky. But maybe we do need a break from this and do something fun. It would be easier if I could walk, I guess, but I will try my best.' I said.  
'You are really brave Melanie. And don't worry, okay? Can you promise me that?' Ross said, and sat up. He kissed my cheek, not caring if anyone saw or not. And I hope they werent filming anymore.  
I blushed. I could feel his touch. It was giving me a shiver down my spine and a warm feeling in my heart at the same time.  
'I can't promise you that Ross. I always worry. But I'll try. ' I said. He looked dissapointed, but not too much.  
'okay, love birds, what are we doing now?' Riker asked. Ross mouthed 'ignore' at me, so I did. But it wasn't a good idea.  
'So you are not denying it?' Riker asked excited.  
'Riker…' Ross started. He looked at him and kept quiet. We just stayed of the subject. Ratliff had an idea to go to a adventure park, with swings and things,  
after lunch. Everyone was so excited about it, exept for me.  
'I can't go' I said and looked down.  
'Why?' Rydel asked.  
'One, I can't because it will be tiring and bad for my leg. Two, I'm terrified of heights and rides. I'll just stay at the bus.' I said.  
'You can't miss out the fun.' Ross said. I smiled.  
'It's alright, I'm not very into these things anyway. I said.  
'Then we need to get you into them. You have no idea what you are missing.' Rocky said.  
'Please? I'll carry you everywhere. We wont force you to any of the rides.' Ross said. I rolled my eyes.  
'Then I won't go to any.' I said.  
'Do it for me. Please. We'll be with you.' Rydel said.  
'Or me' Rocky said.  
'Or me' Ratlif said, and everyone else said that too. Then finally, Ross looked into my eyes, and said these magic words that I couldn't resist.  
'Fine.' I said. To my suprise, EVERYONE cheered. I smiled, and thought how terrified I will be. Not a reason to smile for. I thought, but I couldn't help thinking  
that it couldn't be that bad.

Okay, it was that bad. I was getting into a roller coaster and I was terrified. Ross sat next to me. He looked at my scared face and said.  
'Relax. I don't want to force you. You can stay and wait for us. But you will be fine if you stay here with me.' He said. It's not the thing that he said that made  
me blush. It was his voice all caring, that made my heart melt, and my cheeks burn.  
'No, I'll stay here.' I said. Damn, it was all his fault. Now it's too late to do anything. But on the other hand, I wanted to do something that he loved so  
much. And he was in love with roller coasters.  
'You wont regret this!' He said. He took my hands into his. 'You are shaking Melanie.' He said with a serious face.  
'I'm just a tiny bit scared.' I said. He didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself.  
'Okay, I'm terrified like crazy. But I want to stay here, because you love this, and I want to see what it's like. I might like it, right?' I said.  
'You will love it! And don't worry. I'm right here. Hold my hand.' He said, and let go of one, and held the other. I smiled.  
'Thanks.' I squessed it really tight when we were going really high up.  
'Relax' He said with a calm voice. It did help a little. But the hand grip didn't loosen at all. Ross tried to turn, but he couldn't very well. He tried to let go,  
but he looked at me and I didn't let him. He smiled and squessed my hand. He turned in the other direction to see Rydel and Ratlif behind us.  
'Are you filming?!' He said.  
'I will when we get up there. I might use it for the next R5 TV.' She said. I turned around, still not letting go of Ross. I hope he didn't mind. I saw how high we were already  
and turned to Ross quickly.  
'We are so high.' I said. He loked at me and said  
'I really don't know what to do to calm you down. I feel bad for making you go.' I really wanted to say, tell me something nice, but I couldn't because, I was so scared  
and he wouldn't know what I mean.  
'You didn't make me go…' I said, and tried not to think about the whole thing.  
'Look at me Mel.' He said. 'You wont die. Everything will be fine. You are with me, and you are safe, okay?.' He said. I nodded.  
'Oh my gosh I can't wait for this thing to go down!' He added excitedly. 'Sorry.' He said at the end. I laughed nervously. He chuckled. Then he said  
'Don't freak out.' I was really confused.  
'But… why…' I said, but it was too late. We were like free falling with the roller coaster. Everyone was screaming. I was terrified. I heard Rydels scream.  
I bet I was screaming the loudest. When we were at the bottom, I relaxed a bit, although I knew this wasn't the end. But after few times, I realised that I was actually  
excited about the fall again. What was with me? I have to say, I didn't let go off Ross the whole time, even when I realised that I wasn't as scared anymore. Though  
I was scared the whole time.  
'Isn't this fun?' He asked me.  
'You know what? You wont believe me, but… yes it is fun. But I wouldn't go without you.' I added.  
'That's what I'm here for.' He answered, and I smiled. We went around the whole circuit few times and it was over. When it was finished, Ross naturally picked me up  
and we went over to everyone else.  
'How was it Mel?' Rydel asked me.  
'It was so fun! I want to go onto another ride.' I said, and Ross laughed. 'Don't you laugh at me Ross.' I pretended to be serious, but I couldn't help giggling.  
and it was hard to keep a straight face when Ross was holding me like that.

Ross' POV  
I was so happy to see Melanie having fun on the roller coaster. I was scared that she wouldn't like it, and blame me for convincing her to go.  
'Where do you want to go now?' I asked.  
'Oh, lets go to one of the themed rides! What about…' But Rydel didn't finish, because lots of crazy fans came running torwards us. They started to ask  
lots of questions as soon as they got here.  
'Why are you carrying Melanie?, What happened? Did you like the ride? Are you dating? Why did you cheat on her?' And things like that. I decided that this was  
too much to handle right now. Riker thought that too.  
'Please calm down. We will sign autographs, just let us sit down somewhere, as Ross can't do anything holding Melanie.' Riker said. They listened to him so we sat  
down and girls formed a que. OMG There were lots of them. And there were more and more coming. They kept asking me things, and I answered them.  
'Hey, we love our fans, but we don't have too much time, so we need to be quick.' Rocky said. 'Sorry.' All of them came over one or two at a time and I had to answer  
questions, because they all thought that I was a cheater. Some of them were upset. After a while, Melanie couldn't hold it anymore.  
'Please listen, so Ross doesn't have to say this again. We aren't dating, we weren't dating. There were no kisses and Ross didn't cheat on me. Him and Megan  
didn't kiss either, it was just paparazzi making it look like something happened. We are all good friends. You have nothing to worry about. Ross Shor Lynch is  
not taken. He's single.' All of the girls got louder. They asked for autographs and lots of them left me and my brothers their numbers. I knew I couldn't  
text any of them, because if I did, it would never end. But I was nice to them, like always. Lots of girls were also making a fuss about Rydel, screaming that  
she is their role model. And don't worry. Melanie got a lot of attention too. I was happy to see her excited. She really was. It was kind of new to her.  
Every girl recognised her from R5 TV and our life chat. Some of them said how much they loved the song Starstruck, althought they only heard a tiny bit. After half an hour,  
there was one girl left.  
'Ross, can I tell you something?' she asked.  
'Sure.' I replied and smiled at her. She blushed. That little girl was really cute. She looked about eight.  
'I want you to marry me, but if you wont marry me, then marry Melanie. I think she really likes you.' I chuckled.  
'Okay. I'll consider that.' I said, and gave her an autograph. After she went, I told Riker  
'Did you hear that?' And he just nodded and laughed.

Melanie's POV  
After that, we went onto another ride. It was really cool. I held Ross' hand again, because I was still scared, but not as much as last time. It was really fun,  
althugh pretty terrifying. After that one, Ross and Riker wanted everyone to go to a really big one. I looked up at it and said one word.  
'No.' Rocky looked at me with his puppy dos eyes. Gosh, he's nearly as good as Ross. I thought.  
'Please? It will be fun. You went on other ones that you were scared of and you liked them.' Ross told me.  
'I know, but this one is highest out of all. And pretty fast. I think I'll stay.' I said again.  
'If you decide to stay, I wont go.' Rydel said.  
'Oh come on, go without me.' I said.  
'But I am scared too, and I want my best friend to be with me.' She said. I gave in.  
'Fine. But we need to end up together.' The ride had four separate part with few seats in each one. Ross' face lightened up, and I could see his excitement. I smiled  
at that thought. We walked over to the que. We waited for a bit and talked to few fans at the same time. When we were ready to go, Ross helped me on a chair and  
helped me with a seat belt thing. Rydel sat on my left and Ross on my right. I grabbed Rydel's hand and Ross took mine too.  
'I'm literally terrified.' I said.  
'Me too.' Rydel said.  
'You will be fine. Relax.' Ross said, but it didn't really help. The ride seemed as scary as I thought it would be. Me and Rydel screamed on the top of our lungs,  
not caring what everyone will think of us. After few minutes it actually turned out to be quite fun, like the other ride.  
'You know what? I'm not regretting coming here with you.' I said loudly, so they would hear.  
'We told you, it would be fun.' Ross answered me. I looked over at Rydel, but she didn't look too good.  
'Are you okay, Rydel?' I asked.  
'Yeah…' She said but she didn't look fine at all.  
'Ratlif, hold her hand! Be a man!' I shouted and laughed. Ross chuckled. I just called him a man. Ratlif did as he was told, and (not) to my suprise, Rydel  
calmed down. I giggled at that thought.  
'What are you giggling at Mel?' Ross asked.  
'Nothing.' I said but pointed at them when nobody was looking. Ross smiled. After the ride, we went on few other things, and decided to go somewhere and have dinner. We went back to our bus first, and got  
changed as we were soaked after one of the rides.  
'We should go somewhere close, like the pizza place we went to for Ross birthday when we were younger.' I said.  
'Oh yeah! I remember that! It was so fun!' Ross said. I grabbed my purse and we walked out of the bus and started walking torwards the city centre. Well, Ross  
carried me again, and people kept staring at us. I pulled myself highed, and put my arms around his neclk.  
'People keep staring at us.' I whispered.  
'Don't worry about it Mel. Just ignore them.' he whispered back.  
'R5! Melanie!' Someone screamed. we turned around and saw a little girl. It was the same girl we met before, during the day. The one that Ross was talking about.  
'I have to tell Melanie something!' She said and stepped closer to her. Ross kneeled down so I could reach the little girl.  
'Whats that?' I asked the girl sweetly.  
'Ross likes you.' She whispered in my ear, and turned around. She walked back to where she came from. Ross heard that.  
'I think that little girl is trying to set us up.' Ross said. 'She told me the same thing about you today.' He said, and stood up with me. I still couldn't forget what  
happened. I knew Rydel thought that too. I secretly believed that it was possible, but it was funny that a little girl like that would notice something like this. She  
didn't see us together, apart from last time and now. And she knew why Ross was carrying me. She saw us on R5 TV and life chat. That's quite odd.  
Soon we reached the pizza place. Wow. Nothing changed there. I remembered it exacly the way it was.  
'Guys, this is exacly the same as I remember it.' Rocky said.  
'Wow.' Ryland added. 'Not that I remember, I was like 5 then…' I laughed. We sat down and ordered our food. I had my favourite pizza flavour- Hawaiian. To my  
suprise as soon as Ross heard that, he said  
'Hawaiian is my favourite too!' He looked really excited. I answered  
'Oh cool!' This is not going to beat Ross carrying me, or kissin my cheek, or holding my hand, or hugging me, or putting his arm around me or trying to kiss me,  
but when I heard that, I felt like a normal fan again, thinking; OMG he likes the same pizza as me. I know, crazy… I smiled and we talked and waited for our food.  
'I have an idea for the concerts. We should have Melanie playing keyboard when she isn't singing, with Rydel. Then, when she sings she should be with  
a guitar or just with the mic. Also, Rydel should sing more.' Riker said.  
'I agree.' Ratlif said. I laughed, and Rydel giggled.  
'I don't know.. I could.. maybe..' She said. I rolled my eyes. She will sing. I know she will. She doens't sing that much usually and she loves it.  
'I think you should play R5 songs first, and then play my songs torwards the end, and save Starstruck for the end. Or we could write a song for the end. A new  
one, and write it all together. Or we can use the song Ross and I wrote.' I said.  
'Yeah we should defenitely have something cool and big at the end.' Riker said. We carried on talking, and I kept looking at Ross, who was in front of me, when  
nobody was looking. We nearly kissed. And I really want to have the opportunity again. I don't want this to end just like this, now. He knows I like him, and  
I'm glad that he is not rushing, but I really want some time alone with him again. It was great when he took me to the beach and the park. I kind of miss it.  
Ross caught me staring at him. He smiled and chuckled. Only then I realised that I was smiling at him. How long was he looking at me? Then, I was woken up from my  
dreams, because our food came.

**Its All About The Girl CHAPTER 14 SNEAK PEAK**

**(BIG THINGS COMING UP)**

**'I don't want to loose our friendship Ross.' I said.**  
**'Mel.. We are best friends. Plus we also have something even more special than that. One does't get in the way of another.' He simply said. 'Don't worry.'**  
**'Okay.. Its just that I was scared that we will loose something if we get that close.'I said.**  
**'Me too.' He whispered. 'But I realised that I shouldn't worry. We can't loose anything. I believe in us.' he said.**  
**'You are so sweet Ross.' I said and I looked up at him. He gently kissed my forehead, and then he said**  
**'I think we should go now, they are probably waiting.' I nodded, so he stood up and picked me up, and this time I didn't have to hesistate if I should cuddle to him.**  
**I put my arms around his neck and we walked back to the bus. We saw everyone looking out of the windows, and I laughed.**  
**'Ross.. Look.'I whispered into his ear and he looked, and chuckled. **  
**We entered the bus and I couldn't help but smile. Ross put me on the sofa and said that he is going upstairs quickly.**  
**'Okay.. tell me everything.' Rydel told me.**  
**'Rydel… ' I looked over at Ross and he said**  
**'It doesn't matter. They will find out sooner or later.' He said, and went upstairs.**

**HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T SPOIL THIS**

**it seems like a long sneak peak but i wanted to treat you guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Start getting excited- ROLANIE IS CLOSE TO HAPPENING**

**im not gonna hide it anymore :) but i bet u were expecting it anyway...**

**Enjoy because this chapter is... different**

**look out because things are gonna happen quickly**

**and u can expect a new song written by Lynches, Ratlif and Ludgate, together!**

We ate our food, payed and basicly walked back torwards our bus.  
'Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm going straight home. I'm so tired.' Rydel said.  
'Me too.' Rocky said. Everyone except me and Ross agreed.  
'You know what? You go home, and we will catch up with you later.' Ross said. I gave him a confused look.  
'I want to show you something.' He said. I nodded, we said bye and we went the other direction.  
'It will start getting dark soon.' I thought aloud.  
'Are you scared?' He asked me.  
'Not with you.' I said and he smiled. It felt nice to see him smile. 'Where are we going?' I asked.  
'Somewhere…' He said. We silently walked for a bit and then I saw it.  
'Ross! You took me to our pond! We kept coming here all the time when we were little.' And that is where we went for out 'date'. I thought, but didn't say it out loud.  
'I know. I always loved this place. But I didn't come here since.' He said, and sat down on a bench. I slid off his lap, and he looked dissapointed. I wrapped my  
arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me too. We stayed silent. I didn't really know what to say. I just cuddled close to him, and rested my head  
on his chest.  
'Isn't it beautiful here?' I half whispered. He didn't say anything. I looked at him, and our eyes met. His gaze melted into my eyes, and I really didn't want to stop  
looking. I felt his heart beat quickly in his chest. Mine did the same. His lips slightly parted and he started leaning in. He waited for a response. I didn't think.  
I knew it felt right, and I leaned in too. When we were few centimeters away, Ross stopped, but only for a second. Soon his lips found mine, and we kissed. My dream was nothing  
compared to this. I can't describe what it was like. The kiss wasn't short, but it didn't last too long. It was slow, and sweet like in my dream, but also  
loving. It was my first kiss. And I shared it with a person I was madly in love with, Ross. When we pulled away, we looked into each others eyes. And we were both smiling.  
'I love you Mel. I really do.' He said. I kissed his lips quickly and whispered.  
'I love you too, Ross.' He immediately smiled wider. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes although I knew that I was blushing. But I don't think he minded.  
I finally looked away, and cuddled close to him again.  
'Do you remember when we first came here?' Ross asked a random question.  
'Yeah…' I said. 'And do you remember when you fell into the pond?' I asked.  
'Yeah… It was not funny at the time.. for me.. But now when I think about it..' He said and started laughing.  
'I think we should go before it gets dark.' I said. Ross looked at me  
'Do you really want to go back there now?' He asked.  
'No.' I answered. 'I much prefer to stay here.' I said. But I shivered.  
'Are you cold?' Ross asked with his protecting voice. 'Here' He said and took off his jumper. He handed it to me. I said thank you, and put ot on. It smelled of him.  
I smiled at that thought.  
'Ross.. promise me that if I wont be able to walk, you will not leave me.' I said.  
'I though you understood. I will not leave you. I love you.' He said.  
'I just wanted to make sure.' I said and smiled. 'I don't want to loose our friendship Ross.' I added.  
'Mel.. We are best friends. Plus we also have something even more special than that. One does't get in the way of another.' He simply said. 'Don't worry.'  
'Okay.. Its just that I was scared that we will loose something if we get that close.'I said.  
'Me too.' He whispered. 'But I realised that I shouldn't worry. We can't loose anything. I believe in us.' he said.  
'You are so sweet Ross.' I said and I looked up at him. He gently kissed my forehead, and then he said  
'I think we should go now, they are probably waiting.' I nodded, so he stood up and picked me up, and this time I didn't have to hesistate if I should cuddle to him.  
I put my arms around his neck and we walked back to the bus. We saw everyone looking out of the windows, and I laughed.  
'Ross.. Look.'I whispered into his ear and he looked, and chuckled.  
We entered the bus and I couldn't help but smile. Ross put me on the sofa and said that he is going upstairs quickly.  
'Okay.. tell me everything.' Rydel told me.  
'Rydel… ' I looked over at Ross and he said  
'It doesn't matter. They will find out sooner or later.' He said, and went upstairs.  
'Yes.' I said, and rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling.  
'Really?' She asked, really excited.  
'Really?' Riker asked. I rolled my eyes again.  
'Yeah. But stop talking about it. Please.' I added. Good that they listened.  
'Okay. We are watching another movie tonight..' Rydel said excited.  
'Not another scary one!' Ross shouted from upstairs. I laughed.  
'We are watching Ted tonight Ross! You don't need to be scared.' She shouted.  
'I was worrying about Mel.' He said. I laughed. We got ready for bed and sat on the sofa. This time we had ice cream. I sat in the exact spot as last time, and  
we started watching the film. Seriously, It was so funny. I couldn't stop thinking about Ross though. I couldn't concentrate, because I was thinking about our kiss.  
I wondered if he was thinking the same, because he didn't seem to focus on the movie either.

Ross' POV  
Tonight was the best night of my life. I am serious. I am that emotive. As soon as we came back, we got ready for bed and watched the movie. I loved it. Melanie  
was sitting between me and Rydel. This time we all stayed up until the end of the movie. It was only eight when it finished. Rydel played some music, and we  
talked and messed around. We didn't have time to just relax lately. We talked about random things that came up to our minds, and we didn't really talk about work.  
We were in a good mood that day. Melanie seemed to be calm tonight. I kept wondering what was she thinking about. Could it be about something that I couldn't get out  
of my head lately? I was just thinking that as I heard Rocky say  
'Bro, what are you thinking about so deeply, I can't get your attention?' He said.  
'Huh?' I asked. He just laughed. I gave him a confused look.  
'What are you day dreaming about?' He asked.  
'I heard that. What do you want Rocky?' I asked.  
'He was just messing around.' Rydel said. I didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't bother me.  
'Put that up louder Rydel I love this song' Ratlif said and started dancing like an idiot. Riker joined him and Rydel said.  
'Don't stop, I need to film you!' Melanie laughed. 'Do you want to be in it Mel?' She asked.  
'No way.' Melanie said and moved nearer Rydel so she was behind the camera. That woke me up. Girls started giggling and everyone was messing around. Even Ryland  
tried to sit on me, I moved away from him and went on my phone. I went on my twitter.  
'Hey guys! I have some fan questions I want to answer! Help me.' I said, and Riker sat next to me.  
'Mel answer this one for me.' I said, and handed my phone to thought for a moment, and answered it. It was about her favourite R5 song, and her song. I  
looked at it. Her favourite R5 song is It's All About The Girl. He favourite song is Holy Ground.  
'Hey whats Holy Ground?' I asked. She smiled.  
'It's one of my songs.' She said.  
'Can i hear it?' I asked.  
'Sure. You just need to bring me a guitar and my songbook.' She said, so I went to get it. I gave it to her and Rydel asked.  
'Can I video this? We can put a teaster onto youtube. If it's your favourite song, we should give everyone a sneak peak.' Melanie nodded, and started playing.

I was reminiscing just the other day,  
While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away.  
Back to a first-glance feeling on the old times.  
Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme.  
Took off fast through the green light, go,  
Hey, skip the conversation and you already know.  
I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made,  
And that was the first day.

And darling, it was good never looking down.  
And right there where we stood was holy ground.

Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress,  
We had this big wide city all to ourselves.  
We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you',  
And for the first time I had something to lose,  
Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way.  
And the story's got dust on every page,  
Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now.  
And I see your face in every crowd.

Cause darling, it was good never looking down.  
And right there where we stood was holy ground.

Tonight I'm wanna dance for all that we've been through.  
But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.  
Tonight I'm wanna dance and give us a chance,  
But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you,

It was good never looking down.  
And right there where we stood was holy ground.

Tonight I'm wanna dance for all that we've been through.  
But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.  
Tonight I'm wanna dance and give us a chance,  
But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you,

Melanie's POV  
The song was about Ross. I pretended to think that a relationship of ten year olds is not something to consider or think about. But I wrote this song few days ago,  
about my life after R5 started and I was forgotten. Thinking how much I still loved him after the break up. And it mattered to me. I loved him all this time.  
Apparently you can't be in love at the age of ten or twelve. But I knew what I wanted. And it lasted until this day. And now I think I have it.  
They liked the song.  
'Wow. I think this is my favourite too. Or determinate.' Rydel said. I smiled.  
'I'm sorry.' Ross said. Everyone looked strangly at him, but I knew what he meant. He was sorry for leaving me.  
'It won't happen again.' He said and hugged me.  
'Litte explanations.. Doesn't he like the song?' Rocky asked. Rydel smiled.  
'He loves it. And he knows what it's about. And so do I.' Rydel said.' It's so romantic. Can I put it onto..' She started but I cut her off.  
'NO.' I said and let go off Ross. 'Don't.' Rydel rolled her eyes and nodded. Rocky still didn't get it. Then Ryland said  
'Melanie, how many songs do you have left? We need to fit all of R5 songs and your songs into 2 hours. We count five minutes for each song. You can also have a break  
and you guys can talk in between if you don't have enough things to play.'  
'I think I have enough. Are you playing any Austin and Ally songs?'  
'Yeah.' Ross said and just then his favourite song came on. 'Dance it out!' He screamed and all of the boys started dancing. People think he is 20 year old sometimes,  
but most of the time he shows that he is sixteen. Me and Rydel laughed, and joined in. I was having so much fun, it didn't even matter that I was the only one  
who couldn't stand or walk. I was happy. It was three hours after the movie finished, when we decided to go to sleep. Ross carried me to my bed but stayed next to  
me and we talked for a bit. Rydel was putting together videos for R5 Tv on her laptor, Ryland was asleep and the rest of the boys were upstairs.  
'Goodnigt Mel.' Ross said and kissed my forehead.  
'Goodnight Ross.' I said and smiled. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down torwards me so I could hug him. After I let go off him, he smiled and went  
to lie on his bed. I didn't pull my curtain right in, so I could still see Ross opposite me. I fell asleep thinking about him.

I woke up and looked around bus. Ross was the only one still asleep. Rydel helped me to get ready and we had some breakfast. It was ten when he finally left his  
bed.  
'Hi. You are already dressed?' He asked looking at me and Rydel.  
'It's ten. We decided to get ready before. We have some big plans for today.' Rydel said.  
'What plans? Ross asked.  
'First we are going on a trip to the forest where we went when we were little. We went there with our school, do you remember? We will have a picnic and eat  
lunch there. Then we can do whatever for the rest ot the day. We have few options; town, bus or cinema.' I said.  
'Sounds good.' He said, made himself a sandwich and sat next to me. 'Mel, what would you like for your birthday? Considering that I already gave you the necklace,  
I don't have anything for you.' He asked me.  
'You don't need to get me anything.' I said and smiled.  
'It's okay, I'll think fo something.' He said, and I rolled my eyes. After we ate, boys got dressed and we needed to get a car. Lewis worked that out for us and  
we were ready to go one hour after Ross woke up. Me and Rydel made some lunch and took it with us. When we were in the car, I was thinking how lucky I actually  
am. I get to be with Ross. Not because he is Ross Lynch, but because he is the one I love. There are millions of girls who love him just like me, or love any  
other boy and are not happy, not with that person. They never get to see him, touch him, anything. I thought about that and took Ross' hand and wrapped my finger around his. I never actually  
did this before, usually he was the one to do so. But now I don't feel like I should hesistate. He squessed it straight away, and I carried on day dreaming.  
We got there in half an hour and walked out of the car. Well, Ross picked me up and carried outside.  
'Where are we going?' I asked.  
'Lets walk this way, so we will find a place to sit down.' Ross said and pointed left.  
'Okay, lets go!' Rydel added excitedly and we went that way. We walked for half an hour and I had to ask Ross  
'Ross, am I heavy? We have been walking for half an hour. Do you want to take a break?'  
'What? No! You are as light as a feather. I like carrying you.' He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
'Hey look, over here. This is the place where we were building our shelters, do you remember? We had a competition who will build the best one.' Rocky said.  
'I remember that! Do you want to sit down here then? There is also a pond here, look.' I said.  
'Lets stay here, I love this place and I had enough of walking.' Rydel said, so we put a blanket on the grass and sat down. Ross gently kneeled down and put me  
down on the blanket. Then he sat next to me. I looked at him, and smiled. He was so close to me, and I was so happy to be out with my best friends.  
'It is so peaceful' I said, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, realised that they were all lying down. I joined them and asked  
'What are you doing?'  
'Looking at the clouds.' Ryland said.  
'Really? I never thought I would see Lynches, and Ratlif, lying on the grass and watching clouds. Usually you mess around and dance or chew gum.' I said laughing.  
'Stereotypes! No, we do these things most of the time, but we are not always like that.' Ross said.  
'Really? You are chewing gum right now Ross.' I said and laughed.  
'It's yellow look!' He said and blew a bubble. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the sky.  
'This one is heart, look!' I said and pointed up.  
'And this one is a hippo on a bike.' Rocky said and we just stared at him and laughed our heads off.  
'Do you want to eat anything?' Rydel said 'We have pancakes, sandwiches, cake, pizza, yougurts, crisps and drinks. Coke, orange juice, water and fizzy drinks.'  
'Yes please!' Ross said and sat up. He helped me up too, and Rydel asked  
'What do you want?'  
'Do you have a cheese sandwich?' He said. I love cheese sandwiches too, so I asked for one as well. We ate and talked, and had some dessert too.  
'I love it here, don't you?' Rydel said.  
'it's absolutely amazing Rydel.' Ratliff said, and I nearly chocked on my sandwich with laughter. Ross saw me and chuckled. We exchanged looks and nearly laughed  
out loud. Luckily I managed to stay calm and I laughed inside. Suddenly Ross stood up and said  
'I'll be back in a minute, wait here!' And ran somewhere. I was a bit worried, he took 15 minutes to get back. I heard his vice, so i turned around  
'I got a guitar. Do you want to write a song guys?'  
'Yeah, thanks that you brought it here, we need to write a song, TOGETHER.' Riker said.  
'Oh yeah, sit down Ross.' Rydel said. He sat down in between Rydel and me.  
'So I have been thinking, and I like this tune.' Ross said and started playing a tune.  
'Give me a try. I'll try to come up with some lyrics.' Rydel said and we listened to the music.  
'I know! Play it again Ross!' Rydel said and started singing

So let's sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Couse we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song

Come grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
'Couse we all need a song  
When we're weary and tried  
We'll sit here together  
And singing it outloud

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Couse we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song

Riker and Rydel started singing.

Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na  
hey, ya  
Yeah

Ross sang this bit with me. He kept smiling and trying to concentrate on the music. He was so cute.

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Couse we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(our summer)

we all sang this bit.

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Couse we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song) x3

**LET ME KNOW IF U WANT MORE OR NOT**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it really helps me, and i exept any feedback- if u want to critisize me, ok! just dont be too mean :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, please review...**

**It always makes me happy and I really want to know what you think.**

'Wow. This is increadible.' Rocky said.  
'You need to play this' Ryland said.  
'I can't believe how easy that was.' I said.  
'Do you want to go somewhere else now? We had our lunch, and we could go and see what's bihind this hill next to the pond.' Rydel said.  
'We could record something for R5 TV.' Rocky said and took out his phono. 'I'll go on the internet first.' He said. They stood up and packed the food.  
Ross picked me up, and we started walking again.  
'Ross..' He said and passed his phone to him. Ross eyes went wide.  
'What's wrong?' I asked. Ross didn't say anything, only showed Rocky'd phone to me. I starred at it. It had an article and a photo of Ross and Megan. It said-  
'Ross Lynch, was spotted with his old girlfriend, Megan kissing. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Ross happens to have a girlfriend who isn't her. He was  
photographed with Melanie Ludgate at the beach only few days before. What is going on, and how will this affect his career? Will fans turn away from the star  
after this 'incident'? We will soon know; there is a R5 tour coming up and some fans said that they are not coming to a concert where a cheater is sining and  
playing. Others say that they will only go there to support Melanie and Ross' family; Rydel, Riker, Rocky and his best friend Ratlif. It looks like Ross Shor Lynch  
is either trying to get attention, which wont give him more fans, thats for sure. Or he is just a total jerk and a cheater. We took an interview with Megan Suzan,  
and she said that he didn't tell her about his relationship with Melanie. She said- 'I'm as heartbroken as Mel. I knew her, and I was worried about something  
going in between them, but Ross always told me that they are just friends. He didn't only cheat on her, he also cheated on me.' It looks like Megan wasn't aware  
of hurting Melanie Ludgate. Don't know what you think, but my opinion is- Ross lynch is so done.' I read this aloud and stared at the two pictures.  
'What a cow!' Rydel shouted. Ross looked very worried.  
'Ross, sorry that I didn't spot that, I'm your manager after all.' Ryland said.  
'What? No, that doesn't matter anyway.' Ross said.  
'It looks like the holiday is over. Ross, you need to tell everyone the truth.' Rydel said.  
'What if they don't believe me?' He said.  
'You have Melanie. The fact that the first photo is kind of fake, prooves that this one could be too. You both need to see someone, go on TV, or we need to record  
something, I don't know…' Rydel answered him. He didn't seem to look better.  
'Ross, it will be fine.' I said, and hugged him.  
'I know, I mean.. I don't want people to think that of me. But Megan seriously is getting on my nerves.' He said and hugged me back.  
'Ross!' Ryland shouted. 'I know how to fix this! The Helen Show*! You are invited to the Helen Show. Take Melanie with you, and explain everything.' He said.  
'Mel, will you come with me?' He asked.  
'Of course!' I told him and smiled.

After that, we have been pretty stressed about Ross' career. And also R5. Some people could turn away from everyone in R5. On the way back, everyone was silent and  
akward. It was pretty upsetting. Ross seemed really down. I looked at him and asked  
'Are you okay?' He nodded.  
'Okay, that was a pointelss question. I better ask what can I do to make you smile?' I asked him and looked into his eyes. I tried to find them. He wasn't looking  
at mine.  
'Ross? Please.' I said, and he found my eyes and smiled slightly. I kissed his cheek and Rydel said awwww, looking over at us from her phone. She was on twitter.  
'People are asking me if Ross really cheated on Melanie. I said no. Ross, you should go on your account and retweet some people. He nodded again and took his phone  
out of his pocket. I looked over his shoulder.  
'Do you want me to do it?' asked him.  
'Yeah.. thanks.' He said, and handed the phone to me. I read the things they said about him.  
'I think it will be no good if you explain it all yourself. I'm going to go on my account.' I said and handed the phone back to him. Some people were seriously mean  
to him. I took my phone out, and went on Ross profile. I retweeted lots of people, but not the ones who were just being rude. I also went on tumblr, and on my  
official blog. People knew about it, because Ross tweeted it, so I could get recognision. I created a long post explaining everything. Even the things I didn't  
yet explain to Ross. Like that we were not together, but we are close now. I didn't talk to Ross himself about that yet, because I didn't know how much a kiss could change. I wrote about how close we are as friends, and how sweet he is to me, so people realise that he wouldn't do such a thing. I said how much good of a person he is and how much he inspires me, and other people. I also said that he wouldn't act like this and that real fans have to believe him and support him. I let myself tell everyone  
who Keep Away From this Girl is about. Ross' phone beeped because I forgot that he was following me. He read what I wrote, and smiled. I think it's because I mentioned  
that he means a lot to me and that if we are or arent together, I don't want to loose him, because we were best friends no matter what. He looked at me and smiled  
widely, not pretending this time. It was a true, beautiful smile that always made me want to smile too.  
'Thanks Mel.' He said.  
'Oh that? It's all true.' I said.

Ross' POV  
We reached the bus and we decided not to go out for dinner. Rydel said that she was going to make dinner that mum loves to make. Hopefully it will turn out  
just as good. We walked out of the car, and Lewis took care of it. I picked Melanie up, and I carried her close to me. Her heart was beating faster than usual.  
I realised that and it made me smile. Was she nervous around me? Thats increadibely cute. I put her on the sofa and Ryland called The Helen Show. He got it fixed for  
tomorrow. I still couldn't believe of what Rocky found. It will be so hard to convince everyone that I'm not a cheater. I must have looked down because when I sat  
next to Mel she said  
'Ross, maybe you want to go somewhere? We have nothing much to do now, so do you want to come with me? You seem pretty upset.' I looked up and said  
'Okay, lets.' Then I added 'Rydel, we will be back in a bit, okay?' And Rydel said  
'Fine. Just come back in time for dinner. And btw next time you boys are cooking.' We smiled, and I picked up Melanie and we walked outside. We walked torwards  
the park again. We didn't really talk until we got there and sat on a beach. Melanie didn't slide of my lap this time.  
'So Ross, what can I do to cheer you up?' Mel asked. I smiled and said  
'Tell me that you love me.' She smiled and hugged me and whispered into my ear.  
'I love you Ross. And it will never change.' She looked into my eyes and I smiled, and leaned in. I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her. Melanie kissed  
me back as soon as she felt my lips. It was amazing. I was so happy with her. I was in love. When we pulled away, we were both smiling. We were looking at each  
other and didn't hug or do anything. I decided to break the silnce.  
'About the Helen Show..' I started but she didnt let me. She put a finger on my lips and said.  
'Don't talk about it Ross. Don't think. Don't worry. You have to be happy. Tell me that you are happy.' She said with hope in her eyes.  
'I'm happy because I'm with you. But I can't stop thinking about..' I said but she stopped me again.  
'You can worry as much as you want when we go back there but do not worry now. Look how beautiful it is. I have more serious worries than you, and I'm trying  
to not concentrate on them. I feel lucky no matter how bad the situation gets. I'm here with you.' She said and smiled. It made me smile too.  
'Thanks Mel.' I said and she hugged me. Then I stood up with her.  
'Where are you going?' She asked me.  
'I'm taking you over there' I said and pointed at a tree. Sometimes crazy ideas come up to my mind.  
'Ross, what do you mean?' She asked.  
'I want to sit on the tree with you, and look down at the park and people. Nobody will disturb us.' I said and looked over at kids coming over to play.  
'Are you crazy Ross? I can't even walk, how am I supposed to climb? And the idea is crazy.' She said.  
'You will get to do crazy things if you stay with me.' I said and laughed.

Melanie's POV  
Ross is really crazy sometimes. He wanted to go and climb a tree and sit there. I don't even know if we are allowed to do that. Then he gently put me on the ground  
so I was standing on one leg and helped me up onto the branch by picking me up by my waist. Then he jumped up next to me and climbed one branch higher.  
'You are crazy.' I told him, as he helped me onto the branch he was on.  
'I know. It's true. I'm crazy for you.' He said and I rolled my eyes.  
'Seriously?' I said and laughed.  
'Yeah.' He said and laughed. He took my hand. 'So you don't fall.' he said. There was a moment of silence and I said  
'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Rydel didn't have the idea of me coming over and taking part in the tour.'  
'That is a scary thought.' Ross said. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I mouthed sorry and picked it up. It was Rydel.  
'Hey, when are you coming back?' She asked.  
'We have only been here for half an hour Rydel.' I said. Ross looked at me and we exchaged smiles.  
'But we got a call from The Helen Show and they want you two there tonight. They also want you to perform. This is a change of plans and if you don't take it,  
you wont be able to come on at all.' She said.  
'Okay we'll be back in a minute.' I said.  
'Whats wrong?' Ross asked.  
'Sorry but our day without any worries is over. We need to go home and have something to eat and get a song ready. We are going to The Helen Show today. I said and  
Ross immediately looked upset again.  
'Ross, I'm sorry, but we have to. If we don't come they wont let us come at all. And they asked for a song. It is supposed to be a new one. We need to choose  
one to play. But as soon as we come back, we can continue with this.' I said and smiled.  
'Okay. Never mind. We have to go.' He said and climed down and helped me down.  
'Thanks.' I said and he smiled, and then we headed back.

As soon as we entered the bus, Rydel said,  
'Prepare a song upstairs, we wont inturrupt you. As soon as you finish, come here and have dinner.' Ross nodded and we went upstairs. He sat me by the piano and I  
opened my song book.  
'I think we should sing this one. It's called you are my favourite song. I didn't show it to you yet though.' I said and started playing.  
'This is a boys bit so you would sing it.' I said and started singing. He listened and was smiling the intire time. When he got it, I left him singing alone.

Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You help me find my sound  
Just like a bass line in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

CHORUS  
And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing track  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

I sang this bit alone

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song

We sang this together

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song

'This is such a great song Mel!' Ross said and hugged me. I smiled.  
'Thanks!' I said. We spent half an hour practising and then went downstairs to have something to eat. i watched Ross eating and he seemed in a bad mood again.  
'Ross' I said and he looked up immediately. 'Don't worry. We will figure it out. It's not like you have to put up with that for the rest of your life.' I added  
sadly, and I think Ross felt bad because he hugged me immediately. Noone took any notice and they just carried on eating. I smiled a sad smile and went back to the  
food.  
'Rydel, you are a great cook.' I said and tried to smile. She looked up and said thanks. Nobody bothered to do anything. We were all tired and fed up that  
everytime things get better, there is always something in the way of happiness. Damn it. I bet that this is not the end of our summer adventures.

*Helen Show- taken from Austin and Ally, which seemes to be a parody of the Ellen Show. Notice that I have nothing against it, I just used Disney's idea because I didn't have one.

**I felt like swapping the roles and making Mel do the cheering up job, so I made Ross upset this time. Ha ha hes so cute!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I uploaded this story with three chapters today, because last time you had to wait a bit and I don't like to keep you waiting. I am really hoping that you read and enjoy this, I certainly love writing especially about R5 (Ross 3 ;) )**

**Please review, it really helps.**

**I have a question for you too- would you like me to do a competition where you can win to be in my story? If not, then don't worry, I don't have to do it, its just an idea. Have fun reading! :)**

We were in the car driving to The Helen Show. Ross seemed really nervous, which suprised me because he usually was cool about being in the centre of attention. I  
should be the othe freaking out.  
'Melanie, are you nervous?' Rydel asked me.  
'A bit.' I said, and then whispered 'But Ross seems more scared than me.'  
'Don't worry, you will both be fine.' Rydel said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and sat back. 'Do you want to listen to my music?' She asked and I nodded so  
she gave me one headohone and we stayed silent for the rest of the drive. When we finally got there, we went backstage and talked to some camera men and the director.  
We also got to say few things to Helen herself. She was polite and I think she didn't believe the rumour. Well, that is if she didn't see the picture. So that  
doesn't give us any chances. It was a bit akward as well, because I couldn't walk, so we were already there sitting down, before hand. We didn't enter  
like most guests do. Just before we were about to go and sit down, Rydel said  
'Don't worry Ross, they will believe you. We will be right here. And I called mum and told her to watch this.'  
'It's live… It's live..' I said with a nervous face.  
'Don't worry Mel, I will be there with you.' Ross said.  
'Thanks, but I have to support you. I'm here for you Ross.' I said and he took my hand and Rydel hugged us. We quickly went to take our places.  
'Ladies and gentelmen! Today we have two guests who have been the latest gossip topic. I invited them here because I think you want to know what was true  
and what wasn't in all the things that have been said about them. It's Ross Lynch and Melanie Ludgate!' Helen said. It was akward, some of the  
audience cheered, some did the opposite. We greeted Helen, and the audience.  
'We are very happy to be here and to be able to talk about the misunderstanding that took place.' Ross said politely.  
'I'm very happy that you came and also that you will tell us the truth, because oh man I've been on the internet lately and it seems like people have really  
strong views about this.' She said.  
'Yes, that is the problem, you see. People read things in magazines and think they are all true. In reality it is different. Things are changed around and  
made up, to gain money from it.' I said  
'What we are trying to say is, we want people to realise that rumours about me aren't true. They are made up. I feel the responsibility to say this in public  
because many fans thought that I let Melanie, them and everyone else down. I didn't.' he said.  
'Okay, so lets start with this question; are you saying that the photo of you and Megan Suzan is fake?' Helen said and showed everyone the picture on a big  
screen. Ross responded with this  
'It is not photoshoped, but in the magazine it says that it is a kiss. It wasn't a kiss. It was close to a kiss, but I did not want that. Megan Suzan tried to get close  
to me…' Helen then inturrupted him.  
'Megan Suzan is your ex girlfriend, is that right?' She said.  
'Yes. We were out because I was walking her home, as she asked me too. Melanie was with us before hand. Megan tried to kiss me and I pulled away. Just not in time,  
because a photographer took a photo. What's more, I am pretty certain that she was the one who made sure that someone was following us.' He said.  
'Melanie, what do you think about this?'  
'I know this is true. These things happen. This is not the first time someone took a photo of two people close to each other and causing chaos.' I said.  
'What do you have on mind?' Helen asked.  
'The photo of me and Melanie at the beach is an example.' Ross said. 'It was similar. There was no kiss, although everyone thought that there was.'  
'Is this true Melanie?' Helen asked me.  
'Yes, it is true. We were just best friends.' Helen raised her eyebrow.  
'I'm not gonna lie, you two look in love on that picture.' She said.  
'Well…' I looked at Ross and he smiled and finished for me  
'That could be true. But we didn't talk about it then.'  
'So you talk about it now?' Helen said.  
'We are very close best friends.' I said, and smiled.  
'Not more than that?' She asked.  
'I don't like to talk about my private life on TV.' Ross said and smiled.  
'Ok then..' Helen said. 'How do you know that Megan wanted the picture taken? Do you have any prof?' She asked.  
'Not exacly, although we have some arguments.' Ross said. 'First of all, she was able to do that. I don't usually tell anyone what R5 songs are about, but  
Keep Away From This Girl is about Megan Suzan. The lyrics say a lot about her.' He finished.  
'Ross also said that Megan did say that she wanted to win him back, and that she was jelous of me because she thought that we were a clouple.' I said.  
'She said that Melanie will never be with me anyway, suggesting that she will do something to make sure it doesn't happen. Then she tried to kiss me.' Ross said.  
'You have some strong arguments against Megan, and she said other things about you. She said that she is heart broken because Ross cheated on her with Melanie.  
And that both of you feel upset. What do you say to that?'  
'I'll tell you what I'll say to that, she was simply lying.' I said starting to get angry. Ross looked at me and I pulled myself together, because I didn't want to do anything stupid live on TV.  
'How do we know if you aren't lying? You see, I believe you, but you also need to convince all of them and people in front of their televisions.' Then, Ross looked  
at one of the cameras and said.  
'I just want everyone to know that i would never ever cheat on somebody. Plus point out that Melanie wasn't my girlfriend in the first place anyway, so it doens't  
make me a cheater anyway. From your point of view I could have got back together with Megan if I wasn't dating Melanie.' He said.  
'But.. You forgot about one thing here. You kept suggesting that it looked like you cheated on Melanie. Did she feel that way? Did you feel like Melanie thought you were cheating on her?' Helen said. She got us there.  
'Well… I didn't cheat on anyone not because I wasn't with Melanie but because the kiss didn't take place.' He said.  
'But you keep referring to the whole situation like you and Melanie were a couple because first thing you said was that you didn't cheat on Melanie. You forgot  
to say that it was because you didn't date her in the first place.' She said.  
'But we didn't date…' I said and Ross helped me out.  
'We didn't say that we were dating. But to be honest.. We were really close and we were aware of things so kissing another girl would be like cheating on Melanie  
after giving her hopes. If you see what I mean. I just want this clear.' Ross said.  
'Okay. I understand. Do you want to add anything to that, before our next guest comes to join you?' Helen asked.  
'No. That is it.' Ross said so Helen summarised what we said. Then another guest was invited. And it was nobody else, but Megan Suzan.

Ross' POV  
When i heard Helen say Megan Suzan I couln't believe this. She is going to lie so much. How can I convince my fans that I'm right?  
'It's Megan Suzan!' Helen said and Megan greeted everyone except Mel.  
'Megan. It's so good to see you. Don't you like Melanie?' Helen said. I started laughing in my head. Megan was just stupid. Did she forget that she was supposed  
to hate me and be in pain like Melanie was supposed to be in?  
'Why? I love her, we are both in such pain because Ross cheated on us.' She said.  
'But what suprises me is.. You greeted Ross. And you seem pretty happy.' Helen said.  
'Ah, it's because I was being polite. And I'm over Ross by now.' She said.  
'Wow well done.' Helen said and laughed.  
'Thanks!' Megan said obviously not understanding the sarcasm.  
'Anyway, Megan, what do you think of what Ross and Melanie said?' Helen went on.  
'I just want to say that I said the truth before hand and that Melane is only covering up for Ross.' Megan said. I was furious.  
'Although the fact that the first piture of them wasn't a real kiss is suggesting that this one is likely to be made up as well. And what are you going to say  
about you arranging the photographer to take a photo?' Helen said. No, this was getting ridoculous.  
'I didn't do that, and I'm not the kind of person Ross thinks I am. 'She said.  
'What about the song?' Helena asked her.  
'What song?' Megan said sweetly.  
'I wrote a song about you agfter we broke up last year.' Ross said.  
'Really? How sweet!' She said.  
'Not really.' I told her and she made an angry face at me. I smiled.  
'The songs title is Keep Away From This Girl.' Helen said. 'We will play it for the audience, shall we?' She added and played a part of the song. I don't think  
Megan could resist, because after the song finished, she stood up and slapped Ross, and then me. Helen was shocked.  
'Excuse me, could you start being professional? This is live.' She said. Then she asked security to take her away. Then they played advertisements.  
Me and Ross looked at each other, still shocked he asked me  
'Are you alright Mel?' He gently touched my cheek. His cheek was red. I guess that mine was too. I just nodded. Helen just said  
'I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking inviting her here.'  
'It's okay, it wasn't your fault.' Ross said.  
'We have five minutes and then we need to go back live.' Helen said.  
'What will you say to the audience?' I asked.  
'I will say that we had to stop due to Megan Suzan's behaviour, and that we are back with you two. Then we will talk more about things, I'll ask you questions  
and then you will sing your song with R5.' We both nodded and went backstage.  
'This is so lucky. No one will believe her now.' Rydel said and hugged us. 'I mean… are you alright?' She asked and I nodded.  
'Im so happy that Helen believed us.' Ross said. 'But at the same time I'm furious at Megan. I seriously don't want to see her again.' Then Helen called us to come  
back and sit down. We were back live.  
'We are very sorry, that we had to take a break due to some problems and difficulties with our show. We are now back with Melanie Ludgate and Ross Lynch' She said.  
'Called Megan.' Ross said and I smiled. I smiled.  
'So, lets just summarise, now that we have enugh proof for this. It is likely that Megan Suzan did play an act and did try to make your fans turn away from you.  
We can move on to a better and nicer subject, the first photo,' It was put up on the screen behind us, 'Is not fake but apparently nothing  
happened back then. Ross Lynch didn't cheat on Melanie Ludgate with his ex girlfriend, Megan Suzan like it was said in this magazine, and all over the news and  
internet, because first of all, he wasn't in a relationship, and second, it was Megan's act and nothing happened. it is possbile that the photographer was arranged  
by Megan as well. This is your version, and to me it seems realistic enough, after what we saw of Megan Suzan today. Do you want to add anything?'  
'We are out of secrets and mysteries I'm afraid.' Ross said and laughed. 'I would never do such a thing, and I want to thank everyone that believe me. This  
whole situation is ridoculous and I hope it never happens again. Sometimes things seem different than they really are. Don't believe in everything people say  
and write about us. Believe in what we tell you, because I don't hide things from my fans. I try to be open.' Ross said and I smiled.  
'So, now that we have this clear, I have few more question, which thank goodness, have nothing to do with this mess.' She said.  
'Go ahead.' I told her.  
'When is the R5 tour taking place?'  
'We are touring in a week and few days.' Ross said.  
'What is so special about it?' Helen asked us.  
'Melanie is taking part in it. We will be performing all R5, songs from the Disney Show Austin and Ally and Melanie's songs. The concerts will be a little longer  
than usuall. The tickets are on sale on our website , and we will be touring all around USA and we might go up to Canada as well. You need to look  
it up, for details.' Ross said.  
'Oh, so Melanie is performing her songs as well?' Helen asked.  
'I am. I wrote songs, some especially for this occasion. We will perform one of them today.' I said.  
'In case you forgot, Melanie and Ross will perform with R5 today, so keep watching. So what are your songs like? What is the title of the one you chose for this occasion?'  
'My songs vary. I write love, slow songs, I write up beat and fun to perform songs. It really varies. The song that we will perform today is a duet song and  
it suits a male and a female, and I wrote it not that long ago, so I decided that it will be good to perform today. It's called 'You Are My Favourite Song.'  
'Is it a love song?' Helen asked and I blushed slightly. Ross gently nudged me and Helen laughed.  
'It is.'  
'Does it have anything to do with your latest love experiences possibly?' She asked. And said 'You are blushing.' I laughed.  
'Most of my songs are about my experiences. I just need inspiration to write a good song. Not all of them are though. Some are about things that happened to  
my friends, or are just a bit experimentional. When I feel in a certain mood, I write a song that suits it.' I answered, carefully not to give away the answer  
to the question.  
'Ross, what about you? Who writes the songs for R5?' Helen asked.  
'Well, we all wrote or took part in creating at least few songs. But I think that my siblings Rydel and Riker write the most.'  
'And, Melanie.. Are you new to the situation of having fans?' She asked. I smiled and said.  
'Yes. I have been a singer for the year, but not many people really knew about me. I am kind of new to this, but everyone is so supportive and helpful, so  
it's nice, I'm really enjoying it. I am really trying my best, and I hope that you will enjoy the songs I wrote and that we will perform during the tour.' I said.  
'We covered two things; the rumour and the tour. There is one more thing we didn't talk about. It is your leg, Melanie.' Helen said.  
'Melanie was hurt in the leg and she can't walk at the moment. We don't know much yet, but the consequences might be pernament.' Ross said and looked down.  
'What happened? ' Helen said.  
'It was an accident.' I said and looked down again.  
'I see that this is a topic you don't really want to talk about. But what about the tour?' Helen asked.  
'We don't know anything for sure yet. Melanie can't walk so if she doesn't get better, we will have to deal with this. But we are not changing the plans.  
Mel is doing the tour with us.' Ross told everyone.  
'This must be hard.' She said.  
'It is. But I don't really focus on that. I love performing, and I am good friends with all of the members of R5. I am living my dream.' I said, and smiled.  
'I'm happy to hear that. So, shall we invite the rest of R5 now?' Helen asked. We nodded hapily.  
'Ladies and gentelmen, we have more suprises for you today. Even more guests; R5. Welcome!' Helen said, and everyone came to greet her.  
'Hello! It's so nice to see you all!' She said.  
'It's great to be here.' Riker responded.  
'Last time you were here, you were talking about your second tour. That was years ago.' Helen said.  
'Yes, we came here before our second ever tour. And we are here again. This time it's more to do with Ross though.' Rydel added.  
'I have invited you all here for a number of reasons. We already talked about all of the latest news with Ross and Melanie. Now I would like to aske you few  
questions as well. Does it seem alright?' She asked.  
'Sure!' Riker said.  
'Who is your musical inspiration?'  
'It can be so many musicians… Right now, we look up to Bruno Mars, last year we were focusing more on Paramore. It changes just our favourite songs.  
All the time.' Riker said.  
'What are your plans for after the tour?'  
'Well, Ross is filming more Austin and Ally, and we might be involved in few Disney projects, but we can't say too much. Rydel is continuing to teach her dance  
class, and we will occasionally perform too. We are still working on our album. Melanie is also hoping to release one, so that would be fun too… We also  
are involved with Christmas projects… This is our plan for next year. Oh, and we have more tour coming up in spring.' Riker said.  
'Wow, you are busy, aren't you?'  
'At the moment, we are having our vacation, although things are getting in our way, but wherever we are, we always work hard, but also have fun.  
We really enjoy our job.' Rocky said.  
'It seems like it is great being you.' Helen joked.  
'People think that our lives are easy. Sure, it is a dream to do what we do, but we put a lot of hard work into it. It is harder than it seems.' Ratlif said.  
'Are you ready to perform for us today?' Helen asked, and everyone nodded. Everyone stood up and took their places. Ross picked me up. We walked over to the  
microphones and there few instruments ready for Rydel, Ratlif, Riker and Rocky. Ross put me down on a stool, and adjusted the microphone. I looked at the audience.  
they were cheering. I was happy that Ross got his fans back. We got ready, and we started playing the music. Ross was singing first  
[Ross]  
Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You help me find my sound  
Just like a bass line in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

CHORUS  
And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing track  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key  
[Melanie]  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song  
[together]  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is more interesting than the last one.. just saying.. **

**I really hope that you read it, the reviews mean so much to me thank you:)**

**xoxo**

Melanie's POV  
Everyone cheered and I was so happy. It was my first live performence with R5, and I was terrfied, but it came out so good! At the end we said goodbye, and it was the end of the whole show.

Ross' POV  
After the whole thing, I was so tired, I just wanted to go to bed, or at least too go to our bus and chill for a bit. Usually I'm not out of energy that quickly.  
Rocky and Ratlif were messing around in the back of the car, but I was too tired to join them. When we got to the bus, we entered it and sat on the sofas. We had  
some toasts and decided to just talk. We were already in our pyjamas, and ready for bed, although it was only eight.  
'It seemed so stupid, Helen talking about our life like it was that big of a deal. It was unprofessional, but what could we do? We were debating if Ross cheated  
on me or not and all the factors like why he couldn't cheat on me and the whole thing with Megan. At least nobody believed her.' Melanie said. And groaned.  
'Are you in a bad mood Mel?' Rydel asked her.  
'No, I just.. I am just so angry at her for messing with us. And it was before everything anyway. So she wasn't technically messing with us... If you seem what I mean.'  
She said.  
'It's over. Relax. I need to be more careful this time. I'm not going to let her in.' I said.  
'Yeah? Cuz you seemed pretty happy with her coming over. You even let her hug you. I mean, who does that?' She said.  
'I said sorry. I should have never talked to her in the first place. Okay?' I said and laughed. She was so cute when she was angry.  
'Okay. Yeah.. I'm not angry. Just tired. ' She said and layed back next to me.  
'We are all tired.' Rocky said.  
'Whan are me meeting mum and dad?' Rydel asked.  
'They will come to some shows and help with backstage stuff. We should also invite them on the holiday at the beach that we will have in few days. Did you know that  
two weeks nealry passed? It is now the 11th night after the last show. We will spend the last week somewhere with beaches... Where do you want to go?' Riker said.  
'Miami!' Rydel said.  
'Okay, I don't mind.' Ratlif said and I laughed in my head. Of course he will stand up for Rydel. I didn't mind at all, so I didn't say anything. They all agreed and  
Rydel decided to call mum and dad and met there somewhere. It was Melanie's birthday in few days and we need to go to the doctor to check her leg as well soon. I  
just don't want to remind her of that. And tomorrow I need to go shopping and get her something.  
'Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?' I asked and everyone looked at me weirdly. I don't usually ask if we can go shopping.  
'I need to get myself new yellow converse and... I forgot that Mel can't walk. Never mind.' I said remembering.  
'It's okay, I could.. go to a cafe with Rydel at the same time as you go to buy your shoes, or I can stay here.' She said.  
'Are you sure? ' I asked.  
'Yeah.'  
'But will you come? I don't want to leave you here.' I said.  
'Okay.' She answered and then Rydel said.  
'They can't join us straight away, but they will come!' She was talking about the holidays with mum and dad.  
'Cool.' Rocky said. 'We are going shopping tomorrow.' He added.  
'What are you buying?' She asked.  
'Ross wants to get himself shoes and Melanie wanted to go to a cafe with you in the mal.' Riker said.  
'Yeah. I wanted to talk and spend some time with just Rydel, if you don't mind.' Melanie said and looked down.  
'Sure, we will go with Ross.' Riker said. After that, we decided to go to sleep. I carried Mel to her bed and tucked her in.  
'Please remember that I will not leave you if you wont walk. I will stay. And I know that you will need me. You can count on me, you know. I love you.' I said, probably the  
fourth time during these two days. She smiled and hugged me. She kind of made me lean over her bed like the day before.  
'I love you too Ross. And thank you. It means so much to me.' She whispered. And then I let her go carefully, smiled and went over to my bed. I fell asleep  
as quickly as Melanie.

In the morning, we got ready and quickly had some breakfast. Then we drove to the mal nearby. When we got there, everyone walked out of the car and I helped Melanie  
out. I carried her and girls both wanted to find some place to wait for us. We walked and were followed by some girls, so we decided to talk to them. We always  
tried to find some time for everybody, even if we were in a hurry. The girls were super nice. Well, three of them. There was one, which wasn't very nice to Melanie.  
We sat on a bench to sign few autographs, and when we finished with the three girls, they took photos and said thank you, then went away giggling. The last one said that  
she wanted to ask Melanie something. Melanie smiled and wanted to answer, when the girl screamed at her and hit her right in the eye. I was so shocked I immediately  
checked if she was alright, took her in my arms and entered a girl's bathroom, to care for her. Riker and Rocky stayed with the girl, and shouted at her. I don't hear well  
and I didn't care what they did, I just wanted to check if Melanie was okay. I pit here on a desk near the sinks, and hugged her. She was crying.  
'I'm so sorry. I feel guilty.' I said, because the girl hit her because of me.  
'She hit me.' She said in between, like a little baby.  
'Shh.. I know.' I said and I hugged her tighter. 'Look at me. I need to see your eye.' I said and she looked up. I gently held her chin up, and, being very delicate and  
gentle, I touched her eye, and she wined quietly.  
'Sorry.' I said. I examined her eye and added 'I think you will be okay, but we might have to see a doctor just in case.' I said, and hugged her again. She put  
her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I smiled. I looked at her face again, and I swear my eyes got watery.  
'I'm so sorry.' I whispered and gently kissed her eye.  
'It's not your fault.' She said quietly, just when Rydel came in.  
'Melanie! Are you alright?' She said and pushed me out of the way.  
'Ow.' I pretended to be hurt, but she didn't even look at me. She quickly hugged Mel.  
'I guess we have to go to the doctors first.' She said.  
'No, I'll be fine, I swear. Lets just continue shopping.' She said and smiled.  
'Are you sure?' I asked, and she nodded.  
'Mel?' Rydel said.  
'I'm fine, This is the least of our problems right now' and put her hand on her knee. I smiled sadly and we walked out of the bathroom. Outside, boys said  
'Mel, are you alright? Don't worry, we took care of that girl.'  
'Mel, are you alright?' She just nodded, and I gave her my sunglasses. Her eye was darker. I kept worrying.  
'Mel, please, we need to go to the doctor.' I said.  
'No, I'm fine.' She told me. I rolled my eyes, and we left the girls in the cafe. To be honest, I didn't want to leave tham alone, but they asked me to, plus I needed  
to get a present for Melanie. After a discusion, Ratliff stayed with them. I searched for something special, and couldn't find anything.  
'You are looking for a present for her, aren't you?' Riker asked. I nedded, and then found the perfect shop. I pointed at it.  
'This is the perfect place to look in.' I said, and headed torwards it.  
'Are you sure?' Riker asked me and I just said  
'She's going to love it, Riker I know it.' I said and entered the shop.

Melanie's POV  
We were in a cafe, drinking hot chocolate and eating cake. Ratliff was with us, which meant that we couldn't talk propelly. We were only talking about when we have to leave  
which is soon, if we want to get to Miami for the last week on holidays. We were in the cafe for half an hour, when we saw boys coming torwards us. They sat dow  
by our table, and bought something for themselves. Ross sat next to me and I asked him  
'So did you buy your shoes?'  
'Yes.' He said. 'I mean no. There weren't any.' He said. I shrugged and smiled. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, and I don't remember what happened next. Everything went black.

Ross' POV  
Suddenly something happened to Melanie. She... fainted.  
'Mel!' I shouted and got hold of her.  
'Whats wrong?' Rydel asked with fear in her voice. Everyone gathered around her and I gently shoke her.  
'We need to get to get an ambulance or something. Get a doctor!' I shouted like a maniac.  
'Calm down Ross, I'm calling an ambulance.' Riker said and took his phone out.  
'We need to get to the front doors of here quick.' Ratlif said.  
'Do not stop if there are any fans on the way' Rydel said and we tried to get outside as quick as possible. I was terrified. Melanie looked.. almost dead.. No  
Do not think that way Ross... Forget. The ambulance is on its way.. I though as I held Melanie in my arms. Rydel started crying, and boys were comforting her. I  
just stood there, waiting not knowing what to do. She was breathing, so it was okay, but... what hapened, she didn't even flinch. Did it have anything to do with the  
black eye she had? A fan had hurt her? I seriously need to talk about this in public. I can't let anyone hurt her because of me. I thought, and I felt tears on my face.  
The ambulance came quickly, but we couldn't go with her altogether.  
'Ross, you go. Rydel is in her hysterics right now, she wont be able to do anything.' Riker said, and I nodded.  
'We will be there as quick as possible.' Rocky said, and I heard Rydel crying in the background, but not clearly because I already entered the ambulance. Doctors took  
Melanie and made sure she was breathing. They did all sorts of things to her and asked me questions. I knew I had to concentrate and stay positive. I tried my best to  
help. I told them about the injury and everything that happened. Melanie didn't wake up at all durind the jeurney. When we arrived at the hospital, they  
carried her inside and took into a room. I was told to wait outside, and I did. They also knew about her leg, because it was the same hospital as last time.  
I kept waiting in the waiting room, and it seemed like hours, which probably were just minutes. After a bit, I saw the doctor who was operationg Melanie coming over to  
me.  
'Good morning.' She said.  
'Good morning.' I answered coldly. She sat next to me and said  
'Melanie Will be fine. She has a head injury, but it is not serious. However, the consequences could be very serious if you didn't come here. There could be blood  
inside the scul, near her eye. Luckily we got rid of it, but she is still uncontious. She just has to be careful. But the operation will leave a small mark near her eye.'  
'Operation?' I asked.  
'It took half an hour. It wasn't very serious. '  
'So... Will she wake up soon?' I asked with hope in my voice.  
'Soon. We don't know when, but soon. When she does so, we will also check on her leg. You can come in and see her now.' She said and I followed her into the  
room. I saw Mel and I had tears in my eyes again. I couldn't believe it was my fault. The doctor left us and I sat on a chair and put my head on the bed like I  
did the first time we have been here. I took her hand and buried my face in her hair. And I started crying. I was a bit shocked by my reaction. I knew I loved her  
but I can't remember when was the last time I cried like that. After a while I fell asleep. I guess I cried myself to it. I knew she was going to be okay, but  
I was still scared that she wont wake up.

Rydel's POV  
'We need to go and see her.' I said crying.  
'It will be okay.' Someone said and I felt strong arms pulling me into a warm hug. I cried a bit more and then I realised that it was Ratliff. That thought made me  
tense a little, but soon I relaxed. When I let go, boys took me to the car and we drove to the hospital. Nobody spoked for the whole time. As soon as we got there,  
we quickly searched for Melanie and Ross. We found the room, and slowly entered. Melanie was still laying, uncouncios. She had a bangade on her head and it scared me.  
I saw that Ross was asleep. I quickly walked torwards her and sat on a chair by her bed. I looked at her face and it scared me that her eyes weren't open. I started  
crying again, quietly and boys came torwards me to comfort me. Riker wanted to call everyone, but Rocky told him not to worry anyone as we know nothing. Ratliff  
sat next to me and held my hand. Soon Ross woke up and told us everything he knew. I was scared that it was going to be worst, so I was happy to hear that she will  
be okay soon, but seeing Ross' puffy eyes made me think that there was more to it. When nobody was listening I asked him  
'Ross, are you okay?' And he nodded. 'Are you sure? And are you telling me the whole truth?' I asked. He nodded again.  
'Then why were you crying?' I asked and he looked down.  
'I don't know. Because I feel like it's my fault? Because I'm scared that she wont wake up? I don't know.' He said.  
'You really love her don't you Ross?' I asked and he loked up at me.  
'I do. And I can't imagine how I would be able to live if anything happened to her.' He said. I smiled.  
'That's so sweet Ross. Can I tell her what you said?' I asked him, and I heard a small voice say  
'You don't have to.' It was Melanie. We all looked wide eyed and I immediately hugged her tightly and so did Ross. Even boys joined in.  
'What happened?' She asked. We explained everything, and then Riker called everyone to tell them what happened.  
'Just make it look better than it was, don't worry them.' I told him and he nodded. The rest of the boys went to get some food, apart from Ross who stayed with  
me and Melanie. He couldn't sop staring at her. She was occasionally looking away from his eyes to talk to me but it was like their eyes were glued together.  
I decided to go to the bathroom so they can talk, or whatever.

Melanie's POV  
Rydel said that she had to go the the bathroom, and it was quiet when she went. Ross didn't talk at all at first. Instead he put his head on the bed really close to  
mine and then decided to wisper  
'I was so scared.' And looked at me. I had tears in my eyes. I think he saw them.  
'Ross... I know you were. And I can't imagine being without you too..' I managed to say and he smiled immediately.  
'Really?' He said and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so I could hug him.  
'Yes. And I know what you are thinking. It was not your fault.' I said quietly. We hugged. I closed my eyes and brushed my cheek against his neck. He didn't let  
go of me. I could relax.  
'Melanie, are you alright? Am I hurting your head?' Ross asked concerned and I smiled, but he couldn't see.  
'Of course I'm fine. You are not hurting me. Although the bangade is kind of annoying,' I said, and I gently let go of him.  
'We should tell the doctors that you are awake.' Ross said.  
'Not yet. I want to relax for a bit. I feel tired. And I have a head ake.' I said and he sat on my bed.  
'Really? Do you want some medicine?' he asked and I laughed.  
'It's ok. Come closer to me Ross.' I said and he sat right next to me. And I pulled myself up a bit so I could rest my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head,  
and I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Ross' POV  
Melanie quickly fell asleep, and I would move but I didn't want to wake her up. When Rydel came in she started panicking, thinking that Mel was unconcious again.  
'Rydel, she is sleeping.' I said and she relaxed. She sat down and looked at us together.  
'You look so cute together, can I take a picture?' She said.  
'Rydel!' I said quietly and she laughed.  
'You should tell your fans about this. Make it official.'  
'But I didn't even talk about 'us' with Melanie yet.' I said, and she rolled her eyes. Girls do that a lot.  
'But its okay. At least explain something and tell them how much she means to you. They won't hit her if they will know that it can make you cry.' She said and I  
thought about it. I should do something, shouldn't I? First of all, I tried to get Melanie laying down again, but as I was putting her down, she got hold of my shirt.  
I was stuck. -Help- I mouthed at Rydel, but she just laughed.  
'Ross, don't leave me. You said you wont leave me.' She was talking in her sleep.  
'Melanie, it's just a dream. I'm not leaving you.' I whispered in her ear and got hold of her hands. I placed them by her sides, but kept holding one of them, so she  
knew that I was there. I didn't have much choice but to stay. Rydel looked out of the window.

**Please tell me if you din't like something I wont be offended :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the waiting!**

**And thanks for the reviews they made me really happy! Im sorry to say but you will have to wait a bit for the next chapter, I have been a slow writer lately... I hope you can wait, because I also have a lot of exams I didnt study for (too busy on the computer...). I need to do lots of **

**revision. Ill try my best to find time for writing though...**

**Hope you like it**

After about five minutes, Riker came back and said  
'Parents reminded me that we need to pick our destination for where we are staying in Miami.'  
'We can talk about it later on today.' Rydel said. I would take my phone out, but I didn't want to wake Mel and I was holding her hand.  
'Rydel, could you go on my twitter and see if anyone tweeted me?' I asked. I was curious to know if I managed to win my fans back yesterday.  
'Sure' she said, and I took my phone. She looked at the tweets and said  
'Good news. People are saying sorry, because they didn't believe in you. Can I tweet them?' She said.  
'Yes.' I told her, because I really trusted my sister. Soon boys came with some dinner, and even Mel woke up. She was a bit tired and she said that she had a headake  
but she ate some dinner. When we finished, the doctor came in and asked us to leave, as she needed to check up on Mel. However, she let Rydel stay with her.  
I was really nervous. It wasn't just her head, it was also her leg. I just needed to make sure that my behaviour torwards her wont change. The thing is, I still  
didn't believe that she might not be able to walk. I was pretty sure that everything will be fine. But.. what if it wont?

After what seemed like few hours, the doctor came out of the room. I looked at my phone, and it seemed to be only half an hour. She came torwards me and the boys.  
'I have good news and bad news…' She said. I immiedately looked up at her with hope in my eyes.  
'Her head will be fine. She needs to sleep a lot and rest. She also needs to take this medicine whenever she gets strong migrenas.' The doctor said and handed  
some kind of pills to me. And she carried on.  
'Her leg… We can see that the condition is improving. Melanie's leg is healed in a way. It will not hurt as much to stand on it if she is wearing her protective  
'boot' we call it. She should be able to walk.. with support and this boot. But it will give her pain at the beginning. She should not walk too often yet.  
She doesn't have to be on the same treatment as last time I saw her. She just needs to rest. Melanie can't walk without the boot because her leg is not stable engough  
and it could break easily. She also lost a bit of control over it. What I mean is, it's like she has to learn how to walk again.' The doctor finished.  
'Will she be like this forever?' I asked, tears nearly falling onto my cheeks, but I held them back, not letting them fall.  
'That is what we don't know. She has to check it every once in a while. And she can leave the hospital today.' The doctor said and added.  
'Why don't you see her now? She is in pain because I had to check how her leg was and it involved trying to walk.' The doctor said and let us is. I saw Rydel and Melanie  
both sitting on the bed with Melanie holding her face in her hands. I immediately walked over to her, and pulled her up on my lap. She hugged me tightly, and I  
didn't know what to do. She was obviously crying, and it made it uncomfortable considering that everyone was here. I looked at Rydel and she got the idea. She  
made boys walk out of the room with her. I stayed with Melanie.  
'It's okay Mel, don't cry.' I said. 'You will get better, I promise. I'm glad that you didn't get a serious injury from the incident in the mall.' I said,  
not mentioning her leg.  
'You didn't hear about my leg?' She said, and looked at me.  
'I did.' I said and she looked more confused.  
'Why aren't you freaking out?'  
'Because.. First of all, it could have been worse and second I don't want to worry you.' I said.

Melanie's POV  
I looket at Ross and it didn't seem right. Why was he so calm? Didin't he care about me after all? I wanted to say something.. but I thought that he might laugh  
at me. I thought about it and then said it.  
'Ross… To be honest I thought you might like.. cry like you did before.' I said and he looked straight into my eyes. I was scared that he would laugh  
about me thinking that he cared so much, but instead, a tear rolled down his cheek, and he immediately hugged me again. And he started crying.  
'Ross, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.' I said and I started crying myself.  
'I just.. tried to be strong for you. But I can't. I'm just too worried about you and…But we need to think positive, it could have been worse.' He said and calmed down.  
'Sorry.' He added, and whiped his tears. Then he whiped my tears too, and I smiled.  
'No Ross it's okay. I just need to careful and.. maybe I can be normal again? I mean.. I can walk somehow so thats better than it was before.' I said.  
'Yeah… But I liked carrying you.' He said and I rolled my eyes. But he knew that I liked it too…Akward… I slid off his lap and said.  
'Shall we just leave now? I can't stand being here any longer.' I said and he chuckled. Ross picked up my 'boot' which looked nothing like her shoe. It was plastic  
and went right up to my knee. It wasn't heavy, thank goodness. He helped me to put it on and to stand up.  
'Now, Mel. You are going to be very brave and walk okay? I'll help you.' He said and I smiled. I stood up, and the pain was unberable, as I had to make the first  
step and balance on one leg. Ross was helping, but it didn't help with the pain. I felt a single tear run down my cheek. Ross spotted it and picked me up quickly.  
'We can try that again, later. Lets just stick to this, ok?' He said and I nodded. He sat down and called Riker.  
'Riker, where are you all? We wanted to leave the hospital, Melanie is allowed to, you just need to sign something again.' I heard him say.  
'Okay, but be here quick.' He said and put the phone down. 'So..' He said and I laughed. 'I don't think you should walk yet, you need to heal propelly.' He said.  
'But Ross, I know what you mean, but the doctor told me that if I don't practise, it will never get better. I need to find the balance between resting and pushing  
myself. It's my only chance. I have to be able to do this. I can't live like that. I.. I think if it wont get better.. We should.. slow down a bit…' I told him, and  
his eyes widened.  
'But Mel, you can't do that! It will get better, I promise. And even if it didn't, I thought I meade it clear that I don't want to be without you.' He said and  
a tear rolled down my cheek.  
'This is so hard.' I said and he put his strong arms around me. 'Ross.. I didn't mean what I said, I just thought that maybe you were bored of me and my stupid  
problems. I don't want to put pressure on you.' I said, and he hugged me tighter.  
'It will be alright. Don't worry, I will take care of everything.' He said and all I managed to say was  
'I don't deserve you.' He let go of me and put his hands on my shoulders, making me look up at him.  
'Do not say that.' He told me. I tried to avoid his gaze, but he followed my eyes, and I couldn't help but to look into them. It really calmed me down. His  
hazel eyes reminded me… of peace? love? sweetness? I don't know, but it always made me blush. I think he noticed because he smiled at me strangely. Anyway,  
he then took my hand and said.  
'They will be here soon, and we will soon go to our vacation. I know this was supposed to be it too, but things turned out differently.' He said, and as  
soon as he saw my face, he added 'But do not blame yourself for that. You are not the one to blame. Plus the latest problem was all my fault. I'm so sorry. I wont  
let anyone hurt you like that again.' He said, and I smiled, although I didn't think that it was the end of problems with his crazy fans. On the other hand, I  
kind off felt sorry for them. What if they are in love with him, like me? What if they feel the same way but they know that he has no feelings for them or think  
blankly that he will marry them? It must be a horrible feeling, like all of your chances are ruined because of some girl, who Ross.. loves? It must be so hard breaking.  
But this wont change my mind. I would feel the same way if we broke up. If we can call this going out.. because we never really talked about 'us' apart from the night  
he kissed me. I smiled at that memory.

Soon everyone came back and asked me how I was, and I explained the whole situation again. Riker signed the thing he was supposed to sign and we left for the car.  
We drove to our bus, and decided to stay there and have supper. Well me and Ryland did, because they apologised but thay said that they needed to do something,  
including Ross. They had a meeting or an interwiev… And Ross had to go as well. I didn't complain about staying with Ryland, he is such a nice guy. We played  
games and talked for a bit. He told me things about Ross that apparently I should know. I knew half of them already, but I didn't stop him. After a while, I asked him  
to hand me a guitar and my song book. I decided to write a song, and Ryland was watching me, as he said he couldn't help because he couldn't write songs. But I'm sure  
he would if he tried. Anyway, when I finished it, I decided to play the whole song to him. The name of it was Me Myself and Time.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started,

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time Me Myself and Time Demi Lovato

I finished and smiled. Ryland was clapping.  
'Thanks' I said. Then I heard a voice from behind me  
'Wow, did you just write that?' It was Ross and he scared me to death.  
'You scared me to death!' I shouted and he sat next to me.  
'Sorry. The song is great.' He said and I looked up at everyone esle.  
'I love it Mel.' Rydel said. I smiled and said thank you. Then we had some sandwiches for supper and me and Rydel sat together on the sofa and talked. It felt good  
to be with her and everyone else. They were my close friends, all of them. Then we heard a knock on the door. We looked at eachother suprised. Ross went to get it, and  
as soon as he opened the door, he shut it again and said  
'Do not open the doors.'

**Hope you liked that! Im sorry if not, but Im happy with it and I hope you are too**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like it, sorry that I kept you waiting again, I was just really stuck and busy but I'm okay now and just to let you know chapter 20 is ready but I will upload it when I finish chapter 21.. I half way through..**

**NOTE- They will be at a beach which means that yes all boys will be SHIRTLESS try not to faint imaginig Ross without his shirt ;)**

Melanie's POV  
I didn't know what happened. I gave Ross a questioned look, but he just sat down and said  
'It was Megan. I shut the door at her.'  
'I would say thats rude but considering who she is and what happened lately.. I would not be happy if you let her in.' I said and smiled.  
'What did she want?' Riker asked.  
'I don't know. I shut the door at her.' Ross said simply and put his head on my lap. Everyone went back to doing their own thing, and nobody was bovered about  
us. Rocky went to see if Megan was still there and she wasn't. I think I blushed under Ross' touch. This is ridocoulus. I thought. We are so close. We knew each  
other for so long. We are best friends, and we kissed before. Whats the big deal? I smiled at that thought, and played with his hair. I knew he didn't like when  
someone was messing with it so I asked  
'Do you mind?' I asked and he chuckled.  
'No. It feels nice when you do that.' He said, and I kind of froze, but soon relaxed because he was Ross, I don't have to act like this. After a bit I went on my  
phone and it looked like he fell asleep. I looked at R5 TV. They were having fun on stage. They looked like they were realy enjoying themselves. I loked at Ross  
and I smiled, because he always made me smile. He looked so happy to be there.

Ross really did fall asleep. He was holding onto me and when I moved slightly his grip tightened around my waist. It was so sweet, I wanted to lie down next to him  
and cuddle.

Ross' POV  
We woke up a bit ealier on the next day, because it was Melanie's Birthday. When we were at the mal, I found this shop that I knew was perfect. It was a shop with  
these teddies you make for people you love. It was funny bcause Riker didn't think it was a good idea, but I knew she would love a teddy from me. Plus this  
is the shop where we came when we were younger and she was looking at the teddies. Only later I realised that she wanted me to buy one for her. So I did it five  
years later… But thats not it. I also bought her a new songbook, as her old one is running out of pages. And I had another idea; I wanted to write a song for her.  
I hope she likes it. Rydel got her friendship bracelets, both pink because thats their favourite colour. Boys got her a set of books, because Melanie loves reading.  
As soon as I woke up, I mads sure that everyone apart form Melanie were awake too. We got the presents ready somewhere, and made breakfast. We also planned the whole  
day; first, we would give her the presents and eat breakfast. I would save the song for later though. We would have a whole day together. We decided to either go to  
the lake we went to when we lived here and stay there until the dinner. Then we would go to a restaurant (we booked it already) and have a birthday dinner with a cake.  
The rest of the day would be just Melanie and me, I decided on that with Rydel. She wasn't keen at first, but then she agreed with me. We would go to the cinema or something like that and then maybe to our special place again. The pond. I will play her the song I wrote and it will be perfect. well, I hope. Nothing can ruin today.

Melanie's POV  
When I woke up, I sat on my bed and saw that everyone was awake. Ross quickly came up to me and hugged me.  
'Happy Birthday!' He said and I smiled.  
'Thank You Ross.' I said and he carried me onto the sofa. I got a lot of 'Happy Birthdays' and as soon as I sat down, they all gave me presents.  
'AWWWW You didn't have to!' I said. 'Thanks so much!' I told them and smiled. I unwrapped them carefully. First, I found a set of books, by my favourite author.  
'Thats from us.' Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Ratlif said.  
'Thank you, I will very much enjoy these. How did you know that this is my favourite author?' I asked them and they pointed at Rydel. I smiled. Then, I oponed a  
smaller present and it was a silver bracelet with pink glass and it said best friends forever. I looked over at Rydel and she showed me that she had the same one.  
I hugged her tight and opened another present. I think it was from Ross. He looked really excited as I torn the paper. It was a beautiful songbook.  
'Thank you Ross. This is beautiful. Did you know that I needed one?' I asked and he nodded.  
'Theres something else. Its something that I should have given to you a long time ago.' He said and went to get it. I didn't know what he meant, until he sat down  
next to me and gave it to me. It was that sweet teddy I really wanted years ago. My lips formed a smile.  
'Ross! You remembered!' I said and hugged the bear. Then I hugged him.  
'Thank you, I love him.' I said.  
'We have more suprises for you Melanie.' Riker said and I gave him a questioned look.  
'You didn't have to guys, honestly.' I said and hopped up, and hugged each one of them. Apparently first they planned to go to the lake where we once went. They wanted to  
take picnic and guitars so we could play if we wanted. Boys planned to go swimming, and Rydel took her towel just in case, though I couldn't go into the water.  
We all took swimming costumes though. We ate our breakfast and quickly got ready. Apparently we will stay there until.. another suprise that I don't know off.

We were already in the car. I was wearing a cute summer dress and one sandal as my other foot was in the plastic 'boot'. I didn't try walking yet though because  
it hurt a lot. Ross carried me everytime I wanted to go somewhere.  
'Can you tell me what the suprise is?' I asked and they all smiled.  
'No way.' Rocky said and I rolled my eyes.  
'But…' I said and Ross stopped me.  
'No buts. You will see later.' He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. During the car journey, I looked on the internet on our phones to see what they were  
saying about Ross. I wanted to know how they spoke of him; did they still call him a cheater in magazines? Did they understand what he told them? What did they think  
of Megan? What did they think of me and Ross? I needed to know. Ross saw me reading things about it and he took my phone.  
'Don't read this. It doesn't matter.'  
'Why?' I asked him. 'I want to know what they say about everything.' I said.  
'I don't want you to find anything upsetting. They make up a lot of stuff. About everyone.' He said in a serious voice. I looked at him again, and I couldn't  
help but notice how serious and worried and… charming his chocolately eyes were all at the same time.  
'Can you…' I started because I forgot what I was saying.. 'Can you give me my phone back? I promise I wont look at that stuff when it's not needed.' I said and he passed me the phone. I looked at him once more and turned my head away.  
'Melanie, do you understand why? I learned not to do that. Our fans are supportive and thats what matters. The websites often make things up, but our fans always  
support us.' He said.  
'Yes fine I agreed.' I said.  
'Then why did you look away?' He said confused and I giggled because Rydel said (from her phone).  
'Think Ross, think.' Then we didn't say anything else, but not because it was akward but because Rocky and Ratliff were messing around. Rydel also decided to do some  
filming for R5 TV. Apparently fans wanted more me in it so she recorded me. She even said that it was my birthday. I was more casual and comfortable with her filming  
me than the first time she did that. I laughed at that thought.  
'Mel could you tell our lovely fans what is so funny? We want to know.' She said and I laughed again.  
'I just remembered how akward I was the first time you were filming an R5 TV with me.' I said and Rydel giggled.  
'What are you doing Ross?' She asked as he was on his phone. She tried to grab his attention because he didn't even realise that she was filming him. We were sitting  
next to eachoter, thats why.  
'Hmm?' He said. 'Oh are you filming? Whats up everyone? I'm just replying to some tweets.' He said and smiled that goergous smile.  
'So, Mel explain what we are doing for your birthday.' Rydel said and I laughed.  
'Well, I dont know because you planned something secret and didn't tell me.' I said. 'Now we are going to somewhere where… we came when we were younger.  
It's a lake. We will be sunbathing and some of us will be swimming, as I can't swim with my leg of course… Oh yeah if you want to be updated with the news..  
I can explain whats been going on with me. I saw a lot of questions about my condition on twitter. Thanks, first of all, it is really sweet that you care.'  
I said and smiled. 'I have been to the hospital lately and my leg was checked. I can't know for sure if I will be walking. Apparently I will if I learn to do it.  
You see I have a 'boot' they call it. Its plastic shaped a bit like a shoe that comes right up my knee.. Im wearing it now. It is supposed to help me walk.  
So far I havent tried because it really hurts, and I have to be careful… but I think I'm getting better. I can't walk normally because of muscles in my leg and  
because it is not stable enough so it could break easly. Hopefully I will learn how to walk by the time of the tour. I can't really tell you more.' I said.  
'She will be fine. We will work on the walking tomorrow. Lets concentrate on Mel's birthday it is more plesant.' Ross said. 'BTW You might have to cut this Delly.'  
'Yeah I think thats enough. But I think Melanie should be confident in talking about her leg. You should be open to your fans. They are concerned. They deserve  
to know.' She said and stopped recording.  
'Yes but if that is going to upset Melanie then she shoulnd't mention it.' He said and put his arm around me. 'You don't have to do this.'  
'Hey… I need to tell them the truth because otherwise media will make things up. And thanks for caring Ross, I wont talk about it too much. Especially not today.'  
I said and smiled at them. I brought that up. And I wont be upset, today is my birthday and I should be happy. I thought as I rested my head on Ross shoulder and  
smiled at Rydel.  
'You can film if you want. But not us please.' I said and she winked.  
'Ok.' She smiled, and filmed boys messing around. She asked them silly questions and it was all a laugh. Ross was talking with me, but quietly because we didn't  
want to be heard.  
'Hey just stay happy please. Do you want to answer questions with me?' He asked and I said yes.  
'There are few questions for you.' He said and I watched him scroll down the page. There were lots of questions asking 'are you dating?'. I didn't say anything.  
He didn't either. I didn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway.  
'Thats not how I call it, so I wont answer. Is that okay?' He whispered and I had to guess what he was talking about.  
'I guess so. But it depends what you call it.' I said and he looked into my eyes.  
'I certainly meant something bigger, better and closer. Not the other way round.' He said and I smiled. Then he went back to his twitter.  
'Oh I got it. Miranda566R5 asks What is the newest song Melanie wrote? I can answer that. it's Me Myself and Time right?' He asked and I said yes.  
'HannahForeverR5er says I know this is not Melanie but since you are close can you answer this question- what is her favourite colour, number and letter?'  
'Pink, three and R.' I said and Ross asked.  
'R for…' He said and I just laughed.  
'Well lets start…. first of all R5.. then all of you separately and then.. well I guess.. you.' I said and blushed.  
'My favourite letter has to be M then' He said and I laughed. 'Another question… Will Melanie tour with you guys more? Hopefully. Melanie should be on Austin  
and Ally.. yes I agree… oh there it is I can't answer that.. What is Melanie's biggest fear?' He said and I looked down…  
'It is that… that I will loose you. I mean you as in everyone and you as in.. you. But dont say that. Say spiders or loss of close friends and family.' I said  
and he paused.  
'That will never happen Mel.' He looked straight into my eyes. 'I promise.' And turned his phone off, and took my hand. He made me look at him so I did.  
And then he kissed my cheek, near the courner of my lips. I smiled but blush appeared on my face so I looked away. He quietly chuckled probably seeing my blush…

When we got there, we took our things and walked out of the car. Ross helped me and we found a place to put our blankets down. Boys immediately took their tops off and run into the water  
but Rydel stayed with me at first. I took the horrible plastic off my leg and lied down. We talked a bit but then Rydel asked me if I was going to be alright  
if she went into the water. I smiled and said that she could go but truly I felt a little left out. I decided to read one of my new books. Oh and by the way,  
I was wearing my bracelet and I had my teddy with me. It was so soft. It was in my bag, along with my purse, other books, and few other things. I layed on my  
tummy and relaxed while reading the book.

Ross' POV  
We were all in the water apart from Melanie, and I felt bad for leaving her there, so I left the water and walked over to her. She seemed lonely. I layed down  
next to her and she didn't even realise. She was reading a book. I touched her shoulder gently and she jumped a little.  
'Oh hi. I didn't realise you were here.' She said. 'You're cold.' She said and took my hand off her shoulder, giggling.  
'Sorry.' I said and layed my head down in my hands. I looked up.  
'Are you lonely? I asked.  
'A little bit.' She said and stopped reading.  
'Maybe.. You could show me another song?' I suggested and he face lit up.  
'Sure!' She said and sat up. She put a loose top over her bikini and grabbed a guitar. 'What song do you want to hear?'  
'I don't know what you have.' I said and sat up.  
'Okay… I like this one.' She said and started playing.

Sittin' at home… I turn on the TV  
It's all reality  
And I don't want to watch stupid people.  
Got my phone,  
check the texts between, between you and me  
Cause I guess you popped into my head  
It shouldn't be Friday night  
Why am I, here home alone when

Chorus:  
We can runaway from the weekend  
But I'm here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window.  
We could, count the stars from your car hood, but I'm here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
ba ba ba ba throwing rocks at my window

Second Verse:  
See its been, far too many movies, sinking into me,  
so now i wait for my prince charming, but i got, this picture in my head,  
of this chapel for our wedding, so i guess i got it bad,  
just one step at a time, why am i here home alone when

Chorus:  
we can run away for the weekend, but im here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window.  
We could, count the stars from your car hood, but I'm here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window

Bridge:  
you're throwing rocks, you're throwing rocks, rocks  
We can runaway from the weekend  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G you're throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G you're throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G you're throwing rocks, I wish you where throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G you're throwing rocks at my window

Final Chorus:  
We can runaway from the weekend  
But I'm here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window.  
We could, count the stars from your car hood, but I'm here alone, wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
(You are throwing those rocks at my window, you're throwing them rocks at my window, I can hear ya, I can hear them rocks at my window)

ba ba ba ba ba ba

Throwing rocks at my window

ba ba ba ba ba ba

Throwing rocks at my window Rocks at my window Bridgit Mendler

I thought about the song. It really made sence. It is about the times when I wasn't there for her, isn't it.  
'Mel?' I asked and she looked up. 'You wanted me to understand the lyrics, didn't you?' I said.  
'I… Don't know. I did but I didn't.' She said.  
'Mel I know I let you down a lot. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. Is that what you want to hear?' I asked not a tiny bit angry or anything. If anything upset.  
'No Ross. It's not like that. I like the song…'  
'I do too, but you are not angry?' I asked.  
'No. It's not about you letting me down. It's more of me wishing things were different.' She said and looked down.  
'But they are now. Lets not think about the past.' I said. I didn't know I could be that romantic. 'Hey It's your birthday. Lets not talk about it now.' I said  
and moved closer to her.  
'Come on smile for me.' I said and put my arm around her waist. She flinched under my sudden touch. I smiled at her, and she did too. And it was a real smile.  
'Thank you.' I said and she laughed. I lied down and Mel lied next to me.  
'Isn't it strange that you have been with us for nearly two weeks now?' I asked and she replied to me  
'It is. These two weeks were crazy. We never really had time to relax propelly.'  
'But don't worry, things should be more peaceful during the last week. And then we have the tour which is just as fun as holidays, just tiring.' I said.  
'And don't worry about it.' I added and squessed her hand.

Melanie's POV  
Rydel and boys came out of the water just when we were talking. They smiled at us, so I smiled back and Rydel lied down next to me.  
'Had fun?' I asked her and she said  
'Yes but the water is colder than it should be.' She said and I laughed. 'Are you having a nice time?' She said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and gave her the  
-hey stop it. what?- look so she just laughed and took her phone out. Then she began filming. Ross didn't seem to want to stop holding my hand so I didn't do  
anything either. I put my sunglasses on and ignored Rydel talking.  
'It's Melanie's birthday and our special day just began..' She started but Ross inturrupted her.  
'Don't say anything. It's a suprise!' I tried not to laugh but failed miserably.  
'I wasn't going to.' Rydel said and carried on. 'So now we are sitting here, by a lake place that we love. We will be having lunch here also, and leave a bit after  
that. I can't say too much because Melanie is listening… but we also have other plans for the day…' She said in between laughs.  
'Hey Rydel what are you doing?' Ratlif sat up and she filmed him.  
'Filming. Do you want to say hi?' She asked him and giggled.  
'Hi guys! Guess what! It's Melanie's birthday today.. Happy Birthday to you!..' And he began singing.  
'It's not the time yet Ratlif!' Rocky said and they pretended to fight. Rydel was loving this. I laughed in my head. I hope she doens't film us. I don't want another  
fan hitting me again. But I didn't want to let go of Ross' hand because I loved it when he tied his fingers with mine. It made me feel warm around my heart.

**ARENT THESE SWEETHEARTS SWEET?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the waiting! Next time I will be quick I promise! Well I'll try..**

**Im on chapter 23 so I will uplad 21 soon. Hope you like it, and please give me feedback!**

'Does anyone want some lunch?' Rydel asked, and we agreed that we were all hungry. We had some toasts and yougurts. And some of us had pizza.  
'Hey, when are we leaving Denver and going to Miami?' I asked and Rydel replied. Boys were too busy stuffing themselves. I laughed.  
'We can go soon. Tomorrow or the day after that maybe? Parents will join us later on too. And then the tour. We need to practice a lot. Learning every new song  
is a lot of hard work.' Rydel said and I nodded.  
'We should really spend few days practising.' Ross said in a serious voice. 'But it will be fun right?' Riker nodded. We talked a bit more about the tour, our  
plans for the Miami and other random things.  
'Are we staying in a hotel in Miami or on our bus?' Riker asked.  
'Bus, that way we don't have to pay and we can spend money on better things.' Ross said.  
'But parents have to stay in a hotel anyway so we could as well just get rooms.' Rydel said.  
'I think we should stay on the bus.' Rocky said. Rydel nodded and said.  
'I think you are right, we don't need to stay anywhere really. We will save money and whats the point if we will spend most of our time outside anyway?'  
I thought for a moment, and after we ate the food and cupcakes made by Delly; the dessert, I said.  
'I should try to walk.' And started to thinking if it was the right choice.  
'No Mel, It's your birtday. Not today.' Ross said.  
'But Ross I need to do it. I only have a week left and there wont be time for it in Miami.' I said and looked at him. 'I want to walk again.' I felt tears in my  
eyes, and Ross saw them. He put his plate down.  
'Okay we can try. Don't cry, I'll help you.' And he hugged me. He picked me up and Rydel stood up as well.  
'Lets go on flat land.' She said and we found a good place.  
'Mel it's okay we will help.' Rydel said and I smiled at her.  
'Okay, I'm putting you down, stand on your other foot to start with.' Ross said and swiftly put me standing on the ground, still balancing me.  
'Put your foot down gently' Ross said to me, but was still holding my waist. Rydel got hold of me on the other side and I put my foot down. I slightly pressed down  
and it really hurt, but I think I could bear the pain.  
'You need to learn to stand before anything else.' Rydel said. 'Is it hurting?' She asked me in her caring voice. I smiled but it was hurting a lot. I was somehow  
standing but it didn't seem like I would be able to move at all.  
'Mel are you okay?' Ross asked me.  
'I can't move the leg. I can't walk. It is too much.' I said with tears in my eyes.  
'It's okay, you don't need to do it today.' Ross wispered into my ear.  
'Mel we have a week to do this. Just try standing.' Rydel said.  
'I am standing. And I can't do this longer.' I said and I felt my knees going wobbly.  
'Ross she is going to collapse. Pick her up, its too early!' Riker shouted from the grass where they were sitting. But I already started loosing control. My leg  
didn't hold my leg and I was falling, but before I hit the ground, Ross got hold of me, and picked me up bridal style.  
'It's okay Mel, it's just too early.' He said.  
'That was yesterday.' I said.  
'You have to be patient. You can't damage your leg.' Rydel said and wiped the tear that was falling down my cheek. And then I started crying.  
'Ross I want to talk to her alone.' Rydel said.  
'But I don't want to leave her.' He said.  
'It's fine Ross, put her down over there on the bench.' Rydel said. I didn't say anything. It was supposed to be my buirthday, I shouldn't have cried. But I was upset.  
And it was my fault. I kept myself miserable. Ross wanted to avoid this. I didn't listen. He walked over to the bench and put me down.  
'Mel I will leave you with Rydel but we will need to talk too okay?' He asked but I hid my face and didn't say anything. He put his hand on my shoulder and  
then went to other guys.

'Melanie.' Rydel said and hugged me tightly. 'Today is your birthday. Don't mention this again okay. And don't try so much. You will be better I promise.  
And its okay to cry.' SHe said and cried harder.  
'Thank you…' I said.  
'For what?' She asked me.  
'For being with me and for giving me hope.. I am so happy I'm with you.' I said, and she pulled away and looked at me.  
'It's okay. You were always there for me. Remember when Jake broke up with me few years ago and I was so miserable? And I didn't want to talk to anyone. But you didn't  
let me push you away and eventually I gave in. And now when I think about it, these were the wost days in my life but you made them make sense. And thank you.'  
She said and we smiled.  
'I'm just so scared that I wont walk. And the main thing is… I know that if I will be on a wheelchair then I will have to go home and forget everything. I will  
be able to keep in contact with you but I won't ever want to see Ross because then… I will just get upset. In fact you will remind me of him and I just can't  
keep thinking about these holidays. I… will need to forget about Ross. And I don't want to.' I said and looked down.  
'What do you mean? You are not making sence. NONE of us would ever think different of you even if something did happen. Do you have any idea what Ross feels for you?  
It's not just a crush like any other. You are his first serious girlfriend.. I know what you are thinking..' She said as she saw my face.  
'That you are not together. Okay. But either way he is in love with you Mel. You are in love with him too aren't you?' She said.  
'Yes. You know how I feel about him.' I said.  
'He told you that he doesn't want to be without you before.' Rydel said. 'He will be in depression if you leave him just because of your leg. Plus it looks like it will be  
okay.' She said  
'What if it wont be?' I asked.  
'If it wont, then you will have to live with Ross carrying you everywhere. He is doing it already. He wont change his feeling because of this. And you can't leave him.'  
'You are right.' I said, and looked up at her.  
'Of course!' She said and laughed. We hugged tigtly and she called Ross over. He walked over to us and sat down next to me. He tried to make eye contact and I  
looked into his eyes. I had a sad smile on my face. He didn't say anything, just hugged me so my head could rest on his hard chest. **(had to lol)** I didn't say anything,  
and he didn't seem to care that we were with Rydel.  
'Are you feeling better?' He wispered.  
'Yes. I'm so sorry for making scenes.' I said.  
'Are you joking? Nobody minds. It never even came up to my mind. I was worried.' He said and put his face in my hair.  
'I just want you to be happy. I hate it when you cry.' He said and Rydel awwwed. I looked over at her and she laughed. Ross didn't seem to notice.  
'I don't want to even consider what will happen if I wont walk.' I said.  
'First of all, you will be fine. Second of all you know that nothing will change even if you wouldn't walk, or see or hear or whatever. Don't you see how much you  
mean to me? Don't I mean that much to you?' He asked me and I looked into his eyes. I didn't say anything. Rydel slowly walked away before I realised. And nothing  
mattered around us anyway. Only us. He waited for some kind of response but I couldn't say anything after what I heard. Instead I leanned in and I didn't wait for  
his move. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. This was our third kiss. And it was magicial. That was because it wasn't someone that I liked, that I had a crush  
on. It was someone I loved with all my heart and I just wanted to be as close as possible to him. When we pulled away, I couldn't speak again. I just hoped that  
nobody was watching. We looked into each others eyes and he smiled, really wide. It made me smile as well. I felt so happy and lucky to have him.  
'I guess you love me a little then.' He said teasing. I rolled my eyes.  
'No, tell me that you love me.' He said and I laughed.  
'I love you.' I said and he put his strong arms around me. I relaxed into the hug.

'Melanie play another song for us.' Ross asked. We were all lying on the grass and looking into the sky.  
'Fine I will…' I said and sat up. He passed a guitar to me and I played. 'It's called Brand New Day'

Oh, oh  
Last time's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string and playing from my heart  
It's not deja vu  
Cuz it's another summer, that's how this chapter starts

I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
(I can't breathe)  
Come along and follow me  
(Follow me)  
Let's make some noise like we never did before

CHORUS  
It's a brand new day  
(Don'tcha see me)  
Changing up my ways  
(So completely)  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good  
And I'm feeling good

So drama free  
(So drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
(Live out my dreams)  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything  
I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
(Feet can't move)  
Come along get in the groove  
(In the groove)  
Let's shine so bright  
More than we did before

Chorus

What you gonna do  
What you gonna do

I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you

Who you gonna be  
Who you gonna be

You'll just have to watch me carefully

Where you gonna go  
Where you gonna go

Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance, I'm gonna write  
I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my hand at everything

CHORUS (Out)  
Cuz it's a brand new day  
Don'tcha see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day

It's a brand new day  
Don'tcha see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely  
This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
Feeling good  
And I'm feeling good! Brand New Day Camp Rock 2

I finished and smiled. This song is so positive. It makes me happy.  
'Wow.' Rocky said.  
'This is..' Ross started but Riker finished for him  
'Amazing!'  
'I love it!' Rydel said.  
'Really? Thanks!' I said and smiled.  
'It will work amazingly!' Ratlif said and I saw Rydel smile at him. I giggled quietly.  
'Hey do you want to go to the water?' Ryland said, and everyone apart from Ross ran into the water. I watched them splash eachother and mess around.  
'Ross you can go with them.' I told him.  
'Naw.. I prefer to stay with you.' He said.  
'Are you sure?' I asked.  
'Course Babe.' He said and I looked at him.  
'Don't call me a babe please.'  
'Course Babe.' He looked over at my face and chuckled. 'I'm just teasing. Sorry. You are… my Melanie.' He said and took my hand. I smiled and lied down. I put my  
sunglasses on and closed my eyes. The sun was high and it was really nice weather. We talked about everything. Usual things. It was nice that I could talk  
to him like to my best friend. He was my best friend. But not my boyfriend.. He was simply my Ross. I smiled at that thought. Then I looked over at the water.  
I don't know where everyone was but I only saw Rydel and….. Ratliff? I nugded Ross and he looked up. His eyes widened. I smiled.

'Enough looking Ross give them some privacy. They always are very understandable of us.' I said and he laughed, and turned torwards me.  
'I just never thought that day would come.' He said. 'I mean I knew they had feelings for each other but… I didn't expect it just yet.' He said.  
'They were getting closer and closer during these two weeks.' I said. 'But lets quit the subject. I wouldn't want them talking about these things behind our  
backs. I'm going to go on twitter and reply to some tweets.' I said and turned my phone on. Ross was reading them with me, His chin on my shoulder. But  
I didn't mind. I had nothing to hide.  
'Wow a lot of happy birthday messages. How do they even know?' Ross asked.  
'I guess Rydel already put a video on R5 TV. Or maybe someone found out about it through internet. You never know. But it's nice, isn't it?' I said and smiled.  
'Yeah. Fans are increadible.' He said.  
'It's funny that R5 fans accepted me so quickly. Well, apart from some people.' I said.  
'They will. As soon as they get to know you.' He said.  
'Not unless..' I started but he said  
'No. Not happening. They have to deal with it.' He said and we both laughed. I leaned my head on his and carried looking through twitter.  
'Ross…' I started and he immediately asked me whats wrong.  
'What if… they decide not to deal with it?" I asked him.  
'They are not true fans. If they love me they care about me. If they care about me then they accept my decisions, support me and people I care about. And you make  
me happy. They need to accept it.' He said as if it was that simple. But it made me smile.  
'You make me happy too Ross.' I said and kissed his cheek. Then boys came back.  
'Well well well.. what do we see here?' Rocky joked.  
'Really? Then look over there.' I said and pointed at Ratliff and Rydel. Riker's eyes went wide and I laughed.  
'What?' He said and he looked a bit angry.  
'Riker, are you angry?' I asked and he looked down at me.  
'Yes what do you think?' He said.  
'Hey!' Ross stood up. 'Don't snap at her. Whyever Ratliff and Rydel made you angry, don't be mean to Mel.' He said.  
'How could Ratliff do this? Delly is supposed to be his friend. I do not want her to be upset. What if he breaks her heart? Not that I don't trust Ratlif but  
this is my sister. Im the eldest and I need to protect her. I'm going over there.' Riker said and started walking torwards them.  
'No Riker!' Rocky said. 'Don't do anything stupid!' He said and tried to stop him. So did Ross and Ryland.  
'She is not a child anymore, let her make her own decisions, and don't make us fall out, it's Melanie's birthday for goodness' sake!' Ross shouted.  
'Riker calm down. We can deal with this later.' Ryland said.  
'You know Ratliff. He wont do anything to hurt her.' I said. Riker looked over at me and seemed to calm down. He sat down and run a hand through his hair.  
'Sorry for being rude.' He said.  
'It's okay, you are just being protective.' I said.  
'Ratliff promised me that he wont ever get close to Rydel, when we started the band. I made him promise because that was the time when she was heart broken and I  
decided to never let anyone close to her.' He said.  
'But Riker, let her be happy. They are both adults and love brings happiness. You will understand when you fall in love with someone.' I said.  
'I already have…' He replied. I blinked.

**dun dun dun!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this, please review!**

'That was three years ago. I loved her more than anybody and she just broke my heart. To be honest if I didn't know you well then I would worry that you would  
do the same to Ross.' He said.  
'What? NO… I'm sorry Riker. Do you ever think about her now?' I asked.  
'Sometimes. But I think that she wasn't good for me anyway.' He said.  
'Whats her name?' I asked and Ross replied  
'Bridget.' He said. **(did anyone think it was Mel?)**  
'I'm sorry Riker.' I said and hugged him. He hugged me back and when we let go I saw a shadow of jelously on Ross' face. I laughed in my head. Ross is jelous?  
Everyone then sat down and I took out some sweets out of our picknic bag. We also had chips.  
'I'm going to try and be happy for them.' Riker said and I smiled. We ate and I suddenly asked. I wanted to change the subject.  
'How come not everyone of you signs posters for sale?' I asked.  
'How do you know that Mel?' Ross asked teasing.  
'Well I was looking at your website. So how come?' I asked.  
'Ross and Ratliff are busy and not generous enough. We sign hundrets of copies every week. Sometimes months.' Riker said.  
'Ross you should sign them.' I said.  
'But I'm usually really busy.' He explained.  
'I'm doing a favour to your fans. They asked me to arrange that. Ratliff and YOU.' I said and giggled.  
'They want Ratliff and me to sing posters?' He asked.  
'Yes! And it's not suprising. They were begging me Ross.' That made everyone laugh. 'This girl already had the other three posters. She wanted all five. And guess  
what… She asked me if things with me will be avaible for sale!' I said really excited.  
'Wow cool! We need to get you a website after the tour. For now we can put things on our one.' Ross said. As soon as he said that, we saw Ratliff and Rydel walking  
over to us. We didn't say sat down and Rydel wispered into my ear.  
'Hey. How come nobody is teasing? Did you not realise?' She asked.  
'Did you want us to tease you? And yes we did see.' I said laughing.  
'Well no. But in my mind I could see Riker being mad. He is very over protective. It's because of his past girlfriend.' She said.  
'Not in your mind. He got angry but we stopped him. We had a talk and he told me about Bridget. And in the end said that he is happy for you.' I told her and she smiled.  
'If you don't mind.. I'm going over to Ratliff. I feel so amazing. Before I still felt warm around him and it was so wonderfu but now that I know he feels the  
same way… I am so happy!' She said. I smiled at her.  
'So you know how I feel about Ross.' I said and she nodded happily, and went over to Ratliff. They were holding hands. I smiled at them.

Rydel's POV  
I was with Ratliff but I saw Riker kind of down. I decided to talk to him.  
'Hey Riker, can I talk to you?' I asked and he took my hand and stood up. We went over to the bench and sat down.

Ross' POV  
Rydel and Riker went somewhere and we all stayed sitting down on the blanket. Melanie looked up at me and smiled, so I did too. Rydel came back quickly and Riker  
seemed calm. We stayed at the lake until it was four and it was time to go to the restaurant we booked to celebrate Melanie's Birthday. We were going to have  
quite small dinner and then a cake and other treats. We packed our things, and I gently, as always picked Melanie up. I carried her into the car and we sat together.  
'Will you tell me where we are going?' She asked. I looked over at Rydel and she gave me a -youcantellhernow- look. I smiled and said.  
'We booket a restaurant so we could celebrate your birthday.' I said and her eyes widened and her lips formed a smile.  
'What? Thats great! But I'm paying for all of you.' She said. 'It's my bithday.' She said.  
'Exacly. That's why we are paying.' Rydel said.  
'No… that's not fair. You already gave me presents.' Melanie said.  
'Are you kidding me?" I looked at her and she gave me the look. 'We payed. It's sorted. You can't do anything.' I said and chuckled.  
'You didn't have to.' She said.  
'Course we did.' Rydel said and Mel rolled her eyes. We talked a bit on the ride and when we reached the restaurant Melanie gasped.  
'Awww! I know this place! Thanks so much!' She said. And then we saw them. Fans. A lot of them. How could be get through them?  
'Oh gosh.' Rydel said. 'We can't sign that many autographs. And It's Melanie's birthday. She is more important. We need to get through them. But I don't want to  
be mean.' She said.  
'Give them meet and greet tickets so they can meet us later.' Riker said and Rydel took out tickets from their bag.  
'They can hurt her.' Ratliff said. 'Put them somewhere, and tell them about it.'  
'But then they will hurt themselves.' Riker said.  
'Fine!' Rocky said. 'I'll give them the tickets and meet you inside.' He said. We nodded and tried to get out of the car. There were not only fans here.  
Lots of paparazzi. I picked up Mel and she put her arms around my neck and put her head on my chest so she didn't have to be bothered by them. I put my arms  
protectively around her and tried to get inside. Ratlif and Riker were protecting Rydel.  
'Are you dating?!' Someone screamed into my ear. 'Why? She is so ugly!' A reporter said.  
'Back off, you will hurt her leg! And do not call her ugly! In fact, she is the most beautiful girl I know!' I said and looked at Rydel -Love you- I mouthed  
and she lauged. Melanie cuddled closer into my chest but the reporter kept talking  
'You will get bored of her one day. She is a nobody!' She kept saying.  
'Actually, she is my best friend, now let us go.' I said.  
'When will you realise that she is way to stupid for you! Look how many beautiful, smart girls you can have. Look at them!' She said.  
'Pick me pick me!' The fans shouted and I had to ignore them. I pushed through and managed to enter the restaurant. The doors were closed because we made sure  
that there would be nobody apart from us. We had to pay extra but it was worth it. Melanie was still clinging onto me. We sat down by a table and she was on my lap.  
She didn't look up.  
'We'll be back.' I said and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her down or a desk by a sink so I could hug her tighter.  
'Mel,' I started. 'It's your birthday. Don't get upset about them. Never get upset about them. They don't mean anything.' I said snd I could feel her shoulders  
shake as she was crying. She didn't reply to me.  
'Look, it doesn't matter what they say. They can't change anything.' I said and smoothed her hair.  
'Don't cry Mel, look up at me.' I said, and let go off her slightly, but she was still holding onto me. I gave up and hugged her again.  
'Mel..' I wispered into her ear. Gradually her shaking stopped and it seemed that she was better.

Rydel's POV  
'I'm going to see what's wrong!' I said, but Riker stopped me.  
'Don't go, wait until it's over. They need to figure it out by themselves this time. It was about them.' He said.  
'You should stay here.' Ratlif said. I gave in, and we waited for them.

Melanie's POV  
I managed to stop crying but I was still hugging Ross. He stopped talking and just hugged me back. I had my eyes closed and relaxed against him. Great, I bet my  
make up is ruined and my eyes are red. My hair is probably messed up too. And it's all because of me crying. But I couldn't help it, the reporter just made me so upset.  
It's not my fault I fell in love with Ross. Lots of girls did. But I didn't fall for the things that other girls might. I fell for the Ross I knew all along.  
And Ross cares about me too, doesn't he? It's still hard to believe… Can't they just get on with their life? And not mess with ours?

Ross' POV  
'Mel, are you okay?' I asked her and felt her nod against me. I slowly pulled away so I could see her propelly.  
'I'm sorry Ross' She said and looked down.  
'What? No I'm sorry! They would never say these things if it wasn't my fault.' I explained and she shook her head.  
'I'm the one always making fuss about stupid things and I keep ruining everything. I'm really sorry.' She said and tears rolled down her cheeks. 'See?' She asked  
me and I came closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and wiped her tears away.  
'Don't say that. You are just delicate, it's okay to cry. We are not blaming you for everything. And I feel responsible for what they say to you. Sorry. Just  
try to ignore them, they don't know what they are saying.' I said and she smiled. Finally.  
'Thanks for trying to protect me. And for your support.' She told me and I smiled and said  
'Thats what I'm here for, isn't it?' And then we looked into eachothers eyes, and leaned in, but Rydel came in so I pulled her into a quick hug instead and we let  
go blushing.  
'Mel, what's wrong?' Rydel asked and ran up to hug her.  
'I just.. got a little upset.' Melanie said and hugged her back.  
'What happened?' She asked.  
'People outside. It's easy to guess…' I inturrupted. 'But it's all okay now.' I said.

Melanie' POV  
We explained everything to Rydel and then I fixed my hair, washed my face and make up and basicly made sure I looked tidy and like if nothing happened.  
'Mel it's okay, you look beautiful, lets go. I'm hungry.' Ross said and I giggled.  
'Thank you and fine, I'm done now.' He picked me up and walked over to the table. Everyone gave questioned looks.  
'I'm sorry, I just..' I started and didn't know what to say so Ross finished for me.  
'Melanie got upset because people outside were being very unsupportive and rude. And I mean very rude.' He said and Riker nodded.  
'But it's all fine?' He asked and I nodded  
'Yes' I said quietly.  
'Come one Mel, it doesn't matter what they say, you know what and who you are and this is not how people should treat you. You deserve better.' Rydel said.  
'It's your birthday, so try not to think about it. Lets order some food. We paid for a choice between these in this menu.' Riker said and gave me a meniu. I took  
it and read though the foods in there.  
'They are not main main foods, because a- there will be a cake and b- Ross is taking you somewhere for supper later.' Riker said. I looked up.  
'You are?' I asked, and Ross smiled and then said  
'It was supposed to be a SUPRISE Riker….' But Riker shrugged and went back to looking through the menu.  
'You don't have to take me anywhere, Ross.' I said quietly.  
'But I want to. Please?' He said and I giggled.  
'Are you asking for permission?' I asked and he nodded and used his puppy dog eyes. 'Not the puppy Ross!' I said laughing. 'Yes, I say yes.' I told him, and he smiled.  
I put me head on his shoulder and I saw people taking photos from outside. There were glass windows. It was on the other side of the restaurant but that didn't stop  
them. Ross saw me looking and said  
'Ignore them Mel. It's your day, not theirs. It will be fine. Whatever they say, it doesn't matter, okay?' He asked and I replied with a simple okay and  
chose my food. We ordered some food and I finally relaxed.  
'Haha! I remember that!' Rydel said.  
'Remember what?' I asked and she replied quickly.  
'Rocky reminded me of the time when Ratliff first met you. We were at a movie premiere with him and then we also invited you because we wanted you to meet eachother.  
I was so nervous that you wont like each other! We all talked about the whole day before we invited you both.' She said.  
'Really? Why were you nervous?' I asked her.  
'Because you are my best friend and.. well I wanted you to like him because if you didn't then it would be strange.. plus I liked him.' She said and blushed.  
'Awwww.' I said and everybody laughed. Then Rydel and Ratliff carried on talking and I talked with Riker and Ross.  
'I can't wait to hear more of your songs Mel. How many do you have left? You showed us like thirteen already.' Riker said.  
'A few.' I said and smiled. Ross looked over and smiled at me too.  
'We need to think more about the shows soon. Preparation, rehelsals and work. But it's fun.' He said.  
'And btw, when are we getting the cake? I already ate this and I am still hungry.' He added and I rolled my eyes. We all decided to have the cake and I was going  
to blow candles. Rydel filmed a lot of things and took photos; she wanted to add them to R5 TV. I closed my eyes and wished hard. I wanted to wish for my leg,  
but I decided that there was something more important. I thought of Ross and I instantly smiled. I knew what I cared about the most. Then I blew the candles out, and  
everyone started singing happy birthday. Ratliff happily joined in, and Rydel giggled. I looked over at them and couldn't help but smile. Who I saw were  
my best friends, people I could count on and most importantly my family. And I couldn't help but notice that close to heart best friend Rydel and that special  
boy Ross, who makes me smile everyday. Well maybe Ross can't be compared to Rydel because he is special in a different way but.. well.. anyway…

Then we ate the cake. Oh and btw It said Happy 17th Birthday Mel (yes I am a bit older than Ross) on it. It was chocolately and the writing was in caramel! It also had to  
have a lot of pink obviously.. And what made me smile even more was that it had a yellow rose on it. I knew Ross chose that. I just knew it. I looked up and he  
smiled at me. It seemed like he was reading my thoughts. I hope not. The cake was delicious, the chocolate melted in my mouth and the fruits made it fresh and not  
too sweet. I took of the rose and put it on a separate plate. It was too beautiful to just eat it now. I have to say, this looked like my best birthday ever, even thought  
the incident before. We chatted, and really had so much fun. I even stopped to notice the people outside taking pictures. Whenever me and Ross or Rydel and Ratliff moved  
closer (and I mean literally even when we were just sitting close and talking and smiling) I saw the camera flashes straight away. But it didn't bother me. Ross  
told me to ignore them so I did, and it payed off. The only problem is that people are against our relationship that doesn't even exist. We never talked about this  
propelly. I don't want to be in a relationship. I don't want to be in an akward 'Will you go out with me?' situation. I want us to be like we are now. Whatever  
you call it.

Ross' POV  
We had an awesome time together at Mel's Birthday, I was so happy that we booked this restaurant. The photographers, paparazzi and fans were slightly bothering me  
because although I love my fans a lot, I love Melanie more. Damn, that sounded so cheesy. I guess love changes you. OMG! It really did change me… No worries  
Ross.. just stay chilled…. But I can't! Not when the most beautiful girl is sitting right next to me.

Melanie's POV  
I wonder what he was thinking about. And by he I mean Ross. He must have been daydreaming because he didn't answer Ryland's question.  
'Ross?' Ryland said and Ross looked like he woke up from his dream.  
'What?' He asked calmly.'What have you been daydreaming again Ross, and be honest…' Rikier asked laughing.  
'What? Oh right nothing important.' He said.  
'Wrong move.' Rydel said. 'Melanie is important.' She said and I started going red.  
'Hey leave us alone Rydel and… keep your remarks to yourself… and Ratliff.' Ross answered rather rudely.  
'Ross!' I said. But I couldn't help but giggle.  
'Can we talk about something else?' He asked and we nodded.  
'So now Melanie is older than you.' Riker said.  
'Yes I am.' I added.  
'What does that mean?' Ross asked worried.  
'Nothing!' I said laughing. 'Riker is just messing around.' I said, and then added 'And will stop.' And gave him a look. He backed away.  
'Why is everybody scared of me?' I asked and Ross chuckled.  
'I'm not.' He said and I gave him a look.  
'Well you should be.' I said and we started laughing. We all had an amazing time. To be honest whatever we were doing, they would still make me laugh and I loved it.

**Did you notice the thing I did? I wanted to make people think Riker liked Mleanie but I don't think it worked.. OH Well..**

_ATTENTION_

_DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_

**VVVVVV**

And I just hoped that we could get through without people being hurt. But I was wrong.  
Someone bashed right against my leg and I felt huge amount of pain. It was unberable. I don't know what happened exacly, but I could feel blood. Everything went black  
'Ross..' I managed to say.

**AND THIS**

'Are they…. making you feel.. pressured?' He asked so I looked into his eyes, sitting up slightly.  
'A bit… But that doesn't mean anything.' I told him and he relaxed. We looked into each others eyes again, and it felt like we both didn't want to look away.  
Our gazez melted together, and we wouldn't stop if Ross didn't break the silence. His voice was quiet and unsteady.  
'Will you cuddle with me?' He asked me and I lied down next to him, and he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep against his chest.

**SO WHOS EXCITED? ME ME ME **

**And btw I will probably write a sequel after this story. You can expect about 30 chapters in this one. Im not sure yet though. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading my story everyone please give me reviews and let me know what you think!**

**I just want to know that someone is actually reading it:)**

We spent about three hours in the restarant and then it was time to go. It was not that late, probably about seven. I didn't know where we were going next. First  
we needed to get to the car. But it was hard. Fans and other people were pushing us and trying to get R5 to sing autographs.  
'Guys please! Here you go, meet and greet tickets, we are sorry we don't have time.' Rocky said.  
'We love you guys, really, but we seriously can't stay here.' Riker said. And I just hoped that we could get through without people being hurt. But I was wrong.  
Someone bashed right against my leg and I felt huge amount of pain. It was unberable. I don't know what happened exacly, but I could feel blood. Everything went black  
'Ross..' I managed to say.

Ross' POV  
'Melanie!' I shouted looking down at her. She closed her eyes. She loooked uncouncious. It was probably the pain. We were told that we had to be careful. And it  
happened during her birthday. Was this an accident? I looked around but the girl was nowhere to be found. I shook my head and quickly headed to the car, and we  
closed the doors behind us. I held Mel in my arms.  
'Rydel! We need to stop the blood going. And I need her medicine! Riker, where is it?' I shouted like a maniac.  
'Calm down. It's in her handbag.' Riker said and gave it to me. At the same time Rydel got the fist kit out of her bag… I never knew she carried one.  
Rydel made sure Mel's leg was okay, but I needed to give her the medicine to release pain. But how? She looked.. Like.. I don't even want to think about it.  
We managed to pour a bit of medicine out onto her parted lips, and we waited. Then the medicine must have worked because Melanie's eyes opened and she looked at us  
'What happened?' She managed to say before I hugged her. She didn't know what was happening but still hugged me back. Then Rydel started to cry, and hugged Mel  
as well.  
'Your leg is hurt.' She managed to say. Mel slid of my lap, and her eyes opened wide, as she looked at her leg.  
'Oh.. I remember now. But why doesn't it hurt that much?' She asked.  
'We gave you some medicine.' Riker said.  
'But I'm fine. It could be an accident.' She said.  
'What if it wasn't?' Rocky asked. I looked down.  
'I guess we need to speak to our fans.' I said. 'I'm so sorry.' I added. Melanie shook her head and put her seatbelt on. We were going home. Well, to our bus.  
'I really wanted take you somewhere. But I guess theres no option.' I said to Mel. She shook her head.  
'Don't worry about it.' She said. As we drove to our bus, we walked out, and entered the bus. Our moods were a bit ruined, after the incident.  
'Ross, what did you plan for today?' Mel asked me ad I told her.  
'Movies, or the pond or supper. Something like that.' He said.  
'Well, we could all watch a movie here and have something nice to eat.' She said. I nodded and smiled.  
'Sure.' I said 'But I wanted it to be just us.' I added in a wisper.  
'I know.' She said and smiled.

Melanie's POV  
We decided to watch movies on the bus. We got ready for bed first, and then sat on the sofas. We had some supper as well and blankets with us. I was sitting between  
Rydel and Ross as usual, as we watched some of our favourite movies. I was cuddled with a blanket and I rested me head on Ross' shoulder. After the first film, I  
was a little bit sleepy an my eyes closed slowly. When I woke up, It looked like Ross was the only one still not awake. Everyone was either lying on the sofa or  
in bunkbeds. I sat up, and Ross looked at me and smiled.  
'You missed the movie.' He said in a wisper.  
'Oh well, I saw it before.' I said and smiled too. 'Is everybody asleep?' I asked in a wisper. 'What time is it?' I said quietly.  
'Yes and… 10:20.' He said. To that I layed down again and said  
'I am so sleepy…'  
'Mel are you blaming me for what happened? I am really sorry.' He said in a serious voice.  
'No of course not Ross.' I said and smiled . 'You don't have to apologise.'  
'Are they…. making you feel.. pressured?' He asked so I looked into his eyes, sitting up slightly.  
'A bit… But that doesn't mean anything.' I told him and he relaxed. We looked into each others eyes again, and it felt like we both didn't want to look away.  
Our gazez melted together, and we wouldn't stop if Ross didn't break the silence. His voice was quiet and unsteady.  
'Will you cuddle with me?' He asked me and I lied down next to him, and he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep against his chest.

When I woke up, everyone was asleep. I tried to get up, but Ross didn't let me. I gave up. I looked at him and he was asleep, and it didn't look like he was going to  
let go off me.  
'Ross..' I wispered into his ear. He didn't even flinch. I smiled at his messy hair. Thats what I wanted to do all life. Wake up seeing him next to me.  
'Can you let go off me?' I asked and to my suprise he smiled and said  
'No.' In a sleepy voice. So he was awake. Okay. I thought and pecked his lips. I don't know if he got the message because he began kissing me. The kiss was  
not long but it still took my breath away. I looked at him and he said.  
'Do you know how much I love you?' He asked me and I smiled and wispered  
'Me too.' As soon as I said that, I heard Rydel say.  
'So you are awake..' Ross let me go and I sat up smiling.  
'What are we doing today?' I asked.  
'Today we are going to Littleton so we will spend a lot of time on the bus.' Riker chipped in, obviously awake. 'We should be there after lunch.' He added.  
I nodded, and we got ready and put the blankets away. Rydel and me hate when things are lying around. I tried my best to tidy them but it was hard with my leg.  
'Ross, can you tell me what these are?' I asked and picked his clothes up. They were on the floor.  
'My pants [trousers]' He simply said and walked over to me teasing. 'Stop tidying.' He told me but I just looked up at him.  
'I hate when everything is messy. You should know that.' I said and he rolled his eyes.  
'I am quite messy.' He said and added 'but you love me anyway.' I rolled my eyes, and gave him the clothes, as he put them where they should be.

Lewis already started driving the bus torwards Littleton. We were inside, eating breakfast. Everybody was in a good mood, and it seemed relaxing finally. The  
pain from the day before didn't come back. I only took the medicines twice during my birthday and didn't need them at all on the next day. My leg seemed to be  
healing and we didn't go to the hospital.  
'What should I do about what happened yesterday?' Ross asked the group. I sank down in my seat.  
'Don't do anything.' I said. Ross and Rydel shook their heads.  
'If you leave it it will get worse. People will think its okay to do that.' she said.  
'I can't just watch people hurting you. It will get worse. We can't wait. It got serious.' Ross said.  
'Lets put a message on youtube. If people hurting Melanie are our fans they will see it. If they are true fans they will change their behaviour. If it wont  
change then we will need to speak about it more publicly. Or get ourselves more guards.' Riker said.  
'NO Riker this is not a good idea.' I said and put my head in my hands.  
'We can't just ignore this Melanie!' Rocky said.  
'They hate me. I had fans before I started singing. And now I have haters. Before they heard my music.' I said in a small voice.  
'They don't hate you.' Ross said. I looked at him with a serious stare. He stayed quiet.  
'I don't understand. Sure, if I was her, I would get upset if some girl appeared out of nowhere like that but seriously I would be happy that you were happy.' I said and  
I bit on my toung. I said too much. I thought to myself. But nobody seemed to care. Well apart from Ross.  
'I know you are goodhearted. And they probably don't love me as much as you.' He said and winked.  
'Ross!' I said and rolled my eyes.  
'I'm not really like that Mel. Im only teasing.' He said.  
'Then stop.' Rydel chipped in. 'Theres my plan. Melanie shouldnt be in the video. I will film you saying that you need to talk about something. Then everybody says  
something touching, Ross you say that you love her and everything is fine!' Rydel smiled.  
'But it is not that easy.' Ross said.  
'It is.' Rydel replied.  
'Guys!' I said and they looked at me. 'Please don't do anything yet. Wait for another time. Please.' I said.  
'But..' Ross started.  
'No buts. Please. Just please.' I said and he nodded finally.  
'It would be useful if we made sure that fans have no reason for hate.' Rydel said.  
'Rydel.. what are you saying?' Ross asked her, and looked at me. I looked back at Rydel.  
'Keep things private, not public. I'm not saying..' Rydel was saying but Ross shook his head. I placed my head in my hands again, and closed my eyes.  
I bought my knees right up to my chin.  
'Mel..' Rydel said and sat next to me.  
'We will work something out.' She added.  
'Ignore me.' I answered her.  
'No. You are my best friend.' She said, and I hugged her tightly. We let go and she put remaining food of the breakfast back into the fridge. Ross didn't hug me.  
He usually would. I looked back at him and he looked as if he was daydreaming.  
'How quickly us being in such a good mood was ruined because of fans. I can't believe it. I'm so dissapointed in them I think I can't listen to you. I need to tell them  
Mel. I'm doing this because I care about you..' He said. 'I'm sorry.' He added. We looked at  
each other, and I nodded.  
'Fine. Tell them.' I said.  
'Really? I wouldn't want to have to do do this against you.' He said. 'I will as soon as I get the chance.' He said. 'I can't let this carry on.' He looked serious.  
'Ross I know you care and I think its very sweet but please don't do thngs against me.'  
'What if it's for greater good?' Ross asked me and I rolled my eyes.  
'Hey, Why do you keep doing that?' He asked chuckling.  
'Because.' I said. He raised an eyebrow. 'You are not getting out of being my best friend. Still. And I like teasing you.' I said and giggled.  
'Really?' He asked.  
'Ross! I'm joking. Sorry.' I said and kissed his cheek.  
'I was only pretending to get you to do that.' He said with a grin, and I gently punched his arm, but as soon as I did so, I checked if he was fine.  
'Are you okay?' I asked and he chuckled.  
'I'm fine Mel.' We laughed and it was just as it used to be. Well, there was one small detail… And it is pretty easy to figure it out.

'I'm going on twitter to start with.' Ross said and got his phone out. I nodded. Everybody was quiet, and waiting for him to finish the tweet. He was writing  
about me and I couldn't help but think about it. What would the reactions be? He is risking something.  
'Ross, stop.' I said and he looked over. 'You are risking something here.' I said.  
'You don't know what I'm writing.' He said  
'I can tell.' He raised his eyebrow again, and carried on.  
'I rather get few fan upset than you.' He said writing, and I looked down. It was increadibely sweet and my lips formed a smile. Nobody commented, apart from Rydel who  
was sitting next to me. She awwwwed, and I poked her. Rydel laughed, and then we carried on waiting. After a bit, Ross spoke up.  
'It's done.' He said.  
'Can I read it?' Rydel asked immediatelly and he shook his head. She laughed and said  
'If you say so. You forgot about one thing.' She said and he gave her a questioning look. Then I heard few beeping sounds and they took their phones out. I  
did too and me and Rydel laughed. I began reading it.  
'Damn I forgot you all have twitter…' He said with a grin. The thing he wrote was really cute. I mean seriously. I read it over and over and a smile didn't dissapear  
from my face. He said that he loved me. It was scary because I don't know what the fans will do now. It might get it worse it might not. He said that if they  
wont stop then they are not true fans because he wanted people to respect him and people he cared about. And he said that hurting me would hurt him. I heard  
everybody talking about it but I didn't hear words. I was so concentrated on the tweet. With the corner of my eye I saw everyone walk out of the bus. My  
head shoot up.  
'Where are they going?' I asked him.  
'We are having a break. They wanted to get some gum or whatever it was.' He said and we stayed silent. Yes they did leave us alone on purpose.  
'Ross..' I said and he looked into my eyes. I moved closer to him, but it was an effort. He understandigly moved close to me instead.  
'Yes?' He asked.  
'Thank you. Really. I'm flattered. And… I really love you too Ross.' I said and he smiled, and hugged me. I hugged him back. When we let go, we were smiling, and our  
eyes were glued together. I watched him lift his hand, and tuck my hair behind my ear. We were close enough, if we moved inches closer, I would feel his breath on  
me. And I guess I wanted that. It felt like he looked right into my mind. His eyes widened slightly, but it didn't seem like a bad thing. I saw all this details,  
but I didn't remember them. I was letting it all sink into me. I was regestering everything like in slow motion. He brushed my cheek, and lifted up my chin delicately  
I was still staring into his eyes, which made my heart speed and I felt a slight blush appear on my cheeks. His lips formed a smile, and I couldn't not see that.  
I smiled too, and he moved these inched closer to me. And we wouldn have closed the distance between us, if not the fact that Ryland came back into the bus.  
He slowly backed away, but our moment was ruined anyway. I silently breathed out, as I turned away from Ross, but we were still quite close. I saw Ryland leave  
blushing and I would have looked back at Ross, but I didn't know what to do. I giggled silently. I decided to look back and he nervously smiled at me which made  
me awww inside my head. We exchanged smiles and then Rydel came back inside.  
'Got your gum Rydel?' Ross asked.  
'What gum?' She said and I laughed.  
'Oh that gum! There wasn't any gum in the shop…' She said and I rolled my eyes.  
'Anyway, we are close to Littleton' She added 'Riker says we will be there in less than an hour.' She said. I nodded, and everybody came in. Rydel was editing  
some R5 TV, and I was helping her. Well, if you can call that helping… Boys were busy doing something else, and we had lunch after that. Then we were told by  
Lewis, that we were in Littleton. We were there! In their hometown. How exciting!

We walked outside and Lynches immediatelly started getting excited. I laughed.  
'Ross! Please stop. You will drop me!' I said, and he laughed.  
'Chill Mel.' He said. I rolled my eyes  
'Don't tell me to chill when you are about to drop me.' I said and he nodded. Finally. And we exchaged deep glares again. But not for long, becase everyone left  
already. I realised first.  
'Ross?' I said and broke the silence. 'They already left…' I said and he looked around.  
'Oh yeah..' He said. We joined them and they decided to go close to the house they lived in.  
'WOW.' I said. 'Who lives there now?' I asked.  
'We sold the house a long time ago so we can't be sure. But it might still be that nice lady that we sold it too. Why don't we find out?' Rocky said.  
'You want to knock on the door?' Riker asked, and Riker signed.  
'Fine. But be polite because it is not our house anymore. If she lets us in, don't go crazy because we are the guests.' Riker said, and we followed him to the gate.  
We rang the doorbell, and an old lady opened the door.  
'Hello?' She said, and Riker spoke up.  
'We.. we used to live here, and we sold this house few years ago… We remember that we sold it to you and we were just around here so we wanted to come and say hello.' Riker  
said politely.  
'Ah! I remember you! You were so young when your parents sold this house! Would you like to come in for coffe or tea?' She asked and Riker answered.  
'If thats okay, it would be really nice of you.' He said, and Rocky just kept nodding. Lol Rocky…  
We came in, and the lady said we could sit on the sofas.  
'My granddaughter is here. She came to visit her old grandma.' The lady kept talking, as she went to the kitchen and Rydel went to help her. I couldn't do it.  
The lady saw my leg and asked me.  
'Dear, are you okay?' I smiled and nodded.  
'My leg is just a little bit 'broken' but Im feeling okay, thank you for your concern' I said, and Ratliff started laughing silently. I rollled my eyes at him when  
she walked out of the room. Suddenly a 10 year old girl walked downstairs, and her expression was priceless. I thought she was going to either faint or scream.  
Instead she calmed down and came up to us. But I head her wisper  
'God answered my prayers! Yes!' I laughed silently.  
'What are you guys doing here?' She asked in a small voice. Rydal and the lady came in at the same time, and Rydel smiled at the little girl. So did we all.  
'Selena! Look, these gentelmen and two lovely ladies came by because this is the house they lived in when they were younger than you.' She said calmly.  
'Grandma! This is R5! MY favourite band! I told you about them!' She said as calmly as she could. 'And OMG Melanie is here!' She added and came closer, obviously  
nervous.  
'Hi Selena!' Riker spoke up, and I swear her eyes went wide.  
'Hey, I.. am a huge fan and I didn't exacly expect you in my grandmas house.. and what? You lived here? Wait till I tell my friends! HAha! CAn I please have few  
autographs? Or photos? Or hugs? PLease I love you!' She said really fast.  
'Of course!' Rydel said in her usual happy tone and she went up to her and hugged her.  
'As long as you give us something to write with and to sign.' She added, and the girl sprinted upstairs. The grandma looked at us and said  
'I didn't recognise you! I didn't know that you were the R5 Selena kept going on about, especially how much she loves Rocky and Riker.. Opps I shouldn't say that. Oh  
well… And have your tea.' She said and sat down.  
'Thank you for inviting us in.' Riker said.  
'Well, now I'm really glad. My grandaughter is so happy to see you!' She said, and took out some knitting. When Selena came back, she went up to everyone and asked  
for signatures, including Ryland and me. We all gave her hugs and we took few pictures.  
'Thank you so much!' She said, and we continued to talk with her and her grandma.  
'Grandma I can't believe you didn't know who they were!' The girl said. 'R5 lived in Littleton, I knew that but I never really knew the house, and I did not know it  
was this one! OMG Can you tell me everything you did here, where your rooms were, everything?' She asked.  
'If that will be aright with your grandma, we will' Riker said. Selena looked at her grandma who nodded.  
'But not yet! drink your tea first!' She added smiling. When we were there, I learned few things. That I apparantly chew on the right side of my mouth, that  
apparantly I tend to look down a lot which is a bad habbit and the place where people most saw me was around Denver. It's funny, that fans can know every detail  
of someone's life when the idol doesn't actually know some of these things. We were nice and spent a lot of time with Selena, well not too long because that would be  
rude. Before we were leaving Selena asked me and Ross a question.  
'Are you two dating?' She asked. We looked at eachother not knowing what to answer. Then Ross spoke up.  
'We are best friends who have feelings for each other.' He said and I blushed.  
'But you know about it.' She said.  
'Yes. We do know about it.' Ross said.  
'So technically you are dating.' She said and smiled. We exchanged smiles. Selena was really cute. She also aksed Ross latest details on Austin and Ally. He  
answered the ones he was allowed to say, and shared a secret or two. Of course nothing big, because she is a little girl, most likely to tell her friends every detail  
of our visit. When we were leaving, the lady told us to visit her whenever we will be near. We nodded and Selene added  
'And then grandma can call mum and dad and get them to drive me here before you run away!' She said and we all laughed. It was a nice visit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading my fan fic, I really hope you like it and review whenever you want a sequel to this story.. But this is not the end there will be exciting things coming up soon! I wrote some of them, but not the most exciting idea I have... I need to work on it so be patient! I hope you like this, and please rewiev if you want a sequel... And if you want a christmas special.. it might be done if I finish this story before Christmas... we'll see..**

**(SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BELOW THIS ONE)**

Later on that day, we walked around Littleton and Lynches told both me and Ratliff about their childhood. I found out that Ross used to be really scared of everything.  
Basicly we were kind of getting to know each other again… because even when we were friends in Denver, we didn't have any chance to come here, Littleton.  
'What else did you like to do?' I asked and they answered.  
'Well! "Rocky started but Riker didn't let him finish.  
'We were like now only few sizes smaller. We performed in front of our family and we were dancing since forever.' He said.  
'This was our favourite playground!' Rocky shouted and pointed at few swings and a park.  
'Ah I wish I remembered this better.' Ryland said, because he was little when they lived here. We walked torwards the park and sat on a bench. I slid of Ross lap,  
and we continued talking.  
'Once, Riker fell down this and broke his nose! Now he is well know for the nose laugh!*' Rocky said.  
'The nose laugh! Is that where it's from?' Ratlif asked laughing.  
'I can't breathe through my nose okay?' Riker said and I laughed.  
'Rydel, what do you remember the most?' I asked.  
'Well… ' She started and everyone started laughing. 'I remember coming here, on the grass and playing happy families with the boys. Ryland and Ross were the babies,  
I was the mum, Riker the dad and Rocky was Uncle. ' She said and Ross started shushing her. I started laughing.  
'OMG Thats so sweet!' i said.  
'Especially that I got it all on camera!' Ratliff added and we all looked at him. He was filming!  
'Oh delete that!' Ross said and Rydel told him that she must put it in R5 tV, because it will be funny.  
'You were little, I think that fans will be delighted to know that. It is so cute!.' I said.  
'You think so?' Ross asked and I laughed.

Rydel's POV  
Guess what? Ratliff was still filming. Nobody seemed to care. Melanie says that fans will like it, and they don't mind. Good! We can use that against the boys… No,  
just joking. We spent quite a lot of time in Littleton, and after few hours in the park, we got bored and hungry. We decided to go back to the bus, and cook something  
for dinner. We were on our way, and Riker was on his phone. He was checking twitter, there were lots of photos of us in Denver. We entered the bus and I began  
cooking. Everyone settled in, and after I finished the cooking, Lewis started driving the bus because we wanted to be in Miami tomorrow and it is a long way away.  
We had dinner and then sat down and relaxed. We were on our way to Miami and I was so excited!

Ross' POV  
'Melanie, if I bring you a guitar, could you show us a few of your songs?' I asked and she nodded and smiled so I ran upstairs and bought the guitar. I passed it to her  
and she began playing.  
'This one is called Postcard and I wrote it for Rydel.' She said, and Rydel smiled wide.

I wanna play with your race cars  
I'm not a barbie doll,  
throw me your baseball  
I wanna get on your team  
and get my heads a litte dirty  
I heard from a litte bridie that.

You don't that i can take it  
Or that im made for it  
Or that i got it in my  
bones.

So what make you think that  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But theres no way, you  
can keep us out, you can  
bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core.

Then I'll take that bright little sparks  
And I'll hold it, tighter in  
my heart, Than all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach  
the moon I'll send you a postcard soon…

But if he's into fashion, or if  
he likes ballet, doesn't get  
the time of day  
Cause he's built for the field,  
but feels like his love is  
somewhere else,  
no matter what he felt they  
told him he couldnt take it  
cause he's not made for  
He doesnt have it in his bones,

So what make you think  
that  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But theres no way, you  
can keep us out, you can  
bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core.

Then I'll take that bright  
little sparks  
And I'll hold it, tighter in  
my heart, Than all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach  
the moon I'll send you a postcard soon.

It says "remember what you"  
said back then & if  
I listened to you  
I'll never be were i stand"  
And I've proven th these  
shoes that I taken on the  
world and back again.

So what make you think  
that  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But theres no way, you  
can keep us out, you can  
bring us down  
It feel it burning in my core.

Then I'll take that bright  
little sparks  
And I'll hold it, tighter in  
my heart, Than all your  
little darts  
If you say I'll never reach  
the moon I'll sen you a  
postcard soon… Poscard Bridgit Mendler

'Wow Mel I love it. Thank you so much!' She said and they hugged.  
'It's really good.' I said and we all smiled.  
'I wrote it for Rydel, so you can play it on tour as well. And other tour too if you want.' Mel said.  
'Thanks.' Rydel said again.  
'I have another one. This one is called 'City Lights'.

It's a long road  
and it gets windey.  
Fog is real low  
and it's so blinding.  
Oh I'm trying to steer,  
trying to take the lead,  
but i feel like the road is steering me.  
Getting so lost, like a castaway.  
Feeling so crossed, like a renegade.  
And I'm trying to call out, in the big city.  
Just a small voice and no one's listening to me.

Oh, tell me where to go,  
tell me that you know,  
just how bright I go…

Every time that you think you lost you're shine,  
just remember nothing's brighter, you're the city lights.  
Every time that you fade into the night,  
just remember youre the fire, youre the city lights.

Shine into the night night night night oh. x3  
Shine into the night night night oh.

Oh im blending in and im sticking out,  
like a sore thumb, they don't know about.  
Wanna make peace, wanna just breathe,  
wanna be the light, that makes them marvel me.  
Im the race car, not the spectator, im the hero,  
not the narrator, hercules battling, conquering, everything, yeah.

Oh, tell me where to go,  
tell me that you know,  
just how bright I go…

Every time that you think you lost you're shine,  
just remember nothing's brighter, you're the city lights.  
Every time that you fade into the night,  
just remember youre the fire, youre the city lights.

Shine into the night night night night oh. x3  
Shine into the night night night oh.

Everybody knows, that everybody glows like the city lights x4

The city lights…Oh, oh  
Ohhhh, city lights.

Every time that you think you lost youre shine,  
just remember nothings brighter, youre the city lights.  
Every time that you fade into the night,  
just remember youre the fire, youre the city lights.

Shine into the night night night night oh. x3  
Shine into the night night night oh. City Lights Bridgit Mendler

'Do you like it? Just a tiny bit?' Melanie asked after she finished singing. we laughed.  
'It's amazing' Ryland say.  
'Really?' She asked and I said  
'Course. You are an amazing songwriter, believe in yourself.'  
'Yeah I really like this one…' She said and we laughed again. Mel showed us how to play both songs and we practised a little bit.

Melanie's POV  
I was happy that they liked the songs. Especially that Rydel liked Postcard, afterall it was a song I wrote for her. I smiled at that thought. After they learned  
how to play both songs, we had hot chocolate and Riker called Stormie and Mark. We all talked to them, and it was really nice. They will join us for few days  
in Miami.  
'Hey, why don't you ask your family to join us as well Mel?' Rocky asked.  
'I don't know, I could ask.' I said and smiled. Then I called them.  
'Mum?' I asked.  
'Hello sweetie! Why didn't you tell me that you and Ross are together? You said you weren't.' She said.  
'I haven't talked to you in a week and this is your first sentence? 'Why didn't you tell me that you and Ross are together?' I said and I heard Rydel giggling in the  
background. I rolled my eyes.  
'Sorry, I miss you, you know that! I just thought you would tell me.' She said.  
'Mum, I love and miss you too. And can we talk about this later? It's not like you think.' I said.  
'I think that you got together in Denver is that true? Thats where you got together in the first place when you were little!' She said, excited.  
'Don't remind me. And yes. Wait mum how did you know?' I asked.  
'You are all over news.' She said and I gasped.  
'Is everything okay?' Ross asked in the background.  
'What did they say?' I asked.  
'Nothing, don't worry.' She said.  
'Mum!' I said.  
'Some news are good, some bad.' She said. 'But don't worry about. Lets change the subject.'  
'I don't like when people talk about me mummy.' I said in a small voice.  
'I know, don't worry, it doesn't matter. And are you okay, after yesterday?'  
'How do you know about yesterday? Oh yeah the reporters. Great.' I said.  
'Sweetie, it is okay. And don't worry we don't believe in everything they say about you.'  
'But you did believe them about…' I started but she cut me off.  
'Melanie, I know you. I knew you had feelings for him all along. I knew it would happen.' She said. I signed and changed the subject.  
'So mum, we are on our way to Miami, and we are having a vacation there. Stormie and Mark are joining us for few days and then they will also help out with  
the tour afterwards. So do you want to join us too? In Miami?' I asked.  
'Sure sweetie, I can't wait to see you. Where are you staying?' She asked.  
'We will sleep on the bus, and we will find somewhere to park when we get there tomorrow. Poor Lewis is going to be driving all night. We can call you when we get there.  
Start packing!' I said excited.  
'I miss and love you darling.' Mum said.  
'Me too. So I'll call you tomorrow okay?' I asked and she said yes. Then we hung up. I looked over at everyone.  
'They are coming.' I said and Ross asked me.  
'Then why are you upset?' He asked and I said it.  
'We are in the news. Again. And not all of the reports are positive.' I said and signed.  
'It doesn't matter what they say or write, our fans will know the truth.' Riker said.  
'We can't worry about them.' Ross added.  
'Yeah but what if fans don't like the things that are real?' I asked.  
'Look, we have been over this. It doesn't matter.' He said.  
'You are loosing fans Ross. It's my fault.' I said and looked down.  
'Nobody is loosing fans.' Rydel said calmly.  
'And it is not your fault. I am choosing you over them. Does that make you feel better?' He asked. I sank down on the sofa and nodded. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and leaned my head on Ross' shoulder.

**I'm sorry that this was short, expect better later on...**

**SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

'Mel, I love you you know that. But this is doing my head in, it's too much. Can we just slow down a bit? Too many things to worry about. I don't mind helping you  
or anything. But this is big. I can't relax at all. The risk is so huge and sometimes I just want to escape from it all.' He said.  
'Escape from me? I'm the it all. I am the stress, the pain and the whole problem. It all started that day, then I got hurt, and I'm sorry, it's not like I wanted to  
get hurt Ross. And then the fans attacked me, and it was horrible, but if I could stay strong there would be more problem. Sometimes I feel like I really  
am in danger of depression. If I didn't have you I would probably hate my life.'  
'Mel, what happened? We had really good days then, it was all fine. Why are we here talking about all of the problems we had? They didn't seem a problem an hour ago.'  
'My leg. It is always the reason for everything.' I said, and looked into the distance.  
'You akways look for problems Mel, your leg has to be fine.'  
'It doesn't look like it.'  
'Maybe it wont be fine. Maybe you wont walk ever again. Is that what you want to hear?' He shouted. I stared at him and he said sorry, but he still seemed angry.  
'Why are you angry at me?'  
'I don't know. Melanie why is everything so hard. Why are we letting ourselves speak like this. You are not making me angry. It's your disability.' He said and then his eyes widened.  
'I didn't mean it Mel, I'm sorry.' He said, but I turned away, and felt hot tears form in my eyes.

**Is this too much?**

**WOW Ross control yourself.. I know Melanie is annoying but still... You love her remember? Or maybe you don't anymore... Maybe Riker actually loves Melanie and he didn't mean the other girl (previous chapters)... Things are getting complicated.. How did they suddenly change so much? FIND OUT SOON**

**Remember to tell me if you want a sequel! **

**xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews, there you go thats the next chapter! I can't keep you waiting, because right now I'm already on chapter 28 so I'm writing too quickly! I will post some more soon! Hope you like it! xox**

I really wanted to go to sleep on the sofa again. That would mean that I could sleep cuddling with Ross. But no, today we didn't. Everyone went to their own beds for

the night, and nobody was complaining. I couldn't get to sleep. I felt cold. Blankets didn't help. I shifted into a different position, but it didn't help. I looked  
away from my curtain. Ross was on his phone, he wasn't sleeping. He looked over at me, and as soon as he saw me, he asked  
'Can't you sleep?' He asked. I shook my head.  
'Me neither.' he said and jumped out of bed, and rested his chin on my bed.  
'I was looking through twitter. I am not loosing fans, don't worry. Do you know what people call us?' He asked.  
'What?'I said.  
'Rolanie.' He said and chuckled. 'People are being supportive you know. Not everybody turned away from us.' He said. This made me smile.  
'Don't worry about it.' He said quietly and moved closer. I could feel his breath on me. He then kissed my forehead and jumper into my bed.  
'What are you doing?'I asked, and moved torwards the wall as there was no space for him.  
'You couldn't sleep. Me neither. I was cold. Weren't you?' He asked, and I nodded. Then, he put his arm around me, and I closed my eyes. I cuddled close to him, and fell  
asleep.

When I woke up, Ross was already out of bed. I looked around the bus for him with my eyes, and he was by the kitchen.  
'You are awake!' he said, and walked torwards me.  
'Everyone went outside. We are in Miami. They went to look for a place where our families can stay. What would you like for breakfast?' He asked.  
'I can make my own breakfast Ross.' I said and he smiled, and picked me up.  
'Whatever, I just wanted to be a gentelman.' He said and I laughed.  
'Really?' I asked and we both laughed. He put me on a chair and made some toasts.

When Rydel and boys came back, we all got ready for the beach. Then we called our families and told them that we found good places where they could stay. We told  
them where we were going and where we would meet them. Fortunetably we parked realy close to the beach. We got our things together, and decided that we will go  
and buy fish and chips for lunch. I wore my bikini and a beach long top (which was like a dress) with shorts. I put on my 'boot' because my leg wasn't fine yet. I  
needed it in case I wanted to walk or had to stand. But my leg wasn't healed yet. I signed, and Ross picked me up. We left the bus, and headed to the beach.  
'This is the start of holidays. Don't worry about anything, relax and live in the moment.' Rydel said, and Ratliff took her hand. We found a nice spot and lied  
our blankets there. Everyone went to the water except me and Riker. I read my book in peace. After a while, it was boring, so I sat up and looked at everyone happily  
swimming and messing around.  
'I wish I could go there. Swimming is one of my favourite things.' I signed.  
'Your leg will heal Melanie. Just try working on it everyday.' Riker said.  
'Mel..' He asked and I looked up.  
'Yeah?' I asked.  
'Can I tell you something about you and Ross?' He asked and I wondered what he meant. I nodded.  
'Don't try too hard. Sometimes its better to slow down, and take things slower. If you try too hard, it might cause problems.' He said.  
'Thanks Riker. I will think about that.' I said, and we exchanged smiles. Soon Rydel came to us, and we chatted for a bit. It seemed like if they always made sure that  
someone was with me. Like if they had duties. It was Riker, then Rydel and then Ross. When he came to see me, I asked him.  
'Ross, are you exchanging duties to stay with me?' I asked him and he looked at me.  
'Hmm?' He said.  
'It's okay, you can go and 'play', I'll be fine.' I said.

Ross' POV  
I couldn't leave her alone. I was overprotective, thats true, but not only me. I lied down beside her and replied.  
'No… I don't need to go there.' Melanie nodded.  
'Mel…' I said and she looked at me.  
'Do you remember when we were little, we used to see everything in a different light. Everything was simple, fun and easy. And I feel like that now. We don't need  
to worry about anything. I will help you and you will walk before we go on tour, and if anybody goes near you then I will do something about it and hopefully  
it will work. We have nothing to worry about really.' I said and we both smiled.  
'I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?' I added and she giggled.  
'We are going for lunch soon, you can wait.' She told me and I shook my head.  
'You know how much I love food.' I said, and she rolled her eyes. We talked more, and it was really fun. I loved spending time with her. What will it be like after the  
tour though? I thought, and started to worry.  
'I can't believe how close we are to our tour. We need to work on more songs, don't we?' I said, and she looked up.  
'Sure.' She simply said. I took my phone out and went through twitter. I read her old posts. I smiled. A lot of them were about R5. I was scrolling down, and I found  
a tweet that caught my eye. 'Imagine feeling forgotten. You were best friends with somebody and still can't stop thinking about them, although you know they never  
think about you. because most of them forgot. Not everyone, but the ones that you cared and still care about the most doesn't even remember you. And the things you went  
through together. It's upsetting.' She tweeted. next tweet had a part from her song 'In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, it's like a million little stars  
spelling out your name, you gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together, come on… Little taste of heaven…' This was 'Untouchable', a song she showed me  
on the second day with us. I read through her tweets and couldn't forget myself being such an idiot. Having fun, being really aware of what girls liked in me, I  
was so confident and yet not as happy as I am now. I am still who I was few years ago, I was the same Ross Melanie knows so well, but I guess being famous had  
a bad effect on me. But how did I change? I have always been really confident in myself. I was always the shadow of Riker, so as I got my opportunity, I decided to  
start being myself.. But I guess I also wanted to impress everyone. I'm so glad that Melanie came back to my life so quickly. You never know what I could become.  
'What are you thining so hard about?' Melanie spoke up.  
'I.. I was just thinking… Fame really changed me Mel. I am starting to realise what an idiot I have been as soon as I stepped out of Riker's shadow.' I said.  
'You are over reacting Ross. You didn't change. You are the way I remembered you.' She said.  
'But that's because I started behaving like myself as soon as you joined us.' I said quietly. 'You know I'm sorry for not making an effort to see you. Everything  
happened so fast, R5 became really big and I guess I lost it. I read your tweets.' I said.  
'WHAT? Oh gosh Ross please don't read them. I was being stupid, I didn't think you would read them.' She panicked.  
'Whoah what are you hiding? I only read two tweets? Or should I read on?' I asked and went back to my phone.  
'Ross! Stop being annoying, give it to me!' She said, and I laughed.  
'You can't take my phone away from me! Hey! Give it back!' I shouted playfully as she took it away from me.  
'You can't run away.' I pointed at her leg.  
'Not fair.' She said, and hid the phone behind her back. It wasn't much use, because I could stand up and get it if I wanted. I tried to get it, but it was  
harder to fight over the phone with her than I thought. Right.. I thought. Think about Melanie as a kid. What did I do when we were fighting when we were little?  
And then it hit me. I started tickling her and it worked pretty well. Melanie fell onto her back and was laughing so hard, she couldn't control herself.  
'Stop ticking… me… Ross.. I will get you as .. soon as .. I start walking.. again.. you'll see!' She shouted, but I wasn't going to stop until I got my phone.  
With one swift move I reached and grabbed it away from her. I turned around and looked at her tweets again.  
'Ross! Let me delete them !' She said, and moved torwards me. She grabbed my phone, and hid her stomach with her bag.  
'No wait. Just let me delete them.' She said.  
'what's so bad about those tweets?' I asked and she blushed. I lifted my eyebrow. 'Tell me?' I asked and she gave in. Kinda…  
'It silly kid's stuff.' She said.  
'I knew you when you were a kid. How come I can't read it?' I asked.  
'Because.' She said.  
'I'm stronger than you. In fact I'm even stronger than Riker.' I said and flexed my arms.  
'Stop showing off!' She giggled, and gave me my phone back. 'Fine. Look at them. But not now. When you are bored and when Im not there. And don't talk about it  
afterwards.' She said.  
'That'll be hard. Because I spend every second of my time with you. And how come I can't talk about it?' I moaned.  
'Ross one minute you are mature like a twenty year old and the next you act like a little kid.' She said and we both laughed.  
'Get used to it. I'm just being myself.' I said, and fell onto the blanket. She looked down at me and smiled.  
'I know. And that scares me.' She said, and I said.  
'WHAT?' She giggled and said  
'Nothing. Never mind.' I gave her a questioned look, but she didn't tell me. She took her book out, and lied next to me. She started reading.

Melanie's POV  
I read my book, but I was still paying attention to everything. Ross' eyes were glued on my. It was kind off distracting.  
'Ross..' I said, and he responded.  
'Yes?' He said. I raised my eyebrow. 'Sorry. I was just…' He said. I nodded, and went back to my book. I started thinking about what Riker told me. Didn't he  
understand? I didn't really want to slow down, because I wanted to be with Ross. I didn't want things to go too quick, but this pase seemed ok. Then my phone  
rang. It was mum.  
'It's mum.' I told Ross, and picked up the phone.  
'Yes mum?' I asked her.  
'Hey Melanie daring!' She said.  
'Hey!' I answered.  
'Where are you?' We are here, and about to go and sort out the hotel. I can't wait to see you! And Ross..' She said.  
'I can't wait to see you too mum.. and MUM!' I said to the phone.  
'What are you suggesting?' I asked her.  
'Well, now everybody knows you are together, I want to make sure he's ok for you. I know him well, but he is famous now. People change you know.' She said in a serious voice.  
'Mum, we can talk about that later. And don't worry. It's all good. And please can you not say anything in front of everybody?' I asked her and I heard her sign.  
'But sweetie, I want you to be happy.' She said.  
'I am happy mum.' I said. 'Thanks for your concern.' I added.  
'You know I love you. Oh I need to end now, but I'll call you later!' She said.  
'See you later mum.' I said and hung up. I groaned, and Ross asked me.  
'Your mum is being over protective? That's good, she cares about you. My mum does that too.'  
'Be prepared because my mum is very embaricing. And she wont only embares me trust me.' I said, and Ross got the idea.  
'I hope she wont talk about our private life in front of paparazzi.' I added. ' But I really do love her. It's just that… She just worries too much.  
'Now.. that reminds me of someone.. but who is it? I wonder..' Ross started to mess around.  
'Aha very funny.' I said, and we both laughed. Damn, I loved the sound of his laugh.  
'My parents are sorting out hotels.' I said.  
'I just got a message from dad. They will be here soon.' He said. 'You know what? I'm calling them over, because we waited way too long now. I'm hungry!' He said,  
and I laughed.  
'You always are! How come you never gain weight?' I ask.  
'And you do?! You must be joking.' He said.  
'Aah I prefer to have this conversation with Rydel I'm not going to talk to you about these girl stuff.' I said, and he just said  
'Whatever' and winked to show it was a joke. Then he jogged over to the water to the others. They came back soon, and we got things ready, and put them back to our bus,  
as it was on the way to town. Ross carried me as always but it wasn't any different than when he did it for the first time. We found a good place to eat, and had  
lunch. We joked and really did have fun together. We spotted few fans, well.. they spotted us, and they were really nice, so I was happy. After lunch, we called our  
families to meet up with them.

'You are here!' I said, as I saw her coming torwards us, also with dad, Mark, and Lynches. We were sitting on a bench at a park close to the beach. We all  
hugged each other and talked like crazy although we saw each other like a week ago. The rest of the day was wondeful. We went back to the beach, and I told Ross  
to go into the water, and have some fun. Mark and Stormie bought their surfboards, and boys excitedely rushed into the water. Rydel did surf a little on Ratliff's  
board, but I had to stay with our parents. Mark, my brother, not Ross' dad, was in the sea as well with his board. I lied on the sand next to mum. I was sunbathing.  
'So how's your leg sweetie?' Mum asked me.  
'It's better I guess.. But I can't walk, no matter how much I try. I need to work on it, because I want to take part in the tour.' I said. Mum nodded. Then she talked  
to Stormie. They were being quite quiet and I was reading my book, but as soon as I heard my name, I stopped reading, and listened. OMG They were discussing me  
and Ross. How akward. They probably thought I couldn't hear them. They did the same during dinner too. I pretended I didn't hear but Ross must have heard something.  
'Mum, you realise that both me and Melanie can hear you?' He said. I looked up, how did he know I heard? Our mums went a bit red, and Stormie said.  
'We are having a friendly discussion.. sorry.. we were just..' She was saying but Ross lifted his eyebrows.  
I rolled my eyes, and carried on eating. We were having amazing fish and chips. Not all oily but actually the fish was quite healthy if eaten with a salad. I couldn't  
wait for the evening, we were planning to see the sunset at the beach. It will be beautiful I bet. I have to take lots of pictures… But before that, Ross said that  
he would help me with my leg today. We will do that after dinner. I don't know where we will go. Possibly the park…

'Mel, do you want to go now?' Ross asked me. We were at Stormie's and Mark's apartament, all of us. I nodded, and got ready.  
'Where are you going sweetheart?' Mum asked.  
'Park. I will work on my leg.' I said.  
'Do you need us?' Dad asked, and I shook my head.  
'No, thanks. I'll be fine.' I said, we said bye. Ross carried me outside.  
'Is it hurting when you don't stand on it?' He asked me. I smiled.  
'No. Just when I stand on it.' I said, as we walked to the park. It was a five minutes walk. Who am I kidding. I don't think i will ever walk again.  
'Hey, don't worry!' Ross said to me. 'You will be alright!' I smiled, but the smle was a fake one. I know he could tell.  
'Mel, you will be, I promise.' He said.  
'How can you possibly promise that?' I asked, and he just said  
'I just know it. It will be okay. It has to be.' He said. I looked up at him and said  
'If thats how you think, then no wonder you never panicked when I told you about my leg.' I said, and signed.  
'Theres the park.' Ross said and pointed torwards it.  
'Are you even listening?' I asked.  
'Yeah.' He said and I rolled my eyes. Of course he wasn't listening.  
We found a spot by a bench, and I put my bag down. I did have a bag with me.  
'We'll do it differently this time.' He said. 'Sit down on the bench and try to stand up. I will help you.' I nodded, and he put me down on the bench.  
'Now try to stand up.' He said.  
'But it will hurt..' I said.  
'I know, but you have to do it.' He said, and held my hands. And then I stood up. I gathered all strength in me, and Ross helped me too. I lifted my weight  
and transferred it onto my legs. I wined with pain.  
'Ross! Pick me up!' I said when the pain became unbeareble. With one swift move, I was lifted up by Ross. I hugged him tightly and wispered.  
'I'm too weak. I can't stand the pain.' He didn't seem annoyed instead, he hugged me and said  
'You don't have to do that. But this could be the only chance. Please try it again." He said, so I said  
'Sure, lets try again.' And we did try again. I stood up again, and this time, I clenched my fists as hard as I could, and managed to stand. Somehow. Not for too long  
though.  
'Why don't you try to pick up your leg up. Lift it slightly.' He said, so I tried.  
'That is better and worse at the same time.' I said. 'Lifting it up hurts but at least I don't have to stand on it. Which also hurt.' I said.  
'Just try for a bit longer. Lift it up. Then try lifting the other one. Does it hurt?' He asked me, and I just nodded, in pain. I ended up just standing up, without  
any additional moves. It took me ages to get used to the pain, but I didn't sit down at all during these five minutes.  
'Okay, I can't do this anymore. I need a break.' I said.  
'He nodded, and we sat down on the bench.  
'Is it really hurting?' He asked. 'I feel bad telling you to do stuff.'  
'I have to do this Ross. I just have to.' I said.  
'I know.' He said. He rested his head on my shoulder.  
'It's so hard. I can't stand this. I keep thinking about it, I can't stop. I can never have a holiday when there is a chance of never walking again. I want to do something  
about it, but I'm so weak. All those days without walking made it worse but how could I possibly walk then?' I said. Ross stayed silent.  
'I'm sorry, I hate myself for this. If I never came here then you all would have a nice break and gather the strength for the shows. You would have your holiday  
without worries, I feel so useless. Like I can't do anything myself, I'm just ruining everyones mood, I can't be full of energy and happy like you guys. I can't.  
I just wanted to say that if you want me to go, I will. But if not, I'll stay.' I said. I didn't cry, like I would normally. I hated myself for crying all the time.  
I was seventeen for goodness' sake, and sometimes I was just like a eight year old. (No offence). Like if I didn't change since we first met.  
'Mel, I love you you know that. But this is doing my head in, it's too much. Can we just slow down a bit? Too many things to worry about. I don't mind helping you  
or anything. But this is big. I can't relax at all. The risk is so huge and sometimes I just want to escape from it all.' He said.  
'Escape from me? I'm the it all. I am the stress, the pain and the whole problem. It all started that day, then I got hurt, and I'm sorry, it's not like I wanted to  
get hurt Ross. And then the fans attacked me, and it was horrible, but if I could stay strong there would be more problem. Sometimes I feel like I really  
am in danger of depression. If I didn't have you I would probably hate my life.'  
'Mel, what happened? We had really good days then, it was all fine. Why are we here talking about all of the problems we had? They didn't seem a problem an hour ago.'  
'My leg. It is always the reason for everything.' I said, and looked into the distance.  
'You akways look for problems Mel, your leg has to be fine.'  
'It doesn't look like it.'  
'Maybe it wont be fine. Maybe you wont walk ever again. Is that what you want to hear?' He shouted. I stared at him and he said sorry, but he still seemed angry.  
'Why are you angry at me?'  
'I don't know. Melanie, why is everything so hard? Why are we letting ourselves speak like this. You are not making me angry. It's your disability.' He said and then his  
eyes widened.  
'I didn't mean it Mel, I'm sorry.' He said, but I turned away, and felt hot tears form in my eyes.  
And that was it. The end of our conversation. He didn't say I wasn't useless. He shouted at me. He was mad because of my leg? He didn't make a fuss about it before.  
He didn't say I shouldn't hate myself. He didn't say he wanted me here. he said he loved me, but he also said that he wanted to escape from it all. And he didn't  
disagre when I said I was the it. He didn't comment on what I said about depression either. I felt like everything was falling apart again. And it was a big shame, because  
it was only this morning when we were in this good mood. Why do I feel that Ross doesn't feel the same way as me anymore?

**So.. whats next?**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you guys! Here is another chapter!**

Rydel's POV  
I was hoping that Melanie would learn how to walk. Maybe just a little bit, but I wanted to hear some good news. But something was't right. They came back, and  
put few smiles on their faces occasionally, but it seemed like something had gone wrong. I didn't know what happened. Melanie didn't have any supper. Ross had very  
little to eat which is pretty unusual for him. We went to our bus at the end of the day, and Ross did help Mel, but with no emotion at all. She didn't do anything either.  
She went to bed early, and I didn't even have a chance to talk to her. It was awful, I felt miserable, and I kept wandering what happened. Perhaps they fallen out?  
Or maybe Melanie's situation is getting worse? I don't know what is going on, but it is just so depressing. I hope it will be okay soon.

Melanie's POV  
We didn't talk to each other much. The thing is, it was a bit akward and I couldn't bring the subject up. I just felt really sad. I felt like it was my fault, but I  
couldn't help wishing he said something. That he said something that day. That day after we had the 'fight'. The problem is that it wasn't even a fight, we just  
kind of left it, and it didn't look like Ross was going to bother to get it back the way it used to be. It hurt. I badly wanted him. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat,  
it was horrible. I knew I shouldnt' have said anything that stupid, I should have acted like it was okay. I can't help but think that I'm a horrible person,  
annoying everyone around me. It was like that the next day, and then the next. This morning was the third night I spent alone. It was increadibely cold. Whenever  
I looked up at Ross, he would try to smile or just give up and look down. Something that happened yesterday scared me. We were alone, and he tried to say something.  
He started saying 'Mel..' I looked up at him, and then he just gave up. He said  
'I love you, but I can't keep going like this.' Then he saw tears in my eyes, and he hugged me. I thought it would be okay, but it wasnt. When we let go, he added  
'I'm sorry, I really don't know what is happening.'  
'I think that's it. But it's probably better for you. At least you don't have to put up with the girl that can't walk.' I said in a shaky voice.  
'And if you loved me then you would fight for us' I wispered but I'm not sure he heard. Thats what scared me. He most probably heard but didn't deny it. Why?  
I don't know what he was thinking. It was possible that he did love me, but unlikely. I just can't believe it. Was it just a stupid crush? I definitely still love him  
and my heart is broken. This is a serious thing and I don't think I can put up with it. I just can't believe it. I think Riker was right- everything was so fast,  
so perfect. Ross was a perfect boy, he seemed like the perfect for me. We both loved each other, or at least I though we did. Maybe he didn't actually love me.  
He never had a serious girlfriend, apart from Megan. How could he be sure when he really is in love? Few cute words and kisses don't fix everything. I was just  
upset, I didn't know what to do about the tour. I just want to get out of here so I don't have to see him again. But then I need to see him. He doesn't put a smile  
on my face anymore, but without him I feel even worse. I just can't believe how come everything crushed because of my stupid leg. I can't beileive it all. I just want  
to wake up one morning and discover it was a bad dream. That everything is perfect again. But how can it be? He is the one I'm in love with. How could his  
feelings change so fast? I do trust Ross, i know he had feelings for me. The thing that scares me the most is what will happen next. Our friendship is ruined.  
It is never going to come back. We will never be able to talk like best friends again. How can everything change so much in one moment? My leg. The men. I hate  
them. I just want to go back in time. But then, who knows how things would turn out. Maybe I wouldn't get together with Ross at all. And I don't think I would  
prefer to live a healthy life without ever being with him, hugging him the way we hugged, feeling the feelings I felt and kissing him, than living this life,  
with a heart break. At least I lived my dream for a week or two. I thought signing…

This morinng everyone went to the beach and I stayed at the bus, and played guitar. Just random songs. Then I went back to bed. I said I was sick. I only felt bad  
because mum stayed with me. She didn't like the beaches that much but I felt bad for making her miss out. She was quietly reading magazines at the same time as  
I was in bed, sleeping. Well, I wasn't exacly sleeping because I had my eyes wide open and no matter how hard I tired, I couldn't sleep. At lunch time, Stormie  
called my mum and said that they were goong out for lunch. Mum stayed with me and we had something by the TV.  
'Melanie, tell me what happened between you and Ross. I know you are not ill.' She said and I stared at her in shock.  
'How do you know?' I asked.  
'I know you too well. Come here and tell me everything.' She said. I smiled although I didn't feel like smiling at all. I felt like crying. We hugged and I explained  
everything.  
'I don't know what happened. We were just upset because I couldn't walk I guess. And then I kind of brang the subject up. I just felt miserable and wanted to talk.  
I kept saying things I hate about me and saying sorry and things like that. And I guess Im too boring for him. He gets bored of me saying that over and over again.  
I thought he was not saying it isn't true because he hated me for these things but now I think that it's because I keep acting depressed. All the time. It started  
with my leg. Then people wouldn't leave us alone. And the leg again. And then the fans. Yesterday morning and the day before was time when it was all okay. We were  
close and believed that everything will be fine. My birthday was nice too. Then suddenly I had to try walking and it did't work very well. And then my mood went down,  
I started to do the thing I kept doing for ages now; saying how I hate myself, how much I don't deserve them, how much they wish I never came and etc. And I guess  
he got bored. He said it's all too much to worry about and that we wanted to slow down. And then I said that I bet he wants to escape from me. At the end of our  
conversation there was silence. He didn't deny any of it mum. I messed up. And he was angry with me mum. He was never angry at me before… ' I said in between  
sobs. Mum patted my back and talked to me. She said some of the things I wanted to hear from Ross. But it didn't seem like I would hear them.

Ross' POV  
I was still angry. Not at Melanie but at myself. Everytime I tried to fix it, I felt too confused about my feelings that I ended up saying I loved her but I  
didn't want to be with her.. Well not exacly but that's what she could have understood. And how come is that even possible? If you love someone than you want to be  
with them. I do love her! Do I want to be with her? Yes. I just want everything to be easy. I can't let being a bit dissapointed about her leg, but it's not her fault  
and I know that she needs me, so why the heck can't I just tell her how I feel, and then everything would be usual. But it's not that easy. I'm angry, I made a fool  
out of myself. What if she says she is angry at me? I know she is upset, and I feel so terrible I just hate myself for that. I don't know what to do. I know I need  
to talk to her eventually and before it's too late. Yes Ross.. It just came up to your mind. And it is the truth. You can't live without her. How could you  
upset her so much. And why don't you talk to her now? Because I'm eating lunch. But I need to see her quick. And begg her for another chance. I'm such an idiot.  
The truth is than it was her leg that made me so unsure. I kept denying it but it did make me feel insecure and I was freaking out a bit. I mean, Melanie needs to walk,  
she needs to. She doesn't deserve me right? I should let her down easy, and make her happier.

Melanie's POV  
I thought it couldn't get worst, but it did. Later that day, after we had dinner all together, Ross was especially angry at everybody. I stayed silent and nibbled  
on my food. After the dinner, everyone went out but Rydel said she would stay with me. I ended up telling her everything.  
'Ross must be so upset.' She said.  
'Why do you think so?' I asked her.  
'He is always angry when something upsets him. And I didn't see him that moody in a long time.' She said and hugged me.  
'It will be okay, every couple has these problems. You just can't ignore it. Make the first step. What if Ross isn't brave enought to do it himself?' She said.  
'Rydel, I can't. He hates me. I will make a fool of myself.'  
'For goodness' sake, he loves you Mel. He just feels bad. He is my brother, I know Ross, trust me.'  
'I care badly but I feel like he doens't. Like he just can't be bothered. Nothing can change that. It wasn't meant to be.' I said.  
'Mel! Please, stop it. How can you say that your love is not worth fighting?!' She said.  
'I want to fight for it. I miss him terribly Rydel. But maybe he doesn't miss me?' I asked.  
'As much as I love you, you are talking nonsence.' She said. 'Im going to talk to him.' She said.  
'No please Rydel, don't!' I said. She rolled her eyes and answered. 'If you don't make up in time I will have to do so. ' She said. At least I had things to think about.

Ross' POV  
I don't know what happened. I wanted to tell her everything, but I saw her laughing away with Riker and it kind of scared me. I'm scared that she doensn't  
need me anymore. But then she was pretty upset during dinner. I know what do do, why am I not doing it? I want to fight for us, if there is any hope left.  
I still feel like such a jerk not denying any of the things she said. I feel a fool for being angry. We were at the beach but Melanie and Rydel stayed in the bus. She didn't want to see me lately. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore? But I need to know for sure. I kept worrying about it.  
I had to speak to her about it. Why is everything so complicated? I thought everything would be fine but it isn't. Her leg isn't healing. And I don't think it will  
get better. But I still want to be with her. It was a bit of a shock for me, the whole situation. I wanted to make sure I knew what I'm doing. I was thinking about myself  
wanting to step back and relax, think. But I left her with her problem alone. Thats not what I wanted to do. That was the last thing I wanted to do.  
'Mum, I'm going back to the bus.' I said.  
'No, Ross, don't go back yet, let girls talk alone.' Mum said. They didn't need to talk at all, but I didn't want to go and inturrupt them. But I had to…  
'Ross, don't go there, think about everything. If you go back now, you will have to stay with her. Even if her leg wont heal.' Dad said. I was furious. Furious at dad.  
Thats strange, how could he say that?  
'I am not leaving her ever. I don't care if she can walk or not. I love her dad!' I shouted, and I heard my parents saying something, telling me to come back, but I ran  
away, to the bus. I heard boys, but I didn't look back. I was too angry. I was determited. It hit me then. No matter how insecure this girl' situation made me  
feel, no matter how worried or scared it made me feel.. I had no choice. I had to go there and tell her it all. This is my last chance. I'm not going to blow  
it. She still loves me, doesn't she? I hope so. I don't want to loose her. As my best friend or as my girlfried, and so far I'm terible because i managed to  
loose both in less than a day. I ran into the bus, and my eyes softened. There she was. I stopped in my tracks when I realised that she was playing a song, I  
didn't hear before. I stood and listened.

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay Dark Side Kelly Clarkson (It works perfectly doesn't it?)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading this, it means a lot to me. You need to excuse me (thats to people who spend their christmas on the laptop) because I'm afraid I wont be on the computer much during the two following weeks. I'll try my best to upload many chapters today, because I wrote a lot and they are ready, because it is possible I wont be on the laptop at all before school.**

Melanie wanted me to stay. She wasn't showing it, but she needed me. And I'm able to take this risk. How could I have been so stupid?  
I saw tears in her eyes as she saw me. My face fell, as I walked torwards them. I sat down and said.  
'Rydel, could you leave us alone?' I asked, and she quietly left.  
'Mel, I need to speak to you.' I said. She didn't lift up her head. She knew that I understood the song.  
'I really didn't want that, what happened. I feel like we are just drifting away, and I don't get it. I can't deal with whats happening, and you know it's  
hard for me. But I was being really selfish. It is a lot harder for you.' I said, and she looked up. She had tears running down her face. I carried on.  
'I know that I wasn't making enough effort and I don't understand it. You are the best thing that happened to me. Without you.. I don't want to live without you  
at all. ' I saw her flinch. 'I'm so sorry for being angry with you, I should have been more angry at myself.' I said. I didn't stop looking into her eyes as I was saying it all. But there  
was more.  
'I hate myself a lot for all of it. For stopping and thinking about everything, because it was perfect the way it was. I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking about  
my feelings, but I wanted to have a break from… not you.. but kind of from the problems caused by the two men. I know it all started there, and I know it's not  
your fault. I guess it was too much, because my whole hope just disappeared. And it was too much to handle, I had to think. But it was a stupid idea and I'm  
really sorry. During this time, I realised that the thing that makes me the most upset is not being with you, and.. this sounds so cheesy but Im not good at  
feelings, you know that.. and.. I don't care about your condition. Now I know that the chances are smaller and smaller. I'm aware of that. But you need to know  
that I will never turn away from you and…' I was saying, but I didn't finish. Melanie flew her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.  
'Ross, I'm so sorry that I put no effort to fight for us. I'm so sorry. I just thought that you were really sick of me and my problems and my depression.' She said.  
'Mel, I was never sick of you, but I was upset about your problems, thats true but I quickly realised that it was really stupid. And these few days were a real torture.  
I made my mind a long time ago, I swear but I just thought that you wuld be better of without me. I'm such a jerk. But I'm sorry, I have to ask you that question, I  
can't ruin everything for me and not know if it was best for you. So do you still love me?' I asked, and believe it or not I had tears falling down my cheeks.  
Melanie moved away and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears too.  
'Ross.. I don't care what mistakes you made. I made a lot of them myself. I don't care. I love you.' She said softly, and wiped my tear.  
'This time it's my turn to say I don't deserve you. Only this time I really do mean it. I can't believe how I shouted at you back then. I was upset and stressed and  
I didn't mean it.'  
'Ross. I have one question…. Why didn't you tell me it all straight away?'  
'Because I thougth it would be better to let you down easy and that you would be happier without me. But thats not ture. I need you and you need me.' I said, and  
we smiled. These were real smiles. And then I leaned in, and kissed her cheek where all the tears had been. She hugged my tightly around my neck, and I really  
didn't want to let her go. I felt her heart beat against my chest, in the same rythm as mine. Then I looked into her dreamy eyes, and we both leaned in. We were  
so close I could feel her breath on me. I could only see her eyes. Then I closed the space between us. I guess I don't need to explain how amazing I felt. But this  
kiss was a bit different. It was more powerful and full of love, even more amazing than any other kisses we shared.

Melanie's POV  
When his soft lips pressed against mine, I knew that what I wanted was right there. Wherever I am, I just want him to be next to me. And if ever I  
had any doughts, they dissapeard, because it felt right. When we pulled away, I looked and I saw him. Ross. And his eyes, that made me melt, and his hair that  
falls perfectly, and his lips that felt so right on mine. And I smiled. 'I love you' I said. He let go of my waist and got hold of my hands. He didn't look  
away, and he plated his fingers with mine. We smiled at each other. And this was one of the best things that happened to me during thse holidays. Ross was certainly  
the best thing that happened to me. Ever.

After that, we found Rydel in her parent's apartement. We decided to stay there until everyone comes back, it was evening already and there was no point in going  
anywhere. We talked about everything. Rydel seemed so happy to see us smiling at each other like idiots. What does love do with people?  
'I need to have a talk with dad.' He said suddenly. Why would he start talking about Mark just now?  
'About what?' Rydel asked.  
'Doesn't matter… oh sorry my phone is ringing…' Ross said, and walked out of the room.

Ross' POV  
'Hey Ross, I have a question. Ryland got a phone call. There is a music festival here in Miami, and they wanted us to perform few songs. But it's just R5 for now.'  
I heard Riker speak into the phone.  
'When is it?' I asked.  
'On the last day we have here.' Riker replied.  
'I'm fine with that, as long as everyone else is, I say yes. I will ask Rydel. I'll call you back.' I said.  
'Ok. Bye' He said.  
'See you.' I replied, and walked back into where Melanie and Rydel were talking.  
'Rydel, do you want to perform at the Miami music festival? We were asked if we want to perform few songs. It's on our last day.' I said.  
'WOW Yeah that would be cool! An opportunity for Melanie.' She said.  
'Actually I think it's just you.' Mel told Rydel.  
'Well, they asked about R5, we could ask them if you wanted..' I said, but Mel shook her head.  
'It's fine. I will be alright.' She said. I smiled, and sat down next to them. We needed to have the conversation sooner or later.  
'We need to talk about your leg Mel. I don't want this to spoil the mood or anything but we have to.' I saw Rydel stand up.  
'Rydel stay with us?' I asked her, and she sat back down.  
'How will I perform? Will I perform? I need to see the doctors as well, because the leg didn't heal.' She said.  
'It's fine. We will work something out.' I said.  
'Your leg will heal.' Rydel said.  
'I think I lost all the hope.' She said. I stayed silent.  
'Don't worry, worrying wont help. You will still perform, it's ok.' I said.  
'As long as we don't fight?' She asked me.  
'As long as we don't fght.' I repeated, and Rydel inturrupted, obviously seeing the danger of akwardness which would happen if I made the move I was about to make.  
'Guys..' She said, and we looked at her. Then dad came in.  
'Ross, how dare you ran off like that?' He shouted. Melanie looked up. I shook my head.  
'I had to talk to Mel, can we please have this conversation later? ' I asked.  
'I.. um.. Ross, if you took me next door to my parents, that would be great.. so you can talk…' She said.  
'You do that Ross.' Dad said. I'm not doing it because you told me to. I was thinking. I'm only doing what Mel asked for.  
'Sorry Melanie, I just kind of got a complication with dad.' I said, as we walked out of the room.  
'I gathered.. If you want to talk about it, you can, but I'm not going to ask about it.' She said.  
'I would prefer to not do that.' I said. She nodded, as I carried her into her parents apartament.  
'Hello Ross, I see you are alrigth now.' Melanie's mom said. I lifted my eyebrow. Oh that!  
'Yes we are both okay. I was just bringing Mel because she.. wanted to spend some time with you this evening. I will come and get her later and we will go to the bus  
for the night.' I said.. thinking quick. What? It was partly true. Melanie just smiled as I put her down on the sofa, and then walked back to parent's apartament.  
'Ross Shor Lynch! Explain yourself.' Dad said. I came over and said.  
'What do you want to hear? That I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when I was particulary saving my relationship with the girl I love? That is more important than  
staying with you because you told me too. I had to take the chance and it worked out. Maybe if you made me stay then I would never be happy again?' I shouted back.  
'You are exagerating.' He said.  
'You insulted Melanie!' I said.  
'Now now no need to argue. Daddy is only upset because you are spending more time with that girl than your family. But he didn't mean any of that.' Mum said.  
'Is that true?' I asked, with a bit softer voice.  
'I'm sorry that I said it, I didn't mean it. I really like that Melanie. ' He said.  
'you do? But why are you angry with me?' I asked.  
'Not really. Though you disobeiyed me and started talking back at us.' He said.  
'I was just.. She means so much to me dad.' I said. 'But family is very important to me too. I'm sorry if I stopped spending time with you.' I said.  
'I understand it love.' Mum said. I loved mummy so much. I hugged her.  
'Thanks mum.' I said. Then I looked over at dad.  
'My little boy is growing so fast' he said and started hugging me. I chuckled. I couldn't believe that my dad was jelous of Melanie.

Melanie's POV  
I spent some time with parents and then Ross came to get me. We went back to the bus and all sat down on the sofas with blankets, because according to Rydel  
'We can never forget blankies'. We were working on my songs. Riker asked me to show them more of them. I did not show them Dark Side because it was too personal,  
and anyway I didn't want to perform it with them. All of the songs I'm not performing with them, I will perform on my own if I get to anyway. Hopefully, this tour  
will help me. Not that I'm using them, it was Rydel's idea. Whatever we are doing after the tour, I will always want to go back to performing with them. I decided to  
show them my song called It's not too late. I breathed in and started playing the guitar.

Here I am  
feels like the walls are closing in once again  
it's time to face it and be strong  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
i've lost my way

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late

So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated  
If I can I wanna change the way I've made it  
I gotta do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I'll find my way

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late

I'm gonna find the strength to be  
the one that hold it all together  
Show you that I'm sorry  
But I know that we can make it better

If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late

I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late

'This is how I feel when I let you down. Any of you, and all of you.' I said. Rydel hugged me.  
'But it's okay, don't worry. It's a great song by the way.' She said. Ross wispered something into my ear when nobody was paying attention.  
'You realise that I am the one who should say sorry?' He said.  
'It's okay. As long as we don't fight.' I said.  
'We won't. I promise.' He said and we smiled. We had few days left here. And I want to be ready for the tour. With walking or without, I just have to be happy.  
I can't let it ruin my life. I believe it will be okay. Well.. as long as I have all of them with me.

**xox hope you liked that**

**YAY Everything seems fine again!**

**But don't worry. action coming ahead...**

**Thats a warning ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys one more chapter this week.. Unless I get more time on the computer. I'm quite proud of myself anyway. Uploading these is boring because I always chack if they make sence just before anything else. And it is always more boring when I know whats happening.. ahaha Anyway I hope you like this!**

'Melanie?' Rocky said.  
'Yes,' I asked him as I turned away from Ross.  
'Can you show us the song you told me about? With the rap part? It would be cool for an opening song.' He said. I smiled and nodded.  
'The name of the song is It's On. Thats how it goes. Boys you need to help me with this. And you Rydel, are going to sing too, I'll show you.' I said and  
started playing.  
Drums!  
[boys]  
A little guitar, please! 1, 2, 3, 4!  
[Mel]  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up we're gonna take you for a ride

Let's go, we got you into the vibe  
Everybody put your hands to the sky  
Buckle up we're gonna take you, take you high

[Rydel]  
Show me, show me, show me, show me  
Show what you got  
[Mel]  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not  
[Both]  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
Let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy  
Take it over the top  
Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock  
We let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it  
Dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
[boys]  
Okay now  
Are you ready  
Yeah  
1, 2  
1, 2, 3, 4  
[Rydel]  
Show stopping when I step in the place  
Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board, c'mon let's ride the wave

Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop, I'll pass to you  
You wanna rock like us cuz we're never  
second place

Chorus  
[boys]  
Okay now  
Are you ready  
Yeah  
1, 2  
1, 2, 3, 4  
[Rocky]  
Th-th-there, there, there is no competition  
That's why we are in the number one position  
[Ratliff!]]  
That crew can't hang with us, man  
We too dangerous  
[Riker]  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doing our thing  
Get hooked on our swing  
[Ross]  
Rocking the place  
Dropping the bass  
Making all the girls sing  
We make the bells ring  
It's on, it's on  
[boys]  
Drums!  
A little guitar, please  
1, 2, 3, 4

Chorus (repeat)

It's on  
1, 2  
1, 2, 3  
It's on!

'Wow That was awesome!' Ross said.  
'Really fun!' Said Rydel.  
'You like it? It was kinda hard to write because of the rap part and everything, but I think it suits us very well. It's a bit different, but fun to perform I  
think.' I said.  
'it is really good. Well done.' Riker said, being the brother I had. HAHA…  
'So guys what are we doing tomorrow? I wanted to go shopping with Melanie. But we would need your help.' Rydel said.  
'We could go after lunch.' I said. 'Ross could you come?' I asked.  
'Sure.' He answered me.  
'Hey, Rydel do you still have the movie marathon set?' Rocky asked.  
'yeah why?' She said. 'Do you want to watch movies?' She asked.  
'Well, it's only seven and we have nothing to do, and we have the tour soon. We can't stay up late when we have the tour.' He said.  
'Do you want to watch guys?' Rydel asked us. We all said yes, and got ready. We sat down in our usual places, and turned the film on. I was happy with that concept  
because watching a film meant that I could fall asleep with Ross, and thats on of the things I missed doing since we had a fight. I leaned on his shoulder and  
he wispered something to me.  
'What did you say?' I asked.  
'I said that I'm sorry about what happened. Again.' He said.  
'Ross, you don't need to keep saying that.' I said.  
'But I feel really bad.'  
'I should say sorry too.'  
'You didn't do anything.' He said.  
'I feel like I did. But never mind.' I said. 'I'm happy everything is fine.' I added and moved closer to him. I don't think it was possible to sit any closer.  
We were watching the movie, but after the second one, we fell asleep, I was lying back, next to him, like on my birthday.

I woke up at night, and I saw that everyone was asleep, and mostly in their beds. Me and Ross and Rynald were on the sofa. The movies were turned off. I looked at my  
watch. It was the middle of the night. I signed, and sleeply cuddle closer to Ross. His arm shifted and he wrapped it around me in his sleep. I smiled, and rested my  
head on his chest, so close to him, I could hear his heartbeat. I fell asleep before I knew it.

On the next day we went to the beach early in the morning. I didn't try to walk because I lost hope in anything getting better. Our parents came to join us as well.  
It was peacefull and nice, just like it was in the morning of the first day here. Boys went surfing and Rydel stayed with me. We talked about all sorts of things.  
I also talked to mum, dad and Mark, but he quickly joined Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Rynald in the water.

Rydel's POV  
It was really fun at the beach. We were going to have lunch here as well, dads said they would get something and deliever it here. That way it was also easier  
for Melanie. Ross said he would help us when we were shopping. It's nice of him. But I'll have to carry all of the bags, considering he is going to be carrying Melanie.  
It's going to be really fun. I want to buy myself some new things for the shows. We also need to get some cool clothes for Melanie. And she needs some R5  
things too. It's so exciting!

Melanie's POV  
After we ate, we went to the bus to get ready for shopping.  
'Thanks Ross for coming with us.' I said, and he smiled. 'I know you don't like shopping.'  
'How else would you get there?' He said. 'You know I'll always help you.'  
'Will it always be like this? Will I never walk?' I asked. His smile dropped. I could see the sadness in his eyes.  
'I don't know Mel.' He said.  
'Will you leave me?' I asked.  
'No, of course not. I told you. You have nothing to worry about. I love you.' I smiled and started leaning in, but Rydel coughed. I moved away blushing. I didn't  
realise she was with us… When we were ready, we got into Mark's car. Ross borrowed it. I was in the front, and Rydel was behind Ross, talking to us about her  
new clothes for the shows.  
'What will you wear Mel?' She asked.  
'I don't know, I didn't think about it. But I don't have any clothes for stage.' I said. 'Isn't that why we are going?' I asked.  
'Yes, don't worry, I'll help you to pick something. It is so exciting!' She said.  
'How far is the mall from here?' I asked.  
'Not far. Around ten more minutes.' Ross answered.  
'We need to be back by dinner, so we have.. three hours…' Rydel added not looking up from her phone.  
'Hey, fans are asking if Mel is walking. What should I say?' She asked.  
'Say the truth.' Ross told her.  
'But what if she will walk before the tour..' She asked.  
'She wont. It's over Rydel.' He said.  
'Thats not helping, you are supposed to help her not say that' Rydel said.  
'Guys, please. Stop it.' I said. 'We are nearly here.' I added, pointing at a tall building. Ross found a car park, and we looked for the shop Rydel wanted to find.  
It was pretty hard, because we met few fans. Of course we have been really nice to them, because R5 love their fans, and so do I if I have any. But apparently  
I do. One girl passed a letter to Ross. He read it to us later.  
'Look, what it says.' He told us as he read it. 'Ross, I love you, more and more everyday. I want to be happy for you, so I'm trying my best. I know you and Melanie  
are meant to be, and not me and you. But you make me smile everyday, R5 are the best band in the whole world. However I really want to support you. Im happy for you.  
And I love Melanie, she is really nice. I hope it works out. Don't forget me that easily. You mean the world to me. From Maria. Isn't that the sweetest letter I ever got  
from a fan?' He asked.  
'WOW. This is really sweet.' Rydel said.  
'I feel bad for her now.' I said.  
'Hey, I didn't read it to you for that response.' He said.  
'I know. I just.. understand.' I replied, but they didn't question me. Thats right. That girl is me few years ago. When Ross was with Megan. But it didn't work out.  
But I have what I wanted the most. I don't want anything to change. I didn't have time to think because we got there. To the right shop. Ross put me down on a  
chair, this was a shoe shop.  
'Whats the point of buying nice heels when I cant really wear them? I asked. Gosh, I love shoes so much.' I wined.  
'Don't loose hope. I found some shoes in this shop before, and thought of you. They are amazing and you can wear them. I was searching for things on the internet.'  
She said. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to find them. When she finally did, I gasped.  
'WOW. Amazing!' I said. ' I don't care I can't walk, I want these!' I said. Rydel giggled.  
'See! I knew it.' She said.  
'What shop next?' Ross asked bored. I have to say, he looked super cute in a yellow beanie. I smiled and said  
'Not many left Ross. Thank you for coming with us.' I said.  
'I couldn't say no, but this is really boring. No offence.' he said. I rolled my eyes.  
'I know you don't like shopping. But Im happy you came.' I said. 'Hey Delly, these fit!' I said.  
'Okay, I'm going to find some shoes for me an then we can go and pay for them.' She said. After we have been done with that, Rydel found another shop. It was  
clothes this time. Ross helped me into the dressing room, and Rydel gave me some clothes to try on. They were waiting outside. I called Rydel whenever I was done.  
'Hey, Mel, I'm leaving you with Rydel okay? I'll be back really soon. I just need to get something from a shop close by.' He said.  
'Can't you go later?' I asked.  
'I could, but I prefer to go now. Is that okay?' He was saying.  
'I guess but…' I started but Rydel said he was already gone. Oh well, I thought. He'll be beack soon. I changed back into my clothes when Rydel said.  
'Mel, I need to go to the toilet. Now. Ross isn't here yet. Is it okay if I leave you for a minute?' She said.  
'If you have to… ' I said, although I didn't feel very good on my own.. I couldn't walk. But she was gone. I was just going on my phone when I noticed something.  
There was a strange smell in here. Like… FIRE  
I opened the door of the dressing room and saw flames in front of my eyes. My eyes went wide. I screamed.

**I knew you were gonna enjoy the cliffy! ;)**

**Especially because you might have to wait two weeks for an update of the story.. Sorry! I'm just spening time with family (not like you guys, computer worms :) )**

**and I'm not planning to go on the computer too often before school. But don't worry I'll try my best!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So.. I didn't write a christmas special because nobody messaged me.. and I didn't really have time anyway. **

**This story will be enging soon, but everything that was not explained yet will be before the end..**

**Apart from one situation which happened in like chapter 4..**

**But I'm leaving that for the SEQUEL!**

**Yeah I'm writing a sequel soon, unless something crazy happens like**

**Ross annoyies me so much i don't want to write about him or R5 becomes stupid.. not possible...**

**I hope you like this and enjoyed the fanfic I worked on (It's ready to upload! How exciting!) **

**Chapter 30 is final, but it is in two parts, because it is longer than two chapters...**

**I hope I'm not the only one excited. Please rewiev and tell me if you hate it... or love it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING**

I watched the flames right in front of me. I was terrified. Where were they? I can't move. I thought as tears formed in my eyes. I managed to get out of the cabin,  
but I was still stuck in the corridor. I couldn't see anyone who could help me.  
'HElP!' I yelled. 'FIRE! I can't walk! I have a dissability, is anyone here!' I was shouting. it was no use. The main door was blocked out. Then I heard a voice  
'MEL!" It was Ross. I started crying.  
'I can't move Ross, Help me!' I shouted.  
'Wait there, I can't get through this way. I'll get you out through the window!' He shouted and ran off.

Ross' POV

I was terrified. I ran, I couldn't be late.. not too late… Then something caught my eye. There was a mirror, and on top of it it said, 'HOPE U GO TO HELL'. WHAT?

Melanie's POV

And there I was, waiting not able to move a muscle in my leg.  
I tired hopping but it was no use. Then I heard him shouting from the other side of the window.  
'I can't get up here. Theres no other way! You have to walk.' He shouted.  
'I can't!'  
'Look, I know what I said. But I believe in you, you have to jump. I'll catch you I promise.' He said.  
'I can't walk torwards it. I will never ever walk, remember?' I said.  
'Try. Please try. Try it for me.' He said, in a calmer voice, but shaky voice.  
'Please Melanie. This is the only way.' He was saying. I could hear his voice shake as he spoke. I closed my eyes. I can do this. I thought. I opened them, and moved  
my leg. I clenched my fists. The pain was so great I felt like I was going to faint again. I took a step. And I another. I felt my muscles weak, it was  
hard to control them. It was like they forgotten how to walk. But I was wearing my boot. It should have help it. And it hasn't.  
'MEL?' He shouted.  
'ROSS! I.. can't do this!' I said.  
'You can! You really can. Please. I.. can't live without you. What am I going to do?!' He sounded like he was crying. I was too. I took another step…  
My leg was listening to me again.. Okay Mel.. You can do this. Few more steps. Is it just me or is it really hot in here? I thought. I walked few more steps.  
'Ross! I'm doing it! I'm walking!' I shouted. I was gathering all my strength, I was weak but I was doing it.  
'MEl! Jump, I'll catch you!' He said. And then, just as I was about to jump, Everything went black.

Ross' POV  
She didn't jump. She fell. I catched her just as I heard the fire services. Too bad they came too late. I looked at Melanie. She fainted. She was pale, nearly white.  
Her beautiful hair was messed up, but she looked beautiful anyway. But she fainted, that means she had to be the pain. I cried as I held her close to me. But think positive…  
At least Rydel is safe from all this. I met her on the way back. She was the one who called help. She  
was crying because she knew Melanie was in there. I knew we had no time so I went after her. I looked at Melanie, laying in my arms. I couldn't believe I left her.  
I couldn't believe I was that stupid. All this to get a video game. I bet Rydel was thinking the same. She left her as well. Just then I saw her running torwards us.  
'MELANIE!' She was crying. She saw tears on my face and started crying even harded.  
'Melanie! What happened? Is she hurt? We need an ambulance!' She cried.  
'Rydel…' I said in a shaky voice 'Call mum and dad. And her parents. And boys. Call everyone.' I said.  
'I already did.' She said.  
'And calm down.' I said, and she hugged me.  
'You too. She'll be fine Ross. I mean… she has to be.' She told me.  
'I really want to believe you are right.' I said. Then I saw firemen running into the building. And they also called an ambulance. It was 'on it's way'. I saw everyone  
running into us.  
'Melanie!' Her mum was sobbing. She literally tried to pull her out of my arms.  
'Gently.' He dad said and pulled the woman away slowly.  
'What happened?' Everyone kept asking.  
'Mel walked.' I said. They all looked at me.  
'It was too much. She made progress.. And fainted.' I said with my voice shaking. Mum came closer to me. She could tell I was crying.  
'It will be fine. We need to get her to the hospital.' She said.  
'My poor Melanie!'  
'But she escaped. It was a miracle.' I added quietly. Only they didn't know the whole story. It must have been planned. Someone wanted Melanie dead. And it seems to be because of me. Then the ambulance came, and it was all a big mess. Lots of doctors, they even called Melanie's doctor  
from last time. I was happy they said she will be okay in few minutes.. or hours. Or possibly days. I was terrified she would never open her eyes. I spend the  
whole day by her side. I don't think I ate anything either. Mum tried to feed me with all sorts of things. But it didn't work. She asked me to go back to the apartament with them, but  
I stayed with Melanie's parents, and Rydel. My parents were with us, but they had to go back to get something to eat. Boys were with us too, but went with them.  
But none of us were propelly functioning. They came back after less than an hour, saying they had nothing to do. We were all worried. But Melanie opened her eyes  
were nobody apart from me was in the room. That was because although Mel's mum wanted to stay, her dad managed somehow to drag her to the cafeteria. I was staring  
at her and thinking .. open your eyes… you did it.. you were walking… and now… it .. would be worth nothing? Thats when she opened her eyes.  
'Mel..' I wispered. 'You are okay… I was so scared…' I was saying. I felt tears tingling my eyes. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to  
her, into a hug. I hugged her tightly. Melanie stroke the back of my head and I kissed her hair. Although the smoke, I could still smell the characteristic  
smell of her hair. It made me relax, and realise that everything will be fine. It has to be. Maybe the 'accident' will help her with walking.  
'Ross.. You saved me.. Thank you..' She wispered.  
'You were walking Mel. You walked.' I said, with tears streaming down my face. But she didn't see them. I wanted my voice to sound steady, but it was hard.  
'I know..' She said. 'I prayed for it so bad Ross.' She said. I hugged her tighter, and I felt her tears form.  
'It's okay.. You are fine… I'm so sorry I left you. You didn't want to be left and I left you. I'm so sorry.' I said.  
'It's not your fault.' She said.  
'Yes it is.' I told her.  
'Stop balming yourself. I am not.' She told me. Then I let go of her, and she saw my teary eyes.

Melanie's POV  
He was crying because of me. And I couldn't help it but feel tears form in my eyes. I looked as he reached forwards and tucked loose hair behind my ear and said  
'I'm never leaving you again. Ever.' and pecked my lips gently. It was really sweet. I smiled at his messy hair. He got hold of my hands, and I smiled at him.  
'But you do realise we wont see each other after few weeks?' I said in a shaky voice, when I realised that he will have to leave me eventually. His smile,  
dropped and he looked at me with sad eyes.  
'I will make sure to visit as much as I can. Or.. we could work something out. Lets not think about it.' Ross said, and I nodded.  
'I thought I would burn to death.'  
'Don't say that.' I started to cry. I couldn't hold it together anymore.  
'Shhh.. Don't cry, please.' He told me, sat down and hugged me.  
'Can you lie beside me?' I asked. he chuckled and said,  
'I don't think I'm allowed to. But I'll sit down on the chair here, and lean on your bed.' He said and did so. I closed my eyes and knew he was right beside me.  
It made me feel so warm ad secure.  
'I'm an idiot.' Ross said under his breath, as he wiped my eyes with his thumb.  
'What?' I asked and opened my eyes.  
'I stopped fighting for us. I can't believe it.' He said. 'If something happened to you… I would hate myself now.'  
'Ross, I know it was a mistake. But you are not an idiot. You might be a dork but not an idiot.' I said laughing.  
'Thanks.' He said and chuckled too.  
'What would I do without you?' I asked and he stopped laughing and said  
'You would probably have a life with no stress. You know, nothing would happen with your leg…' He said. I smiled and said.  
'What about my leg? Do you think it will get better?'  
'We need to ask the doctors.' He said. I looked into his eyes, and I felt like there was no need for talking. We just stared for few moments. Ross moved closer to me  
and as his face was few inches away from mine, our gazez melted and he placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt his lips looking for mine. As we touched,  
electricity went through my body. I felt like theres no reason for me worrying about anything ever. The kiss was sweet and amazing. Like always, only it was longer because Ross deepened it. It was just.. I don't know how to say it because any way it sounds too described. I don't want to describe it because that way it looses  
it's magic, it's innocence and love. Because that kiss was pure love. When we parted, Ross put his head right next to mine, and his breath was still on mine.  
My whole body tingled. I smiled at him, and I got a smile back. Then he started playing with my hair. Just at that moment my family came rushing inside.  
Ross ended up being pushed right away from me.  
'Melanie!' Mum cried, as she came running and hugged me.  
'You are alright! Ah sweetheart.' She cried.  
'I'm fine mum, don't cry' I said, but I felt tears forming as well.  
'Melanie, do you feel any pain?' Dad asked. I thought about it. No.  
'My leg feels normal.' I said. WOW. I wonder how normal it will feel when I start walking. Not too normal…  
'We need to call the doctor' my brother said after giving me a hug. When the doctor came in, he made sure I was okay, gave me some medicine and said I could go  
back in few hours, if everything will be fine. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven in the evening. They spent the whole day here. He also said that  
he talked to my other doctor. She will come and see me, because none of the other doctors know what my problem is. Thats why we need to wait for her. Then he left.  
'Melanie!' Stormie said as she came into the room.  
'You are okay!" She said and hugged me. Behind her came everybody else. I got lots of hugs from all of them, but mum and Ross seemed the most desperate.  
That was so sweet. And I can't forget Rydel. She sat on my bed crying that she shouldn't have left me. It took me ages to explain to her that I wasn't blaming her.  
I had to ask Ratliff for help. When I had something to eat, I saw my doctor coming in. She asked everyone to leave, apart from few closest people. My family stayed,  
and Rydel wanted to stay too. Stormie would have stayed but I said it was okay. And nobody could get Ross out of there. It was really sweet.  
'You are here because of you leg, not the fire is this right?' She asked me.  
'Yes.' I said.  
'So what happened?' She asked me.  
'I.. don't remember that much. I was waiting for Ross and Rydel in changing rooms in the mall, in one of the shops. Then I smelt smoke. I managed to crawl out of the  
cabin but I was still in the corridor. There was nobody there, and there were no fire alarms. I couldn't walk, so I shouted for help. Ross came running in, but he  
couldn't get to me because the fire blocked out the only way. I was terrified. Then he tried to get me out of there from the window. I walked few steps, but  
it really hurt. Then I think I fainted.'  
'She fell out of the window, but I caught her. And she was unconcios for few hours.' He finished for me.  
'How about before that? Did you walk?'  
'No, I couldn't. I stood, but the pain was very strong and once I ended up fainting. I just couldn't get the strenght in me to walk. I was scared.'  
'So how about trying it now? I have a theory which if its true, it will help a lot.' She said. I looked at my parents, then at Ross and Rydel and took the doctors  
hand. Then.. I stood up. I cleched my fists, as she let go of me. I was standing. And it hurt.  
'Does it hurt?' She asked.  
'It does.. But I can easily bear it. What happened?' I asked. She shook her head and asked me to walk.  
'But I can't..' I said.  
'You did it before. ' She answered me. I nodded, and walked. I took steps and walked. Everybody's eyes went wide. I took step by step. And it hurt quite badly, but  
I could do it. I was able to. I didn't feel the amount of pain I felt before.  
'How.. Why am I not like.. fainting?' I asked.  
'Like I thought, you can walk. In order to reach this stage, you just had to walk, do it, and you did it under pressure. I couldn't tell you to walk like that,  
because this was my theory, but I know its right now. The thing is that I knew that if you walked, you could either get your leg back, or permanently ruin your  
muscles. But you had to take a chance, and it came out good. You can only walk with your boot though. For at least a year.' She said. I felt tears in my eyes.  
'I .. can walk?' I said, holding them back.  
'Yes you can. Congratulations! Just remember to still take your medicine. The pain shouln't come back, but it could although not as great as it was. You should get  
used to it. It should get easier and easier.' She said.  
'If it doesn't, you will need to go to special surgery centre, but it wouldn't mean anything bad. Just that you need help.' She said. I smiled. And I couldn't stop.  
literally. Rydel started laughing at me as she gave me a hug. The doctor explained everything in detail, and then my parents signed a form for me. We could go home.  
Well, the bus. Lynches were outside. They got really excited when we told them the news. I couldn't walk very well yet, so Ross picked me up to be helpful. I'm sure  
that Mark could do it, but I don't think Ross would miss out on that opportunity. ahah. We went back to the bus, and our parents stayed with us for supper, and then went  
back to their hotels. We stayed alone. First we practised songs for the tour. It was hard work.

I was sitting on the sofa, with Rydel. Boys were playing a new game Ross got at the mall. Me and Rydel talked, and made a list of the things we need to do the next day.  
We decided that during these two days that we have left (we are leaving on Saturday night, 21st and It's Thursday 19th today). Time went so quickly. So R5 also have a mini  
concert to play on Saturday. They need to rehearse straight after lunch. So really we only have tomorrow. I was discussing with Rydel. I wanted to stand up to get  
a glass of water.  
'I'm not used to this.' I laughed, as I carefully stood up. It wasn't that hard.  
'Is it hurting?' Rydel asked.  
'A bit.' I said. 'My muscles are hurting as I take steps, but if i'm careful it seems fine. As long as I'm wearing the boot.' I replied and got my water. When I came back,  
boys stopped playing and asked about what we have planned for the last day.  
'We can just go to the beach and relax. It seems like the best option before the tour.' Rydel said and everyone agreed. Me and Ross were talking about the tour.  
'So do you go in the bus everywhere?' I asked.  
'No. We go on the bus around USA, but we sometimes go to Canada as well. We really hope to go to a world tour next year. That would be a dream.'  
'Yeah, you have fans all over the world.' I replied. 'What if I go up on stage and freak out?' I asked, getting worried.  
'I'll hold your hand' He said. Awwww this was really sweet. We smiled and then Rydel chipped in.  
'Guys, don't you think it's time to go to bed?' She asked.  
'What? Nooo..' Ross wined like a child. 'I want to stay here, 'mum'.' He said messing around. Rydel rolled her eyes, and helped me over to my bed.  
'I'm going to bed, but I'm still planning on reading.' I told her, as I hopped onto my bed (if you can call it a hop which was hard as my lag was still hurting a lot.)  
'Where did you go?' Ross asked.  
'I'm tired.' I said. Rydel said goodnight, and so did I, as she lied down in her bed. Boys were playing some games on the wii. It was ten at night. Ross didn't seem to  
pleased. I laughed. He raised his eyebrows, and sat next to me on the bed.  
'Ouch' He said as he hit his head on the bunk above.  
'Ross, be careful.' I said, as he climbed up and sat half lied, because there was no space next to me. He took off his shoes and lied there.  
'You are not planning to go to sleep are you?' I asked in a serious tone.  
'No. I need to have a shower first.' He said. 'I just wanted to join you.' I giggled.  
'What do you want a book to read? Just kidding.' I said as I saw his face. He chuckled, and showed me a box.  
'Whats in there?' I asked.  
'Fanmade bracelets.' He replied, and handed the box to me. I opened it.  
'WOW. You must have at least a hundret in there.' I said. 'Isn't it nice?' I asked.  
'Yeah, I try to wear every single one at least few times. I do it on shows, so they show I like them and appertaite gifts like that.' He said.  
'But look whats this one here..' He said and handed it to me. I tried not to show the shock in my face.  
'Thats nice.' I said.  
'? Do you not recognise it?' He asked.  
'Yes it's from me. How did you know? It came in a letter with no name.'  
'It is linked with your tweets. I read them recently.' He said. 'I guessed. And thanks, it was always my favourite one.' He said.  
'Really? Or are you just making that up?' I asked.  
'I'm serious.' He said.  
'Ross? Was my leg getting better a big relief?' I asked.  
'Of course, because I knew how important it is to you. But if you wouldn't walk then nothing would change.' He said.  
'Thanks.' I replied, and let him put his arm securely around me. He held me right next to his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I made  
myself cosy and I hugged him tight, and I think I fell asleep.

I woke up, and I saw Ross wasn't next to me.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.' Said Ross, coming down from upstairs. He clearly just had a shower, considering he had no shirt on. He walked over to his wardrobe and put a Tshirt on. I looked and saw that boys were already  
in beds.  
'I have a choice. Go sleep alone, in my cold uncomfortable bed, or join you, and go to sleep warm and cosy. Option number two.' He said and jumped into my bed.  
'Cuddle with me.' He said and used his puppy dog eyes. Does he think I would say no?  
'Sure.' I said and smiled. He went under the covers and we both fell asleep.

**xox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Pasting chapters is quite tiring, and boring. I read them as I write a lot and then have to read them again... But I love writing, or readdin after**

**a long time. I might read the whole thing one day.. But not now, because I have to work on the sequel.. Anyway hope you like it.**

**Please send feedback!**

**xox**

The next day was all about relaxing. I guess we wanted to forget and have a bit of fun before the tour. Beach, treats, swimming in the sea. I got to enter the water! I couldn't swim, because I had to have my boot on, but  
it was okay, I managed to have a bit of fun. Ross helped me. We walked into the water holding hands.  
'It's cold!' I wined.  
'But at least you are allowed to go in.' He said.  
'I'm really proud of you.' He added. I gave him a questioned look. But I couldn't help but smile. This was really sweet. I saw his eyes and my cheeks blushed.  
'You really tried, and you really got the courage to walk. And you succeded. I'm really happy.' He explained. I squessed his hand, not taking my eyes of him.  
'I'm really happy too. And thank you for everything. For being here for me. For still being my best friend.' I said, and he looked up into my eyes.  
'We will always be best friends. But to be honest, what we have got is even more precious than that.' We both smiled. I never knew he was such a romantic.  
We walked forwards and suddenly boys ran torwards us and started to splash us with water. I didn't want to let go of Ross just in case I fell, but we still  
splashed them. We were all soaked.  
'Rydel! Even you are against us?' I asked laughing.  
'Sorry, forgive me!' She said also laughing. We ended up having to get out, and dry ourselves with towels. It was too cold. We had really amazing time at the beach.  
I just couldn't help but wait for another disaster though. I smiled, and was happy, but Ross also became a bit over protected. Everytime I went somewhere, he would  
walk wirth me, holing my hand in case I fell. And my leg was still hurting, so he ended up picking me up.

Once it was just the two of us leaving the beach. We wanted to go for a coffe together, Ross and me, me and Ross. I like the sound of that.  
'You look like you are struggling.' He said, as he looked down at me. I was walking next to him, holding his hand, but it was tiring to walk after such a long  
break. And obviously my leg didn't heal completely yet. It was hard work.  
'If we could slow the pase down.. that would be good.' I said.  
'Come here..' He said, as he picked me up. I automatically put my arms around his neck. I wasn't ready for anything.  
'Thats unnecessary Ross…' I said.  
'But do you know how much I love carrying you?' He asked me and winked. I rolled my eyes, and didn't argue with him. It was nice. More than nice. I felt secure with  
him. I felt like I belonged with him. And I wanted to be close. We walked and Ross was wispering something. It was normal things, no sweet talk, but it gave me  
shivers down the spine, and was tickling on my neck. Thats because he was breathing on my neck and I'm ticklish. And because my body always behaves differently when he is around.  
'So where do you want to go?' He asked.  
'Anywhere.' I replied. He smiled.  
'Thats not helping. But we'll find something.' He said, and eventually, we found a nice cafe, and ordered some fancy ice coffe. It was delicious. We were talking about anything and everything. I really did enjoy it. We laughed and acted like we used to.  
'I don't think we had enough time. Three weeks went really quickly.' I said.  
'Yeah.. But now we have the tour and thats fun. Tomorrow we have the performence, and we need to do rehersals after lunch, then the next day we are starting. Getting  
everything together, few days of more rehelsals.. We need to practise putting it all together, make sure we know whos singing what.. But we can play your songs so  
thats done.. And then we start the shows. We have them about 4 to 5 times a week. Two hours of dancing, singing, playing. Can be exhausting. But believe me, you'll love it.'  
'By what I heard so far..' I started teasing.  
'No, I'm serious. It's the best thing in the world. I can't wait. Its so exciting, and when I see everybody out there, watching us enjoy ourselves, it's just  
awesome. And I'm happy you'll be there too.'  
'I'm excited too, but mostly nervous. What if they don't like me? What if someone tries to hurt me? What if I wont be able to sing, or forget the words, or play the  
the wrong way..'  
'Stop panicing, you'll be fine. We will all be there with you. Before you go on stage, I'll get you from backstage, and we will walk together. Everyone will love  
your songs.'  
'How can you say that?' I asked.  
'Because they are awesome! Really great, trust me.' He said.  
'Thank you, I know you like them but..' I said.  
'You need to believe in yourself.' He didn't let me finish. 'By the way, do you have any more?' He asked, getting excited.  
'I do, but we might not use them, because theres no much time, and we already have a lot ready.' I replied. We drank in silence, but it wasn't akward. It was a good  
kind of silence. Peaceful. I looked at my watch.  
'We should probably get going.' I said, and he nodded.  
'But I don't want to go back to our parents and everybody else. We never get time alone.' He said. 'Lets go somewhere together.'  
'Okay, fine..' I said, looking for my purse.  
'You didn't forget it again did you?' He asked and chuckled. I rolled my eyes.  
'No. It's here.' I said.  
'But I'm paying for you.' He said and paid. Then we left.  
'How much was that?' I asked. He laughed.  
'Not much.'  
'You wont tell me?' I asked.  
'Nope.' He laughed.  
'You realise I still didn't pay you for the last time.' I said.  
'It's only money.' He said, and took my hand in his. 'Lets go.' I enjoyed walking like this, hand in hand, it was amazing, and enough. For now.  
'Where are we going?' I asked.  
'I don't know.' He said.  
'Do you want to walk away into the sunset?' I asked giggling as we were heading torwards the beach.  
'Why not.' He replied, looking torwards the water.

Ross' POV  
We walked, and laughed. Melanie picked up shells by the sea on the way, and we didn't really care where we were heading. We had to be at least fifteen-minute-walk  
away from our bus, but if we went too far, I would call Riker to pick us up or get a taxi. Melanie wil be tired soon. And I could cary her, but I will be tired too.  
'Is your leg alright?' I asked.  
'Yeah..' She replied. 'Don't worry, I'm fine.'  
'Be careful.' I replied.  
'Isn't it beautiful here?' She asked, obviously changing the subject. 'I wish I had my guitar with me. We could write a song or something. That would be nice.' She said.  
'Yeah. But sit down for a bit anyway.' I said. She nodded and we sat down on the sand.  
'There are not many people here.' She said.  
'That is a good thing. Nobody is disturbing us.'  
'But it's nice to meet fans right?'  
'Yeah. But it's not nice to meet paparazzi.' We stayed sitting down. Melanie sat back resting on my chest. I played with her hair.  
'How do you deal with it?'  
'I don't. I just try not to focus on them. But it's not bad. Thats the price of my job. It was cool at first, but now it is getting a bit of a problem. But  
we are not recognised everywhere. Most of the time we can go anywhere.'  
'Yeah. It didn't seem that bad.' Melanie said.  
'How do you write songs so easily?' I asked suddenly.  
'Sometimes it is easy, sometimes I have song writers block. If I have an inspiration, then it happens nearly by itself. But I had times when I didn't write for months  
and it took me hours to come up with someting. She sat up again, and looked at me.  
'It's really nice here, isn't it?' She asked. I nodded and started playing with the sand.  
'Do you think we could build a sand castle?' I asked. Melanie laughed and said  
'Sure. I'll help you.' She said and we began building.

Melanie' POV  
I looked at Ross playing with the sand, and I smiled ear to ear. He gave me that effect. I helped him. After few minutes a little boy ran torwards us. We both  
smiled at him.  
'Could I help you?' He asked. We both said yes at the same time. He seemed happy to play too.  
'Is your name Melanie?' He asked. I was suprised he recognised me and not Ross.  
'Yes.' I said. 'This is Ross.' I said.  
'I recognise you. My sister met you before. She said you were opening a show. She is your fan. That was a year ago.  
'Really? I thought you recognised me because I was seen with R5.' I said.  
'R5? You know R5?' He said. I laughed.  
'Ross is one of the members.' I said. Ross smiled at him.  
'Ohh! That probably means that I should get an autograph from you for my other sister. She loves R5. You know each other? No way!' I laughed. Ross signed something  
for him, and I did too. Then the boy said he had to go back. When he went, we burst out laughing.

After an hour we decided it was time to go back. It was dinner time, and we promised to be back by five. My parents are leaving today evening. We walked back a bit,  
but it was too tiring, so we got a taxi. When we were back, everybody was already waiting.  
'Melanie and Ross! Where have you been?' My dad asked jokily.  
'Everywhere.' Ross replied. We were in Lynch's apartament, with everyone else. I talked to Rydel.  
'I think I could have walked too much today…' I said.  
'Where have you been?'  
'Beach, Cafe, Town… we met a little boy and he built a sand castle with us. He was so cute.'  
'Not as cute as Ross.' She said and I chocked on my drink. Rydel laughed. I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure Ross heard our conversation, but he didn't turn around.  
He was talking to his brothers. It was increadibly lucky because my parents were there and if he said something, it would be really akward. I ignored my thoughts  
and heard Stormie saying she cooked dinner. Lynches invited everyone around. We ate, and everyone joked around and I felt really happy that our parents are  
close again. It was a relief. At first I wasn't sure how it would go. And if they liked the 'us' idea. But everyone seemed to enjoy themselves when we were alltogether.  
I loved it myself, but it was also nice to spend some time with just Ross.  
'Ross and Rocky, put the plates and cups into the dishwasher, everyones finished eating.' Stormie said. They did as they were told, and then we went into the other  
room to practise some songs.  
'I will show you all of the songs I wrote for the tour, but I might write some more. I have old songs too, but they wont work.' I said.  
'Okay.' Riker simply said and I smiled, and began playing.  
'This is called Can't back down.'

We can't  
We can't back down  
(8x)

Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever they draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle, we'll cross it  
Or lose it

CHORUS  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away

We can't pretend  
It's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate

We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away

Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Music should be undivided, united

Chorus

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We know not to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this on

Chorus

CHANT  
We can't back down  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down

'Rydel hugged me.  
'This is so fun to sing!' She said.  
'Well done.' Rocky said. I smiled.  
'It's really good.' Ross said.  
'Really?' I asked. Riker nodded.

The next morning, I woke up and I felt cold. I wonder why? I looked around. Rydel was at the kitchen. She looked up and smiled.  
'Hi!' She said.  
'Where is everyone?' I asked.  
'I sent them to the shop to buy food for the tour. We are leaving this evening, after our mini show.' She said. Then I rembered. It was the day of their performence,  
yesterday my parents left, and tonight we are leaving for the tour. Well, to rehelsals at the first place we have out concert. I signed and got ready. Then I joined  
Rydel and we had breakfast.  
'You know what? I got used to everything now. You know what I mean..' She said and I laughed.  
'Yeah and what about you and Ratliff?' I said. She didn't say anything, just blushed. I rolled my eyes and soon boys came back.  
'Rydel!' That was Ryry. 'Mum said that you need to be at rehelsals after lunch. We are going to the beach for few hours for the last time. They are waiting outside!'  
'We are coming!' Rydel said. I took the bags with shopping from them and Riker helped me to put the things in the fridge. Then I asked.  
'Where is he?'  
'You mean Ross?' Rocky asked. 'He is with our parents. He is waiting for us.' I nodded, and Rydel and I headed outside with our handbags. Three of them were waiting  
for us. I smiled as I saw Ross. We headed to the beach. Stormie and Mark had lunch with them. It was around ten. Few hours before the rehersals. We spent  
some time at the beach, for the last time.

**Hope you liked it3**


	30. Chapter 30 PART 1

**Hey guys thanks for all the support, I really love writing this, for all of you.**

**This is dedicated to R5 of course, but I'm writing all this for YOU. Happy New Year everyone! xoxox Hope you like the story and this chapter**

R5 headed to rehersals with Mark. Me and Stormie would join them an hour before the show, because we weren't really needed there and we had things to do.  
I never really spend time with Ross' mum before. We tidied their apartement and I helped with packing.  
'Do you really don't mind helping me? You can go and join them if you want.'  
'Nah, it's okay. I have nothing to do anyway. I don't mind.' I said and she smiled at me. Stormie was always very nice.  
'So you and Ross, is it serious?' She asked, but she was smiling.  
'I think so.' I said and blushed.  
'I don't mean to be nosy. I know you are good for him. He is back to his old self again. Thanks to you.' I smiled. 'Maybe you will get married one day?' She asked.  
'I don't think that far forward' I said giggling.  
'it's possible. What kind of wedding would you like?'  
'I don't think Ross would like us talking about that yet.' I giggled.  
'He wont know.' She wispered and laughed.  
'I'm religious. Like you.*'  
'So church.' She said and nodded happily. I laughed.  
'Are you planning our wedding already?' I asked.  
'No, No. Don't feel pressured. But I want you to know that both me and Mark would be more than happy. I hope you will get married one day.' I giggled.  
Suddenly, I heard Ross' voice.  
'Mum, don't tell me you are planning our wedding already!' He laughed and mouthed -sorry- at me. I blushed really bright. Ross didn't act any differently. He  
just sat down and put his arm around me.  
'I'm afraid you weren't supposed to hear that..' Stormie wispered. Ross chuckled and I changed the subject.  
'So what are you doind here?' I asked.  
'We have a break. It was very tiring. Three hours of rehersals. So what are we having for dinner?' He asked.  
'You just had lunch few hours ago!' Stormie laughed.  
'I'm hungry!' He wined.  
'Make yourself a sandwich.' She said, and he walked out into the kitchen.  
'Sorry!' She said. I just laughed. I suppose my face had a normal colour by then, but as soon as Ross came back, I felt it turn into a shade of pink. He smiled  
at me, as if noticing it. I blushed again.  
'Stop it Ross!' I wined laughing.  
'What am I doing?' He asked jokily, and I went back to packing Stormie's things. We soon finished, and then Ross said he had to go back.  
'Hey Ross, why only you came to see us?' I asked.  
'Boys said theres too little time, but I really wanted to see you.' He said, and took my hand in his. I smiled and squessed it. Stormie went into the kitched.  
I hardly noticed because I could see nothing but his eyes at this right moment. He kissed my cheek, winked and let go. I heard the door close, and Stormie entered  
the room. She smiled at me but didn't comment.  
'So, we are done now. What could we do before six? They start at seven.' I shrugged. Stormie thought for a minute and then said.  
'You know what? I have an idea. Lets bake something and bring them a dessert. You could take some for the bus too.' She said. I smiled, and agreed. We decided to bake  
cookies.  
'Ross loves them.' she winked and I rolled my eyes. We began baking.

'Look, aren't they lovely?' She asked. I smiled and nodded. We packed them to take them to the boys and put some in the bus. I tidied the bus a bit too, and then  
grabbed my guitar. Stormie was doing something at their apartement. I started playing a random melody, which soon changed into a song. It went like this.

Somethin' bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'Til we run out of road  
In this one horse town I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Oh Oh

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Oh oh, oh yeah Fearless, Taylor Swift.

I smiled at myself. This explains everything really well. I'm not saying I feel fearless, but something about him gives me more courage. That's probably because  
I trust him and I feel secure when he is with me. Wow. Talking about feelings, I realised that things between Rydel and Ratliff are getting serious as well.  
I giggled in my head. It actually is way too funny than it should. I put my guitar away, and thought for a minute. Wow, I can't believe I miss him already. I can't  
imagine how horrible it will be after the tour. I don't want to think about it. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.  
'Hey Mel! Are you alright?' He asked.  
'Yeah... I just called to say that I feel lonely without you.'  
'I would come and see you but I can't... I thought you are going to come with mum.'  
'I am. But It's not time yet.'  
'I wish I didn't have to leave you for the whole day.'  
'How bad is it going to be after the tour Ross?' I said. I heard him sign.  
'Mel, everything will be fine. I can't talk right now. But don't worry. Go and see my mum. She'll keep you company.'  
'But I want you.'  
'I know hon.' I giggled  
'You never called me hon before.'  
'Is it better than calling you babe?' He asked.  
'Definitely. And I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I know it's important. It's your job'  
'Stop it. And I'll see you soon, okay? Go and see mum.'  
'Fine.'  
'I really need to go now. Sorry.'  
'It's fine. Bye.' I smiled but soon felt bad again. I decided to go and see Stormie.

'Hello Melanie.' She welcomed me. I actually felt better already.  
'Hello. I felt lonely and Ross told me to come here.' I said.  
'Really? Then come here, we will find something to do.' She said, and invited me into the kitchen.  
'I'm cooking dinner. We will go to see children and all eat there.' She said and I nodded. I helped her with the food, and then we left. It was half past five,  
and I couldn't wait any second longer. Stormie could see that I was desperate. It's funny. I only didn't see him for few hours.

We entered backstage, because Stormie had passes. I listened to them rehearsing few songs, and when they finally had finished, it was quarter past six.  
Ross saw me first and his eyes lit up. I smiled straight away too. He came to greet me and Stormie, and immediatelly realised that Stormie had food with her.  
'Mum you saved me from starvation!' He said, and called everyone else. They all joined us and we ate the food.  
'So how was rehersals?' I asked.  
'Tiring. But not too much. After all, we have to perform as well. We are performing few songs, and then other bands are doing so as well.' Riker said. Ross just  
nodded. He was too busy eating. I laughed in my head.  
'It's so exciting! I can't wait.' Rydel said. 'Are you going to be watching?' She asked.  
'Of course.'  
'Are you going to be in the crowd, or backstage?' Ross asked.  
'Don't know. What would be better?'  
'I would say watch it with the crowd.' Riker said.  
'But you might not want to with your leg. You could get pushed or something. There will be a lot of people.' Ross said. Then Riker gave him a look, and Ross changed  
his answer. I raised my eyebrows.  
'Fine, I'll stay at the front.' I said, wondering why it was a big del. I shook my thought off.  
'Boys and Rydel,' When Mark said that, she happily nodded 'you are going onstage in half an hour.' Mark finished and started eating with us. I have to say,  
her food was delicious. After we ate, everyone went back to finishing everything off, Riker and Rocky went to check all of the microphones once more. Ryel was  
with Ratliff. Mark, Stormie and Ryland went to sort something else out. I was left with Ross.  
'Are you feeling better?' He asked.  
'YEah.'  
'Hey, don't get so upset so quickly. But don't worry, you can always call me. Well, you wont have to because we will be on tour for the next few weeks  
together. Then later we might have a problem.' HE said, and I looked down.  
'Hey, cheer up!' He said and pulled me into a hug.  
'I know I should stop behaving like this.'  
'It's okay.' He wispered into my ear. I hugged him tighter and he kissed my cheek. Then Mark coughed but Ross didn't let go immediatelly. He took few seconds  
and then asked his dad.  
'Yes?' I just looked down blushing.  
'You need to join your siblings and wait for the call. And Melanie, if you want good places you should go now. People are crowding already.' He said. I nodded, and  
then Mark left.  
'I'm going to go now.' I said.  
'Yeah me too.' He added, and I let go on his hand, as he was holding it. I smiled and turned away.  
'Goodluck!' I said happily.

I walked out and saw people crowding just like Mark said. I still managed to get a good place. I looked at my watch. There was still time. Suddenly, I felt a tap on  
my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl, who looked about fourteen.  
'Hi Melanie! How are you? I see that your leg is better. You are walking!' She said excited. I smiled.  
'Hi! I'm good, my leg is healing slowly, and I can't somehow walk so that was good.' I said. 'Whats your name?' I added.  
'My name is Natalie.'  
'How are you?'  
'I'm great. COnsidering that I just met you, and that I will see all of those amazing bands anbd singers.. including my favourite band R5.. I'm doing more than  
great!.' She said.  
'REally? Thats good.' I said. I didn't really know how to behave.  
'I can't wait for your performence in few days. I'm going to one or two of the concerts. I'm really excited. The song you wrote.. Starstruck is really good. I can't wait  
to hear more. I am a fan.' She said.  
'Aww thank you! Thats really nice of you.'  
'HEy I have a question..' She said.  
'YEah?'  
'Are you and Ross together?'  
'Yes.. JUst don't hit me..' I said jokily.  
'What? I can't believe how could anyone hate you for that. I love Ross more than any other member.. But I do love them all.. but I'm happy that he is with you.  
You are great for him and I feel hes happy. That makes me happy.' She said.  
'Thats really sweet. Thanks for feeling that way. Some people made things pretty bad. I mean I have feelings. It's not like I am with him for fame or for attention. I'm  
not using him. I love him.' I said and smiled shyly.  
'Goodluck.' She said. 'With everything. Including Ross.' She said.  
'Thank you.' I said. 'Have fun today! And hope you will enjoy the shows too.' I said.  
'Thanks! And I will definitely!' She said.  
'I need to meet up with my friend now.' She said.  
'I hope to see you soon!' I said.  
'Me too! Bye!' And then she went. Wow, wasn't she adorable? And really nice.

***Note that I have no proof that Lynches are Christian in real life.**

**Hope you liked this. Theres only one more chapter (actually chapter 30 part 2) and that will be the end. Hope you like this. It means a lot that you actually read this! Thanks R5 Family (and maybe people who don't like them too)**

**xox**


	31. Chapter 30 part 2

This is the final chapter guys. It was a pleasure writing this for you. Obviously it is dedicated to R5, but I wouldn't have been writing this if not for you guys. Thank you for reading! It always makes me smile to see a new review so please give me feedback! I will be uploading a sequel so check it out when it is there. I will give you a notice here, to make sure you know where to read it. Hope you like it! Thank youxx

Rydel's POV  
We were backstage, ready to come out. There were few people performing in few minutes, and we were last. I couldn't wait. It was so exciting! I sneaked out  
to the side entrance to the backstage area. I looked at the crowd. I couldn't see Mel anywhere. I went to the other side and then saw her finally. She saw me  
too and waved.  
'Hey Ross, Mel is on your left in the front row.' I told Ross, as I went back inside.  
'I can't wait the shows are so exciting!'Rocky said.  
'Guys I think I'm shaking!' I smiled as I said that.

Melanie's POV  
Third band was playing. The festival started an hour ago. It was really fun to watch. I kept wondering what R5 were doing. They were watching everything backstage.  
After half an hour more, they were called out. I smiled as I saw them happily enter the stage. They saw me straight away. Rydel waved at me again, and boys smiled.  
Riker did a little intro, and as always they were just being themselves. I could see how much they loved being on stage. They were perfection. Thats probably because  
I know their imperfections. And I guess thats what makes them amazing. Personality, talent and presentation… I couldn't take a smile of my face as I saw them sing,  
play and dance to my favourite songs. So far, Keep Away From This Girl, which instantly reminded me of Megan. I watched Ross sing, and I could see  
determination in his eyes. Then they played Love to Love Her, and Wishing I Was 23. After that, Take You There. I loved this one a lot. Ross moved around the stage  
and came to see me too. He kept looking at me and smiling. After a while, some girls looked around to see who he kept looking at. They were all filming and taking photos.  
He smiled at many girls, of course. First of all, because it was a nice thing to do, would make them really happy, and second, he was being himself. And to be  
honest thats what he is like. But I trust him.

'I would like to speak up about something that happened recently' Ross began saying. He looked straight in my eye. This caught my attention. Some people looked at me,  
as they probably knew all this story.  
'I just want to say that me nor my family can tollerate the hurt and hate that our musical partner and best friend Melanie Ludgate was getting. I am gratefull to those who first  
of all, accepted our decisions, and also didn't judge anyone on things that are personal, and have nothing to do with anyone's career. Because that would be simply  
unfair. I wanted to mention it because things even got serious, and it started to get unnaccaptable.'  
'I know it wasn't everybody, so I'm sorry I'm talking about it now. I just need people to understand. Something happenned and it could have been fatal.' He looked at me.  
What does Ross know that I don't?  
'An accident. Could have ended a life. Of someone really important to me. Thank you to those who have been really sweet and respected our deicisions, you are the true  
fans. Thank you for listening to that.' Then he took a break and people started talking. I couldn't stop thinking. Was it a fan of Ross who… who lit up the shop?  
Then they went quiet because Rydel took a mic from Ross (who went backstage), and got everybody's attention. I couldn't get myself together, but I had to.  
'Are you liking it so far everybody?' Rydel shouted into the mic.  
'I am going to sing a song that was written by our best friend, Melanie Ludgate. She wrote it for me. It's called Poscard. You will be able to hear more of her songs  
during our tour in few days.' She said and began sining Poscard. It was really good. I was proud of the song, and Rydel. I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up.  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry about everything.' That was Ross.  
'Ross… They wanted me dead? I didn't know it would go that far…' I said, shaking.  
'Melanie, do you want me to see you?' I didn't answer, and he said.  
'Come backstage, I can see you, okay? I can't go out there. Rydel will finish soon and I don't want people to see me.' So I hung up, and looked for him.  
I found him, and ran into a hug.  
'I'm so sorry. But you don't want to break up do you? I didn't tell you because I was scared of that..'  
'Of course not.' I said, and buried my face in his chest.  
'Phew..' He said, and I smiled. Then he let go of me, so he could look into my eyes. Put put his hands om my shoulders.  
'I'll always make sure this never happens. I hope that the speak up will help, but you know.. if it doesn't then..'  
'No, it's fine.'  
'It's not fine.'  
'I know. Someone tried to kill me.'  
'I'm so sorry. Forgive me.'  
'It's not your fault.'  
'I am so sorry, but I think we should keep things the way they are. Best option seems to be to make you safe, but I just can't..' He was saying.  
'I am not breaking up with you.' I said. 'I love you.' He smiled and said.  
'Me too.. But you'll hear that in a minute..' He said.  
'What?' He winked and said.  
'Go back. Rydel finished. I need to go on stage.' He said so I did as I was told  
I signed, and went back to watching the show. Then Ross appeared on stage again and took the mic from Rydel when the song finished.  
'Hey everybody!' He said.  
'We are going perform a song aucustically.' He said. I didn't know anything about that… Riker passed Ross a stool and an aucustic guitar, which was by another  
microphone.  
'This song was written by me. I wrote it for someone really special for me.' Then he looked at me again. 'I'm not good at experssing feelings..' Few girls laughed  
including me. ' But I'm not afraid to say that I love you.' My heart just skipped a beat. Did he just tell me he loved me in front of everyone? I didn't even  
look around to see what people's reactions were. I could see nothing but his eyes that were looking into mine. 'Mel.. thats for you.' He said. Some girls awwwed, and I just.. smiled. I was really happy. I couldn't keep my eyes of him but thats nothing new. Ross was looking at me as well.

Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time

One time  
One time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock.  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop.  
And even thought it's a struggle love is all we got.  
So we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top.

Your world is my world.  
And my fight is your fight.  
My breath is your breath.  
And your heart.

Chours:

Your my One love.  
My one heart.  
My one life for sure.  
Let me tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy.  
You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you.  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)

You look so deep.  
You know that it humbles me.  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me.  
Many have called but the chosen is you.  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you.

Your world is my world.  
And my fight is your fight.  
My breath is your breath.  
And your heart.

Your my One Love.  
My one heart.  
My one life for sure.  
Let me tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy.  
You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you.  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)

Shawty right there.  
She's got everything I need and I'm a tell her one time.  
One Time, One Time.  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime.  
She makes me happy.  
I know where I'll be.  
Right by your side cuz she is the one.

Your my One Love.  
My one heart.  
My one life for sure.  
Let me tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time. (girl I love,girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy.  
You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you.  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love,girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time

One time  
One time

He finished. And I couldn't breathe. I looked at him, and knew that this couldn't be any other way. I breathed in and closed my eyes for a second. When I  
opened them, I saw him coming torwards me. He gave out his hand and I took it. We were on the steps, and he hugged me. People cheered. I smiled.  
'I love you Ross, you know that?' I wispered.  
'Yeah..' He said and chuckled. Then we had to let go, the show wasn't over yet.  
Ross smiled at me, and let go, slowly, then walked back on stage and Rocky announced that they will play their last song- It's All About The Girl.

High heels  
Got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart  
She may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Brown eyes or blue as an ocean  
Don't know what sets an emotion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I'll search in every direction  
Until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

She'll say she knows me  
I'll say that's true  
You are the answer that I always knew  
And when I hold her  
And when we kiss  
There is no question it comes down to this

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find that girl

**THE END**

**I hope that you are okay with this ending. I thought it was really sweet :)**

**Im writing a sequel which will be posted on **

**But also on **

**so look out for it. Thank you for reading please give me some feedback xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**PLEASE READ THIS**

This is not another chapter. I am writing this to let you know about something **important**. This story is finished and I started to write a sequel, and I uploaded it here but because I used real people in my stories and used copyrighted songs, I broke the rules and the sequel to It's all About The Girl, which is called Its All About The Girl 2: Take You There has been taken down like I predicted. I'm sorry about this, and if you plan to read on, you can read it here-

: / / werko333itsallaboutthegirl . tumblr

I'm very sorry about this confusion, but I hope you understand that I can not change anything now, it is too late. Hopefully you will carry on with Rolanie and read my sequel to this story. Sorry!

PS. It doesn't matter if you already started reading the sequel or not yet, do not worry because all the chapters are on tumblr. Thank you and sorry once again!

xox


End file.
